Answer Me
by YourEyesAreFullofHate41
Summary: D. Evelyn Cassidy of Oakland, California has joined the paratroopers. Don't like it? Joe Liebgott doesn't either, and he makes sure she knows it. Rated MA for future chapters. OC/Liebgott
1. Introduction - Look Away

**Thank you to arielenicole for requesting a Liebgott fic! I own only my OC, Evelyn Cassidy. This fic is based on the show Band of Brothers and not the real men of Easy. I mean them no disrespect. Story begins with R rating for language but it will definitely be rated MA for later chapters. You have thus been warned!**

 **Thank you to everyone in advance that reviews - they make my day and spur me to keep writing! Please enjoy the story of Evelyn and Joe.**

* * *

 _March 1945_

 _The Alps, Germany_

Webster glanced at Liebgott, trying and failing to find a way to make the man shut up. He tried responding, hoping that would work. Maybe only a little support was needed. "That sounds nice, Lieb." He needed to shout over the roar of the truck.

Liebgott's eyebrows raised and he held his hands out in front of his at a far distance. "Nice? Nah, they won't be just nice, Web. They're going to be fuckin' amazing." His fingers curled and he shook his hands to emphasize what he was trying to explain. "Enormous and soft. I'm gonna sleep on them every night."

Webster sighed, giving up before turning to Evelyn across from him. They exchanged a look; the girl also wasn't impressed. _You only encouraged him, you idiot_ , she thought.

Liebgott saw the transaction and turned to her. "You know, Cassidy. The spongy way a nice, large breast can just hug your… wait." His smile turned vicious. "Ahh, ya don't know, do ya?"

Evelyn only raised an eyebrow, undeterred. Her small chest had been a constant discussion by him for almost three years since they'd met. "No, I don't know, Joe. Just like you will never know the feel of my breasts - albeit small - on your cheek." Her eyes danced with mischief.

Webster snickered. "Well done, sarge."

Evelyn gave Liebgott a smirk when she saw his eyes narrow. "Too bad for you, Liebgott. Like I told you back in Toccoa - you don't know what you're missing."

Luz poked her in the side. "I don't know what I'm missing either, Ev. Can we change that?"

Evelyn laughed as he hugged her to him, and Liebgott's eyes only narrowed further as she tousled Luz's hair. "You drive a hard argument, George."

"That marriage offer is still on the table, sweetheart."

She laughed louder at that. "Yours and about a dozen others, Luz." She gave him a soft smile. "Wait until after the war. I'm just convenient. You'll find yourself a nice girl soon enough, George." Smirking she turned to Liebgott. "Ask Lieb. Maybe he can find you another girl with the second largest breasts in the state of California."

Liebgott and Evelyn exchanged a snarky and silent conversation, which had always been something they shared since Toccoa. As usual, she looked away first. She cursed herself for it. She always looked away first.


	2. Last One Standing

**Oh my! Thank you so much for the reviews, especially after only the introduction! I appreciate it so much. I look forward to shaping Evelyn, but as what is usual, she will most likely shape herself. I also look forward to seeing what she brings.**

* * *

 _Camp Toccoa, Georgia_

 _December 1942_

"Name!" screamed Sobel, standing in Evelyn's face. She might be tall for a girl, but Sobel still towered over her. She tried not to shrink further. Instead, she raised her chin in defiance.

"Cassidy, D. Evelyn, sir!" She cocked her rifle and held it out for inspection.

Sobel sneered at her, ignoring the weapon. "You're pathetic, private. Your presence in this company is a filthy wound waiting to fester and infect my men." He stepped up to her closer, leering. Evelyn looked through him. "What the hell are you doing here, Cassidy?"

"To serve my country, sir! Same as everyone else!" she shouted. _As always_ , she thought to herself, trying hard not to roll her eyes. He had asked the same question to her every day since her arrival in June. Some of the soldiers teased her relentlessly about it; some in humor, others in malice.

Sobel sneered again. "Just give up, private. You'll never become a paratrooper. Just do us all a favor and wash out now and go home like the other two."

A few of the men snickered at this. Her fellow female soldiers hardly lasted a month or two before they gave up. But they didn't go before making sure she knew that they believed in her. It was a small comfort though; they were long gone and now she was surrounded by only men in Easy company.

There were nine companies of the 506th regiment. Each company was assigned three women soldiers per the United States Army as a revolutionary test, whether the officers liked it or not. Including Evelyn, fourteen remained.

After Sobel finally tired of her, the soldiers moved to their daily cycle of training. Although Evelyn hadn't won over everyone just yet, she had made a few friends.

Luz came up, jogging alongside her as they made their way up Currahee. He gave her a wink. "How's my favorite medic this fine morning?"

Evelyn grinned but rolled her eyes. "You mean medical _assistant_. You forget, George, as progressive as the Army likes to think it has become allowing women to fight on the frontlines, they won't grant me the title of a combat medic."

Luz snorted. "Screw the Army. Roe says you're medic, so that means you're a medic. Doc's orders, sweetheart."

She chuckled, unable to help falling for his charm. He and Roe were her closest friends, but she was beginning to crack a few other tough nuts. "Whatever you say, George."

"I love when you say that."

After running up the mountain, Easy started their rotation with the other companies on the obstacle course, training rings, and artillery fields. As they made their way towards the ropes course, a tiny figure caught her eye across the camp.

With a smile, Evelyn waved to her friend from Dog company. Seeing her among the men, Adrianna waved back a moment before Lieutenant Speirs, her commanding officer, walked by, his expression deadly.

Evelyn winced, quickly tucking her hand away. _Jeez, hope he didn't see that._ Her friend was already known as her company's troublemaker, her sharp tongue being the main culprit. She'd been trying and failing as of late to remain out of the spotlight, but somehow Speirs was always nearby.

Easy lined up to begin the obstacle course after waiting for Fox company to finish. Evelyn stepped up to the starting line, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"You tryin' to distract me, doll? We're on the same team, ain't fair," said Guarnere behind her, his eyes appraising her long and now tan legs.

Evelyn looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Just trying to motivate you, Bill. Is it working?"

"Do I get a feel if we beat them?"

"I'll answer that after we win."

Along with Guarnere and Evelyn, they were paired up with Malarkey, Shifty, Liebgott and Grant. Luz and five other soldiers were lined up next to them. He gave her a wink, which she returned.

Lieutenant Winters stepped up with a hand raised. The other hand held a stopwatch. The corner of his mouth twitched up a moment before he yelled, "Go!"

Immediately they began sprinting towards the high knees. Evelyn moved through easily with the others. Guarnere tripped up once near the end and cursed, but with a helping hand from her, they were off again, on the heels of the other team.

Next was a rope swing. Evelyn landed a little short and got her feet caught in the mud, along with Shifty, but the others helped pulled them out. After that, they dug down deep under barbed wire. Evelyn looked to her side briefly. They were winning.

At the end, the final obstacle, the six of them went after the log wall just moments before the other team arrived. Liebgott and Evelyn stood against the wall on their sides, holding out their hands to help the other men go up and over two by two.

"Joe!" she yelled after he helped Malarkey go over. She held out her threaded hands for his boot. He stepped up before stepping next onto her shoulder, causing her to grunt with his weight.

Finally, Evelyn pushed his boot up to go over the wall. She looked up and saw a hand dangling there, waiting for her to grab it. Jumping with all her might, her fingers brushed his before he pulled his hand away again. With a smirk, he disappeared again over the other side of the wall.

Evelyn saw red and began cursing him relentlessly even as she began to back up and run at the wall, trying to gain enough traction with her boots to make it up. _Fucking Liebgott._ From the corner of her eye, she watched the other team complete the course. It took her several more tries until she finally got up high enough to grab the top log. With a cry of effort, she pulled herself up and over before jumping down.

With her eyes locked on Liebgott and a glare made especially for him with the deepest loathing, she ran across the finish line before bending at the waist to catch her breath.

Guarnere came up and clapped her on the back. "What happened, doll? We almost had it."

Evelyn lifted her eyes to glare at Liebgott again, who only continued to smirk. "Sorry. I came up short."

Guarnere offered her his canteen, which she thankfully took. "No matter." He gave her a wink. "You can just motivate me again tomorrow."

She couldn't help but look away from Liebgott and grin. "Don't look now, but I think I'm starting to grow on you, Guarnere."

He cackled and threw an arm around her shoulders as they began walking towards the shooting range next. "In those PT shorts? Woman, you can grow on me any way of the week."

* * *

Even after a long day of physical training, it was Friday. For any other company, that meant a trip to the bar to celebrate the coming of the weekend. For Easy company, it meant a twelve mile march in full gear. Friday was easily the least favorite day of the week.

Although it was wintertime, the air had been incredibly dry. Evelyn tried to make sure that she drank as much water as possible during the day, knowing Sobel wouldn't allow any during the nighttime activity. Despite countless evidence of the harmful effects of dehydration, their commanding officer was adamant - no one could touch their canteens.

After six months of this Friday night torture and watching soldier after soldier either collapse after the march or go against orders and drink anyway, Evelyn took matters into her own hands. _Not like I'm a real medic anyway. What are they going to do? Kick me out of the aid station?_ she thought viciously. She had had enough.

Before lining up with everyone else, she made her way back to her bunk while the rest tried to sneak in an extra drink before Sobel arrived. Kneeling, she dug around in her trunk before finding what she was looking for.

Taking the two small rubber bladders, she moved quickly to the pitcher in the corner and filled each with water about halfway,. This allowed the containers to remain soft. After sealing each, she looked over her shoulder before stuffing one next to each of her breasts, secured by the underwire of her bra. A quick once over, and she was outside again, moments before Sobel arrived.

"Drink from your canteen, and you will march the entire twelve miles immediately," he said, just loud enough to vibrate through the crowd. And then with a wave of his hand, Winters led the soldiers out. Sobel, as always, stayed behind.

The air tonight was particularly dry and harsh. The cold wind seemed to parch the throats of every man within a few miles. By mile eight, Evelyn noticed Christenson playing with the cap of his canteen, a sure sign he was going to drink from it.

She hurried her walk until she was at his side. After a moment, she hissed, "Pat."

Christenson looked at her from the side, already grimacing. "I can't help it, Evie. I'm dying here." The march always affected him more than others.

Evelyn nodded. "I know. It's OK."

His eyes widened while he watched her reach down under the collar of her jacket and shirt and pull out one of two water bladders. She watched to make sure Winters' back was to them, not because she thought the officer would tell Sobel, but because she didn't want him to also get in trouble if she was caught. She handed it to Christenson. "Take a few sips from this instead."

He took it silently and unscrewed the small cap. The water immediately took effect and the flushed color in his face seemed to fade. He handed it back to her. "God, you're an angel."

Evelyn chuckled before placing the bladder back in her bra. "Nah, just a wannabe medic."

Word quickly passed through that she had a secret stash of water. Whenever someone was in need of it, another soldier caught her eye. Luz had just looked over to her and nodded that she was needed.

She jogged up to him, Perconte and Liebgott. Luz immediately looked at her chest, chuckling. "Knew something didn't look quite right."

"You mean that there's actually a rack there tonight?" added Liebgott, thick sarcasm laced in his voice.

She rolled her eyes hard as she quickly removed one bladder before handing it to Perconte. "Here you go, Frank."

Perconte gratefully took a gulp of water before handing it back to her. With a smile, he said, "Thanks, Evie. Where did you get those things anyway?"

"Probably swiped them."

Ignoring Liebgott, Evelyn grinned. "My brother sent them to me after he got to the pacific. Thought I'd get a kick out of them."

Perconte grinned back. "Well, tell him thank you for me."

"I will. He'll be so proud they were used over here too. Especially in defiance of an ass clown of a CO."

The four of them marched silently for awhile. Only a few more miles were left. Knowing this and the fact that no one would need to redo the trip, the soldiers were reenergized. They chatted happily.

Popeye had just finished stopping by for a drink when Liebgott broke the silence. "What the hell are you doin' here, Cassidy, if you're willing to risk gettin' kicked out?"

Evelyn turned to look at him for the first time since the obstacle course. She met his eyes and smiled. "Same as you, Joe. Guess I just care for my friends."

"I ain't your friend."

She snorted. "That's for damn sure." Perconte and Luz chuckled. Even though this behavior between the two of them held its usual bite, somehow the pair kept them entertained rather than annoyed by the constant torment they had for one another.

Once Easy had returned to the camp and each and every one of them overturned completely full canteens, Sobel was actually livid. He usually had the pleasure of sending at least one soldier back to redo the march. As always when he didn't have the answers, he turned to Evelyn.

"Private Cassidy," he yelled. "Did you drink from your canteen?"

"No, sir!"

"Did you complete the march?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Are you going to become a paratrooper of Each company?"

Evelyn flicked her eyes up to meet his, knowing where this was going, but replied in a shout anyway, "YES, SIR!"

A grin twitched on Sobel's lips. "Wrong, Cassidy. You will never be a paratrooper of my company. For lying, you will repeat the march immediately. Fill up your canteen again; you will not drink from it."

She didn't need to see the gapes of the men beside her to know they were there. She had saved several of their asses, and they knew it. "Yes, sir," she growled. And with an about face, she began the march again towards the water pump, alone.

Behind her, she heard Sobel yell at Luz, Perconte, Popeye and a few others for moving to join her. He ordered them to the showers instead.

With her head held high, but with empty water bladders still hidden under her clothes, Evelyn continued to march.

* * *

They were waiting for her when she returned about four hours later. The sky had begun to pinken. Sobel didn't even stay up, something which made Evelyn even angrier. Winters was sitting with Luz, Perconte and Guarnere. They stood when they saw her. They tried to help take her gear off, but she shrugged them off.

"I'm fine, guys." She held out her canteen to pour, but Winters waved it away.

He gave her a grin. "If one drop is missing, private, I'd be shocked. I wouldn't cross you, that's for sure." And with another grin, he left them.

Evelyn had to smile. Winters had a way of motivating each and every one of his soldiers individually; he didn't treat her any differently from any of the men, but he knew what type of motivation she needed. He was her favorite CO by far.

She walked into the barracks with her friends and made her way to her bunk. Everyone was asleep, save for Liebgott, who was sitting up across from her and smoking.

He raised an eyebrow. "Still upright, then?"

She gave him a smirk. "And give you the satisfaction of me washing out, Liebgott? Hell no." He smirked back, watching her as she dropped her gear.

The first time Evelyn stripped down in front of the men, she at least had the cushion of the other two women inside the barracks. Nonetheless, the men were shocked, even though she never took off her bra or underwear in front of them. Most of them got over it after several weeks, but some still ogled. To put it bluntly, Evelyn didn't give a shit. She wasn't about to hide under her blankets every time she needed to change.

She had just pulled her disgusting tshirt from her body when she felt eyes on her. Twisting behind her, Liebgott was still up and smoking. He didn't look away. She turned back, digging into her stuff for a clean shirt. "I'd ask if you see something you like, Lieb, but we both know you'll deny it."

"Ain't nothin' to like, Cassidy. If I didn't know you were a broad - and the only evidence so far being that you annoy me to death - I wouldn't be able to tell. Maybe a bit of ass, to be fair, but ain't nothin' upstairs," he drawled, puffing on the cigarette.

Evelyn pulled on her tshirt before climbing into bed. Her muscles screamed at her, but she wasn't about to show Liebgott that she was in pain. "Too bad, Liebgott," she said. She couldn't help the sigh of contentment as her body began to relax into the mattress. "You will never know what you're missing."


	3. Thanks Are In Order

"Ev," murmured Luz, nudging her in the back. "Time to get up, sweetheart." Evelyn only groaned. He grinned before sitting down next to her comatose body. He tried the magic word. "Breakfast."

Evelyn pulled her head from underneath her pillow. Her deep dark brown hair was flying everywhere. "George," she croaked.

His grin widened. "Yes, darling?"

"You are so handsome. You know that, right? Probably the most handsome man I have ever met." This declaration may have been more believable if her eyes weren't closed and her cheek was already burrowing back down. She yawned widely. "You know, on the very first day here, I said to myself, wow, now that is a handsome man. Hot damn."

Luz rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "What do you want?"

She managed to open her eyes a tiny bit and pout. "Steal breakfast for me? Just this once?"

He stood after pinching her in the side, causing her to jump. "If my lady so wishes for breakfast in bed, it will be done." He gave her a wink, not sure if she even saw it. "Get back to sleep, Ev." He began to walk out with Perconte.

"Phew, that ass!" she called.

He waved a rude gesture her way. "You only wish for a taste!"

* * *

And so it became a Friday night and Saturday morning tradition. Sobel would ask Evelyn after every march if she was going to become an Easy company paratrooper, and after she replied in the affirmative, she was ordered to march it again, sometimes with anyone who stupidly drank from their canteen, but most often alone.

Every Saturday morning, the men would allow her to sleep in, and Luz would pocket her breakfast and they'd chat happily as she wolfed down what he pilfered for her after a few extra hours of shut eye.

The soldiers didn't have to worry about dry and brisk weather anymore. February had arrived, and with it, a downpour of rain and mud. On a particularly extreme wet Saturday morning, Luz had left Evelyn with his weekend pass still in tact. Somehow, most of the men had secured theirs; Sobel hadn't let Evelyn leave the base once.

She expected to be alone in the aid station that afternoon, taking an inventory of the supplies, but to her delighted surprise, Roe was already inside.

"Eugene!" she exclaimed, walking in and closing the door immediately. She took off her helmet - an accessory only needed as a protectant to the rain that morning - and swept into the room. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a pass?"

Roe gave her a smile. "I bartered with Toye. He's enjoying Georgia's finest bars as we speak."

Evelyn giggled and joined him in his task. The next few hours passed in comfortable silence and small conversation. Roe had a gift for making someone feel at ease, and Evelyn was no exception.

"Come on, Evie. Show me one more time," he asked calmly awhile later.

She rolled her eyes. "Eugene, I've showed you a dozen times already. You can stitch beautifully."

He grunted in frustration, looking down at this work on a banana. "It isn't as straight."

She gave him a grin. "War isn't pretty. Why should the wounds look any different?" She earned a chuckle from him.

After a few more minutes of quiet concentration, Roe broke the silence. "What made you want to become a nurse?"

Evelyn sighed and shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It seemed the most exciting, perhaps? School sure wasn't though." Before the Japanese had bombed Hawaii, she was deep into her second year of training. She abandoned her education at the first opportunity to help the war effort. "When the Army announced they were testing with women soldiers, I wagered they would fix that problem for me."

They grinned to one another. He nodded in agreement. "I don't think we will have a lack of excitement soon enough."

The pair continued teaching one another a few tricks of the medical trade, but mostly Evelyn showed Roe what her school had taught her. He was an excellent pupil and caught on quickly, but he was hard on himself.

"Eugene, it's different when treating someone," she admonished when he cursed to himself once again when she was showing him how to find a vein for a needle. "I've seen for myself how you deal with real injuries. You have a gift."

Roe snorted. She shook her head before sliding onto the examination table and rolling up her sleeve. "I'll prove it. Stick me."

He widened his eyes. "Evie…"

Evelyn sighed before taking his hands in hers and dragging them toward the inside of her arm. "The girls and I would do it all the time to practice." Still he didn't move. She raised an eyebrow. "If you don't, I promise you that I'll just stick myself. Non-dominant hand and all. Talk about not pretty."

Roe rolled his eyes now, but nodded, giving in. He moved forward, needle in hand towards her arm. "Only because I need the practice."

Evelyn stayed still for a moment before rearing back dramatically. "Doc! What are you doing? Is that a _needle_?"

He stared at her, jaw dropped. "Evie, didn't you just say…."

She smirked before becoming still once again. "I'm trying to pretend to be an injured man. Lord knows they bitch enough."

They laughed together until finally settling down to try again. As soon as Roe got near her with the plasma needle again, she gasped and fawned. "Are you tryin' to kill me, Doc?" she drawled, deepening her voice. "I mean, Jesus Christ! I thought you're supposed to be helpin' me rather than hurtin'!"

Trying his best not to roll his eyes, Roe took a deep breath and tried to pretend alongside her. "This is going to help you. I promise, it won't hurt a bit," he said quietly. Already his Cajun tone soothed her; she almost forgot her role.

Clearing her throat, she bit her lip nervously. "I don't know, Doc."

Roe looked her in the eyes and was silent, but she automatically began mimicking his long and deep breaths. Her heart slowed. "You're going to be OK, Evie. Just look over my shoulder. What do you see?"

Evelyn did as she was told. "I see a door."

Roe began feeling the inside of her elbow for the vein. "Do you want to know what's beyond the door, private?"

She chuckled as the pad of his thumb pumped gently onto her skin, plumping it. "I bet fucking Sobel is behind it. Ready to make me run up that damn mountain as soon as you're done sticking me with a goddamn needle."

Roe shook his head. "No, behind that door is the Louisiana bayou. Have you ever been?"

"No."

He nodded. "I don't think most people have. It's a beautiful place. Still, green water everywhere. Trees grow right up from it without need for soil beyond the mud deep down inside."

Evelyn's could see it. "Are the trees big like those in a forest? Or more like those near the shore?"

With one hand, Roe picked up the needle. "More like the shore, I wager. You can see the roots when it hasn't rained. But when it does - _cherie_ , you wouldn't believe the fog."

She smiled. "Spooky?"

"The spookiest. My younger brother had nightmares about getting lost in it until he was thirteen, but he'd tell you he was seven."

Evelyn laughed loudly before turning to look at him. "Sounds like my brother, Christo…" Her eyes went down to her arm and the needle that stuck from it perfectly. "Eugene! I didn't even feel it!"

Roe blushed, but she could feel the pride rolling off him. "You're a good teacher." He took the needle from her arm again gently.

She shook her head before jumping from the table. "No, Eugene Roe. That was all you. You're going to be the finest medic this regiment has ever seen."

He grinned, cheeks red. "And you, Evelyn Cassidy, are already its best bullshitter."

She cackled before grabbing his hand to go to dinner. "You may be right, Doc. But, remember, I'm right as well. Hell, I'm always right."

* * *

The days began to pass quickly as spring came, but the rain stuck around. Sometimes it was a nasty enemy, creating puddles and mud that seemed to seep into the bones of the soldiers during their runs and training exercises. Other times it was a welcomed friend, allowing them a break for classroom training, indoors and dry.

Dark clouds loomed in the distance as Easy finished up the morning artillery training. Luz clapped Perconte on the back. "Five bucks that Sobel gives in and allows us to listen to Nixon drone this afternoon, Frank."

Perconte glanced at the sky and shook his head. "You're on. No way is he going to let us skip Currahee."

The soldiers had just finished showering and changing for lunch when Winters and Nixon walked up to the men. "Training is being moved into the classroom for the afternoon, per Captain Sobel," said Winters.

"Means you're stuck with me," added Nixon with a grin. "See you all in an hour."

The officers walked away as the men hooted in the barracks. As they made their way towards the mess, they ran into Evelyn, who had just finished up in the showers. She had to wait for the men to finish up every time in order for some privacy.

"Evie!" cried Luz. "We ain't running today, darling, _and_ Frank owes me five bucks! Isn't that great?"

Evelyn grinned widely. "No running and you have money to buy me a drink? This is a good day, George."

Luz laughed as he swung an arm around her waist. "The day you get a weekend pass, I will buy _all_ your drinks."

All the men snorted at that. She had to grin again. "Aw, shucks, George. You're so generous."

"You'd think Sobel would be more generous to us since he is now a Captain," muttered Randleman as they walked into the hall.

Evelyn groaned. "He got promoted?" They all nodded solemnly. "Hell."

"Looks like Winters did too. Saw somethin' extra shiny on his collar," added Malarkey.

She took a deep breath, appeased. _At least someone worthwhile is getting recognized._ As the air hit her lungs, a wonderful smell hit her. She looked around, and noticed that the men smelled it too. "What is that?" she asked excitedly as they lined up with their trays.

Perconte grimaced. "I'd say it sort of looks like spaghetti, but I'm afraid my ma will show up and box my ears for callin' that slop anything Italian."

Anxiously, Evelyn waited her turn, her stomach growling. When the kitchen aid placed her somewhat full plate on her tray, she looked up and caught his eye. _Excellent_. It was Jeremy, a young man who flushed every time he saw her.

Batting her eyelashes, she gave him a full smile before chewing on her bottom lip coyly. The effect was instantaneous. Jeremy blushed before adding a second spoonful of pasta to her plate and another roll. Her grin turned into a radiant smile. With a wink, she left the line.

"Christ, that was pathetic," muttered Liebgott behind her.

Evelyn turned and her smile turned venomous. "Jealous of my extra food, Liebgott, or of sweet Jeremy? Don't worry. If you give me a treat, I promise to look at you like that, as much as it would turn my stomach." With a wink, she walked away and towards her friends.

Although Evelyn might be able to play up her feminine charm at a moment's notice, when it came to eating, she was anything but a lady.

Toye watched her shovel in the pasta, his eyes wide. "Good God, woman. Where does it go?"

Evelyn stopped with her fork long enough to chew and swallow the huge amount of lunch in her mouth. She smirked. "Gotta work for that ass you all so admire, Joe."

"Keep it up, Evie. You can do it!" shouted Guarnere from behind her.

"Yes, sarge!" The shoveling recommenced.

Perconte poked at his food. "This ain't spaghetti. This is Army noodles with ketchup."

Hoobler and Evelyn immediately began reaching over to his plate. "If you don't want it," Hoobler started.

"We'll take it," finished Evelyn, her fork already closing in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I never said I wasn't gonna eat it!" cried Perconte, pushing them away. "Goddamn vultures!"

Evelyn finished her food well before everyone else. She felt uncomfortably full, but looked longingly at their trays. She caught Luz's eye and pouted.

He shook his head immediately. "Nuh uh. That cutesy stuff ain't gonna work on me, sweetheart. Any attraction had flown out the minute I saw you eat from day one." He shivered in disgust at the memory.

She scoffed, but gave up. _Better this way. Any more and I will fall asleep in class._

Just as she was about to begin a new conversation with Perconte and Randleman, the doors of the mess slammed open and they heard Sobel's distinctive yell. She winced, closing her eyes. She knew the meal was too good to be true. _Christ._

* * *

Evelyn had never been in more pain. She definitely wasn't alone in this, but all she could focus was the jostling of the pasta and greasy sauce in her stomach. She placed all her determination in not seeing it again.

"I want my five bucks back, George, plus what you owe me," panted Perconte.

The soldiers were quiet for the most part. Besides the odd moan and groan, the only noise beyond their feet was Sobel screaming at them that they could stop now, give up, rest and quit.

He passed her by, repeating it again loudly in her ear. She snarled silently, baring her teeth. _Fuck you._ As soon as he was gone, she took in a shuddering breath.

"What's wrong, Cassidy?" asked Liebgott on her side. He blinked innocently, but he couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face. "Regretting that extra helping from your flirting? Looks like you don't need me to turn your stomach after all." And before she could answer, he cackled and ran forward.

Evelyn glared at his back. It helped with the pain in her gut to imagine various ways of dismembering him.

If possible, the way down was worse. The angle somehow made the food begin to inch back up her throat. It didn't help that Hoobler and a few others began to retch nearby. She had to breathe out of her mouth.

Finally, they made it back to the camp, several men collapsing to the ground to try and keep the food at bay. Evelyn bent at the waist with her eyes closed and breathed heavily. As soon as she did, she felt a hand clap hard on her back and boots appeared in front of her.

Liebgott smirked again as she glanced up at his face. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about being so goddamn shameless."

 _That's it_ , she thought a moment before her body responded as well. She let go of its resolve to keep everything down, and she puked up her entire lunch on his boots.

He cried out in disgust and jumped back. "Jesus Christ!"

Evelyn wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before grinning and looking up. Then, she held out a hand, her eyes wide and dramatic. "Wait, I think that second helping is coming up right…"

Liebgott cursed her again before backing away hurriedly and jogging towards the barracks. The men around her laughed loudly when she stood up without getting sick again.

"That was priceless, darling," said Randleman.

Evelyn grinned as she walked with him and the others. "I'll have to make sure I thank Joe later. I feel so much better."


	4. Jump Forward or Back

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them so much - keep them coming!**

 **My husband will be away on a trip this weekend, so I hope to write a bunch in the quiet time to come!**

* * *

 _May 1943_

Spring seemed to warm into summer as if overnight. Although the hot Georgian sun wasn't exactly a welcome addition - especially during their time on Currahee - with the change in climate came jump training.

After several weeks of classroom and practice training into a hay mattress, the soldiers were left on their own as the officers went up in the planes to complete their real jumps. Their tests would begin tomorrow.

"A flock of geese in the parachute," said Perconte.

"Nah, sun right in the eyes. Can't see the ground and hits too hard," added Malarkey.

Liebgott shook his head. "You fellas got it all wrong. It's gonna be the chute strings. Right around the neck."

Luz snorted. "You guys are thinking too hard. It's gonna be simple." He waited a beat. "Propeller blades."

The men roared with laughter as Evelyn walked up to them in the barracks, sitting down next to Luz. "You guys are going to jump fine tomorrow. Quit dreaming up ways you could fail."

Malarkey chuckled and shook his head. "Not us we're dreamin' about, Evie."

Perconte nodded, agreeing. "We're thinking about ways Sobel could."

Liebgott raised an eyebrow. "Or accidentally on purpose get killed."

She laughed loudly at that for a moment before realizing they were all looking at her in wonder. "What? It was funny. Just because Liebgott was placed on this earth to torment me, doesn't make me immune to a joke of his."

He threw her a wink. "My mistake. I'll get back to tormentin' then."

Evelyn rolled her eyes before ignoring him and turning to the others. "But really, guys, we're all going to do beautifully."

They murmured their agreement, but she could still feel the nerves in the air. "Anyone up for a round of poker? Keep your mind off tomorrow?"

They all groaned. "With you, doll?" Luz said. "Never. I haven't gotten my dignity back since last time."

She mock surrendered, holding up her hands. "It's not my fault that you all didn't take a woman seriously."

"It is your fault for distractin' them long enough to lose everything."

The laughter ceased almost immediately as Evelyn turned to Liebgott. They glared at one another until she looked away and stood. She squeezed Luz's shoulder as she passed. "I'll keep your dignity safe for another day, George." And then she walked out of the hall and outside.

The men turned towards Liebgott, their expressions sour. He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You need to lay off her, Joe," said Luz in an uncharacteristically angry voice. "I mean it."

Before Liebgott could open his mouth again, Malarkey beat him there. "You don't have to like her." He held up a hand, noticing the snarl on Liebgott's face. "Just remember, if you get hurt out there, it will be nice to have a medic to get you through it, eh?"

"She isn't even a goddamn medic. What's she gonna do? Kiss it better?"

Luz stood then, his jaw set. He pointed at Liebgott. "The only reason why she isn't a combat medic with the title of an officer is because she has tits rather than a stick." He walked by Liebgott, but paused, his voice low. "But she has bigger balls than you ever will." He followed her out.

They watched him leave. Liebgott snorted, trying to push down a tight feeling in his chest. "Well that just about confirmed they're sleepin' together."

The other two were silent. Perconte shook his head. "I might not have been happy when she first joined us, Joe, but even you have to admit the girl has shown she's made of tougher stuff. She deserves to be here like any of us."

Malarkey nodded. "And I wouldn't go shouting about them doin' it. Luz might just kill you if she doesn't first. Besides, I don't think it's true."

Liebgott snorted again, but was silent.

* * *

"Evie! Wait up!"

Luz jogged up to her side, finding her at last taking a stroll on the trail behind the showers. "Don't listen to Liebgott. I don't know what his problem, but you just keep…"

Evelyn placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "I don't listen to Liebgott, George. I admit, he may have gotten to me last year, and I frankly don't care what his problem is, but he doesn't get to me anymore. At least I hope he doesn't."

He frowned. "I don't like how he looks at you. It's like he wants to eat you alive and spit you back out again."

She laughed as they continued to walk. "Probably to shut me up good and proper."

"Maybe he's in love with you."

They paused in silence before both busting out in laughter, leaning on one another. Evelyn wiped her eyes. "The day that Joe Liebgott professes his love for me, George, I promise you that I will do... well, I'm trying to think of something so completely outlandish."

He grinned wickedly. "How about something just a little outlandish then? The day Joe declares his undying love for you, you need to finally let go and come out for a night on the town with me."

Evelyn winced. He had been trying to get her to sneak off base one weekend every week for a year. He had a very detailed and extravagant plan that she knew would end up with her in jail or worse. "Fine. No risk of it happening anyway."

"Oooh, guess I will have to get the idea in his head then. That would be a day I wouldn't want to miss."

* * *

Although Evelyn's predication that Easy would do well in their jumps rang true for the most part, there were a fair share of mishaps, but she wasn't about to let anyone fail after training hard for a year.

Actually securing her own parachute, she scoured the field until she spotted Shifty cradling his arm awkwardly. Before he could get back to the truck and alert the officers of an injury, she hurried over.

"What happened, Shifty?"

He grimaced. "I landed hard on my elbow. Hurts like a son of a gun." He paused, biting his lip. "Do you think they'll fail me for this, Evie?"

She grinned. "Not on my watch."

Quickly, she rolled up his sleeve and gently prodded the red skin. "You're in luck. Probably just hit the funny bone, but you may have bruised the bone. It's going to hurt awhile, but this should help." Her hands dug deeply into the stolen medical pack she hid at her side. It took awhile to tear away the first aid emblem, but she had done it. She produced a frozen bandage and a roll of tape. Quickly, she wrapped it around his elbow before hiding it again with his sleeve. "Any better?"

Shifty straightened his arm and smiled brightly. "I can hardly feel it. Thanks!"

She threw him a wink before looking for anyone else in need.

* * *

Over the course of three jumps that day, Evelyn helped a handful of men with minor injuries and sprains. No one knew what Sobel might think was an inexcusable reason to fail. She didn't want to take any chances. Their final two jumps were to happen the next day. If they completed them, they would graduate as a paratrooper of the United States Airborne.

"Jesus Christ," Liebgott muttered, livid with himself. He tried to stand, but his ankle gave out from underneath. He had just finished his fifth and final jump, but had landed incorrectly when he didn't prepare. "Fuck!"

Evelyn was by his side before he realized she was even close by. She looked around to make sure there weren't any officers nearby before digging around in her medical pack.

Liebgott looked at her in dismay. "What the fuck you doing, Cassidy?"

She gave him a look as if it was obvious. She then pulled a compression bandage from her pack. "Fixing your ankle, Liebgott. But I thought even you would get that."

He pulled away just as her fingers tried to unlace his left boot. "Fuck off, I don't need ya." To spite her, he tried to stand again, but it was no use. He couldn't put any weight on it, and he couldn't limp back to the truck without alerting Sobel. He was doomed to fail.

Evelyn watched him with a single raised eyebrow. When he hit the ground again on his ass, she smirked. "You were saying?"

He huffed, and before he could curse her again, her fingers quickly unlaced his boot and got to work on his ankle. To his surprise, her touch was gentle. If their positions were reversed, he didn't think he could have trusted himself not to tweak her injury a bit, just for the hell of it.

In a matter of a minute, his ankle was wrapped and she was placing his boot back on. Grabbing the laces from her, he snarled, "I'm not a goddamn child. Take your motherin' somewhere else."

She sat back on her heels, taken aback. She cursed herself for being surprised; this was nothing new from him. "You could use some goddamn mothering. Maybe make you into a decent human being." And before he could retort, she was on her feet and heading back to the truck.

* * *

What Evelyn told Luz about not being affected by Liebgott and his snarky comments was true - for the most part. As of this moment, she was pissed as hell. _Fucking Liebgott. Goddamn egotistical bastard. Can't take a goddamn woman in the Army._ She thought about this as she walked back to the truck. _No, that isn't true. He had no problem with Angie and Matilda when they were here._ Her head started to hurt and her anger hadn't abated. _Worse than Sobel, I swear to God._

Roe waved to her from his seat in the vehicle. She grinned and forgot her internal argument and ran up to him. With a hand, he helped her in.

"How did you do?"

Evelyn grinned. "I think I was born to fly."

He chuckled before his eye caught the pack on her side. "That looks familiar. Except it doesn't have the medic cross on it." He had the pleasure of watching her blush before chuckling again. He pulled his own pack from his side, the loose threads from the missing emblem still strewn about. "Great minds and all that."

The ride back was filled with excited chatter. Tonight, they were to earn their jumpwings. Companies A through C earned theirs last week. D and F completed their tests along with Easy this week. Colonel Sink was throwing a party for the new graduates that very night.

The men finished quickly in the showers, for which Evelyn was grateful. She had to wrangle into her dress uniform tonight, something that took a little more effort than her ODs. Once she was finally clean and entered the barracks to change, the majority of men were heading out to the party.

"Want me to wait for ya, sweetheart?" called Luz from the door.

Evelyn smiled and shook her head. "And miss the opportunity to change in private for once? Absolutely not. I'll be there momentarily." He smiled back before leaving with Talbert and Martin.

The silence in the hall was inviting. She was almost tempted to stay there and nap without interruption, but something better laid at the party, even more so than the beer - Sobel was the one who would be presenting their jumpwings.

The thought sent flutters throughout her entire body. The one man that promised her that she would fail would be pinning a symbol of how wrong he was to her uniform. Every last step from those double marches were worth it. Hell, tonight was what got her through those Friday nights.

She entered the large auditorium and scanned the crowd for her friends. Just as she was about to make her way towards them, they were called to attention to line up in order of their company. She tried to hide her smirk when she spotted Sobel.

Evelyn didn't have to wait long to receive her jumpwings. Although at home she might tower over many women, in Easy company she was standing near the front. After Perconte, Shifty, and a few others, Sobel was in front of her.

At first, it didn't seem like he said her name at all. If she didn't see his lips move, she would have sworn that he didn't even breathe. Winters soon changed that.

"Jumpwings for Private Cassidy, sir," he said loud and clear, presenting the pin to Sobel.

With a grimace, he took it and quickly attached it to her uniform. She saluted him. Unable to move on without Sink noticing, he saluted her back. He moved next to Toye. Winters gave her a smile, which she returned, before he also walked to Toye.

The pin's slight weight felt like a badge of honor over her heart. Evelyn swelled with pride. _I'm a goddamn paratrooper._

* * *

"Hey D," called Adrianna, walking over to her. Her own pin shined brightly on her chest.

Evelyn winced at her Dog company friend. "Shut it, Anna. You're practically screaming."

Adrianna grinned and leaned up against the bar with her. They scanned the crowd of companies together, the vast majority being men, but peppered with a few women soldiers here and there. Four women total had earned their jumpwings so far. There was one soldier left in I company. If she passed next week, the 101st Airborne would have five women on the front lines.

"Christ, no one really has given you a hard time about that yet? Not even that Sobel you keep bitchin' about?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I think he thinks I'm stupid or something whenever I'm up for roll call. No one else has thought twice."

Adrianna grinned evilly. "Doris Evelyn Cassi…"

"That's not it, asshole. You'll never guess it, so quit it."

Adrianna only laughed gleefully. "Maybe not, but it's fun trying." Evelyn chuckled with her.

Evelyn and Adrianna were the only two women with jumpwings from Easy and Dog, and, as such, stuck together when their groups were nearby. Even now, when only five women remained, they were only close to one another.

"Jesus, is it possible your men got more handsome in the past year?" Adrianna whistled. "I'm left with the yokels no one wants."

Evelyn's grin broadened. "Last time you had a few too many, you admitted that your CO was easy on the eyes."

Adrianna immediately hit her in the stomach hard. "Christ, keep it down. Speirs may be nice to look at, but the man is damn scary."

"Can't be any scarier than you."

"Fair enough."

Evelyn giggled as they watched Luz drag a group onto the dance floor, beer sloshing in his hand. The women had fired him as bartender when he got too distracted, which was often.

Just then, Liebgott stepped up to the bar. Looking only at Adrianna, he asked, "Any more beer back there, beautiful?"

She gave him a wink before producing a pint from under the counter. She slid it to him. "You got it, handsome." He gave her a wink back, but as he turned to go, he made sure to give Evelyn his token combination smirk/sneer that he seemed to keep especially for her.

Adrianna's eyebrows rose. "Well, shit. That was a look."

Evelyn sighed, but wasn't surprised. "That's just his face."

"Fuck-me eyes are just his face?"

Evelyn turned to her, wide-eyed. "How did you miss the blatant hatred made especially for me just now?"

Adrianna chuckled. "That isn't what I saw."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Here. Watch this." She turned towards the crowd, Liebgott's back to them. "Hey! Joe!" He turned towards them, an expectant look on his face. She put on her sweetest look and waved. "Congrats on the jumpwings."

"Fuck off, Cassidy." He turned back towards the entertainment in front.

Evelyn looked at Adrianna. "See? That was actually nice for him."

The girl only laughed, wrangling an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Oh, Deborah Evelyn Cassidy…"

"Wrong again."

"…whatever are we going to do with you?"

Evelyn tried to change the subject, sick and tired of Joe Liebgott for one day. She chucked her chin to the other corner of the room. "Check it out, those wily bitches are staring at us again."

Adrianna turned to look, and sure enough, both Fox company women were glaring at them, their faces pinched and sneering.

"Jesus, I hope their faces freeze like that."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "I dunno. I'd take their nasty faces over the I company broad." They shuddered together. If Evelyn had to describe the woman, an unnamed soldier that neither had ever heard a word spoken, she would best try and compare her to Randleman - just bigger. Rumor had it she made her CO cry once.

Luz eventually wrangled the both of them onto the dance floor. Seeing as they were the only two women in the room that smiled - those wily bitches still sneered in the corner - they became very popular very quickly. Between the beer, music, friends, and the reason why they were celebrating in the first place, Evelyn couldn't remember a better night in her life.

* * *

It was close to midnight when the crowd finally began to disperse. Tomorrow the soldiers would begin a one week leave before heading to their next destination further east. Although no one wanted the party to end, the allure of getting up early enough to catch the first trains from the station was too enticing.

After bidding Adrianna goodnight, Evelyn walked slowly back towards the barracks alone. She was eager to go in the morning as well, but her journey wasn't far seeing that she wouldn't be able to go all the way to the west coast. She enjoyed the warm night air and her solitude for just a moment longer.

Hearing quick footsteps behind her, she turned to see Liebgott making his way to pass her by. Trying her best not to roll her eyes, she watched him go, but she seemed unable to help the medic inside her from jumping to the surface. "How's the ankle?" she asked him.

He stopped short and narrowed his eyes. "How long can I expect you to hold it over me?"

Evelyn threw up her hands in frustration. _Why do I even bother with him?_ "I don't know, Liebgott. How about never? I'm only just doing my job. Believe me, I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't need to."

She turned to go past him but stopped at his voice. "Ankle is fine." She nodded silently without turning and began to walk away again. At the last moment, she swore he then said, "Thanks."


	5. You Ain't Dead If You're Still Standing

Evelyn stepped onto the train platform in Atlanta. Many of the soldiers headed towards Charlotte since they were due to report in Camp Mackall in a week, or various other destinations, but she headed in the other direction to try and give her brother a break from his long drive from California. A few others joined her on the journey, on the premise to have a good time for a week in the city.

She smoothed her dress skirt down and looked around, but she didn't have to search for long. Henry ran up to her and immediately picked her off her feet and into a huge hug.

She giggled loudly as he swung her around and around, her arms tight around his neck. The majority on the platform turned towards them, but they didn't approach. Everyone was keen to see their own loved ones or go venture out with their temporary freedom. Liebgott watched as she kissed the man on the lips briefly before hugging him close again. He turned in the other direction and left the area.

Henry finally put Evelyn back down on her feet. His face hurt from smiling so wide. "Jesus, Ev. It's great to see you."

She wiped a stray tear from her eye before brushing her lips against his and hugging him once again. "I've never been so happy to see my annoying older brother."

Henry chuckled. "One of three annoying older brothers. But, don't forget, I'm your favorite."

Evelyn grinned as they each wrapped an arm around the other's waist. He picked up her bag and swung it over his other shoulder. "You each claim that, you know. I don't play favorites."

"You only say that because Mom is your favorite."

"Damn straight. She doesn't drive me up a wall."

Evelyn and Henry spent the day wandering the city until they could check into their rooms at a motel. They found a nearby pub to have dinner and catch up.

She closed her eyes in delight at the taste of real meat and fresh vegetables after months of Army slop. "How's Mom doing?"

Henry shrugged. "You know, missing you and Jack. Chris and I try our best to make sure she gets out of the house, but I can tell she's lonely. We are trying to get her to sell it."

She turned to him, surprised. "Sell the house?"

He nodded. "Think about it. We all have our own places now. Chris is reproducing spawn after spawn. I'm living the bachelor high life. And you and Jack won't be back for awhile. I think the empty space is making it worse."

Evelyn looked down at her plate, no longer hungry. She bit her lip to try and keep the guilty tears at bay. Henry grabbed her hand as if he could read her mind. "Don't go doing that, Ev. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. She is so proud of you. We all are."

She gave him a tentative smile. "You don't think I'm mad? Sometimes I think I must be."

Henry laughed, squeezing her fingers before delving back into his food. "Of course you're mad. You signed up to jump from a perfectly good airplane!"

* * *

Evelyn had a wonderful few days with her brother. It was as if the year apart didn't even happen. They stepped right back into their easy relationship, teasing one another and reminiscing.

Before she knew it, it was time to board a new train that would take her to North Carolina. This would be the last time she would see any of her family before she shipped out for war.

She was back in her dress uniform, which somehow felt more restrictive even after only being out of Army wear for a short week. She didn't try and stop her tears as she said goodbye to Henry - it was a losing battle anyhow.

He kissed her forehead and held her close. "Don't do anything stupid, OK?"

She gave a watery chuckle. "This is me you're talking to."

He didn't laugh. Pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I mean it, Ev. I know you. Please don't run towards the danger. Save us from the pain of losing you."

She clenched her teeth hard, trying to stop a verbal cry that was threatening to escape in her throat. "I'm too stubborn to die, idiot. Don't forget it."

Now she got the smile she was looking for. "As if I could."

Evelyn gave him one more hug before hurrying into the train car, knowing if she didn't, she might not have the strength to go. She found the compartment where she stored her pack, and immediately opened the window to peer outside again. The train began to whistle.

"Give Chris and Mom my love," she called. "And you can tell Jack in your next letter how badass I looked in my uniform."

Henry laughed. "You know I'm no good at writing to either of you, but I promise to make this one the exception."

"You'd better."

The train began leaving the station. Tears streamed down her face as she waved to him. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore, and even then, she stayed in her position, pretending she could.

The door to the compartment opened and Liebgott stepped in. He stopped short, surprised at seeing her. "Oh. There aren't anymore seats available."

Evelyn was livid with herself for allowing him to see the wetness on her cheeks. She wiped it away before gesturing silently to the row across from her. "Be my guest."

He paused a moment before finally placing his pack above the seats and sitting down. They rode in silence for awhile, the air thick.

She sighed, unable to stand it a moment longer. "Was your leave good?"

His eyes flicked over to hers. "Yeah." He was silent once more.

She tried again. "See anyone from home?"

"Nope."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and huffed before leaning back into the corner. She closed her mind off, pretending he wasn't there, and attempted to sleep. She didn't get far.

"How was your leave?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise. "It was good." She paused. "My brother came to see me."

Liebgott's eyebrows raised and she thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of "her brother" before looking at her again. "He drove all the way from California?"

Evelyn nodded. It was common knowledge between them that they didn't live far from one another. Only a bay separated their lives outside the war. "Took him a few days, but he did it."

"Nice brother."

She smiled softly. "He is."

The silence began again, but the tension in the air seemed to dissipate a bit. That was until she tried to push her luck a little too far. "Thanks for asking."

Liebgott snorted before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "You say that like I care. Just bein' polite."

Evelyn watched him silently, hoping he could feel the heat of her glare. Giving up, she closed her own eyes and tried to rest.

* * *

It turned out she was stuck with Liebgott all the way to the base. After getting off the train at Hamlet station, they shared a Jeep alone for the next half hour until they got dropped off at the barracks. Liebgott jumped out immediately and walked in without saying a word.

Evelyn thanked the driver before heading in herself. She was immediately bombarded by Luz.

"Ev!" he cried, engulfing her in a hug. The similarities between him and Henry always managed to surprise her. _My fourth annoying older brother._ He made the sting of missing her family a little less. She laughed loudly until he finally let her go.

"Good to see you too, George. I assume you made plenty of trouble and got away with it as usual?"

Luz grinned mischievously. "As always, sweetheart. The entire family surprised me and came down. We met halfway in DC. Ma loved it. Well, until Eddie and I got us kicked outta the Smithsonian for trying to ride the woolly mammoth like a horse. She didn't like that too much."

Evelyn's smile broadened. She could only imagine the huge clan of Luzs making their way through the nation's capital. And if his brother was anything like him, they made a huge ruckus.

The group spent the rest of the evening catching up and telling stories about their leaves. Evelyn's face hurt from smiling so much - she had missed them.

* * *

The next day, Easy was thrown immediately back into training. Along with tactical field exercises with Sobel, Roe was to begin a rigorous course in advanced medical training. Although Evelyn was given a little leeway in order to assist him when needed, Sobel insisted she stay with the soldiers for the most part. If he couldn't fail her before becoming a paratrooper, he sure as hell was going to do everything in his ability to keep her from training with Roe and Spina, because he could feel how much she wanted it.

But, as usual, he underestimated her. The medics were about to undergo fourteen weeks of daily training with only Sundays off. Evelyn was allowed to join them on Saturdays only - her weekday field training would not be interrupted. But Sobel didn't say anything about prohibiting her from the aid station at night.

Every day after dinner, Evelyn would leave to go study and practice. At first, Roe tried to talk her out of it. He was afraid that she'd finally push Sobel to the edge and he'd get her kicked out, but that argument was short-lived. Nothing was going to stop her from completing what she came into the Army to do.

On Saturdays, she hardly rested. She took in everything she could with Roe and Spina, and enjoyed practicing with the pair. Often, she would skip lunch to keep going, making sure she didn't fall behind. If the instructor noticed something was off when she kept up with everyone, he didn't say anything. She was a model pupil and he couldn't complain.

On Sunday, Evelyn spent her day and night practicing and studying, until Luz finally stopped her after a few weeks of seeing her glazed eyes and dragging body. Finally, she agreed to take Sunday nights off to rest before beginning all over again Monday.

Before she knew it, August was beginning to come to an end and the medics only had two weeks left of training. The soldiers could feel the coming end of their time in the States. Nervous and excited chatter began to fill the barracks hall.

Evelyn poked at her dinner one Friday night. Her fork stirred the mush around, her appetite long gone. Luz and Martin watched her silently, their faces etched with concern. The woman always ate with gusto.

"Not up for tonight's meatloaf, darling?" asked Randleman, spearing his own and looking at it critically. "Or is it salisbury steak?"

She grinned. "I wouldn't guess, Bull. Takes away from the intrigue." She sighed before pushing her tray aside. "You can have mine if you'd like." She stood and looked at the men surrounding her. "I'll see you guys later."

Luz studied her pale face with a scowl. "How about you take the night off, Ev? I can clear the bunks for a few hours. Guarantee you some shuteye."

Evelyn's smile grew. "You're sweet, George, but I only have two weeks left to complete everything, and I'm behind." With a wave, she left quickly before he could say more.

Martin snorted. "Our medic is gonna need a goddamn medic if she continues like this."

Liebgott sat down in her empty seat. "I wouldn't worry about Cassidy. She..."

Luz sneered and cut him off. "Yeah, you wouldn't worry, would you, Joe? Bet you'd love to see her drop like a fly."

Liebgott raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I was going to add that she is a tough son of a bitch. She knows her limits."

The three men blinked at him. He shrugged, his brow furrowing. "Quit looking at me like that. It's a general observation, not a marriage proposal."

Luz stared at him hard before cracking a grin. "Finally woke up, I see."

Liebgott rolled his eyes. "She's still a damn pain in my ass, don't get me wrong."

Randleman chuckled. "But she's our pain in the ass, and you're right, Joe - a goddamn tough son of a bitch. I'm not worried about her. If we're headed to Germany, those krauts don't stand a chance."

* * *

 _September 1943_

It was close to dawn when Evelyn collapsed in her bunk. She was beyond exhausted but she couldn't sleep - her heart thumped with pride. She grinned into her pillow - she had done it. She had gotten past Sobel and completed the medical training alongside Roe and Spina, although not officially.

She had a feeling if the instructor was in charge of her position, he would have taken her hard work to Sink. It was a nice feeling, although it didn't do much but perk her up. She still wasn't a registered nurse, having never completed her education. She was female. And she was kept back per the Army because of it. But in the end, she was going into war with priceless knowledge and skills. She felt strong, and, in that moment, it was enough.

As soon as she closed her eyes, the doors to the barracks slammed open, pink light from the rising sun peeking in. Sobel began to shout. "To your feet! Get up! At attention!"

Evelyn immediately jumped up, the first to line up as she was the only one previously awake. She snapped to attention, staring straight ahead to Shifty.

Sobel walked in, still shouting. Winters and Harry Welsh, their newest Lieutenant after Nixon was transferred to battalion, came in on his heels. Everyone was lined up within seconds.

The captain walked slowly down the line. "This company - _my_ company - consists of only the strongest, toughest and most resilient of all paratroopers." He paused, scanning their faces. "My soldiers also are the most respected." He stopped in front of Evelyn, his eyes on her face and he sneered. "Revered for their pride, patriotism and _honesty_."

Evelyn stiffened, but tried not to let anything show. _He knows_.

He turned back to shout down the hall. "As a reward for such behavior, we will begin marching immediately. Until I say stop." He began to walk out the building and towards his jeep. "Lieutenant Winters. Prepare my soldiers."

Winters bit the inside of his cheek before stepping forward. "Easy company. PT gear. You have two minutes." He left to also change along with Welsh.

* * *

Easy was marching. And the sun was now setting. There was no end in sight. Sobel cruelly had them pass by the camp several times as a tease, but, each time, they went right by it.

Without anything in her stomach since lunch the previous day - she had forgotten to stop in her studying for dinner - Evelyn was having an out of body experience. She knew her legs were moving, and she could tell air was coming in and out of her lungs, but she didn't know how. She certainly wasn't in control of her body any longer. She only had her mind left - or what was left of it.

Suddenly, she tripped over her own feet and pitched forward. Able to stop herself from falling, she straightened again, but she moved out of line enough for Sobel to notice.

He ordered his jeep driver to slow enough for him to jump out. He immediately got in her face by her side. "Private Cassidy, are you ready to stop? Just say the word, and it ends."

"No, sir!" Her voice cracked.

"Another lie, private!" he yelled. "After all, you're the reason why we're here. You disobeyed a direct order, and now the entire company suffers."

With the confirmation of his knowledge of her late night medical training, Evelyn straightened her back further. Knowing Sobel, he had already complained to Colonel Sink about her, but yet she was still here. She wouldn't allow him to win, even if it meant her heart stopped in the process.

He cursed her when he saw her resolve hardening before turning back to the men. "Private Cassidy is the reason why you're hurting. She is a mockery of this company. She will only bring you down. Remember that when she sheds her clothing and you're distracted."

Evelyn took a quick breath in through her nose with a hiss. The men around her stiffened, and she wished she was near Luz to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. She prayed he kept his mouth shut.

At the reverberating silence, Sobel scowled and returned to his jeep. The stars were now out and the forest around them was quiet and inky black. With a murmured command to Winters, who continued to march alongside the soldiers, the jeep sped away.

* * *

Easy marched for another hour until they rounded a familiar bend and the camp came into sight. Winters cleared his throat before shouting, "OK, off to the mess. Move out!"

Half of the soldiers immediately began jogging towards the food, their stomachs aching. The other half were too tired, but were still keen on some nourishment for the first time that day. Evelyn, instead, made her way to the showers. Luz stopped her with a hand.

"Ev, where are you going? You need food, sweetheart," he said, his big brown eyes full of concern.

Evelyn tried to give him a smile, but found the muscles in her face stopped working. "I need a shower first. I can hardly think, I'm so tired."

His eyes scanned her strained faced and red eyes. It didn't escape him that she had lost weight over the last several weeks. He nodded. "Grab a shower and I'll grab you some food. Meet you back at your bunk, OK?"

She nodded and tried to yawn. "Yes, sir." And with an attempt at a wink, she made her way to the empty showers.

She washed quickly, thankful for the searing hot water, something she usually didn't have since she normally showered after the men. The room filled with thick steam. After pulling her sticky clothing back on, she began to walk from the structure, but had to stop. She leaned a hand against the concrete wall and closed her eyes, trying to stop the ground from moving.

"Alright there, Cassidy?"

Evelyn winced. _Not him_. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes with a nod. Liebgott stood just outside the building, his towel over his shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine." She tried to take a step forward, but her knees buckled underneath her.

Before she hit the ground, his hand found her elbow and supported her weight. Silently, he led her outside until the cool night air hit her face. She gulped it in. After a moment, she turned to him, curious and confused by his help. "Thanks."

He looked at her for awhile, and she felt as if he could see through her. Finally, he smirked. "Can't have you dying on me, Cassidy. They'll court martial me thinking I did it."

She couldn't help it; she smirked back. "I wouldn't doubt it, Liebgott." And with that, she turned towards the barracks, collapsing immediately into her bunk and falling into a dead sleep.


	6. This Is Why

Turns out, Easy was headed out with the rest of the 506th in two days. Thankful for small miracles, Evelyn slept through the next day, a Saturday, only waking long enough for Luz to force feed her every few hours.

"Take another bite," he insisted, pushing a roll towards her.

Evelyn curled her lip. "Jesus, George, enough! I ate two of those already."

He rolled his eyes. "Which is four less than you usually eat, even after a full plate. Eat, Evelyn, or I'll sic Doc on ya."

She glared at him before pouting and taking the roll from his hand. "Nag," she muttered.

Luz grinned. "Stubborn ass."

Truth was, she was starving, but the roll was tasteless. She felt better than she did yesterday, but her body didn't seem to want to do anything but sleep. She chewed on the bread anyway. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "I only heard sometime in the AM, so I'm packing up tonight in case Sobel takes that as three in the morning."

Evelyn chuckled. "Any word on where?"

Luz shook his head as Perconte came by and sat down next to him. He handed Evelyn an apple, pushing it into her hand until she took it with a glare. "Johnny was just telling me he heard Nixon mention New York. That sounds like we're fighting krauts rather than japs to me."

The soldiers all figured in the beginning that they were headed to fight the Germans, but no one knew for sure. She thought with a pang of her brother, Jack, who had left for the pacific over a year ago. _I'll see you on the other side, bro._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Guarnere stopped by and shoved a half of sandwich into her chest until she took it. His look held no opportunity for argument and she bit into it with a huff.

* * *

As Sunday morning approached, the soldiers were gathered into trucks before leaving for the train station. It took a few days to reach New York, but none of that mattered to Evelyn. She slept the entire way, causing Luz to whine when his shoulder fell asleep.

"Ev," he murmured, prodding her gently.

She groaned softly, sleep still heavy over her. "Quit bitchin', Luz. Your arm was meant to be my pillow."

Malarkey and Randleman chuckled next to them. Luz rolled his eyes before poking her harder. "No, jackass, we're rolling in now. Wakey wakey."

Evelyn opened her eyes a bit and looked out the window. He was right. They were inside a dark tunnel and the train was slowing. She sat up and yawned. "That was fast."

The men all snorted. "Says the comatose woman," drawled Randleman.

The soldiers were quickly gathered to next go to a bus before heading towards the port, where the ship awaited them. Everyone fell silent as they took in the huge city, most of whom had never seen.

Guarnere scoffed. "Don't get me wrong. New York is nice, but it's nothin' compared to Philly. Lacks soul."

Toye nodded. "And too many assholes here."

Evelyn giggled. "And Philly has none?"

Guarnere ruffled her hair, ruining her bun, and grinned. "You're looking at the biggest, baddest Philadelphian asshole of them all, doll."

"I had no doubt, Bill."

* * *

The ride to the port authority was quick and they were all quickly ushered onto the ships deck, standing in line for their area assignment.

To say the soldiers were packed in like sardines was a huge understatement. The entire underbelly of the craft was open and huge lines of hammocks and bunks lined up past where the eye could see and stacked up to the ceiling, at least five rows high. Easy was assigned a corner of the ship, and Evelyn quickly eyed a top bunk as private as she could find.

Being a woman in the Army had its advantages sometimes. She quickly climbed to the hammock of her choice before most of the men even thought to claim theirs. Her body was quicker than most.

She sighed as she sunk down into the bunk. She heard Luz climb in directly below her. "I could go for a nap."

He poked her rear end with his boot and grinned when she yelped. "If you sleep any more, sweetheart, I swear you'll turn into a goddamn zombie."

She wrinkled her nose. She had missed a lot since that brutal march. Her stomach growled angrily just then. "How about food? I'm starved."

He chuckled. "Finally, my girl is back!" Suddenly, another apple was tossed up and over, landing on her lap. "Too bad dinner isn't for another hour."

Evelyn grinned, biting into her snack. "Guess your job is entertainment until then."

* * *

Any good cheer the soldiers had on their first night on the ship soon disappeared after several days being stuck together with eight other companies. The huge ship felt suddenly small and confining.

Evelyn had just walked away from a fight between Guarnere and Liebgott, eager to get away from the raging testosterone. She was looking for Adrianna, a reprieve from the male madness.

She walked through the area of Able company as she made her way towards Dog. She didn't stop when the whistles from the nearby bunk started.

"Damn, honey. Are you looking for a transfer? I'll oblige. Just come on over."

"Did you catch that ass? We didn't get nothin' like that. Ain't fair."

"How about a kiss, sweetheart? I've got somethin' you need."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, unable to help responding. She turned and saw four soldiers leering at her. One younger one sat by without saying anything. He looked uncomfortable.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure, soldier? I think if I blink, I'll miss it."

The other three crowed, but the last one stood up. She didn't back away, only looked at him in disgust. He towered over her. "Oh yes, intimidate me into sleeping with you. That's the way."

He sneered. "I'll have you begging for more, bitch." He grabbed her arm, and pulled her close. "Or begging me to stop. I'll take what I want either way."

At that moment, the exchange was witnessed on one side by Liebgott, whose eyes widened before blazing with anger. On the other side stood Lieutenant Speirs of Dog company, his expression blank, but deadly. Before either man could step forward and rip the private from Evelyn, he was on his stomach, his arm bent awkwardly behind him. He was pinned down by her knee.

Sobel might be Evelyn's least favorite person this world currently had to offer, but in that moment, she thanked him for those endless fight training exercises. When the A company private grabbed her and implied what he was going to do, she reacted instantly. After twisting his arm back, she knocked his feet from beneath him, and landed on his back hard with a knee, pushing the air from his lungs.

She leaned down to his ear and said loud and clear, "Beg me to let you up."

"Get off me!"

She dug her knee in harder into his shoulder blades, leaning all her weight on him as he struggled. She twisted his arm tighter, causing him to grunt in pain. " _Beg_."

"Private Cassidy," said Speirs. He stood over them, his eyebrows raised.

Evelyn looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Yes, sir?"

"Is this soldier crossing a line?"

Her smile broadened. "No, sir. We just had a misunderstanding." She turned back to the man on the ground. "Isn't that right?"

Both she and Speirs waited. He gave in. "That's right."

Appeased, she stood and let him jump from the ground with an angry glare her way, but then he saw the look Speirs was giving him. "Private, show me to your CO," he murmured. The man nodded curtly before leading Speirs to the right, his friends quickly disbursing. Speirs looked at Evelyn and gave her a small nod. "Private Cassidy." And then they were both gone.

Evelyn didn't know Liebgott was there until she turned and almost ran into him. She jumped a mile. "Christ, Joe. You just about gave me a heart attack."

Liebgott looked at her hard for a long time. She waited expectedly. Finally he opened his mouth. "I'd ask if you were OK, but…"

She gave him a sarcastic smirk. "But then it would sound like you care. Don't worry, I won't make that mistake again." She walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Evelyn and Adrianna stayed together as much as possible. Although they weren't desperate enough for female company to seek out the Fox women or the scary soldier in I, they were in need of a break from the men.

"If I have to treat one more man for seasickness, I'm gonna throw him overboard," Evelyn sighed. Still unsure how she managed it, Adrianna found a small, empty compartment that they frequented to shoot the shit.

Adrianna snorted. "Since you're not an official medic, can't you pick and choose which cases you want? Send that shit to the others."

Evelyn giggled. "I could, but you know I won't. I have to look out for my guys. Just wish they'd stop whining long enough for me to remember why I love them so much."

Adrianna grinned. "But you don't love them all. Pitch those losers overboard."

Evelyn thought briefly of Liebgott and sighed. "Tempting. Very tempting."

Suddenly, the door sprung open and to their horror, the I company woman busted in, kissing another soldier passionately. He was half her size, but their embrace looked familiar. They stopped when they noticed the two women.

Evelyn and Adrianna blinked several times as the woman stared them down. They jumped to their feet.

"Our mistake."

"We'll just get going then."

They hurried out until the door slammed shut and the lock audibly clicked. Grasping each other's arms, they scurried away to a safe distance until busting out in loud laughter. Unable to catch their breath, Adrianna fell to her knees while Evelyn bent at the waist, tears streaming down both their faces.

"Can you...can you imagine?" she gasped out.

Adrianna tried her best not to roll on the floor. "Do you think she can even feel it?"

They roared together, finally moving on to go outside now that their hideaway was no longer available. It was a long time until they calmed down.

"Christ, that's something I can't unsee," drawled Adrianna. "My fucking eyes."

Evelyn smiled softly. "I'm glad she has someone." Adrianna's jaw dropped. "Come on! We have each other and our friends. I always thought she was lonely, but I was too afraid of her to say hello. That didn't look like a first time thing."

Adrianna winced at the image in her head again before nodding. "Yeah, yeah. Glad she has someone too. Can we change the subject now? My _eyes_."

* * *

After that incident, the days seemed to go by faster. Every now and then, Evelyn would catch sight of the woman. She tried to communicate silently that she wouldn't say anything, but the woman always just stared her down until Evelyn looked away again.

Finally they landed in England, where they were due to remain until further notice. Training would begin tomorrow after everyone had settled in.

To their delight, Adrianna and Evelyn would be bunking together, even though they didn't share the same company. They were billeted to the same two family house, the Army keen on keeping the women together as much as possible. This, unfortunately, meant they were also staying with the women from Fox and the woman from Item.

Luckily, "those wily bitches" were in the other apartment, but the I company soldier was to stay in the second bedroom of the family home Adrianna and Evelyn were assigned to. They watched as she walked silently into her small bedroom as they sat on the large bed they were to share in the neighboring room.

"Do you think she hates us?" whispered Evelyn.

Adrianna shrugged. "Only one way to find out. Hey! Private!"

"Anna!" Evelyn hissed, swatting her, but the woman showed up at the door, the top of her head grazing the frame.

"What's your name?"

The woman glared at Adrianna until Evelyn sighed and stood up, offering her a hand to shake. "What she meant to say was, I don't think we've ever properly met." Evelyn gestured to her side. "That's Adrianna. I'm Evelyn. What's your name?"

The woman paused a moment before grasping her hand and shaking it. "Judy," she said simply. Her voice was surprisingly soft.

Evelyn smiled. "Good to meet you, Judy. I've been…"

Adrianna cut her off. "Did you really make your CO cry?"

Judy turned to her and narrowed her eyes. "Did you really threaten to cut off the balls of your first sergeant?"

A grin spread across Adrianna's face. "Hell yes. He touched my ass."

To their surprise, Judy grinned back. "I didn't really make him cry. Maybe whimper a bit."

The three women chuckled together, quickly sharing more stories about the men of their companies and how they dealt with them.

* * *

The women had to pull away in the morning from the fuss that their adopted family made over them. The three of them were billeted to a lovely old couple, Terrance and Lena Davies. Lena fawned over the women - after her initial shock of not receiving the men they had expected - she was keen on fattening them up, even with the small rations they had during the war. Terry only watched and grinned, but made sure to relieve them of Lena's efforts every so often so that they could breathe and go to work.

"Let them get going, woman," he called from his spot in his chair.

Lena muttered under her breath in Polish, as she brushed invisible lint from the shoulder of Adrianna's ODs. "I _am_ letting them go, you _anglik_."

"You know, after fifty years together, I've picked up on a few words."

Lena gave the girls a wink before finally allowing them to go. "Only a few words, love. The rest passes him. Go on then. We'll see you tonight."

Judy immediately left to join her company, but Evelyn and Adrianna walked together until they had to separate. They laughed softly about their new English family.

"Christ, fifty years," said Adrianna. "I can't even imagine sticking with one man that long."

Evelyn smiled. "They're adorable. Yeah, they might bicker, but did you see the way Terry looks at her? Get me someone that looks at me that way, and I'll give him fifty years and more."

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Fantastic. I'm surrounded by romantics. If Judy brings that soldier back to the house, I'm out. I swear to God."

* * *

It turned out they hardly saw Judy. Although Lena was disappointed that one of her girls disappeared almost every night, she concentrated her efforts on the other two. Evelyn felt the weight of her ministrations being added back onto her body. Along with the physical training she was undergoing with Easy, her body felt stronger than it ever had.

Sobel had Winters and Welsh lead combat training, something Evelyn was eager to learn. She knew the basics, but if she ever got into a real battle with a German, she wanted to know everything possible to give the best fight she could.

Day after day, the soldiers trained with their rifles, bayonets, bazookas, and more. It took awhile, but eventually she was able to take down a man twice her size without a weapon at all. The whistles of appreciation that day from the men still rang in her ears. She grinned every time she thought of it.

When they weren't training their bodies, Sink was training their minds. He went over countless tactical exercises and examples, until it was ingrained in their heads. Evelyn's brain swam with strategies and maps.

Finally, whenever possible, Evelyn helped Roe and Spina in the aid station. Granted, there wasn't much to deal with at the moment, except sprains and cuts, and sometimes the odd cracked rib.

Evelyn was just finishing up wrapping Muck's wrist after he fell awkwardly, when Lieutenant Meehan of Baker company walked in, a wounded private around his arm. Muck and Evelyn jumped up to help him place the soldier on the examination table. The man's right boot was off and his sock was bloody.

She immediately squatted down to her haunches to get a better look. "What happened, sir?"

Meehan sighed. "Tom got a bayonet to the foot. Think it stabbed right into his heel a few inches."

Tom groaned. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to fuck up." His eyes widened when he looked at Evelyn. "I'm sorry for cussing, ma'am. Shit, I really done it now."

Meehan shook his head. "You did nothing of the sort, private. Accidents are bound to happen." He turned to Evelyn. "We would have gone to our aid station, but they haven't set it up completely yet. I'm looking forward to having a word with my lead medic on that."

Evelyn grinned, but she didn't look at him as she carefully peeled off the soaked sock. "I'll be sure to let our medics know that you're pleased with ours, sir."

Meehan narrowed his eyes. "You're not a medic?"

She froze, cursing herself for her slip. But Muck jumped in, saving her. "Cassidy just completed her medical training, sir, back in the Carolinas. She's going to take excellent care of your soldier."

Meehan seemed appeased and nodded. Silently, the men watched as she cleaned the wound until she could see it better for examination. Evelyn smiled and looked up to Tom, who was still wincing. "You're in luck, trooper. The wound may be deep, but it didn't hit bone. And it's a very clean cut. A few stitches and you'll be good as new." She turned to Meehan. "He will have to stay off this foot for the next week or so, sir."

Meehan nodded. "Of course. Thank you for taking care of him, private."

"Of course, sir," she replied calmly, but her heart danced inside her chest. Albeit small, situations like this was why she was here. She bit her lip to stop the wide smile that threatened to surface. _This is why you are jumping out of a perfectly good plane._


	7. Teach You Something

**Thank you for the kind reviews and continued support! I am so happy that you love Evelyn and her story so far. As with any of my tales, I was not so sure about her until she began to shape, and she is becoming someone that I look up to. Please R &R if you can!**

* * *

 _November 1943_

 _Aldbourne, England_

It quickly became evident that a change in scenery did nothing to help Sobel with his sense of direction. In North Carolina, their leader got them lost several times. If they were participating in real battles, every one of them would be dead many times over. Hoping against hope, Easy wished that he got better, but he only seemed to get worse.

In a foreign country, not only did he get turned around, but his panic at doing so vibrated through the company. The morale of everyone plummeted.

Evelyn dropped her rifle outside the door of the aid station before walking in. Roe was inside, treating the bruised knee of Martin. The men looked up when she entered.

"How did the rest of the exercise go, Evie?" asked Martin.

Evelyn grimaced before attempting to smile. "Just fine, Johnny."

He snorted and cursed under his breath. "Liar."

She ruffled his hair as she passed to assist Roe. "Didn't your mama ever tell you to never doubt the word of a woman? If she didn't, I bet your wife sure has."

The men chuckled as Roe finished up, thanking Evelyn for the ice bag she just handed him. "I would never doubt you, that's for sure," he murmured.

She laughed and settled in before Roe opened his mouth again. "Sergeant Martin and I were just toying with an idea."

She gaped dramatically. "An idea? Christ, that sounds terrifying."

Martin nudged her to shut her up and he grinned. "No shit, but this is a good one." She behaved herself and waited. "Doc and Spina are preparing to educate the men in some medical tricks of the trade. Simple stuff, you know, but anything that might help in battle."

Evelyn nodded. She already knew this and thought it was a wonderful idea. Martin continued. "I spoke with Welsh already, and he agrees. You need to be up there too."

She stared at them in silence, but they didn't say anything more. She had to state the obvious. "Johnny, I'm not a medic."

Roe rolled his eyes. "You're better than a combat medic, Evie." She opened her mouth to argue but he gave her a look. "You've completed the same training as me, but you also have almost two years of an RN's education."

Martin nodded. "You can't argue with that."

Evelyn continued to gape. "But Sobel…"

"Leave Sobel to me and Welsh," added Martin. "This is too important, Ev. Your knowledge could save lives."

She stared at them wide-eyed for awhile before she finally nodded. "If you're sure…"

"We're sure," the men said together.

She rolled her eyes. "How long did you guys practice that?"

Roe and Martin grinned with their victory. Before she could pinch their sides to wipe them away, the door opened and the quiet soldier from Able company that she saw on the ship peeked in. _What now?_

He cleared his throat nervously. "They told me I could find you here, ma'am."

Evelyn waited, but he didn't continue. "We're the same rank…?"

"Hall, ma'am."

"Hall, we're the same rank."

Encouraged, he stepped inside and closed the door. With a shy smile, he said, "My mom always told me to speak to a woman with respect." He paused and his face flushed. "That's why I'm here."

Noticing Roe and Martin eavesdropping, although they tried to pretend otherwise, Evelyn walked to Hall and motioned for him to follow her outside. When they were, she turned to him and waited. He shuffled his feet nervously, and she took pity on him. "What's your first name?"

"John, ma'am."

"Please call me Evelyn."

He gave her a small smile but continued to fidget. She stopped it with a hand. "John, I know you weren't like the others in that group. I noticed, so please don't feel bad about what happened." She squeezed his fingers reassuringly before removing her hand.

Hall frowned. "I should have stopped it."

Evelyn smiled. "I can handle myself, but thank you all the same."

He smiled back. "I can see that, ma'am. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. Please don't think the rest of Able are like those boneheads."

"So noted. Take care, John."

"You too, Evelyn."

She watched him walk away and back towards his company before heading back into the aid station. She shook her head in wonder at the surprises men could come up with when given the opportunity.

* * *

"Hey guys," Evelyn said, her voice loud and clear. Today was her first training session. It took her a few weeks to prepare, and she was nervous, but the excitement burned all that away.

The majority of them replied in hello. Luz winked at her from the front. She grinned and continued. "Docs Roe and Spina have so far gone over on helping out your fellow soldier with a shrapnel wound as you wait for a medic. Today, I'm going to go over a few things that will help you on and off the field. These tricks can help you in the long and short term, as well as helping a friend in need."

She picked up her rifle from the table. "As we all know, sometimes guns jam and they are a goddamn son of a bitch when they jam into your fingers."

The men laughed and nodded, a few chatted among themselves about when that had happened to them. She smiled. "Hurts like hell too, especially if you dislocate a finger, one of the most common injuries an infantryman can get."

"And woman!"

They all laughed and Evelyn beamed, her cheeks flushing. "Yes, and an infantrywoman. Thank you, Perconte." She placed her fingers in position, resting against the trigger. "Point is, when the gun bucks back and jams, your trigger finger can be popped out of place, leaving you with a sore digit and no ability to keep fighting."

Evelyn waved for Toye to stand up and come to the front. "Lucky for us - and unlucky for Joe, sorry Joe - Toye did just that right before class."

Toye grimaced, holding the ice bag against his chest, his swollen finger laying on top. "Didn't know my volunteerin' to help meant this, Evie," he muttered, causing those nearby to cackle.

She grinned and had him sit in a chair, his side with his injured hand facing the men. "It's important to set it back immediately to make sure it heals properly. So if Roe or Spina aren't nearby, and if you need to keep firing your weapon, you can do it yourself fairly easily." She stood in front of Toye and took his hand gently. "Now Toye is going to set his finger."

Toye's eyes widened. "What the fuck? I can't do that, Evie!"

Evelyn smiled. "Yes, you can. Don't worry, I'll help you. Guys, you might want to gather closer to see." Obediently, their chairs squeaked against the wooden floor as they crowded closer.

"Damn, it's his right hand too. Tough luck, Joe."

Toye snarled. "Fuck off, Gonorrhea."

Evelyn gave him a smile and murmured so only he could hear. "Don't worry. Bill is my next victim." She held up his hand for everyone to see. "See how the middle knuckle seems to be stuck above where it should be? This is a classic dislocation. If you see your or another's finger that looks differently, such as strange discoloration, red streaks, or twisted, don't attempt to set it. Find a medic instead."

Toye winced as she took his left hand and gingerly had his fingers grasp his injured right forefinger, placing his thumb on top of the knuckle. She mirrored his movement and placed her hand on top of his. "Nice and easy, Joe, we're going to pull on the finger and then push down until it pops back into place. You'll know when it's done."

"Yeah, when my damn finger falls off."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "You're a goddamn paratrooper, Toye. Quit the bitching." That earned some more chuckles. She gave his shoulder a squeeze with her free hand. "Ready? Together on three. One, two, three."

And together, they easily slid his finger back into place. He winced in anticipation as they did it, but stopped when he didn't feel any pain. In fact, the throbbing had stopped and he laughed. Evelyn grinned when he did. "Ideally, you'd then ice the finger and wrap it for a few days, but if you need to continue to fight, you'll be able to shoot your gun with minimal pain." She looked at Toye. "Thanks, corporal, that will be all."

The men hooted and clapped, slapping Toye on the back as he sat back down into the crowd. They all moved back to their seats and she began her next topic. "As promised to Toye, I'll be picking on Guarnere next."

Guarnere cackled and wiggled his fingers in a come hither motion. "Come at me, doll. I can take it."

Evelyn's eyes twinkled. "You might be able to take me on, sergeant, but I promise you, your nickname is going to come up and bite you in the ass - literally."

The men began hooting again, wrangling Guarnere's head around Randleman's arm. He laughed with him and held up his hands innocently. "Nothin' wrong with a nice nip on the ass, sweetheart."

She grinned mischievously. "Maybe not..." The men hooted again. "...until it takes you off the line." They quieted quickly. "How would that bite in the ass feel, Bill, when you're taken away from us and sitting in a hellhole of a hospital? When you had to explain to the doctor that you're there because you're worried your dick might fall off because of all the English broads you managed to sleep with?"

Guarnere scowled and her grin broadened when she saw it. The men began muttering to themselves. "The Army is actively trying to make sure that's what exactly does _not_ happen."

She reached behind her and pulled forward a stack of posters. She held them up. "I'm sure you've seen these peppered around town." Evelyn looked at the first one of a voluptuous woman bending her cleavage towards two soldiers. "Booby Trap: Syphilis and Gonorrhea." To another one, a miserable, crying man was featured. "VD: A Sad Ending to a Furlough." Most of the men began laughing again and she joined them.

Evelyn held up one last poster and sighed. "Aw, this one has a poem." There was a caricature of Hitler, the Japanese emperor, and a pretty woman. "She is our sunshine, our only sunshine. She makes us happy, through bombings blue. Though Russians rush us, and Yankees crush us..." Someone whooped in the back. "...She'll give the VD to you and you and you." The laughter echoed around the room once more.

She waited a bit for the men to settle down enough for her to speak again. "Point is, if you're going to have some fun - and don't get me wrong, you all deserve it for all your hard work - bag it, gentlemen. And you won't have an excuse not to. There's a bowl near the door filled with condoms and they will be available at the aid station at all times. Or if you're brave enough, ask me, but I can't promise you I won't give you a hard time."

She looked over their faces and she was pleased to see she kept their attention. "OK, now we'll go over the signs of dehydration, its causes, and how to prevent it. It's more than just drinking water. Christenson, pay attention, OK? You're like a goddamn camel."

* * *

 _December 1943_

 _Aldbourne, England_

The weeks passed and the training continued. Thanksgiving came and went and before the soldiers knew it, Christmas was right around the corner.

Terry and Lena promised the girls that the warm and dry weather was very unusual for this time of year, but none of Easy was about to complain. They enjoyed every moment of it, especially after the tumultuous extremes of Georgia's scorching summers and soaking winters. It was strange celebrating the holidays in another country, especially one that didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, but the soldiers made it the best as they could, together.

Evelyn was watching a basketball game among a few of her friends when Winters and Nixon walked up to her. She snapped up and saluted them, and they returned it with a smile. Nixon motioned to the men before lighting up a cigarette. "Not up for a game, Evie?"

She grinned. "I didn't want to make them look bad, sir." They laughed as all three of them leaned against the stone wall and faced the men playing.

Winters cleared his throat. "Evelyn, Harry brought me up to speed on your lessons."

Evelyn bit her lip, unsure where this was going. Winters was a strict man of the military, but she also knew he had a kind heart, and he wanted all his soldiers to do well. "Sir?"

He grinned. "And I heard they've been going well." He turned to look at her. "Thanks for agreeing to do them."

She blinked a few times before grinning back. "Of course, sir. It's my pleasure."

Nixon took a drag. "Sobel has no idea either." Winters gave him a look and he shrugged innocently. "What? He doesn't. At least I think he doesn't."

Speaking of the devil seemed to make him reincarnate then and there. A jeep sped up to them and Sobel's steward jumped out. Ignoring Evelyn entirely, he saluted Winters and Nixon, who saluted back. "With Captain Sobel's compliments, sir," he said with a smirk, handing Winters a note. With another salute, he sped away.

Evelyn tried to make herself invisible as Winters opened it. She wanted to give him privacy, but she was too curious; besides, he didn't ask her to leave or make a move himself. Instead, he sighed loudly as he read it. Nixon glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Misspelled 'court martial.'"

* * *

Evelyn was pacing the square long after the basketball game was over. Word had spread fast that Winters was being court martialed, and within a few hours, the new rumor was that he accepted it instead of giving up his weekend passes - Easy was now at risk of going to war without him.

The thought of going to war with Sobel and no Winters was outrageous. Without Winters, they were screwed. The situation felt surreal.

Everything she had accomplished over the last eighteen months, everything the company had done together and conquered felt for naught. She felt sure if they were to leave today, they would be dead tomorrow.

Evelyn took a breath to calm her nerves before heading back towards the Davies' house. She couldn't be near the men right now; she refused to listen to the constant conversations about the Winters predicament.

The sun had long since set as she made her way across the town. The home was in a far corner, behind several other tall buildings and shops. She usually enjoyed being nearby the hustle and bustle of the town, but tonight she only wanted to be left alone. Thankfully, the alleys were quiet and still; it seemed the majority of soldiers either retired for the night or made their way to the only bar within five kilometers.

Suddenly, she heard the smack of boots on the ground. She looked up and saw Talbert running towards her and grinning. "Evie! Do you got one?"

She grinned back automatically at his blatant joy. "One what, Tab?"

He leaned in and hissed, "A condom! Come on, tell me you got one!"

Evelyn reared back her head and laughed loudly. It felt so good to do that after all the worry and stress from the afternoon. She reached into her pocket and retrieved it and handed it over. "Thanks for being safe, now go have fun."

With a wink, he ran back to where he came from. She watched, shaking her head and laughing to herself. She walked into the final alleyway towards the Davies. It was dark and long and empty.

She was just about halfway when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to look, but the shadows hid the face of the soldier. "Tab?" she called. "Did you need another one?"

He stepped forward and she felt her stomach drop when the light hit his face. The Able company private from the ship sneered and licked his lips. "Hope you have one more for me. Who knows what a whore like you could spread."


	8. Right Beside You

**Thank you again for the constant reviews! And sorry for the cliffhanger - kind of ;)**

* * *

His weight bore down on her and he covered her mouth with a hand when she tried to yell for help. Evelyn bit down on his palm, causing him to rear back and cry out in pain. When he removed his hand from her teeth to look at the blood streaming down it, she screamed with everything she had. He backhanded her across her face, silencing her. She felt her lip split open.

"Fucking bitch!" he growled, shoving his knee between her legs. He caught her wrists between his hand and squeezed hard. She cried out; she swore her bones cracked. "Be quiet and I'll make it quick." His breath reeked of alcohol and she gagged, but with him on top of her, she couldn't take air in very well.

Evelyn spit in his face before screaming for help again. She bucked against him, but it was no use; he was too heavy.

His fingers of his free hand ripped open her OD shirt, the buttons flying everywhere. Before he could do the same to her tshirt, he was pulled back from her and she was free.

She had to blink a few times in shock, but the sound of flesh hitting flesh woke her. She sat up and saw Liebgott pummeling his fists into the man's face and stomach, his face darkened and laced with fury.

She stood and ran over to him, trying to pull him off. The private was already knocked out. "Joe! Stop! You're going to kill him!"

Liebgott raised his fist once more but stopped and looked at her. When he saw the blood on her face and the colors forming around the bones of her cheek, he snarled. "That's what I was going for." He punched the man again.

Tears ran down her face and stung the cut on her lip. She pulled on his arm again. "Joe, _please_. They'll court martial you. You could be shot. Don't do this."

After another punch to the gut, the fight went out of him. He stood and stared down at the man, his expression ugly. Resigned, he said quietly, "Then let's go report him."

"No."

Liebgott turned to her then, his eyes disbelieving. "No? You're going to let him get away with this? Cassidy, he was gonna rape you!"

Evelyn nodded solemnly, the tears still coming. "I know," she said quietly. She glanced over her shoulder. "Let me take a look at those knuckles. You could have torn a tendon." He opened his mouth again to argue but she beat him there. "And I'll tell you why. I promise."

He stared at her for awhile before finally nodding. Together they slipped quickly to the aid station before anyone could see. Inside, she pointed to the examination table. "Slide on while I get some supplies."

He did as he was told, but he wasn't about to let her forget what she said. "Tell me why you aren't reporting the son of a bitch."

Evelyn sighed as she gathered cloths and water to clean his wounds. She took in a deep breath before answering him. "Because they'll kick me out."

She walked over and sat down on the stool in front of him. Silently, she took his injured hand in hers and got to work, knowing she had to continue, but focusing on work was helping. "When I signed up for the Army, I had to agree to a few things. One of those was that if a male soldier attempted or succeeded in taking liberties with me, I would be discharged."

Liebgott watched her work for a moment before responding. "I don't understand."

She nodded and didn't meet his eyes. "It's backwards, to be sure, but my being here is a test. Something like tonight would be a failure by the military. Failures aren't supposed to happen, especially during war."

He ground his teeth, furious with the damn Army, but he didn't say anything more. He watched as she quickly cleaned the blood from his hand and wrapped the cuts and scrapes. Finally she wrapped it all with a frozen bandage. She smiled and looked at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since the attack. The tears still fell from her eyes. "To help with the pain. I have some aspirin, too, if you'd like."

Liebgott shook his head. When she turned to go back to put the remainder of bandages away, he stopped her with his voice. "What about you? Do you want me to go find Doc?"

Evelyn bit her lip, but cried out silently when she hit the open wound there. She attempted another smile, more for herself than anything. It felt almost like he cared. "That would be great, thanks."

He stood up to go and got to the door before turning to look at her again. Her back faced him, but she could feel his gaze. She closed her eyes and sighed before turning towards him. "And Joe?" But she waited too long; he was gone.

* * *

Roe didn't press her for what happened. Even after he saw her ruined OD shirt and the bruises on her wrists. He only cleaned her up and stitched up her lip. She felt his worry in his eyes and sighed. "I'm fine, Eugene."

He nodded silently, but continued to work. She looked at him, curious. "Did Liebgott tell you…?"

Roe shook his head. "He didn't tell me anything."

Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief. He saw it and grimaced. She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm relieved because he's keeping his word to me, Eugene. Not because I don't trust you." And then she told him what happened.

She had never seen Roe angry before, but the color in his eyes turned almost ice blue and his already pale skin seemed to glow as the blood left his face. They didn't discuss it further; he was silent with fury.

The next day, she gained more than a few curious glances from the men. She hated keeping anything from Luz, but knowing how protective he was over her, she fed him the same story that she gave everyone else - she fell. Her wounds would be believable with this tale, except for the bruises around her wrists where his hands grasped them hard. She had to sleep in her OD shirt to hide them.

That night, as she was ruminating the violent scene over and over again, Guarnere, Randleman and Martin walked into the aid station with matching wounds to their right knuckles. Together, they silently gave her a nod, which she understood immediately. She expected to be furious with Liebgott, but instead she only felt gratitude. Quickly, she treated their hands without saying a word.

* * *

It was several days until she saw Liebgott again, and by that time, the cut on her lip was healing nicely, but her cheek was ugly and yellow. She just rounded a bend when she almost ran into him. She gasped, her heart racing. She was still incredibly jumpy; her lack of sleep didn't help.

"Joe," she murmured. "You scared me."

Liebgott placed his hands in his pockets and stared at her silently. His gaze felt hot on her skin as he took in her wounds and the new circles under her eyes.

She took a breath. "I didn't get to thank you the other..."

He cut her off. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

She met his eyes; she couldn't read him. Slowly, she nodded. "I know."

Liebgott snorted and rolled his eyes. "No, you don't know cos it's obvious you ain't sleeping. You look like shit, Cassidy."

Evelyn laughed loudly, immediately covering her mouth with a hand, just as surprised as he was at the sound. She gave him a small smile. "That's two times you've made me laugh now, Liebgott."

Almost as if he was fighting it, the smirk at the corner of his mouth twitched before sliding across his mouth. "Can't have that. Somethin' to work on."

She glanced at him, the humor dying in her chest as quickly as it came. "Joe..."

Again he cut her off. "I'm serious," he said before turning to walk away. "That asshole won't show his face again. Get some sleep."

And this time she believed him.

* * *

Evelyn slowly returned to her usual cheerful self. The men may have believed her when she first fed them the crock and bull story of a fall, but they quickly realized it was a lie when she became distant. This was especially true for Luz, who made it his life's mission to stay by her side at all times. At first she thought it was endearing, but after several days of only being able to sleep and use the bathroom by herself, she was quickly becoming crazy.

"George," she whined when he took her hand again. They were heading back into town after another useless exercise with Sobel. "I'm not a baby."

Luz was silent and only squeezed her fingers. She could feel the tension rolling off him until she finally sighed. Taking charge, she pulled him in the opposite direction the rest were headed. She found a quiet bench in a garden quickly. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. Frowning, he obeyed.

Evelyn took his other hand in hers. She stayed like that until he finally met her eyes. "I just didn't want you to go after him," she said softly.

He nodded automatically, but his eyes still held pain. "I figured."

She smiled sadly and scooted closer to him. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

What she saw on his face next broke her heart. He grimaced. "Don't be sorry, sweetheart. I just can't stand the thought of someone putting his hands on you. I love you, Ev. If somethin' happened..."

Evelyn moved one of her hands to cup his cheek. "But it didn't. And what Liebgott tells me, I don't have to worry about him anymore."

Luz's eyebrows shot up. "Joe?"

She nodded. "He found me before that soldier could do anything. I was afraid he was going to kill him."

He snorted. "Lucky bastard. What I wouldn't give to have just a minute alone with that son of a bitch."

She grinned lopsidedly. "And this is why I couldn't tell you. I can't lose you, George. I love you too much, knucklehead."

It took awhile but Luz grinned back. "Can't wait to tell the fellas that Evelyn Cassidy professed her love for me."

She laughed and his smile widened at the sound, something he hadn't heard in awhile. Her ability to laugh easily was one of the things he loved best about her. She shoved him in the shoulder. "As if they'll believe you."

"Hell, if you just marry me, Ev, we can give in to the rumors and just get to consummating our marriage right away." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

She shoved him again and giggled. "Don't make me reject you, George. I'd hate to see you cry."

"Already cryin' in my heart, doll."

* * *

 _January 1944_

Just when it seemed like everything was getting back to normal, Easy's NCOs changed all that.

Evelyn was pacing again in the garden. Luz laid lazily on the bench, chain smoking and his eyes closed. "They are going to get shot!" she cried, throwing up her hands.

Luz sighed out a huge cloud of smoke. "I know."

"They are committing a mutiny! Telling Sink they refused to go to war under Sobel!"

"I know, sweetheart."

She began stuttering, her point not coming across as well as she thought it was. "George! They are going to be killed! For being idiots! Christ, men are so _stupid_!"

Luz rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that, Ev."

She collapsed on the ground, leaning her back against the seat of the bench by his feet. "First we lose Winters, and now Bill? Johnny? Lip? How the hell are we supposed to survive without Lipton?"

"I _know,_ Evelyn."

She turned to glare at him. "And yet you continue to lie there."

He popped his eyes open and returned her glare. "What am I supposed to do about it? They made their decision. Hell, I would have joined them if I had the rank to catch Sink's attention."

Evelyn growled angrily before standing up and stomping her feet. "Jesus Christ, you...you.. _men!_ You remind me so much of Henry, it's frightening." She turned to stalk away.

"He is your favorite brother, after all!"

"Piss off, George. None of you are my favorite right now!"

She stomped away quickly, her head down as she was deep in thought. She couldn't stand not knowing what was happening while the NCOs were being chewed out in Sink's office. If she would even see them again.

Not paying attention, she ran right into the still figure of Liebgott. Falling backward, she staggered until she was upright again. It didn't escape her that he seemed to always be nearby since that night with the A company private.

"Christ, Cassidy," he drawled, smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "Where's the fire?"

Evelyn had had enough of men for one day. Seeing the smirk, she just about lost it. "It's about time for me to light a fire under all your asses, Liebgott. Why are you all so fucking calm about what's happening right now?"

He shrugged and lit a cigarette. "It will work itself out."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No one wants to make a move, just wait and see! Be a goddamn man for once!"

He smirked again. "You're one to talk. Ready to grow a set?"

Evelyn swallowed down her anger, trying to remind herself of his most recent heroics and not that she wanted to strangle him. "As a matter of fact, yes." She started walking again, heading straight for headquarters.

Liebgott jogged to come up to her side, matching her quick strides. They made their way to the officers' quarters in record time. "What the hell are you doin' here, Cassidy?"

She snorted. "I'd reply 'same as you, Liebgott,' but we both know that isn't true this time." She walked up the stairs of the large building.

"Don't be stupid."

Before she could reply or open the door to find Sink, it opened from the other side and a long line of NCOs began filtering out. She stood to the side until she found a friendly face.

"Bill!" she cried, walking along his side. She could feel Liebgott following them. "Bill, what happened? You're alive, so that's a good sign."

Guarnere grinned and Martin came up on his other side. "Yeah. We're alive. All is well, doll. You can't get rid of me yet." Martin chuckled, nodding.

The group of men stopped short when Evelyn stood in front of them, not allowing them to move forward. Behind her, Winters stood nearby with a supply truck. Her eyes flashed angrily as she looked at them silently until they could feel daggers. "Each and every one of you outranks me, and I will expect a reprimand from you if you believe what I say next is unjustified; I'm ready for it." She paused, her eyes flashing again, and she had the satisfaction of seeing some of them actually cower. "You are smart men. What you just did was incredibly stupid. If you were shot or transferred or kicked out, what do you think would happen to your soldiers?"

"Evie," started Grant, but she cut him off with another look. He silenced immediately.

She took a breath before lowering her voice. "We can't go to war without you. You almost just sentenced us to death, not to mention your own. Do something like that again, and I promise you, you haven't seen me angry yet," she growled.

And with that, she stalked away, saluting Winters along the way. She hoped he hadn't heard any of that, but he had. He tried not to show it.

Martin whistled after a long moment of stunned silence. "That _wasn't_ angry? Shit."

Liebgott smirked. "Nah, that wasn't angry. I've experienced angry."

Guarnere snorted. "I bet ya have, Joe. You could piss off a nun if given the opportunity."

* * *

Somehow, and to the immediate indignation of Evelyn, what the NCOs pulled worked. Although Sink was furious, he was a smart man. He had heard stories of the failures of Sobel in the field, and the strong leadership of Winters. And he couldn't go to war without the NCOs. Truth was, he made his decision to transfer Sobel before the men walked in and threatened mutiny.

Martin ruffled Evelyn's hair, destroying her bun. "Did you hear, Evie? Turns out we were right."

Guarnere gave her a wink. "And you were wrong, sweet cheeks."

Evelyn rolled her eyes hard before pinching his side, causing him to yelp. "Dare you to say that again." But she was grinning. Winters was back and Sobel was gone. Meehan of B company would be their new lead CO. She saw for herself the care he took for his soldiers, and Easy wasn't any different. He got them to work immediately, and they could feel how much dedication he held for them. For the first time in England, their morale was boosted.

She was also a little nervous. Meehan was bound to find out quickly that she wasn't a real medic; she was worried he would be angry for her lie when she first met him.

Meehan did catch on quickly. He made it his job to get to know each of his soldiers, their strengths, their weaknesses, and more. He watched them in training and spoke with them when he could. He asked Lipton about the medics, and stated how impressed he was with Evelyn when she treated his soldier. Always a man of integrity, he agreed with Meehan on her superior skills, but let him know that she held the title of medical assistant only.

From that day, Meehan watched her more closely, and she could feel it. She tried not to let it get to her, but she was waiting for the reprimand any day now.

As the new year turned the corner and January brought a deluge of wet and cold weather, she was busy with a lot of bruised tailbones after the soldiers continued to slip in the mud and ice.

"Yours is the fifth ass I've treated this week, Popeye," she said, grinning at the bashful private on the medical table. She had just pushed Roe and Spina out of the aid station to go get some lunch before they collapsed. "You don't even need to drop your drawers, just your pants."

"Gosh, Evie, I'm sorry," he said, blushing, but did as he was told. He wiggled his trousers to his knees.

Evelyn smiled again and gently prodded him near the waist of his boxers. "Don't worry. I've realized once I've seen one ass, I've seen them all." They didn't hear Meehan entered the room.

She felt along the hips and lower back. "Does any of this hurt?"

Popeye shook his head. "No, ma'am."

Evelyn nodded. "Good. That's good. But I got some bad news for you, Pop."

"I broke my ass?"

She laughed loudly before helping him up to stand. He quickly pulled up his pants, blushing. "No, just bruised it hard. But I can't do anything about it. It needs to heal on its own." She turned to grab some aspirin from the counter. "Try not to sit and come by for more aspirin every morning. You should feel better in a few days."

Popeye gave her a grin. "Thanks, Evie. And sorry for making you look at my scrawny butt."

Evelyn grinned back. "I forced you in here, remember? And you're welcome. Wish there was more I could do." They turned to the door together and noticed Meehan standing there. "Sir! Is there something wrong? I can find Doc Roe or Spina."

Meehan shook his head. He turned to Popeye. "Can I have a moment alone with Cassidy?" Popeye nodded and gave Evelyn a commiserating look before going out the door.

Evelyn braced herself. Not only did she lie to Meehan weeks ago, but he just caught her treating another soldier without permission. _Christ, I'm in trouble_.

He studied her a moment silently before beginning. "Private, I've been told that you are in fact not a combat medic."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

He looked at her for another moment. "That you secretly underwent medical training and passed with flying colors."

"Yes, sir."

"Colonel Sink is already aware of that, but I do not think he knows that you've been treating men without the direct supervision of Roe or Spina. Or at least he didn't know before."

Evelyn winced, but didn't say anything. She waited and looked at her hands.

A smile twitched at the corner of Meehan's mouth. "Colonel Sink gave me your file, and I see that you were training to become a registered nurse before this war."

She didn't look up. "Yes, sir, but I didn't graduate. Not yet."

"Well, that's a damn shame." He paused until a full smile graced his face and she looked up to see why he was silent. "For them. If you are as good as the officers and NCOs tell me you are, and from the work that I've seen, I hope you'll stick with the Army long after this war is done."

Evelyn blinked. "Sir?"

Meehan gave her another smile before opening the door. He only added before he left, "I spoke with Colonel Sink and he agrees. I'm promoting you to corporal and the title of combat medic. Keep up the good work, Corporal Cassidy." And then he was gone.

It took several minutes for what he said to sink in. When it did, Evelyn couldn't help it - she squealed with delight. _A real combat medic._ The added rank was a nice surprise as well, but if she was honest, it was nothing compared to Meehan believing in her enough to allow her to treat the soldiers.

She stopped then and grinned. According to Meehan, it wasn't just him. She thought of Sink, Winters and Welsh, the NCOs, and she expected Roe and Spina as well. Her heart throbbed with pride and happiness. _A goddamn combat medic_.


	9. And Just When You Thought

_February 3, 1944_

 _Aldbourne, England_

Evelyn remained on cloud nine through the entire month of January. Her friends made sure to celebrate with her from night one, and she was sure she hadn't stopped smiling since.

Now that she was a real medic, she didn't partake in as many field exercises as she had before, but stayed in the aid station more often with Roe and Spina. They took turns treating the men for minor injuries from the field, and they quickly set an easy schedule for all three. Roe and Spina were thrilled to have her all the more often, and their team quickly became something other companies were hoping to achieve as well.

Meehan and Winters intensified the training not only for the soldiers in the field, but also the medics. Their CO demanded that they continue to study whatever they could, and to learn from the local doctor down the road. At first they were alarmed by how ancient the doctor seemed to be when they first introduced themselves, but it quickly became apparent that his knowledge was absolute - he was a medic in the Great War.

Evelyn walked back with Roe and Spina to their aid station after their first of many tutorials with the doctor. She whistled. "And the part when he described how he stopped the bleeding from the head wound?"

Spina shook his head in awe. "Packed snow. Jesus, it's brilliant. Not only would it stop the bleeding, but it's clean and it would reduce swelling. Damn genius."

She was eager to get back to her room so that she could write down everything the doctor had told them before she forgot it again. She had begun to keep notes of anything creative and nontraditional that she came across that might help once they were out there. _Whatever works_.

Before she could get back to the house, she saw a long line near the post office. Luz waved to her. "Evie! You've got letters!"

Forgetting her journal for the moment, Evelyn grinned and ran up to him. He handed her a stack, sending a thrill through her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and she was pleased to see him blush. "Gotcha that time, Georgie."

Luz nudged her with his elbow. "Last time that happens, I promise you. Now get. I need to see how many love letters I got."

She chuckled before skipping away to the privacy of the garden. Her feet seemed to carry her there whenever she needed time to herself. She had no idea when the Davies, Adrianna or Judy might be at home.

Evelyn eagerly tore through the envelopes, excited to receive letters from home so quickly after getting some only last week. _Bet the boys drove mom wild and she spent days reliving it in her writing to me_ , she thought with a grin. After her father had died when she was a teenager, her mother and she became closer than sisters - especially to survive the craziness of her three older brothers.

She found her bench, but the garden seemed busier than usual, although anyone passing by was hardly noticed by her. She had a letter each from her mother and her brothers, which surprised her - correspondence from Jack was few and far between because of where he was and Henry was never one to be able to put words to paper. She opened his first since she hadn't heard from him since his visit.

As she began to read, the wide smile on her face slowly fell away. Only a few words stood out to her after awhile, and she could only reread them over and over again. Her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't believe its contents.

Tearing open her mother's letter to deny the claims, she found the paper to be wrinkled and far too crisp, as if dried with tears. Her own began to well up in her eyes.

 _...the officers tell me that he fought bravely, but I am sure this is just a script they are told to say. I already knew my son was brave. I don't know what else to say, my darling, only, I hope he didn't suffer. He was such a beautiful baby…._

Evelyn cried out then, the sob breaking free. With shaking hands, she turned back to Henry's letter.

... _Ev, you know I'm no good with words, but I just needed to tell you that I love you. Please be safe. We can't lose you, too._

Tears poured down her cheeks, but she needed to read her eldest brother's letter. She still didn't believe.

 _...Ma probably didn't say anything in her letter, but I'm worried about her, Ev. She hardly leaves her room and, even then, she doesn't eat. Please write to her as soon as you can so that she knows you're OK. I truly believe the only thing that will help her now is to see your handwriting and to read your love._

Evelyn bent at the waist and laid her head in her hands. She moaned with the pain in her heart, and rocked back and forth on the bench. The final letter was clenched tightly in her hand; she couldn't read it.

"Don't tell me you flirted your way into an extra helping from this mess, too, Cassidy," Liebgott drawled, puffing on a cigarette. Her head was between her knees. "Christ, I can only imagine the pain you must be in eating too much of this limey mush."

Evelyn flinched at his voice, but she didn't raise her head. "Go away," she croaked out, her voice thick.

"Aww, did I hit the nail on the head?" he teased, sitting down next to her. He noticed the letters strewn at her feet. "Or did your sweetheart at home write something so disgustingly sweet that it made you sick? I don't blame you."

"Go away, Joe," she repeated quietly into her knees. "Please." Her voice broke at the final plea.

Liebgott stilled, his fingers frozen around his cigarette. "What's wrong?" he tentatively asked.

Evelyn took a deep breath before sitting up suddenly, her eyes wild. "I said, go away!" she yelled.

He took in her red eyes and streaked face. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Not even sure why, she silently handed him her mother's letter before leaning her forehead back in her hands. He read it quickly, his eyes closing as if in pain himself. After a moment, he turned to her. "I'm sorry," he said awkwardly.

Evelyn nodded, but didn't say a word. They sat together awhile, in silence, until she finally cleared her throat. "I...I know we are sworn enemies or something equally ridiculous, and I seem to be owing you a lot lately, but...uh…" she stuttered.

"What do you need? Name it."

She lifted her head then and met his gaze. In his eyes held a compassion she didn't know he had. She nodded again before handing him the final letter, wrinkled beyond repair. She cleared her throat again. "Can you… can you read that to me? I can't…" Her voice broke again.

Liebgott nodded back before taking the paper gently. With the envelope already open, he pulled the letter free and unfolded it. From the corner of his eye, he watched her lean down again, fingers clenched in her hair, preparing herself, before he began.

 _November 29, 1943_

 _Dear Ev,_

 _Look at you, Miss Fancy! Jumping from a plane! Did your big head help inflate the parachute? I shared the news with all the guys, and if you didn't have them all in love with you before, they are now. I'd expect several marriage proposals heading your way soon enough._

 _I'm assuming that you're heading into German territory since you're in England now. I know you had your heart set on coming to the pacific with me, but I'm glad you're not here. Not because of the danger - you can handle that more than anyone. But because it's so goddamn hot. We all strip down to practically nothing every day, and there is no way I can allow my little sister to do the same in front of these savages. Don't get me wrong, I love them like brothers, but they are some horny bastards._

 _It's funny to see how similar and different the Army and Marines are to one another. Granted the Marines were stupid enough not to allow women soldiers to fight (They missed out, Ev. I keep trying to tell them that.), but I look forward to debating with you which military branch is better when we both get home - here's a sneak preview - it's the Marines._

 _Ma seems to be in good spirits, but I'm sure Henry and Chris are driving her mad. Her two best children leaving her to deal with them - we sure are terrible. I hope she doesn't withhold the shepard's pie as punishment. I still dream about it every night. God, I hope the next stop has something more than rotten fruit and rations. I heard a rumor we're headed to someplace I can actually pronounce. Definitely a first. Don't worry, I'll be careful._

 _I know I tell you every time, and, every time, you tell me that I'm being stupid, but I don't care. I am so proud of you, Ev. You are incredibly brave to go to war as a woman alone. Whenever I am feeling low, I think of you, and you help me get through the day, through this fucking war. You inspire me, sis. Keep at it._

 _Love, your favorite brother,_

 _Jack_

Liebgott lowered the letter and silently watched Evelyn's back shake with sobs. He raised a hand to comfort her, but then lowered it again, unsure if she wanted to feel his touch. He cleared his throat. "Do you want me to read it again?"

It took Evelyn a long time before she recovered enough to sit up and wipe her eyes. Suddenly, a clean handkerchief appeared in front of her. She took it and wiped her nose and cheeks with it before grasping it tightly, almost as a lifeline. "Thanks."

With a deep breath, she stood and blinked at the sun, trying to dry her eyes. Turning to Liebgott, she took the letter he held out to her before picking up the rest from the ground. She paused, unsure how to move forward.

He saw it and gave her a small, sad smile. "Don't mention it."

* * *

The pain in her heart and the tears in her eyes blinded her. She impatiently rubbed the handkerchief across her face in an effort to see clearly, but it didn't seem to help. Sobs would break free from her chest every now and then, but her feet continued to move. She was not to be deterred.

"Evie, that was fast," said Luz when he saw her back. He ran up to her side. "I haven't even had a chance to..." He stopped her with a hand. "What's happened? What is it, sweetheart?"

Evelyn pushed against his hand. "I need...I need to get paper. I need to write back."

Luz tried to stop her again. "Evelyn, tell me what's going on."

She shook him off and turned to him. "I need to write back!" she cried. Her voice broke and her chest felt tight and hot. "I need to tell her I'm OK. Chris told me I need to write to her, that it's the only thing that can help because I'm not there." Her ramblings became louder. "I'm not there, George!"

He looked at her with wide eyes and placed both hands on her shoulders. She began to hyperventilate until he held her close. She collapsed into his chest, crying earnestly now. "That's it. Deep breaths, sweetheart. Catch your breath and we will get you some paper. Just breathe, Evelyn. Breathe."

It took her a long time to calm down enough to speak again. She held Luz closer, and he rubbed her back with a hand. She sniffled, "Jack." It was all she could say, but he understood.

Luz closed his eyes and rocked her when another wave of cries began. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry," he murmured in her ear.

When she had recovered enough, he fetched some paper, an envelope, and a pen for her. He sat with her as she wrote in case she needed to stop, which turned out to be often. He didn't speak unless she needed it.

After an hour or more, she had finally completed a letter to her mother. She couldn't stand writing to Henry and Chris yet, but she knew they'd understand. She shakily handed the addressed envelope to Luz. With a small smile, she murmured, "I don't know how to thank you, George. I couldn't have done that alone."

Luz returned her smile. "Then don't. We're family, Evelyn. Family is there for one another, like I know you'd be for me." She nodded silently before he hugged her once again. "Love ya, Ev."

Evelyn hugged him closer. "Love you, too, George."

* * *

After a few days to let the news sink in, Evelyn stood by the aid station, a clean handkerchief in her hands. She twisted it nervously. Finally, she spotted him. "Joe," she called.

Liebgott stopped walking in the group of soldiers before moving towards her instead. He waved to the guys, telling him he'd see them later. "Cassidy."

The cloth twisted faster in her hands. "Like I said before, I seem to be owing you a lot lately. I guess I just wanted to..."

He cut her off, something she was beginning to think he was programmed to do whenever she was trying to thank him. "Someone once told me I should work on being a decent human being. Been testin' it out."

Evelyn smiled for the first time in days. It felt strange, as if the muscles were protesting it. "Sounds like good advice." She realized she was ruining the handkerchief all over again, but held it out anyway. "Thanks for this too."

Liebgott ignored it, his hands in his pockets. "Keep it."

She rolled her eyes and shook it in front of him. "Take it, Joe."

"Didn't know anyone could nag about a damn handkerchief."

Evelyn huffed and bit her lip. "Jesus Christ, Liebgott, I'm trying to thank you and give you back what is probably the only clean thing on you, and you have to fight me every step of the way."

Liebgott smirked. "There she is. Been thinkin' we lost ya there for a minute."

She sucked on her teeth, but a smirk twitched at the corner of her mouth. The banter actually felt good, normal. "Back to tormenting then, are we?"

"Naturally."

Evelyn stepped up close to him and looked him straight in the eyes. They were inches away. She stuffed the handkerchief into his chest pocket before patting it. "Can't be in debt to my tormentor. See you later, Joe."

Liebgott watched her walk away, in sudden need for a cigarette.

* * *

 _April 1944_

Evelyn threw herself into her work. She tried to write to her family every few days, knowing that as spring arrived, she wouldn't be hearing from them as often, and vice versa.

Easy had been assigned another lieutenant, Buck Compton, who became popular very quickly among the troopers, mostly because he enjoyed beer and gambling as much as they did.

Evelyn made it a point to go out with Adrianna that night to the pub. She had spent too many nights alone or in bed and crying. She was done with tears; it's the last thing Jack would want. If he was here with her now, he'd drag her to the bar, keen on using her as his wingman. Instead of Jack, she supported Luz, his pockets already stuffed with condoms she forced on him.

The three of them entered the pub. As always, it held mostly Easy soldiers, who always had a weakness for weekend partying, but some of the other companies scattered inside the small space as well. There was barely enough room for a billiards table in the connecting room.

Luz grinned and grabbed both of their hands before dragging them towards the group nearby. Compton and Malarkey were playing, and Malarkey was losing spectacularly. Muck, Penkala, Liebgott, and Talbert watched nearby, nursing their beers.

Compton only had the eight ball left, but he just missed it. He straightened before grinning. "I'll get it next time. Looks like you're gonna lose again, Malark. Hope you got enough this time."

Malarkey groaned. He still had four more striped balls to sink before he caught up. He lit another cigarette, preparing himself.

Seeing the opportunity, Adrianna sauntered up to him and took the smoke from his mouth. His eyebrows shot up. She took a drag before placing the cigarette back between his lips. "Leave it to me, handsome." And she took his billiards pole without another word.

Compton scoffed. "What, you need a broad to do your dirty..." He stopped mid sentence when Adrianna walked up to hit the white ball directly in front of him. Bending at the waist and with her well-developed rear end in the air, she aimed, causing all the men to gulp. Compton's eyes glazed over. Adrianna sunk the shot easily.

Straightening up again, she threw Compton a wink before doing it all again in front of the group of men. Evelyn watched as their heads bent simultaneously to the side to gain a better look at her ass. She giggled, shaking her head. Adrianna sunk the second shot.

Making her way back to Compton, she murmured, "Not very dirty, now is it, lieutenant?" And with a smirk, she bent over again. She missed the shot.

Adrianna turned and grinned. "Your shot, sir."

Compton cleared his throat. "Call me Buck."

"Your shot, Buck."

She made her way back over to Malarkey, her fingers teasing his sleeve. Compton was so focused on watching her, that he missed again, wide right. With a wink, Adrianna finished the game out before rejoining Evelyn.

"I want a cut of that, Don!" she called as Malarkey collected his winnings from Compton.

"Anything for you, Anna!" he called back, cackling.

Evelyn grinned and shook her head. "You are too much."

Adrianna winked. "Whatever it takes to make my girl smile again."


	10. Now That Is Badass

**Almost done with all the chapters I was able to bust out this weekend. Thank you all for continuing to read Evelyn's story! Reviews make for the happiest of days :)**

* * *

 _May 1944_

 _Upottery, England_

The time had come for the 506th to leave Aldbourne and go to the final destination before heading to war. Well, Evelyn and Adrianna would be leaving, if they weren't currently being held hostage by Lena.

"Mrs. Davies," murmured Evelyn as the elderly woman embraced her once again. She was surprisingly strong. "We have to go."

"It's Lena, love. How many times do I have to tell you?" She reprimanded this into Evelyn's chest as the woman hardly was taller than five foot flat.

Just when Evelyn thought she would never be free, Lena let her go before hugging Judy to her close. The third woman wasn't exempt from the goodbyes. "I know we haven't gotten to know each other much, _dziewczyna_ , but you need to promise me that you'll stay safe."

Judy patted Lena's back awkwardly. She looked to Evelyn and Adrianna for help, but the women just shrugged. "I promise, ma'am."

Adrianna's grin soon disappeared when Lena got to her next. "And you. You need to stay out of trouble."

She laughed with the others and Terry. "I'll try my best, Lena, but those boys are asking for it."

Terry gave her a wink. "That's for sure." He surprised them by kissing them each on the top of the head. He wasn't one for affection normally. "Stay safe, girls. We hope to see you again soon."

Lena began to wail again, and Terry thankfully took her back before she started to hug them all over for the fourth time. He nudged his chin, telling them to escape while they could. They took the hint, murmuring goodbyes as they went out the door.

The women had to run with their packs on. They just made the trucks, right before departure. Perconte held out a hand to Evelyn to help her in. "Jesus, Evie. Didn't think you'd make it."

Evelyn sat down on the ground between his and Hoobler's knees. "Tell me about it. Our adoptive mother was a bit upset to put it mildly."

The ride wasn't long, but the two hours it took to get to the airfield felt like ages. It didn't escape the soldiers that war was right around the corner. They had been training for this moment for two years, but it felt only like a hop, skip and a jump.

It took awhile to settle the companies in, but it was a fluid process. Evelyn was assigned to a tent with five other men. She guessed that the Army figured she needed to learn to live with the guys again at some point. Luckily, she fell right back in with them.

She laid down on her bunk with a sigh. It had been a long day. Liebgott flopped down on the bed across from her. "Christ, I hope you don't snore. I can't remember. I think I blocked it out."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I sure do remember the whimpers you made in your sleep, Liebgott. I don't think I had a full night's rest in Toccoa because of them."

He threw his pillow at her. "Liar."

"Guess we'll see, won't we, Bull?"

Randleman held up his hands. "Don't get me involved. You and Joe can hash it out as usual until one or both of you kill each other. Don't need no krauts, we got a war here, boys." Shifty, Grant and Popeye chuckled in agreement.

The days began to pass quickly as they were filled with new training from Nixon and Meehan. Now they knew exactly what their mission included: France, krauts and assembly points.

May quickly turned to June and they started to prepare for their jump. On the first day of the month, before the actual preparations began, Easy headed to the local pub in town. Evelyn walked in with Luz, but he soon abandoned her. She noticed that his interest was peaked by a beautiful blonde woman sitting at the bar alone.

Evelyn scanned the bar area for awhile, surrounded by her friends, but she soon realized they all became preoccupied with a pretty face sooner or later. She watched them flirt and laugh, and at first she smiled at the sight. Her friends deserved some nice, feminine attention before they jumped.

But then she felt incredibly lonely. Adrianna had joined her company at another pub, and she had a feeling that her buddy was also looking for one last night of love before the big day. She began to trudge back to her tent alone.

Along the way, she was stopped by multiple soldiers and not just for a hello. Her pockets were soon empty, but she smiled to herself thinking about all the trouble her boys were bound to make tonight in an attempt to woo a pretty girl. She thought about the last time a man tried to woo her - beyond the humorous attempts her fellow soldiers had made for a laugh - and she grimaced. It had been far too long.

Love was the last thing Evelyn was looking for at the moment. She was focused on her job and this war, not trying to find a man. But it would be nice to be affectionate with someone in a romantic way, even just for a night.

She grimaced again. She didn't know if she could have a one night stand with a stranger, not like Adrianna seemed to be able to do. She admired the woman's boldness, wishing for a little, just this once. But she also couldn't see her jumping another soldier like Judy. The risk alone in being found out was huge; they hadn't even gone into combat yet. _Besides, who the hell would fit that role?_

Evelyn entered the tent and was surprised to see Liebgott lying in his cot already, smoking. With a sigh, she turned her back on him and stripped off her OD shirt, tshirt, and trousers before slipping under her own covers in her underwear.

"Still ballsy with the clothes, I see."

She rolled her eyes and huffed into her pillow. "Glad you enjoyed the show, Liebgott." And with a supreme effort, she fell asleep without another word between them.

* * *

 _June 2, 1944_

Evelyn had a hard time finding Luz in the morning since he didn't report back to his tent last night. Finally as breakfast was ending, he strolled in, and she couldn't miss the blatant pep in his step as he slid in next to her.

He stole her apple and took a bite. "Morning, sweetheart."

She grinned widely. "And good morning to you, casanova. Have fun last night?"

Luz bounced happily in his seat. The energy rolled off him. "I think I'm in love."

Evelyn laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "Damn, George Luz in love. Who's the lucky lady?"

He blushed, something she hardly saw and she laughed again, ruffling his hair. "Jackie. She's actually a British RAF officer. She's due to jump when we do."

Her smile softened. "I'm glad you met her then. Two hard working soldiers deserve a break."

He whistled. "And what a break it was!"

She giggled and gave him a pinch. "Save the details, George, and get your own damn apple."

* * *

 _June 4, 1944_

Evelyn marched with everyone else out of the hanger and into the airfield. Nerves bubbled in her stomach. It was time to jump.

After gathering everything for her pack, which took almost an hour, she began to put it all back inside again. The good thing about now being an official medic was that she didn't need to worry about a gun. The bad thing about now being an official medic was that she didn't have a gun, and she was about to jump into enemy territory.

After another hour, she was done well before many of the men. With a sigh, she got out of the way to give them some more room before strapping herself in. She had time to kill.

Evelyn began to walk, saying hello to everyone as she passed, checking in on those who were blatantly dying of nerves. She stopped by a small group who were joking and laughing. She soon found Liebgott to be in the middle of the pack. He was giving outrageous haircuts to whomever would like one for a nickle.

She grinned as Randleman was given an even more butch look than he already had, the sides of his head shaved short, and what was left on top shaped into a box. She had to have it to Liebgott - he had talent with a razorblade.

He caught her eye and smirked before turning back to Randleman's hair, finishing it up. "Looking for a trim, Cassidy? Sorry, I don't primp chicks."

She smirked back. "How about a goddamn paratrooper then? And I don't primp."

The men around them whistled and he gave her a challenging look. "I ain't gonna be the one to give you a mohawk. Luz is sure to kill me for butchering his girl."

She gave him a look back before squatting down next to him. She raised an eyebrow playfully. "First, I'm not anyone's girl. Second, I'm not looking for a mohawk. Just something a little badass. It is a big day after all." She pulled her long hair from her low bun and it cascaded around her shoulders. "Up for the challenge?"

Liebgott smirked again. "What the hell you doin' here, Cassidy? This ain't no beauty parlor."

"Same as you, Joe. Now get to work."

Randleman chuckled before slapping her on the back and getting up to give them room. With an annoyed sigh, Liebgott knelt behind her, his mind racing as he tried to think of what to do. Finally he nodded to himself. "Raise up your hair."

Evelyn obeyed and lifted the dark strands with both hands. She jumped slightly when she felt his finger graze horizontally across her scalp near the hairline of her neck.

"Quit fidgeting, woman, or I'm gonna scalp ya."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Again, his fingernail scraped across, parting the lowest line of her hair to fall from her hands. With a wink to the men, he tugged the hair taut before cutting away the majority with the razor, leaving only half an inch behind.

She could feel his concentration and his cool breath on her neck. She felt it even more when the hair disappeared and she shivered. "Stay still," he murmured. After cleaning it up a bit to keep it even, he sighed and sat back. "OK, doll. All done."

The men around them held their breath as Evelyn ran her hand over the shorn area, about an inch high and crossing her hairline. She like the soft, buzzed feeling of it. She grinned and turned to Liebgott. "Perfect." She somehow felt that Jack would agree, wherever he was, maybe looking down on her in that moment.

He nodded. "You'll still be able to hide it with your bun from the officers, but when you're feeling - what did you call it? - _badass_ , you can show it off."

Evelyn flicked a nickel his way and winked before she stood. "Thanks Lieb. I'll be sure to recommend you at the next badass women's convention." And she walked away to the whistles and laughter of the men.

* * *

She finally succumbed to the heavy pack. Her friends helped strap her in, and she tried to do the same for them, but she got distracted quickly by the ice cream being handed out. They pushed her away when she went after her second bowl, and now she was on the ground on the edge of the airfield, enjoying every bite.

A memo had been given out from Colonel Sink. Instead of reading it, she listened to Luz declare it to everyone in his best Sink voice. She knew its contents were serious when he stopped the joke quickly.

Just as she was about to lift the spoon to her mouth again, Meehan stood on a jeep and called their attention. The backs of all the men were to her, and she had a first hand look of their frustration when he announced the jump was postponed due to fog.

Evelyn sighed with them. As the men grumbled and began to walk away, she took a moment to breathe. The anticipation of the jump and then it's postponement was a whirlwind of emotions.

When she looked up, she was surprised to see herself alone in the field. This wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that she was strapped into her heavy jump gear and stuck on the ground.

"Guys!" she called. No one answered. "Hello? George? Bill?"

There was silence; they were too far away. Cursing to herself, she tried to remember the emergency release system, but fumbled with the large buckles and cords. _Lapse in my memory or training? Probably my damn mind is going._ She made a mental note to figure it out before the jump.

That's how Liebgott found her, marooned on the ground, muttering to herself.

"Whatcha doin' down there, Cassidy?"

She froze when she heard the gleeful tone in his voice. _Christ, of course it was him that found me._

Taking a breath, she steeled herself before looking up at him. Sure enough, his face held a wide, chesire grin. "I'm digging a hole, Liebgott. Can't you see the goddamn shovel?"

Liebgott's grin only widened as he sunk down to sit on his haunches in front of her, but far enough away that she couldn't reach for his throat. "Now, is that any way to treat the man that might rescue this damsel in distress?"

"Call me a damsel one more time, and I'll show you exactly what distress feels like."

He chuckled, but his eyes never left hers. "Say 'please.'"

Evelyn sucked on her teeth but relented. "Please," she breathed.

"Now say, 'please, Joe, help me.'"

He watched as her jaw clenched angrily and she muttered through her teeth. "Please, Joe. Help me."

His grin turned into the filthiest of smirks. "Now say…"

"Fuck it!" she cried, throwing up her hands. "I'd rather sleep here tonight!"

Surprising her, he grabbed one of her hands and hauled her to her feet. Not expecting it, she bumped into him, hands on his chest. His smirk grew. "Never thought I'd see the day when Cassidy begs me."

Evelyn pushed off him with a snarl. "I did no such thing! And if you repeat that to anyone, I will push you out of that damn plane."

"Hmm, that _is_ badass. That haircut is gettin' to your head."

She started stalking away as best as she could with her heavy pack still strapped on. He called after her, "You're welcome!"

* * *

Evelyn snorted again to herself, still annoyed. She couldn't figure Liebgott out. One moment he drove her absolutely crazy. For two years, he made it his life's mission to torment her, probably hoping she would fail. She and he had spoken more in the past six months than they ever had in the States.

And then she remembered how he helped her when the Able company soldier attacked her. And then again when she found out that Jack died. She knew she hadn't imagined the compassion she saw in his eyes then, but soon after, he returned to what he was before.

She shook her head to herself. _No, that isn't true._ Their arguments, although constant, didn't hold the same malice as they had once had. It was softer somehow, more playful. She couldn't deny that sometimes she even enjoyed them, but right now, she was just annoyed.

Evelyn almost smacked into Guarnere, who was alone in the canopy outside the hanger. Everyone else was inside watching a movie. "Bill, you scared me. Why aren't you inside with the others?" She then noticed the unnatural pale color on his handsome face.

He turned to her, his eyes wide and sharp. "My brother," he said quietly, but he didn't continue.

She felt her stomach drop, knowing his brother was also at war. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him into a hug. It was a bit difficult since she still had her gear on, but neither cared. She held him close. "I know it doesn't do anything to say it, but I'm so sorry, Bill," she whispered.

He nodded against her and it was a long time until he pulled back again. "I know you understand, doll."

Evelyn nodded back, and tried to swallow her tears that threatened to surface. "I do." They stood in silence for a long time until he cleared his throat and pinched fingers against his eyes. She tried not to notice the wetness there.

With a breath, he gave her a sad grin. "Let's get that gear off ya, Evie."

* * *

 _June 5, 1944_

The day was clear and sunny. When the soldiers woke up, they knew - they were jumping today. They spent the majority of the morning in quiet conversation until making their way out to the airfield once again. The mood was filled with adrenaline, but the area was muted. No one seemed to want to speak about a murmur.

It seemed it was up to the women to get the energy pumping once again. Before they put on their packs, Adrianna ran over to wish them all luck. With a wink to Compton, she purred, "Not that you need luck, lieutenant."

The men chuckled and jostled Compton, teasing him long after she walked away with Evelyn. When they had some privacy, they hugged, something they didn't do all that often. With a pang, Evelyn realized they probably should have. She kissed Adrianna's cheek. "Be good."

Adrianna grinned. "I'll try to be, but no promises." She squeezed Evelyn's hand. "I'll see you at the assembly area." After a nod from Evelyn, she turned to go and ran back to Dog quickly.

Evelyn sighed and made her way back to the men. Luz was there waiting for her, and he had a jar of grease paint. She widened her eyes and shook her head violently. "Nuh uh. Not again. It took me hours to scrub that off last night!"

Luz gave her a look. "Which means it will stay put during your jump. Get over here."

She sighed again before dutifully walking over and allowing him to smear her with the sticky substance. "Not fair," she muttered. She glanced at his already completed face. "I don't get a chance for revenge."

He grinned before adding more to her neck. "If it means it keeps 'my girl' safe, so be it."

She snorted. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm absolutely using it now."

"But then people will think we're together!"

He gave her a smug look. "Exactly. Then they'll behave as gentlemen should and keep their hands to themselves."

Evelyn snorted again. "You think after two years they haven't caught on to keep their hands to themselves yet?"

"Ya never know, horny bastards that they are."

She grinned, shaking her head. Jack's words reverberated back to her, but this time, there was no pain in thinking of them. She had his letter in the pocket against her heart.

"I bet you're a good brother."

A flash of white teeth. "You said it, sweetheart. If I could put this stuff on my sisters' faces to make them disappear from any prowling men, I'd do it."

"You'll get a chance soon enough."

Luz looked at her again, but the smile slid from his face. He nodded. "True, but I got you to watch out for in the meantime." Pausing in his artwork, he suddenly hugged her close. "Promise me I'll see you on the ground, Ev."

She closed her eyes at the contact and hugged him back. "Can't get rid of me that easy, George. I bet you that I even beat you there."

He pulled back and smiled again. "You'd better."


	11. Do You Dare

The engine of the plane rattled the soldiers. At one point, Evelyn thought it was going to rock her to sleep and then the next, she thought her brains would become addled and ooze from her nose. The airsickness pills did nothing to help; they made her queasy, and if the faces of her fellow soldiers were any indication, they were too. She made a mental note to add the thought to her journal. _Skip the pills_.

Luz was seated in the middle of the aircraft next to Cobb. She was all the way in the back, her eyes flicking over all of them to make sure no one needed anything.

She watched as Luz shouted something to Cobb a moment before they traded seats. Confused, she soon understand that he didn't want to be near the window anymore; Evelyn knew he had a fear of heights. She smirked. _So he signed up to be a paratrooper. Figures._

At first she thought the booms were just in her head, but then she saw the men turn to the sound. They had heard them too. Before they could question anything, the red light went on, flooding the line of faces across from her. She stood with everyone else.

Evelyn hooked up and then twisted to check her equipment and then Shifty's in front of her. He did the same for her since she had no one behind her. With a nod from him, she patted him hard on the arm and shouted, "Twenty OK!"

The shouts slowly dissolved down the line and disappeared into the roar of the plane. And then, they waited for the green light.

Evelyn swore that they must have passed France and were turning back again, the wait was so long. The plane began to shake and bounce as artillery from the ground began to make its way towards the Allied forces. Her heart was in her throat and it pounded. _Come on!_

Just then, something hit through the window in the middle and she watched as a soldier cried out and fell to the bench, clutching at his face. Evelyn reacted and unhooked before pushing herself forward towards him.

It was Cobb, and his face was bloody. "Roy!" she yelled, pulling at his wrists. "Let me see!"

Just then, a green light washed over his face and she felt the heart in her throat stop. _Shit_.

After successfully pulling Cobb's hands from his face, she felt the men behind her begin to move. Luz squeezed her upper arm a moment before he was in the front of the plane. She tried to remember his touch in case she never felt it again. She then focused on Cobb.

His right eye was covered in blood from a deep cut above his eyebrow. He couldn't see out of it, and it was beginning to bleed into his left. She swallowed. "You can't jump, Roy!"

His eyes widened, even through the blood. "You can't mean that, Evie!" he cried.

Lipton stumbled towards them. "Everything all right?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Cobb can't jump, sir!"

Lipton nodded as Cobb gaped. "Stay on the plane, Cobb! Cassidy, time to go!"

She nodded again. She looked at Cobb as she hooked up. "I'm sorry, Roy." He didn't answer her.

Following Lipton, she watched as he jumped. It was a few more moments before she was able to get to the front, the plane jostled violently. And then she was at the door. Before she could rethink what the hell she was doing, she jumped.

* * *

The ground came at her before she had time to breathe. She rolled gracefully, quickly pulling her parachute in and unhooking it from her back. Her hands now felt empty. _I want my gun back_.

Pops of gunfire surrounded her on one side, so she crouched and made her way in the other direction. High sea grass brushed her legs as she passed until she found a road. Hiding in the trees and shadows, she tried to figure out where she was.

Walking along the road, she noticed that she was heading inland. Turning around again, she headed back towards the shore until she finally found a street sign. _Avranches - 1 km._ Where the hell was she?

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the maps that Nixon and Meehan attempted to wallop into her skull. Finally, she figured it out. She was on the other side of the peninsula, and far too south. Instead of following the coast which could take her days to find her men, she headed inland again, trying to keep north as possible. She repeated northern towns again and again in her head, hopeful to see more signs soon.

After a few hours of walking with no weapon and no sign of anyone else, she finally found another sign, and the sight both cheered and made her wince. _Coutances - 40 km_. The town was in the right direction, but it was only halfway to the assembly point. She sighed. _Long walk ahead_.

* * *

Evelyn had several mental notes in her head to thank Luz for being so strict on her war paint. More than once, she had happened upon the enemy, and more than once, she had slipped away unnoticed. She tried not to think about the time she was bound to be found.

She had been walking for hours, but, now, as the sun rose, her camoflauge did nothing. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and her nerves crackle around her.

She had just finished hiding in the rotten and hollow trunk of a tree as a company of Germans marched past her. It didn't take her long to realize she must be far from any ally.

Evelyn was more careful in her hike towards the north, but by being so, it took her that much longer to make headway. She stomach grumbled, and she was already halfway through her canteen, but the light was starting to fade. D-Day was almost over.

Taking advantage of the darkness, Evelyn began to run. Her lungs burned, and her head hurt, but she ran. Just as she knew she must be getting closer, she stopped, her instincts taking over. She heard voices. Her eyes widened. _English speaking voices_.

With a deep breath, she murmured, " _Flash!_ "

Several men replied, "Thunder!"

Another breath, and Evelyn walked out from the brush to find a small group of American soldiers, whom she had never seen before. She held up her hands. "I'd raise my rifle over my head, gentlemen, but I'm a medic and I don't have one."

They stared at her until one of them finally spoke what they all thoughts. "Is that a _broad_?"

Evelyn grinned. "Very observant of you." She paused. "Although I am a combat medic, I was trained to be an infantryman first. Does anyone have an extra rifle?"

The man in front nodded and handed her the second one he had in hand. "Hope you don't mind a kraut gun, ma'am."

She nodded her thanks. "Not in the least. And please call me Evelyn. 101st Airborne Division."

The man grinned. "I'm William. This here is Jim, Teddy, and Frank. 502nd. Heard the 101st had some women soldiers."

She began to walk with them. "I'm one of five, but we started with twenty-seven. Are we headed towards your regiment? I'm trying to go north towards mine."

William nodded. "Yeah, ours is supposed to be nearby. If you'd like, stop by for a bite to eat and a snooze first. I know we're starved. It's the only thing that we've been able to talk about for the last hour."

Evelyn chuckled quietly, reveling in the feeling of safety the rifle gave to her. "I'll take you up on the food, but I will need to keep moving."

Soon enough, they found the 502nd. To her delighted surprise, there she found Talbert, Smokey and Shifty. They had just finished a battle with the regiment.

"Evie!" cried Talbert, giving her a hug.

She giggled. "Last time you were this happy to see me, Tab, you were looking for a condom."

Talbert wrinkled his nose. "No broads in sight except for you, doll. Unless…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, she smacked him on the head before moving to hug Shifty and Smokey next. "It's so good to see you guys, you have no idea."

Shifty grinned shyly. "Good to see you too, Evie."

Just then there was a shout and a cry from behind them. A bloodied soldier was being carried in. Evelyn jumped to attention and ran towards the men, immediately diving into work. "Grab me when you're ready to find Easy!" she called over her shoulder, and she disappeared into the thick of the wounded.

* * *

 _June 7, 1944_

Evelyn was exhausted. She had worked the better part of the night, helping where she could, only sleeping and eating for an hour or two near dawn. Now she was back on her feet and walking towards Easy's assembly point with the other four men. They had picked up Blithe along the way.

It took them the better part of the day, and it was into late night when they finally strolled into Sainte Marie-du-Mont. They had encountered the enemy here and there, but had escaped without much fighting.

As soon as they entered the town, they could feel something was off. It was bustling with Allied soldiers, but after several minutes, they didn't see one soldier from the 506th. Evelyn cringed. _Shit, we missed them_.

Talbert closed his eyes in annoyance. "Goddamn it," he muttered.

Evelyn sighed, dead on her feet. "I can't walk anymore."

Shifty nodded sleepily. "Besides, they might still be moving. I say we stay the night and start fresh tomorrow."

They all agreed. With a pang, she thought of Luz and her friends, hoping they were with Easy. To wait another day to see if they survived was almost too much to bear, but Shifty was right. They might be chasing a walking target.

* * *

 _June 8, 1944_

 _Coup de Ville, France_

Luz bounced on the balls of his feet nervously. He hadn't slept more than a few hours over the last two days, but he couldn't stop moving. He wouldn't stop until he found his best friend. If he had to wait a lifetime, so be it. And he refused to move on again without her. Leaving Sainte Marie-du-Mont almost killed him.

His friends around him were comparing their finds from dead German soldiers. He thought if Perconte showed the ample amount of watches he stole again, he was going to wring his neck.

Adrianna grumbled beside him. Her fingers played with the handle of the knife on her hip. "I could make it quick. Then he'll be quiet forever," she murmured. Unlike Luz, she sat still as a statue, besides her threatening motion with her hand.

Suddenly, they snapped their necks to the side at the sound of boots coming down the lane. When Luz saw her, he ran to meet Evelyn, colliding with her hard.

"Christ!" she cried. "George! Are you trying to kill me?"

Luz pulled back from his hug to grab her shoulders and shake her. "Are you tryin' to kill me, Evelyn? Where the fuck have you been?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, undeterred at his foul language and anger. She knew it was displaced, and besides, she was thrilled to see him. "Missed the DZ. Found the 502nd and these guys first."

Just as soon as Luz let her go, Adrianna knocked into her, squeezing the life from her. She pulled back, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "What the _fuck_ , D?"

Evelyn didn't even have the heart to admonish her for shouting that. She grinned as the three of them began walking behind Talbert, Shifty and Smokey, his arm tight around her shoulders, and her arm around her middle. "You can't do that to me again, sweetheart. I'm too young for a heart attack," muttered Luz.

Liebgott looked up at the commotion, and a strong wave of relief washed over him when he saw Evelyn alive and well. In the next moment, he hid it again by showing Talbert the Nazi flag he stole. "Look, Tab. Get anythin' this disgusting?"

The men ignored him for the most part to greet the newcomers, taking the time to kiss Evelyn on the cheek and ruffling her hair. She smiled wide at seeing them all. She caught Liebgott's eye and he nodded. Nodding back, she turned to walk into town.

Luz was chatting happily now, and they were joined by Guarnere and Malarkey, who was bringing them up to speed on what she had missed. Adrianna ran off again to join her company, appeased that her friend was alive.

"And then, the idiot runs out there to see if the dead kraut had a luger!" cackled Guarnere.

Evelyn gasped. "What the hell you thinking, Malark? You're lucky to be alive!"

Malarkey gave her a sheepish look. "I'm aware, Evie. You don't need to scold me because they already have."

She gave him a look. "Rest assured we will be having a talk, and scolding will be included. And poor Popeye! His ass has bad luck."

They continued to give Malarkey a hard time until they happened upon a wagon filled with the bodies of a few dead soldiers. Evelyn was about to look away, but one soldier's face caught her eye. Slowly, she walked to pull the sheet back to see more.

Guarnere looked hard at the body and frowned. "He fought with us at Brecourt. His name is…"

"Hall," she finished. "Yes, I know." She brushed the hair back from his face a moment before her fingers touched his cold skin of his forehead. She snapped her hand back when she felt it.

Luz pulled on her other hand. "Come on, Evie. Let's get some food for you."

Evelyn nodded, agreeing, but her eyes stayed on Hall even after they began to walk away. She looked at his face for the last time until she couldn't any longer. "What's Meehan planning for us next?"

"Yeah, about that..."

* * *

Turns out, Evelyn only had time enough for a quick snack before Easy was called together. They were on their way to take Carentan. Now that he was reunited with Evelyn, Luz's mood had lifted dramatically, and he tried to keep her smiling, especially after he broke the news that Meehan was still MIA. They began marching after Welsh's order to move out.

"Another thing to remember, boys," Luz called out in his best General Taylor voice. "Flies spread disease. So keep yours closed."

The soldiers chuckled and nudged Luz. He turned to Evelyn with a wicked grin. "Or..."

Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare."

Luz raised the octave of his voice slightly and batted his eyes. "Bag it, _gentlemen_ or feel my wrath!" he added. His impression of her, she had to admit, was spot on.

The men now cackled, moving to poke her instead. She jumped, yelping. "Quit it, you beasts!" she cried laughing.

"Oy!" called Welsh. "What did I say about light and noise discipline?"

The soldiers quieted immediately. She gave Luz a look and knocked her shoulder with his. "Yeah, Luz."

"Right back at ya, Cassidy."

* * *

 _Carentan, France_

After losing the other companies during the march several times, Easy had to camp out in a field that night, taking turns to keep watch. Before they knew it, it was morning and time to take the town.

Evelyn had the unique perspective of a soldier who began training solely in combat but then transitioned to the medic role, unlike Roe and Spina who began their medical training immediately. She must have missed the portion when medics were told to stay behind and wait for a call for them.

Watching her friends run into gunfire and mortar strikes wasn't something she was prepared for. She had left her kraut rifle behind, but now her hands itched for it. Everything inside her was screaming to get up and help with the fight. Staying behind was too much to bear, especially when Luz ran out first with Welsh.

And then multiple calls came at once. She looked at Roe and Spina, signaling to them that she'd go up the middle while they each took a side. They nodded back and they quickly separated from one another.

Running up the central street, artillery peppered around her feet, but still she ran. Sliding next to the injured soldier by Lipton, Perconte, and Guarnere, she helped drag him back to safety until she could treat him. The men left her again, but she was focused on the injured soldier. Just as she was about to compress his chest wound, she glanced at his eyes, which were still and glassy. He was dead.

Closing her eyes to take a moment, Evelyn ran back to the heels of second platoon, waiting and listening. They rounded the bend and disappeared once again, leaving her. She couldn't help a peek, and she was surprised to see Blithe leaning against the building alone.

"Albert!" she shouted.

He didn't respond. With another breath, Evelyn ran to his side, but it was too dangerous where they were. "Albert!" she yelled again, but still he didn't respond. He didn't even react.

Pulling him by the straps of his pack, she dragged him slowly back around the bend, praying the krauts didn't see them. It took her several minutes until she finally got him to safety behind the building, her hands aching and her lungs burning from the effort.

"Albert, what is it? Where does it hurt?" she wheezed.

"Evie? I can't see. I can't see anything," he replied. He was unnaturally calm.

Another call for a medic. She squeezed his shoulder before yelling to him once more. "OK, just stay here. I'll come back for you when it's over!" Blithe only nodded.

Easy was clearing the buildings one by one. She watched as Liebgott and Tipper ran into one. Liebgott came back out again, unscathed, but she waited longer to see the same for Tipper. Instead, a grenade launcher zeroed into the home, blasting it to pieces.

"Tipper!" she cried, running towards the building. She arrived the same time as Liebgott, with Penkala quick on his heels. Before they could bust through the doors, Tipper staggered out.

"Jesus," breathed Liebgott and Evelyn together. He recovered first.

"Lookin' good, Tip," he said.

Tipper gasped in and out, the dust of the ruined building being inhaled. "Joe? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Liebgott motioned to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, buddy. You gotta sit down," he added gently.

Evelyn watched the exchange, and the compassion she hardly saw from Liebgott was back and he didn't try to hide it this time. He held his friend close to him and motioned to Evelyn with his chin to look him over. "Hang in there, buddy. Cassidy is here. She's gonna take good care of you."

She snapped to attention and knelt in front of them. She began tearing through sulfa packets for his many wounds. She began with his right thigh, which was easily the worst, a huge and bloody gash. "Hey Eddie," she said, trying to keep her voice bright. "You're going to be OK."

"Evie?" Tipper asked. One of his eyes was either missing or blasted to pieces. The other was caked in dust and blood.

"That's right, I'm here," she replied, shaking the sulfa in the wounds. Without trying to alarm him, she looked at his face, but the bleeding at stopped. She moved next to his foot, unsure how he had stood on it just moments ago with the huge hole there. It was still smoking. "Hang in there for me. Lean on Joe, that's it."

After bandaging his leg and shooting a syrette of morphine into his thigh, Evelyn looked to Liebgott and she nodded. He understood at once, and together they got Tipper into his arms. Penkala got on his other side to help, and the three of them rushed him from the battle.

As soon as she was settled with Tipper, the rest of them ran back to help end the fight. Evelyn watched them go a moment before turning back to him. "That's it, Eddie. Nice, deep breaths. We're going to get you out of here in no time."

Before she could finish dressing his wounds for travel, the battle had come to an end when the German forces fled. Smokey shot a machine gun in their direction for good measure.

With quick work, the men were able to clear a still standing building to make an aid station. Evelyn followed Tipper in and continued to care for him.

The rest of the soldiers were given a short rest, but for Evelyn, Roe and Spina, their jobs were just beginning. After treating the most serious injuries to the best of her ability before they were transported to a hospital, Evelyn sat on the floor with Blithe, who still couldn't see. She had tried everything she could think of, but nothing worked. Instead, she held his hand and hoped his eyesight would return.

She watched as Winters limped in. When he saw her move to stand up, he waved her down since Roe was already there, helping him onto a table. "What happened, sir?" she asked.

Winters grimaced. "Ricochet, I expect. I was being stupid."

Evelyn grinned. "I highly doubt that, sir."

Together they chuckled as Roe gently pulled out the small piece of bullet. Winters sighed. "We're going to secure the outskirts of the town next. I'd like one of you to stay behind here to run the aid station and the other two to come with Easy. It might get ugly."

Before Roe could open his mouth, Evelyn beat him there. "I'll come with Easy, sir. Eugene and Ralph could use the break."

Roe glared at her a moment before he looked at Winters. "Spina could use the break, sir. I'll join Evie in the field."

Winters nodded. "Sounds good. We head out in a few hours. Pack as much as you can."

"Yes, sir."

As she sat beside Blithe, Evelyn's thoughts began to drift. There was no way she could leave her men, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was ready to witness another Tipper. Her mind drifted further to the men that hadn't returned yet, including their leader, the man that helped bring Easy together in the end. She wasn't sure how to move forward, but she had only one way to find out.

* * *

 **That completes all the chapters from my quiet weekend! I hope to get something else out again in a few days.**


	12. Don't Stop

_June 13, 1944_

Evelyn and the rest of Easy were walking through a field, leaving the town behind them. As usual, she pursed her lips, unhappy with the lack of rifle in her arms. And as usual, one or more of the men were whining that they were back on the front lines so quickly.

"Why is Easy company the only company either at the front of an advance or, like now, on the edge of the line? We've got nine companies. Able through Item," said Perconte.

Hoobler and Evelyn exchanged a look and grinned. "To keep you on your toes, Perco," he replied.

"That ain't what I'm saying. We're never in the middle."

Her eyes scanned the area up ahead. "You know what the only thing that's worse, Frank? Being on the edge of the front lines with only a trench knife."

Perconte frowned. "Wow, that is worse."

"Thanks for the support. Means a lot."

Luz, on her other side, scoffed. "Ev, if you think just because…"

He stopped in his tracks. They all did. Rapid gunfire peppered around them, and mortars began to strike. Immediately falling to lie on their bellies, Welsh began yelling at them to move.

"In the hedgerow! Go! Go! Go!"

A few of the men snaked their way in the grass slowly, but after seeing a man shot twice in the chest, Evelyn got to her feet and began to run.

"Evelyn!"

She ignored Luz and went on, falling to her knees next to the wounded soldier. It was too late. He was dead.

The rest of the company began to crouch and run past her. Luz grabbed the strap on her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. "Move!" he cried.

The hedgerows seemed miles away, even though it was only a handful of yards. After finding safety in the trees, the men began to return fire, and Evelyn began to move among them, looking for injuries and wounds.

* * *

Thankfully, the battle was put on pause by seemingly mutual agreement when the sun set. Evelyn sat by Christensen, who was grazed by a bullet on the hip.

On his side, he slid down the other end of the waistband of his trousers so that she could see the wound. He winced when she began to clean the blood away.

"You know, Evie, when I dreamt up the day you finally gave in and took off my pants, I was picturing something a bit different."

Evelyn chuckled, but her eyes remained on her work. "I bet. You're going to have to try a little harder than getting wounded, Pat." A huge flash of lightning lit up the area, and she could see then that it wasn't a serious graze.

He grinned as she sprinkled sulfa on the cut. "Just tell me, girl, and I'll make it happen. You want flowers? You'll get flowers. Chocolate or maybe a massage?" He winked at her and she laughed louder this time. "Consider it done. A marriage proposal? As soon as you let me sit up and kneel, I can ask properly."

Evelyn smirked as she finished up with the bandage. Pulling his trousers back up, she allows him to do up his belt. Standing, she returned his wink. "Like I said, try harder. And get in line."

Walking away from his laughter and the jabs the other men gave him for trying and failing to win her over, Evelyn began to walk along the line again. Every so often the fork lightning would grab her attention. The beauty of the sky took her breath away.

She eventually ended up near Dog company, and decided to stop by and see if Adrianna was nearby. Luckily, she was in the first foxhole she found.

"Flash!"

Evelyn jumped into the hole and grinned at the gun pointed at her face. "Thunder."

Adrianna rolled her eyes and lowered her rifle. "Asshole."

"You love me."

"But you're still an asshole."

Evelyn nudged her with an elbow. "Why are you so crabby?"

Adrianna grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think Sammy's in love with me."

"Why do you say that?"

She gave Evelyn a look as if it was obvious. "Because he said, 'I love you, Anna.'"

Evelyn laughed quietly. "Is that all? I was just proposed to. Again. George tells me he loves me at least weekly. Daily since D Day."

Adrianna's eyebrows shot up. "Really? And there's nothin' going on with you two?"

She scoffed and shook her head. "No, never."

"And you've never been curious?"

"He's like a brother to me. I think it would be a little strange to jump his bones."

Adrianna chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought. Evelyn's eyes widened. "Unless you want to jump Sammy's bones."

Adrianna smacked her hard. "Christ, keep it down." She paused, the chewing recommenced. "Just curious is all."

Evelyn grinned wide. "Well maybe his love isn't so innocent after all."

Adrianna shook her head. "No, now that you've said it, I think you're right the first time. We're close, but friends. I'm just being stupid. Thinking too much with these damn, singing krauts. I mean, why the fuck are they singing?"

The women listened for a moment; the Germans were still at it. "Christ, they're terrible."

"As if you're any better. I've heard you in the Davies' showers. Thought my damn ears were gonna bleed," teased Adrianna.

Evelyn hit her this time but grinned. "Least I'm not hot for my fellow soldier."

"Shut it! Jesus, I'm not telling you anything anymore, D."

"Liar."

Before Adrianna could retort, there was a scuffle heard from back at Easy and then a call for a medic. Evelyn got to her feet and crawled from the foxhole. Adrianna watched her go. "I'll get you back for this torture, Ev."

Evelyn gave her a wink before leaving. "Bring it."

She ran towards the noise, finding it easily, mostly because of the amount of blabbering Smith was making.

"He looked like a kraut! I didn't mean it!" he cried.

Evelyn pointed at Toye on her way by. "Joe, can you get him to shut up? All we need is a mortar strike right now."

Toye sighed but nodded, getting up from his foxhole and making his way to Smith. Evelyn slid in beside Liebgott, who was busy checking on Talbert.

"What happened?"

Liebgott frowned. "Smitty stuck Tab with a bayonet to the gut."

"I didn't mean it!"

Ignoring Smith, he turned back to Talbert. "Can you breathe?" Evelyn pulled in closer to them. "Look at me, Tab."

"Yeah, I can breathe!" cried Talbert in between grunting in pain, his eyes on the blood pooling on his stomach.

"Tab," murmured Evelyn. "Look at Joe for me, OK?"

Her calm voice sent a wave over him. He looked at her as she begun to pull his shirt from his trousers. She met his eyes and paused. "I know I'm easier on the eyes, but I need you to look at Joe for me."

Talbert nodded and shifted to Liebgott, who smirked. "Hear that, Tab? Cassidy don't think I'm pretty."

Evelyn grinned as she raised up on Talbert's shirt enough to look at the clean cut on his abdomen. Gently, she pressed a bandage there before feeling around to press on his organs. Talbert cried out again. She tried to distract him. "I never said that, Liebgott. Did you hear me say that, Tab?"

Liebgott took Talbert's hand in his when the man kept trying to touch the wound. "So you think I'm pretty then? Floyd, she thinks I'm pretty. Who knew?"

She snorted before lifting the bandage to shake sulfa onto the wound, immediately applying pressure again. "Never said that either." She packed the wound tight, tying it around his middle. Finally, she shot a syrette of morphine into his thigh. She moved up until she was closer to Talbert's face and smiled. "We'll let you decide, Tab. See if Spina has an opinion. He's going to take good care of you at the aid station."

Talbert grimaced. "Am I going off the line, Evie?"

Evelyn's smile widened. "Unless Spina says otherwise, it was a clean cut. No organ damage. You should be back with us within two weeks."

Finally, he smiled back, the pain already leaving his face as the drugs began to infiltrate his system. "Maybe I'll surprise ya and come back early," he said sleepily.

She brushed his hair back from his face. "Maybe." She turned to Liebgott. "I don't think they can get us a jeep out here in this darkness without attracting gunfire. Can you help me get him back to town?" Liebgott nodded. "I'll be right back then. I'm going to tell Winters we're leaving."

Between Evelyn and Liebgott, they were able to lift Talbert's frame fairly easily. Smith volunteered to go as well, but they were tired of his constant apologizing, even well after Talbert passed out and everyone else reassured him it was an accident.

They didn't speak as they focused on carrying the soldier, and the journey was longer than it was coming in. After a half an hour, they arrived back in town.

Liebgott scooted Talbert onto the table as Evelyn began explaining to Spina what happened. "Bayonet to the abdomen. From what I can tell, it didn't hit anything, but I'd like to know your opinion. Either way, he's looking at a few stitches and a round of penicillin."

Spina nodded as he peered at the wound. "Sounds good, Evie. I'll check it out after calling for a jeep. Are you headed back?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Winters is expecting us. We're attacking at 0530."

Spina nodded again before giving her a hug. "Stay safe then. I'll see ya in a few hours." He clapped a hand on Liebgott's back. "Take care of her."

Liebgott and Evelyn walked out from the aid station as the first streaks of pink began to come into the sky. "Hear that, Cassidy? I need to take care of ya."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Can you take care of this headache for me, Lieb? It just came out of nowhere. Actually right when you started talking. Imagine that!"

He chuckled as they quickly walked back into the fields and towards Easy. The trip back was much faster. "Just tryin' to make conversation."

They were almost there. She turned to him and winked. "Only took you over two years. Forgive me if I'm a little taken back."

Suddenly, there were blasts ahead. They turned to each other, eyes wide. Easy was being hit with mortars.

Evelyn didn't hesitate; she ran forward, hand on her helmet. Liebgott muttered a curse before running after her. His hands grasped his rifle, watching for any surprise enemies before they got back to their men.

She ran straight towards Welsh and the men around him. She watched as a soldier was hit, falling onto the ground near Luz. Ducking low, she made her way there as they pulled him into the foxhole.

"Let me in there!" she cried, pushing her way towards him. But when her fingers felt for a pulse, there was none. Locking eyes with Luz for a moment, she ran away again before he could force her to stay put.

With her ears and eyes open, Evelyn scanned the soldiers, waiting for the inevitable. She ran right by Winters who was also moving along the line, but to motivate the men to keep fighting. Stopping briefly to see if Roe needed help with a wounded man, she moved on once again.

She was almost at the edge where Dog company began and Easy company ended, when a huge explosion happened in front of her eyes. Turning to see what caused such destruction to the left flank, her eyes widened at the sight of German tanks closing in. _Jesus Christ_. With another glance at Dog and with a prayer in her heart for Adrianna, Evelyn turned and began her search in her company again.

Gunfire peppered at her heels. She could feel the dirt fly up behind her, hitting the back of her legs. The only time she paused was when Welsh and McGrath ran out into the open to fire the bazooka. Her heart stopped. _Jesus Christ!_ she repeated inside her head. After one failed missile, they thankfully hit the tank with the next fire. Her heart began beating once more.

A cry for a medic. Evelyn began running again. What she found turned her stomach. Three dead soldiers laid in a half dug foxhole, but movement caught her eye. Kiehn and Smokey were alive, helmets long gone, but Smokey was bleeding from the head.

"Smoke!" she yelled, pulling him towards her. "Are you OK?" Her fingers grazed the wound on his forehead, but it wasn't serious.

Smokey nodded dully before snapping out of it. Silently, he crawled towards the machine gun, ready to fight once more. She then saw the gunshot wound to his lower leg that she needed to look at it, but instead, together with Kiehn, they watched as a group of Germans get blown to pieces.

"What the…" they breathed together. And then their saviors came over the hill - the Sherman tanks had arrived.

Evelyn grinned as the men cheered. As Smokey fired the machine gun, she treated his leg. Making sure he knew she wasn't done with him yet, she moved on since it wasn't a serious wound.

On her feet, she ran until she was needed again. She continued on and on, well after the battle was over and the men finished celebrating. She moved until Luz forced her to stop.

"Ev," he said, pushing on her shoulder. She dug her heels in. "Time to go, sweetheart."

Her eyes continued to look around. "But I heard that Alex twisted his ankle, and Smitty is still upset about what happened to Talbert, and Smokey's leg…"

Luz bent down until her eyes looked at his. "And you can look after them back in town. The truck is waiting, darling."

Evelyn frowned. "Impatient bastards."

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I know you won't believe it when I say it, but I think you've done enough for one day."

"Whatever you say, George."

"Damn, still love when you say that."

As he helped her into the truck, his words reminded her of Adrianna's dilemma. She turned and studied his face, trying to see if something was there that she didn't see before.

Luz's eyebrows shot up, unable to read her. "What?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Evelyn leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. He froze. After she pulled back, she looked at him again before shrugging. "Just what I thought." The other men nearby stared at her in wonder, jaws dropped.

"What the hell was that?" cried Luz, his eyes wide.

Evelyn gave him an innocent look. "Just checking. I always thought of you as a brother, but Adrianna wondered if there was something there. I needed to be sure. As I expected, it was terrible."

Luz scoffed and his jaw dropped as they other men laughed. "You didn't let me get ready! Here." He leaned over and kissed her again, making sure to take the time to really mean it. When he pulled back, he scrunched up his nose. "Christ, you're right. That's terrible."

She grinned. "Not to say you aren't a good kisser, George."

"Damn straight. My lips alone are a gift from God."

She laughed with everyone else before leaning her head against his shoulder. "Whatever you say, George."

"Even if I don't wanna kiss ya again, I still love when you say that, sweetheart. Don't stop now."

* * *

 _July 2, 1944  
_ _Just north of Utah Beach_

Evelyn watched as the pile of bloodied uniforms grew to almost her height. Easy and the rest of the 506th had just been taken off the line, due to return to England for a proper leave. In the meantime, she helped the wounded where she could.

She was forced by Roe to take a break after running herself ragged. She turned to Spina for support when she was losing the argument against the Cajun, but the medic only shook her head. Now she was left alone and with too many memories of the past few weeks.

Evelyn could still remember the blank look on Blithe's face when Roe brought him in yesterday. The private was struck in the throat with a sniper round. Somehow, he was still alive, but after seeing the shell he was now, Evelyn wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Faces of the men they had lost either from injury or death swam into her mind. She didn't realize it until just then, but she had been mentally keeping a tally of those they wouldn't see again. There were so many already, and their war had only just begun.

With a shiver, Evelyn walked back into the medical tent; she wouldn't be deterred from keeping busy with work. It was the only thing keeping her from those lost faces.


	13. Anything

**Thank you so much for the review! They really make my day!**

* * *

 _July 17, 1944_

 _Aldbourne, England_

Evelyn's eyes were locked on Adrianna, who smirked widely. She tried to keep in an impatient sigh as Lena repeatedly kissed her cheek before moving to the other. Adrianna's cheeks were already covered in lipstick smudges; Judy smartly hadn't shown up to the apartment yet.

Terry shook his head, watching the exchange. "Darling, I think that's enough."

Lena glared at him before pointedly kissing Evelyn twice more. "I'll decide when it's enough, Davies. These girls are starved for affection."

Adrianna cleared her throat. "Actually, Lena, we are pretty…." She stopped at the look the elderly woman was giving her. "Starved. Absolutely. Lay it on her."

Evelyn silently narrowed her eyes at her friend, counting up several forms of revenge. Finally, Lena pulled back, brushing tears from her eyes. "It's so wonderful to see you both. I know Judy will try and sneak in at some point, so it's up to the two of you to alert me immediately when she does."

"Or suffer the consequences," drawled Terry.

For the next several hours, Lena made it a point to fatten the women up. Evelyn stupidly let slip that since it was their first day back, training wasn't to begin until the next day. Instead of freedom to roam the town, they had to withstand several helpings of multiple, rich dishes.

Evelyn rolled onto the mattress, clutching her stomach. "I'm going to burst," she moaned.

Adrianna sighed from under her pillow. "I already have. You'll have to bury my body. You're lucky that I'm so small. Well, I was."

The women giggled together for awhile before stopping abruptly when the food jostled uncomfortably again.

"Don't get me wrong," murmured Evelyn. "It's sweet what she's doing."

"But she's going to kill us," finished Adrianna. She sighed. "I need a vacation."

"I think that's what this is supposed to be."

She snorted. "The same men we've lived with for two years and an elderly couple who, when they aren't bickering, will need to roll us into Germany. Some vacation."

Evelyn perked up. "But what about a real one?" Adrianna looked at her upside down after lifting the pillow from her face. "A real vacation. I heard that there are ten-day passes up for grabs."

Adrianna sat up quickly, immediately regretting it. She clutched her stomach. "How do we go about getting those?"

Evelyn grinned. "Leave that to me."

* * *

The next day, Evelyn tossed an extra apple to Luz before plopping down next to him against a large oak tree. He caught it and grinned. "Thanks, sweetheart. You shouldn't have.

She bit into her own before smiling sweetly back. "Anything for my best bud."

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

She batted her eyelashes innocently. "Only to spend time with the most handsome, most funny, the best man I know…"

"Spill."

"Two ten day passes."

Luz's eyes widened and he grabbed her forearm. "Did it happen? Did Liebgott declare his love and this is your way of telling me that I won the bet and we're finally going out on the town on _my_ terms and rules and we'll burn this place to the ground?" He bounced excitedly on the grass.

Evelyn blinked at him for several moments before shaking her head. "None of the above. Anna and I want to go on a ladies' only trip."

His jaw dropped. "Not _fair!_ " he cried. "Ladies only? Does that mean I can't come?"

"Are you a lady, George?"

"I mean, I have the fabulous legs to be."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and laughed. "How about breasts? You need breasts in order to be invited."

Luz pointedly stared at her chest and raised an eyebrow. She smacked him and laughed again. "You're not coming, George, but I hope that doesn't mean Jolly Ole Saint Luz can't come through."

He sighed and grumbled. "You know I can work my magic. Where are you going anyway?"

She shrugged. "Not here."

Sighing again, he ruffled her hair hard, making sure to create a mess for her later. "I'll let you know when I have them."

* * *

Luz came through only a week later. In truth, it didn't take much effort. It seemed that passes were being given out left and right as a reward for their hard work during D Day and Carentan. But he didn't need to let Evelyn know that.

She hugged him tightly before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, George! I swear, you're an angel."

He grinned and rocked back on his heels. "Just remember this the next time I need something. Most likely servitude as my wingman again."

She gave him a wink. "Anytime. Maybe you'll find that British woman around again. I'm ready when you are." She laughed when he blushed. Kissing him on the cheek again, she ran to find Adrianna. She rounded a bend and almost collided with her and Speirs.

He looked up and held out a hand. "Just a moment, Cassidy. We're almost finished here."

Evelyn stepped back and allowed them to continue. She was close enough to hear the basics, however.

"Like I was saying, if you can manage to keep your mouth shut long enough, Edwards, you'll move forward. You are an excellent soldier when you put your mind to it."

Adrianna bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm trying my best, sir. Just the other day, I didn't bite off Sherman's head. That's got to be something."

A twitch of a grin threatened Speirs' lips. "So noted. Think you can do your best again right now?" She opened her mouth, but at the eyebrow raise from him, she nodded silently. An actual grin overtook his face this time. "Well done. Now don't make me regret promoting you, sergeant. That will be all."

Speirs nodded to Cassidy as he walked away. She nodded back and waited long enough to approach Adrianna. "Did what I think just happen actually happen?"

Adrianna looked up. "I got promoted, D.," she whispered. " _Me_."

Evelyn grinned and chuckled, hugging her close before pulling back. "Knew you had it in you, Anna. Just had to stop threatening those boys long enough for Speirs to take notice."

Adrianna grinned back. "Let me tell ya, it was tough."

Evelyn flashed two pieces of paper in front of her. "As a reward for your good behavior."

The woman gasped and shrieked. "You did it!"

"George did. Where should we go?"

"Beaches. Country. London. Paris. I don't care!"

Evelyn laughed again before looping her arm through hers. They began to walk towards the apartment. "Well we have to decide soon. Passes begin Saturday."

* * *

 _August 7, 1944_

 _Bath, England_

Adrianna closed her eyes against the bright sunshine on their terrace and sighed contentedly. "Remind me to thank Lena and Terry again. What an excellent choice."

Evelyn nodded, her own eyes shut as she lounged beside her. After consulting with the couple on what they were looking for, Bath seemed the ideal place, close enough to the ocean, but holding plenty of beautiful countryside and splendid nightlife. "Well, we can tell them tomorrow."

Adrianna groaned. "Stop reminding me we have to go back."

"Sorry."

Adrianna peeked one eye open and looked at her friend. "That means one last night of dragging you to a dance club."

Evelyn groaned this time. "And watch you get hit on and flirt with half the men there."

"Admit it. You were having fun with that Navy man the other night."

She blushed. "He only kissed my hand good night. But he was quite the charmer."

Adrianna laughed. "I find it hilarious that you're trying to find love, even during war."

Evelyn frowned. "But I'm not trying to find love."

"But you won't let yourself go either."

She sighed. "You sound like George."

"He's a smart man. A looker, too."

Evelyn laughed again, shoving her in the side. "You got me to kiss him once. It won't happen again. Luckily it didn't get awkward."

Adrianna wiggled her eyebrows. "How about we get awkward with some random men tonight?"

"Whatever you say, Anna."

"God, I love it when you say that."

"Jesus Christ, I'm separating you and Luz from now on."

* * *

 _August 8, 1944_

 _Aldbourne, England_

Although exhausted, Evelyn and Adrianna changed quickly back into their Army clothing before heading into town. Each needed nourishment after one, last, long night on the town with little other sustenance than alcohol.

Liebgott was walking the courtyard with Guarnere and his newest recruit into the gang - a replacement from Philadelphia named Heffron. Although the other new soldiers looked like scared and eager little puppies, Heffron had a bit of a swagger, something that Liebgott was looking forward to using against him at the first opportunity. Time to remind him that he was still a newbie.

Heffron stopped short, causing Guarnere and Liebgott to do the same. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Jesus Christ. Who are they?"

Guarnere and Liebgott followed his gaze to Evelyn and Adrianna before looking at one another and grinning mischievously. "They're part of the USO group that sometimes comes into town. Part of their gig is to wear our ODs," answered Guarnere. He tried to keep the mirth from his voice.

Heffron gaped. "I've always wanted to see some USO girls."

Liebgott nodded. "These two are some of our favorites, been by a few times. See that shorter one with the blonde hair? Baton twirler. Christ, the things she can do with that stick."

Guarnere whistled in appreciation. "The things I wish she'd do with my stick." While Heffron was busy laughing, Guarnere chucked his chin at Liebgott, urging him to continue.

Hiding his grin, he did. "But the other one? Babe, I can't even begin to try and describe what the other one can do. Rumor is, if you surprise her with a good 'nough romantic gesture, she'll give you a personal show."

"Didn't Webster get one of those? Lucky bastard."

"Yep, College Boy loves his damn poetry. Only one so far though. She's mighty picky."

Heffron blew out air from his mouth hard, a confident smile gracing his face. "Watch this, boys. I'll show ya how it's done." As he began walking towards the women, Guarnere and Liebgott cheered him on, but winked to one another. Eventually they moved forward to try and hear everything.

Evelyn and Adrianna looked up from their conversation just in time to see a young man with dark red hair strut up to them. Neither had ever seen him before, but based on his uniform, he was a part of their regiment.

Heffron stopped in front of them with a huge grin. "Ladies." He spread his arms out before looking at Adrianna first. "If you're looking for an extra in your next act, sweetheart, don't worry, I'm here. I'd be your prop any day."

Adrianna gave him a strange look before looking at Evelyn, who shrugged. In terms of originality, he definitely stood out. In terms of sense, they were lost.

She turned back to Heffron. "Come again?"

He leaned in closer, giving her a wink. "How about you just give me a twirl and we'll see how nicely I fit in."

The women looked at one another again, silently trying to decide what the hell to do with this stranger. Over his shoulder, Evelyn saw Liebgott and Guarnere biting their fists in an effort not to laugh out loud. With her eyes narrowed, she turned back to Heffron. She opened her mouth to let him know he'd become a butt of a joke, but instead she gasped when she was thrown off her feet.

Heffron slung an arm around her waist before crushing her against him and dipping her back low. She held onto his arms for dear life.

He leaned in close, dropping his voice to a sultry whisper.

"Take, O take those lips so sweetly were forsworn,  
And those eyes, the break of day,  
Lights that do mislead the morn:  
But my kisses bring again,  
Bring again—  
Seals of love, but seal'd in vain,  
Seal'd in vain!"

And before Evelyn could figure out exactly what just happened, Heffron kissed her. As soon as it had begun, it had ended. He took in her look of outrage as pleasant surprise and smirked. "That's Shakespeare, doll."

Evelyn pushed against him until she was upright again. Still, she gaped. He grinned. "Now when can I expect that personal show?"

After recovering a moment, Adrianna and Evelyn looked at one another again before they simultaneously unsheathed their trench knives and held them in front of Heffron's face. With his eyes wide and his hands up, he backed away slowly. "Wow, those almost look real." His back hit the wall of the building. Curious, he gasped after pricking his finger on one, sharp tip. "Christ, those _are_ real."

Adrianna looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Almost as real as the soldiers you just pissed off."

Evelyn's smile mimicked hers. She cocked her head to the side. "And the wounds they are about to inflict on you."

Again, together - their minds must have synced long ago - they lowered their knives until they were just a hair from the inseam of Heffron's trousers. His eyes bugged out of his head when he felt it. Leaning towards him until both were close enough to his ears to whisper, they said:

"Ask me to twirl again…"

"...or for me to show you _anything_ besides where to shove your own knife…"

"...and we'll make sure that you have no tongue to quote Shakespeare…"

"...or to kiss the next poor, unsuspecting woman again."

Adrianna pulled back and smiled brightly as she pinched his cheek. Heffron jumped a mile. "Don't make us threaten anything lower. OK, pumpkin?" she asked sickly sweet.

He nodded violently. When they - and their knives - finally turned away, he slid down the side of the building, the strength in his legs long gone.

The women turned to see Guarnere and Liebgott on the ground laughing hysterically. As they began to walk past, Evelyn hissed, "Don't think we'll forget you two either."

Adrianna nodded. "Instigators."

Guarnere wiped tears from his eyes. "Doll, that was all him."

Liebgott nodded, bubbles of laughter still erupting from his chest. "Not our fault the kid didn't know better."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him. "Do yourself a favor, Lieb, and give him a head's up next time."

He smirked and gave her a wink. "And miss entertainment like that again, Cassidy? Hell no."

Rolling her eyes, she had to pull Adrianna away from Guarnere, who was still glaring at the man laughing on the ground. "Come on, we'll get them later."

"Lookin' forward to it!" called Guarnere, cackling.

* * *

That wasn't the only run in with the replacements that either woman experienced during their time on leave. Left to her own devices, Adrianna promised to try and be good, especially now that she outranked all of the new soldiers, but her hand played with the handle of her knife again before she left for her company. With a sigh, Evelyn walked into the Easy mess area.

Almost as if she set off an alarm, the first table of soldiers, most of whom she didn't recognize, snapped up at attention and looked at her as if they had never seen anything like her.

 _That's because they probably haven't,_ she thought to herself ruefully.

Save for the red-haired private whose cheeks began to match his locks, and a shy looking Latino man, all their faces were new. Garcia had an unfortunate run-in with Evelyn yesterday when he asked her if she was Colonel Sink's personal secretary. With her head held high, she sat down at another table next to Roe.

"Have you met the replacements, Evie?" he asked, stirring the potatoes on his plate.

Evelyn caught Heffron's eye from across the room and scowled when he ducked out of sight again. "Not all of them. Have you?"

Roe nodded. "While you were gone, I gave them a quick training. I would have waited for you, but who knows how long we will be away from the line."

She nodded, agreeing. "No, that makes sense. Besides, you don't need me. I bet you did wonderfully."

He rolled his eyes. "I always need you, _cherie_. Don't forget that. This entire company needs you."

Evelyn blushed, pleased. "Thanks, Eugene. Sometimes it's hard to remember why I'm here." She caught sight of the replacements looking at her again. "Some days more than others."

Roe followed her gaze. "Remember how long it took you to win over everyone in Toccoa?" She nodded. "And that was before you proved them wrong, became a combat medic, and got promoted. Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself? Show them in person who they'll be fighting with."

She met his eyes and smiled. "You really do have a gift, Eugene Roe." This time he blushed, even more so when she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And you're damn smart. I'll see you later."

Evelyn walked over to the small group of new soldiers, taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she imagined it, but the mess hall seemed to get quiet, as if everyone waited with bated breath. She sat down next to a tall, handsome one and across from Heffron. "Hi, guys. I'm Corporal Evelyn Cassidy, medic."

Silence echoed around all four men until the one next to her held out his hand. "Private James Miller, just a lowly rifleman."

She grinned and shook his hand. "Until recently, I was a rifleman myself."

Garcia's eyes widened. "You mean you know how to fire a gun?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Well, sometimes I need to wait for my fingernails to dry, but after that, I usually get the gist of it."

That did it. The new guys laughed, even Heffron joining in at the end. He grimaced before running a hand through his hair. "Ma'am..."

"Evelyn. But most of the guys call me Evie."

He hesitated before smiling. "Evie, I'm really sorry about the other day. I'm normally not like that. I was tryin' to prove myself to the others, and..."

Her eyes danced with amusement. "I highly doubt you normally don't hold that much self confidence, Babe, but I accept your apology. I can't speak for Anna though."

Heffron grimaced again. "And she's the scary one." He saw the look on Evelyn's face before backtracking. "Not that you're not scary. You are damn scary. I've just heard stories about her..."

Evelyn grinned again before standing up. "If I'm going to give you any sort of advice, gentlemen, it would be not to believe everything you hear. Especially from the old lady gossipers in this company."

The fourth soldier, Hashey, furrowed his brow. "There are old ladies in the company?"

It took everything inside her not to roll her eyes. Sighing, she turned to go. "Good to meet you. Don't get hurt. And, Heffron, do me a favor?"

He perked up, eager to do something to rectify the awkward situation he put himself in. "Anything."

Evelyn gave him a wink. "Ask Roe or Spina if you need condoms when you go after the next girl. I don't think I can handle the request _plus_ any more Shakespeare." She had the pleasure of watching him turn beet red before leaving the hall to find some peace from all the male drama.

* * *

The weeks passed in England smoothly. Easy continued to train and practice combat. The medics returned to their lessons from the local doctor, learning something new every week and then practicing it until it was ingrained in their heads.

No more replacements joined them, but a slew of newly healed soldiers returned to them including Talbert, Smokey, and Cobb, who no one had seen since his injury on the plane on D Day. Evelyn tried to catch his eye and say hello, but he walked right by her without saying a word. _Well apparently he's still upset,_ she thought with a frown.

No matter, Evelyn focused on work, like everyone else. As August turned into a cool and crisp September, the soldiers began to get antsy, knowing without being told that their next jump was right around the corner. For the replacements, it meant a chance to prove themselves. For the veterans of Easy company, they only hoped it would go better than Normandy.


	14. Do Your Job

**Thank for your to continuous reviews! I look forward to them so much. :::hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink:::**

* * *

The troopers didn't have to wait long before they were alerted by Lipton that they were heading out again. Evelyn and the men were having fun in a local pub one night in mid September. Now that she and the replacements were on the same page, she was actually enjoying their company.

Heffron was adopted again by Guarnere, Philadelphia seemingly a greater bond than blood or history these days. While they were busy playing darts with Luz, Toye and Compton, Evelyn took it upon herself to get to know the new guys.

"You'd love Portland, Evie," said Hashey. "Its cobblestone streets, beautiful piers, lighthouses. I can't imagine living anywhere else."

Evelyn wrinkled her nose. "Doesn't Maine have a lot of snow?"

Garcia, a Texan, nodded, but Miller laughed. "I've only known you a few weeks, Evie, but I can't imagine a little snow scaring you away. I bet Indiana rivals Maine any day."

Hashey grinned. "You'll have to take that up with my folks, Jimmy. They're more inland than me. I see more rain than anything on the coast."

Guarnere stopped by and sat down. After interrupting their conversation to tell them the story about Heffron and Doris - _again_ \- Evelyn stood. "I'll go get us another round."

Walking up to the bar, she motioned to the barmaid for four more pints, leaving Guarnere on his own. While she was waiting, Liebgott leaned up alongside her, trying to catch the woman's eye for another round himself. He looked over at Evelyn and grinned. "See you're makin' nice with the replacements. You don't need to thank me for the introduction. It was my pleasure."

Evelyn rolled her eyes before taking all four glasses in both hands, but grinned lopsidedly. "Although I could have lived without being mauled by Babe, they are good guys." She turned to return to them but stopped and gave Liebgott a look. "But to hell with thanking you, Joe. You're still on my shit list."

"Was I ever off it, doll?"

"Excellent point."

When she got back to the table, it was to witness the tail end of Cobb giving Miller a hard time about wearing the D Day unit citation on his uniform when he didn't fight that day. Miller had silently taken off his pin and laid it on the table before walking away. She placed the beers on the table and looked at Cobb in disgust.

"Give it a rest, Roy," she said, shaking her head. Before he could open his mouth, Randleman picked up the pin from the table and looked at him.

"Shit, Cobb. You ain't fight in Normandy neither," drawled Randleman. He took the pin with him and walked after Miller.

Cobb ground his teeth before leaning in to Hashey. "I got hit on the plane before I could jump." He looked up and glared at Evelyn. "I was sent back here against my will."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, blame the medic. Terribly sorry I didn't allow you to drop into the wrong DZ with only one functioning eye and a gushing head wound. My mistake." When he continued to sneer at her, she stood up again. Taking her beer with her, she left.

Before she could take a few steps, Luz wrangled an arm around her neck and dragged her to the darts game they were playing. "What do you say, Ev? Babe and Toye want to bet against me and Buck here, but we've been losing spectacularly. Should we do it? Maybe our luck will turn."

Evelyn's eye caught Compton holding the next dart with his left hand, and she knew for certain he was right-handed. She also recognized the bluff in Luz's eyes, even if Toye and Heffron couldn't. With a subtle squeeze on her shoulder to remind her of her debt to him, she played the part he was looking for. "God, I don't know, George. How much is the bet?"

"One pack each."

She shook her head. "Christ, that seems like a lot, especially if you've lost - how many times now?"

"Three."

Evelyn whistled. "Buck, what do you think?"

Compton shrugged and tried to keep the smile off his face. "I'm feelin' lucky this time. I say we do it." Luz winced dramatically.

Heffron stepped in. "How about two packs? Make the pot a little more enticing."

Before Luz and Compton could jump on it, Evelyn interrupted. "You say you lost three times already? I say make it three packs each. If you're going to bet, make it good, right?"

The men talked among themselves and agreed. As Evelyn left them to begin, she heard Luz ask Compton why he was shooting left-handed. With a grin, she was almost in the hall when Smokey called everyone to attention. She turned and stood behind him and Lipton, lost in the shadows.

It was made pretty evident that Lipton's announcement wasn't pertaining to more beer or weekend passes. They were moving out again, and Evelyn had a perfect view of the men digesting the news. In her heart, she said a quick prayer as she scanned each of their faces.

* * *

 _September 17, 1944_

 _Upottery, England_

After a few days of grueling tactical training for Operation Market Garden, Easy company and the rest of the 506th was sent to the airfield to prepare for their drop into Holland. Evelyn, Adrianna, and Judy better prepared for Lena's long farewell this time; they woke extra early to allow the woman an extended amount of time to fawn over them.

At the field, Evelyn spied a familiar box on the ground. It was full of airsickness pills. Quickly picking them up, she tried to find a place to stash them away. A trashcan would be ideal. Before she could find anything, she stopped short when Sobel stood in front of her.

Trying to hide her shock and the grimace that came with seeing his face again, she placed the box on the ground before saluting him.

Sobel's eyes scanned over her face before smirking. "You don't need to steal the entire box, Cassidy. I think one should suffice for your nerves."

Evelyn bit the inside of her cheek. "No, sir. I was about to hand these out to the men." She met his eyes. "It is a part of my duty as an Easy company combat medic." She watched as his eyes widened at the red cross on her sleeve. How he managed to miss it before was beyond her. She attempted to swallow her glee.

Sobel glanced back at her now, his gaze cool. "I wonder who you needed to _please_ to achieve that insignia, corporal."

She silently fumed, but she kept her cool. "Believe it or not, sir, I achieved it myself." She paused, unable to help herself. "Thanks to you, of course."

"I would never allow this."

Evelyn smiled. "Maybe not, sir, but in an effort to prove you wrong about me, I have accomplished everything I have sought to do since joining the Airborne."

Sobel was quiet for a long time, so long, if fact, she was sure she was about to be court martialed for speaking out of turn to an officer. But in the end, he surprised her. With the first genuine smile she had ever seen him make, he held out his hand to her. With her eyebrows up, she took it and he shook her hand firmly. "I'm glad to see at least one tough son of a bitch come out of Easy company." And without another word, he left.

Evelyn's eyes followed him, even after he began berating Malarkey about the motorbike he stole. Luz came up to her side. "Was Sobel...smiling?" She nodded. "At you?" Again, she nodded. He watched their former CO with her and cocked his head to the side. "And did I see him shake _your_ hand - you - the bane of his existence?"

Evelyn let out the breath she was holding and nodded before looking at him. "Yup."

Together they said the only thing that either could come up with, "Huh."

Giving up on trying to figure out what just happened, Evelyn brightened when she saw Popeye limping towards them. Hugging him hard, she giggled when he lifted her off the ground. When she was on her feet again, she gave him a wide smile. "What are you doing back here? Trying to break your ass again?"

Popeye grinned. "Third time's a charm, Evie. Now don't lecture me about being here. I couldn't let you guys go without me again."

She shook her head, but still smiled. "I'll leave you in peace only if you let me check on that fine rear end from time to time to make sure it's healing nicely."

"You got yourself a deal."

Luz turned to her after slapping Popeye on the shoulder in greeting. "What about my ass, sweetheart? I know you know my rear end is the finest of them all. I think you need an extra looksy to remember properly."

"I'll let Eugene or Ralph know you need an examination. I'll be busy with Popeye, my apologies."

While Luz grumbled, Evelyn wrapped an arm around Popeye's waist. "Come on, Pop. Let's go introduce you to the new guys."

* * *

 _September 17, 1944_

 _Eindhoven, Holland_

To say the jump into Holland was the night to Normandy's day was an understatement. It was almost peaceful the way the parachutes fell slowly from the sky. If Evelyn wasn't busy running to the red smoke, wary of an attack, she would almost admit the sight beautiful.

After changing directions towards the town a few times, Easy finally walked through a field on the edge of the first houses. Randleman and his squad stood in front, assessing the gravity of the situation. Apparently the coast was clear - he signaled to them to move forward.

Evelyn couldn't get over what laid ahead. The war was over here - at least the townspeople thought so. The square was packed with cheering families, wooing women, and bright orange flags of freedom. Although Easy tried to keep moving, a few soldiers fell victim to the good cheer of the Dutch.

Evelyn pulled Perconte off the large chest of a woman, his expression glazed. She grinned. "You can breathe now, Perco. One foot in front of the other. That's it." Her eyes scanned the crowd, her grin widening. After so much dread with this jump, it was nice to see such happy faces.

A cry of pain caught Evelyn's attention. She paused in her walk and then heard another. Before anyone could stop her, she turned and made her way towards it. What she saw made her stomach twist in horror.

Several young women were being forced to kneel as their hair was shorn off and their clothes were ripped from their bodies. Her eyes met those of a girl who couldn't be any older than her. Blood trickled down her face from the cuts the razor was creating on her scalp.

Evelyn took in a quick breath with a hiss before charging forward, bandages in hand. Just as she was about to reach the girl, a man stood in front of her, stopping her path.

He shook his head briskly. " _Dit is geen zorg van jou._ (This is no concern of yours.)"

She snarled. She didn't need to know Dutch to know approximately what he was saying. "She's bleeding! The razor could start an infection!"

He only stood there, forcing her to push him aside before coming up to the girl. The angry woman cutting the hair gave her a look and a curse of disgust, but she stepped away when Evelyn barred her teeth.

Gently, she began treating the girl. She flinched when Evelyn first touched her, but then relaxed. "It's OK," she murmured. "I'm trying to help."

Just as she was about to apply a clean bandage, a large hand grasped her wrist, stopping it. Evelyn looked up and glared at a new man. "Take your hands off me," she breathed.

He obeyed before replying in English. "This isn't your fight."

Evelyn glared at him. "These women need medical treatment! There is no fight here!"

He shook his head and shrugged. "They slept with the Germans. They're lucky they aren't being shot."

She stood and she could feel her whole body shaking with anger. "They're being punished for trying to survive? No, I won't sit by and let this happen!"

With a final glare, she began treating the girl again. As she turned to do the same for the next woman nearby, the girl grabbed her sleeve first. Evelyn turned to look her in the eye. The girl didn't need to say anything; Evelyn knew. "You're welcome," she murmured.

She had just finished helping a second woman when the angry crowd starting closing in. The townspeople, who had chanted hate and disgust to the women, now seemed to have turned on her.

" _Hoer_ , _hoer_ , _hoer_!"

Evelyn tried to ignore them, but they only got louder.

" _Hoer_! _Hoer_! _Hoer_!"

The crowd got closer. To her shock, an apple was thrown at her head but it missed. Evelyn's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. More food followed.

" _HOER_! _HOER_! _HOER_!"

She ducked and tried to cover the poor woman in front of her, but in the next moment, her helmet was ripped from her head. Before Evelyn could fight for it back, a fist punched her hard into the temple, causing the world to spin.

Evelyn gasped in pain, but the sound was drowned out by the angry mob. The women cowered on the ground, but they only had eyes for Evelyn now, the intruder on their ritual. Another punch came, knocking the wind from her lungs.

The people was mere inches from swallowing her whole a moment before a bull raged forward, clearing a path towards her. Randleman pushed and shoved the townspeople far enough away so that Luz, Martin and Liebgott could get to her.

"Ev!" cried Luz, but he was too far away.

In the next moment, Liebgott swept her into his arms. He shouted at the men to move forward. "Johnny, go! Bull, make way in the front! George, follow behind and make sure none are following us!"

Evelyn still saw stars, but her breath had come back. As soon as they were out of danger, and it was clear no one was going to follow them, she struggled against Liebgott to get back on her feet. "Joe, let me down. I'm fine!"

Liebgott unceremoniously dropped her before rounding on her in the next moment. His chest heaved and his eyes were black with anger. "What the fuck were you thinkin' back there, Cassidy?" he yelled in her face. "I mean, you see an angry mob, so your first instinct is to run inside it? Are you goddamn stupid?"

Evelyn's jaw dropped before her own indignation and anger boiled hot in her stomach. She had to squint to focus on his face; her head was swimming. "I was trying to help them, Liebgott! I didn't ask you to play the hero!"

He snarled, his lip curling. "Of course. God forbid we leave the little lady behind to be killed. That's just goddamn genius! You didn't only risk your life, you know, but everyone here!"

She clenched her teeth so hard, she swore she heard a few crack. Before she could retort, Luz pulled on her hand, dragging her away again. She shot one last glare Liebgott's way before leaving with him. His eyes followed her, his chest still heaving.

Luz silently handed her helmet back to her as she continued to seethe. "I can't believe him! I honestly can't believe him! Fucking Liebgott!"

Luz was still silent. She stopped his walking with a hand and turned to him. He gave her a pained look. "He's kind of right, sweetheart."

She felt her jaw drop again. "How can you…?"

He held up a hand. "I'm not saying he's the best with words, and he was a little harsh, but, Ev, I can't lie that I didn't want to wring your neck myself."

Evelyn closed her mouth again and swallowed. Her head began to pound. "I didn't know it was going to get like that," she murmured.

He gave her a commiserating smile. "That's your problem. You run right towards the danger and think about it later. I'd prefer it if you weren't so damn brave all the time."

She grimaced and she pictured Henry again and heard his words again in her head. She looked at her hands. "I'm sorry, George."

Luz grinned before lifting her chin with a finger. "Just quit trying to kill me, Ev, and we'll be fine."

She chuckled and they began to walk again, trying to find the rest of Easy. He cleared his throat. "Probably be a good idea to apologize to Bull and Johnny too."

Evelyn sighed. "Yeah."

"And Joe."

She shook her head violently, but she moaned at the motion. She needed an aspirin badly. "Nuh uh. I'm not saying shit to that asshole. 'Little lady'? Fuck him."

Luz chuckled and hugged her to his side. "Maybe after you cool off then. You know, next month. Or maybe in a year or two."

* * *

It wasn't until the next day, but Evelyn did eventually cool off enough to realize that Liebgott's anger with her was probably displaced because of the situation. She did act stupidly, but she wasn't about to admit that. Instead, she tried to be nonchalant around him, testing the waters.

Easy was headed to the town of Nuenen next. Most of the soldiers sat on top of several British tanks as they slowly made their way towards the destination. Evelyn noticed Liebgott decided to walk nearby instead. She took the opportunity to join him.

He hardly glanced at her when she fell into step with him. Without a rifle to hug to her chest, she toyed with the next best thing to keep her hands busy - a borrowed side arm from Randleman.

Although she wasn't supposed to be armed, after the angry mob from yesterday, he handed it to her and an ankle holster without another word. She gratefully took it, hoping the officers wouldn't notice or care.

Liebgott and Evelyn walked in silence for awhile until he broke it. "What do you want, Cassidy?"

Evelyn bit her bottom lip not to lash out at his abrupt tone. "Just walking, Liebgott. Is that a problem?"

He snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "Only a problem if you make it that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Liebgott looked at her, his eyes and tone mocking. "Well, if you walk quietly and leave me the hell alone, we're fine. If you walk your way right into trouble again until one of us has to save your ass, then it becomes a problem. Get the difference?"

Evelyn saw red, her teeth clenched. It took everything inside her not to use her weapon. "I didn't ask for your help. And quit talking to me like I'm stupid."

"Then stop doing stupid things. I saw the way you ran into the gunfire in Carentan. Do you have a death wish?"

"You know what? You're right," she breathed through her teeth. "I'm going to leave you the hell alone, you goddamn asshole."

Liebgott grinned but it looked more like a snarl. "Best news I heard all day." And with that, he moved towards the closest tank and hauled himself up with a helping hand from Penkala.

Evelyn watched him go with a sigh. _Well, that went well_. She stayed in the field, her eyes on the horizon. She heard the men laugh and joke, until it ended abruptly. She turned to see what was going on and then she saw the woman with the baby.

She marched up to her, just as one of the men handed her a ration. Evelyn's eyes scanned her to make sure there wasn't any serious injury besides the obvious undernourishment. Digging into her medical pack, she found a few bars of chocolate that she kept to distract a wounded man when needed. Handing them to the woman, she gave her a sad smile before rejoining her company. She could feel the men's eyes on her; Liebgott's almost burned.


	15. Don't Mind Me

**Thank you so much for the lovely review!**

* * *

In the back of her mind, she heard the tanks pull to a stop outside the edge of town. Evelyn took a quick look at the baby in the woman's arms after a small, silent nod from her. And just as she placed the child back in her arms, the unmistakable sound of a sniper happened ahead.

Evelyn whipped her head to the men a moment before turning back to the woman. "Run!" she cried. Without waiting to see if the woman obeyed, Evelyn ran towards the tanks. Soldiers began running in the opposite direction, towards her, and to the safety of the trenches on the side of the road. Subconsciously, she felt someone tug on her arm to join them, but she shook them off when she heard a bellow from the front.

"Medic up front! Medic up front!"

Randleman knelt next to a wounded officer, a replacement that Evelyn had yet to meet personally. She came up to his other side and immediately put a bandage on his neck, the wound on his throat spurting blood. "Go, Bull!" she yelled. "Your men need you!"

Randleman grimaced before running away, knowing she was right. Digging around in her pack with her free hand, she found the sulfa and another compression bandage. Once both were utilized, Evelyn looked up in time to see Roe slide in beside her. "Bullet to the throat. I don't think it hit the artery, but we have to move him."

Roe nodded silently, grabbing the strap of one shoulder while she did the other. Together, they began pulling the lieutenant back towards safety.

It took several minutes until he was close enough to the line. The officers there took him, and before she had to repeat herself on what happened, Evelyn and Roe ran back into the fight, calls for medics peppering the air.

Soon, they separated. With one last squeeze of each other's fingers, Evelyn watched Roe disappear to the left while she moved up the middle. She soon found Compton and his squad readying the rear of the battle with mortar and bazooka strikes. She settled there with them.

Compton commanded the strikes as Evelyn watched and listened for more cries for help. Her eyes widened as soldiers began to retreat. Lying on her belly between two men, she watched as buildings exploded left and right and artillery was being strewn everywhere. Unable to just sit and wait for someone to get injured, Evelyn took the side arm from its holster and began to fire when a kraut was close enough to shoot. Thankful for the extra ammo that she packed in her trouser pockets, she kept fighting until she needed to stop once more.

The opportunity came when she watched a garden wall explode to her right. Most of the soldiers had run away in time, but Evelyn could see one last man squatting in the corner, whether from injury or shock, she didn't know. Standing up, she ran with everything she had. She tried not to think of the bullets that zinged by her.

Finally, she arrived to the soldier. It was Cobb, and thankfully he didn't seem injured. "Roy!" she cried. "Are you hit?"

Cobb's eyes met hers, and it seemed to take him a minute to comprehend what she was doing there. "No," he replied quietly. "No, I'm fine."

Evelyn grabbed his hand. "Then let's move it!" He obeyed the tug on his arm and ran with her back towards the line. A moment later, the rest of the wall where he was sitting burst into gravel.

Ducking low, she let go of his hand and let him continue to move. Her attention was taken by another blast and its aftermath. Hashey and Garcia began crawling towards a fallen man. It was Miller, and it was clear he was dead.

Swallowing hard, Evelyn felt for a pulse, even though she knew in her heart that she would find nothing. Her eyes were locked on his still and vacant ones. The pain of the blast was forever etched on his face.

"Come on!" yelled Garcia. He grabbed Hashey's shirt. "Hashey, let's go! Evie!"

Shaking her head to clear it and blinking several times, Evelyn got up and ran after them. Crouching low in the trenches, she quickly came upon Compton being dragged by Muck, Malarkey and Guarnere.

"Are you guys, OK?" she cried.

Guarnere grunted and nodded. "We're OK, doll! Get outta here!"

Instead, another blast was heard behind them and more soldiers were still coming from the town, the Germans close on their heels. Evelyn ran towards them, Guarnere calling after her.

Helping a man to his feet, grabbing a hand to hurry another along, and checking to make sure the next on the ground was dead and not only wounded, Evelyn moved between them all until finally there were none left. She could hear yelling behind her, and it wasn't in English. With a look over her shoulder, a line of krauts was headed towards her.

She felt the air in her lungs still even as she ran for her life. The most random thought entered her head as she ducked and covered it with her arms, her feet moving on their own. Did she really think her arms would do anything to keep her alive if a sniper took aim? If a mortar struck her? Laughter bubbled in her throat, and she choked it out as she came closer to the American and British tanks. _I'm losing my mind_. Again, she laughed.

Finally, Winters pushed her forward until she was loaded into a truck. Knowing nothing was funny at that moment, it took all her remaining strength to stop the giggles that threatened to surface. Her random humor evaporated instantly when she heard Guarnere ask Martin a question.

"Where's the Bull?"

Evelyn's head snapped up along with several others. Martin winced, out of breath. "I don't know."

Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. "What do you mean, you don't know, Johnny? He can't be fucking lost. The man is bigger than most of the houses that just exploded!"

Martin's face hardened. "I don't know, Evie."

The trucks began to pull away as the sun began to set. The realization of the situation came upon all of them. They were leaving Randleman behind.

* * *

Evelyn paced back and forth next to Hoobler, Garcia and Hashey, who were sitting on the ground by her feet. Cobb and Webster were nearby. The former hadn't really said a word since she found him by that wall earlier in the afternoon.

Hoobler tried to catch her eye. "Evie, sweetheart, take a load off. You're not going to find Bull wearing a trail in the grass."

She snorted, but continued to pace. "I'd like to see you try and keep me still right now, Don."

Just then, Guarnere came up to them. Garcia stupidly asked if anyone had found Randleman yet, or a body. Guarnere lashed out. "Ain't no body if ain't nobody dead! You got me?"

Hoobler stood then. "Enough of this bullshit. I'm going to find him."

Guarnere looked at him. "Not by yourself you're not. Let me go get some ammo."

Hashey and Garcia stood next. "That's OK. I'll go."

Garcia nodded. "Me too."

Evelyn breathed in a sigh of relief and smiled. "I'm coming too."

Guarnere looked at the men and nodded. "Alright. Go get him."

The group started to pack up and walk back towards the town. As Evelyn turned to go, Guarnere stopped her with a hand. "You ain't going anywhere, doll."

Evelyn gaped and gave him a look of outrage. "I'm sorry, Bill, but when did you start to make my decisions?"

Guarnere smirked. "Never. But you did when you decided to become a medic, sweetheart. You ain't going to battle."

She scoffed. "You know I can cover them just as well as you can, Bill! And I'll be there ready to help in case there's trouble."

He grabbed her hand and tugged her in the other direction. "Can't have it both ways, Ev. Time to wait them out."

Scowling, she knew he was right. She had already fired a weapon today, something she hadn't done in months. She had made her choice, but at the same time, she didn't have to like it. Allowing him to drag her back towards the others, she took one last look over her shoulder at her friends, Webster and Cobb now included, leaving to find their sergeant.

* * *

Evelyn still couldn't rest. Not when Luz tried to drag her into his foxhole. Not when Roe tried to get her to eat. And especially not when the Germans began to bomb Eindhoven over the hills. The attack only reminded her of the angry townspeople there and why she was holding onto Randleman's side arm, a weapon he could probably use right now. Guilt twisted in her gut.

"Ev," called Luz from the ground. "Evelyn." But she ignored him. The sun had begun to rise.

Biting her lip, she continued to pace, making herself dizzy with exhaustion and disorientation. Guarnere settled on the grass next to Luz. In the close distance, Liebgott watched her from his spot under a tree, his face impassive.

Guarnere bit into an apple. "What do you think will go first? Her legs or her mind?"

Evelyn snarled. "Fuck off, Gonorrhea. If you didn't like it, you shouldn't have kept me back."

Luz rolled his eyes. "And what would you have done if the Germans spotted you? Sulfa them to death?"

She clenched her teeth and was about to wave the pistol in her hand, but thought better of it. Another wave of guilt hit her. "Maybe I'd just bat my eyelashes and hope for the best, ever thought of that, George?" She looked up and saw Liebgott looking at her. "Or maybe the little lady will distract them long enough and they'd drop their weapons. That's what I'm good at, right Liebgott?"

He didn't answer, only continued to watch her pace. She glared at him until Luz finally got a hold of her hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Ev," he said, quietly. "No one thinks that." She opened her mouth to argue, but he interrupted her. "Not even Joe. I know we all give you a hard time, but it's in good fun." He turned to glare at Liebgott. "At least it's supposed to be." He looked back at her and sighed. "We need ya, Ev. Sit down and try and get some sleep before you drop, OK?"

Evelyn looked down at him for a long time before nodding silently. Slowly, she sank to her knees before sliding onto her butt. She didn't know until that moment how tired she was. Leaning against Luz's chest, she closed her eyes. She only opened them again when she felt a tugging on her boots. Guarnere was taking them off.

"Why are you stealing my boots, Bill?" she murmured. She didn't try and stop him. Now that she decided the rest, her body greedily tried to take her under and sleep.

He gave her a wink before peeling the sock of her left foot off. "Makin' it up to ya, doll." He began to massage her foot.

Evelyn almost cried at the feeling. Groaning, she turned her face into Luz's shirt to try and muffle the sound. He raised his eyebrows. "I don't know if I should be turned on or skeeved out. Do you have a foot fetish we don't know about, Ev?" She swatted at his head feebly.

Guarnere cackled, moving to her right foot, his thumb digging deep into the tight muscles of her heel. "Can't wait to tell the fellas I got ya to moan like that, Evie. Damn they'll be jealous."

"Bill," she replied, trying her best not to kick him when he hit a ticklish spot, "you're already on the list. Right now you're working your way off it. Don't be your own worst enemy."

Before he could do more than laugh, there was a commotion behind them. A jeep had just arrived and they heard Martin shout. On their feet, they ran towards it. A huge crowd was gathering around the replacements that just returned and Randleman, who was grinning and shaking hands.

With a huge smile, Guarnere pushed forward. "I don't know whether to slap ya, kiss ya, or salute ya." Evelyn made her way forward and began looking Randleman over for injury silently. They watched her and smiled together. "I'll leave the kissin' to Evie then."

"I'll kiss you once I know you're OK, Bull," she murmured, fingers grazing his forehead at the dried blood there. He tried to duck away, but she held him steady.

The replacements gathered closer. Guarnere motioned to them. "I tried to tell these scallywags you was OK. Decided to go on a suicide run for ya."

Randleman looked at them, at the same time trying to brush Evelyn's hands away with an impatient sigh. "Is that right? Never did like this company none," he drawled.

The men laughed until Evelyn moved to stand in front of him, her arms crossed and bare toe tapping impatiently. "Are you quite done, sergeant, or shall I wait to see if they throw you a damn parade?"

Guarnere cackled. "Oh, you did it this time, Bull. Toe's a-tappin' and everything."

Dragging him to a truck, she finally got him settled enough on the edge of the bed to inspect the wound on his shoulder. Just in time too. Easy was heading out.

After cleaning the area and applying a clean bandage, she sat down next to him, legs dangling over the side. In the back of her mind, she hoped Luz grabbed her boots. "I'll need to stitch you up when we stop, but it doesn't look bad."

Randleman nodded and gave her a grin. "Thanks for takin' care of me, Evie."

Evelyn sighed and looked down at her hands before removing the side arm from her ankle. She held it out to him. "I should be the one thanking you, Bull. I'm sorry you felt you needed to give this to me. You probably could have used it last night."

He studied her a moment before wrapping an arm behind her and squeezing her to his side. He didn't take the gun back. "I know we'll all feel better if you're armed, darlin'. As scary as that is."

She giggled and leaned her head against his massive shoulder. "Sorry for Eindhoven."

"Sorry for Nuenen."

And with that, they leaned against one another, dozing on their ride out of the failed battleground.

* * *

 _September 25, 1944_

Easy moved on next to what the locals called "The Island," a large body of land almost completely surrounded by rivers. After arriving to a small town, they were to hold the territory and keep the enemy at bay until further notice.

Since they didn't know how long they were going to stay there, Evelyn, Roe and Spina got about to setting up a makeshift aid station in small, abandoned cottage. It took most of the first few days just cleaning it out.

Evelyn swept away a pile of rubbish with a broken broom she found in the back. In the pile was something that looked suspiciously like a dead rat. She wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to know."

A big puff of dust erupted in the room when Roe opened a cupboard. Sneezing, he closed the doors again in an effort to trap it back inside, but it was to no avail. He was filthy.

She caught sight of his dirty face and giggled loudly. She could only see the blue of his eyes and a flash of white teeth. "You look ridiculous, Eugene. You need a shower."

Roe chuckled, trying to brush off some of the dirt. "If there was a shower, believe me, I'd take it."

Evelyn sighed. Since the soldiers were staying in a barn they found in town and not inside the small amount of houses strewn about, access to clean water was hard to come by. Finding clean, hot water for bathing was nearly impossible. "How we're supposed to sterilize this room without soap and water is beyond me."

Roe gave her a smile. "We'll make do. We always do."

She smiled back. "That we do. I wonder how Ralph is doing." Spina had left over an hour ago to try and find some extra matches or lighters to clean equipment. If they needed to stitch someone up, and they didn't have soap, hot water, or alcohol to sterilize the instruments, then fire would have to do.

By the time they were done for the day, Evelyn was starving. "Are you coming, Gene? If we don't grab something soon, Hoobler is bound to eat our share."

Roe gave her a look. "Was it Hoobler that finished my share when I turned my head the other night?"

Sheepish, she grinned. "You know I can't control myself when I'm hungry. And besides, I made it up to you."

"A hug is hardly the same as that last bite of sandwich, Evie."

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How about now? I think we're even."

Flushing, Roe rolled his eyes and pushed her away with a chuckle. "Go get yourself some food before your blood sugar drops and your good mood fades. And save me some. I'll almost done rolling up this bandage."

Blowing him another kiss, Evelyn left and started walking towards the barn. It also acted as their mess hall. Opening the large door, she hustled inside when she smelled the unmistakable scent of hot food. Her mouth watered. It had been rations for weeks, even after arriving here.

"Christ, Evie, I hardly recognized ya," said Muck, laughing. "Hey, Malark, check out Cassidy."

Malarkey turned around from his place in line and grinned. Liebgott, in front of him, looked over. "Jesus, I thought I was filthy. What did you do, doll? Sleep in a pig pen?"

Evelyn stuck out her tongue at him, making him and Muck chuckle. "I'm going for a new look. You don't like?"

Luz came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders for a moment before rearing back and coughing. Grimacing, he stepped back. "Ev, is that you, sweetheart? That _smell_."

She rolled her eyes as the men laughed again. It had only been about two weeks since her last shower, but it felt like two years. The grime on her skin seemed to have developed its own skin. "You're quite the charmer, Luz."

Before Luz could count off the ways he was, in fact, a charmer, Lipton called them to attention. "Hey guys, listen up! We've got showers..."

Everyone cheered in the barn. Lipton held up a hand for quiet. "But there is only enough water for half." They groaned. "The other half will need to wait until tomorrow. I'll let you settle on who goes tonight."

A few men ran for the door, eager to be a part of the first group. Everyone around Evelyn pointedly looked at her. She widened her eyes and shrugged. "What? There are others who need a hot shower more than me." They raised their eyebrows. "Let Eugene go, or Bull! He's still healing and the steam will do him good." Luz poked her, and she looked longingly at the food that was just out of reach. "But -"

"I'll grab you a plate," he interrupted. "Go and save us all. That _smell_."

Swatting at his head, she grinned before giving in. "Fine. And thanks, guys. I think."

Evelyn left the barn and jogged towards the outdoor showers, keen to finish quickly and alert Roe. A few of the men were already inside. Immediately, she began to strip off her disgusting clothes. Heffron, who was nearest, felt his eyes bug out. "Evie!" he cried, trying to cover her with the clean ODs he was handed before going into the tent. "What are you doing?"

She pushed his hands away before completing her task until she was down to her underwear. _He's lucky I'm not going further_. Cocking an eyebrow she said, "If you want to wait, Babe, go ahead, but there might not be any hot water left if you do. I'm not going to risk it." And with that, she took her clean ODs from the stunned steward and walked into the tent. If the men inside were surprised, they didn't say anything. She didn't look at them, and they didn't look at her - much.

Eventually, Heffron joined her, but he kept turning his head and blushing. Chuckling to herself, Evelyn scoured her skin with the water and soap. She sighed with pleasure.

"Don't mind Cassidy," drawled Liebgott, who stood under another shower nearby Heffron. "She tends to do that."

She opened her eyes lazily and made sure not to let them wander below his bare chest. She smirked. "Don't mind Liebgott and his mouth, Babe. He tends to do that."

Heffron shook his head in awe, his own underwear still on since he sure as hell wasn't going to take those off with her nearby, and turned away from both of them. "They're right. They are either gonna kill each other or fuck," he murmured to himself. Intent on forgetting the pretty and mostly naked woman nearby, Heffron continued to scrub and prayed for colder water.


	16. I'd Like to See You Try

**Thank you to elixir B.B.** **for the continuous and amazing reviews! They absolutely make my day! And thank you to Higgles123 for letting me pick your brain!**

* * *

 _October 5, 1944_

Since that one shower, Easy wasn't given another opportunity to feel human again. They stayed on the island, but the mobile showers moved on to another company and regiment. Evelyn didn't care though. The aid station was clean and operational. And she didn't see another rat - dead or alive. While she was busy during her shift at the aid station, it was Spina's turn for a break. Roe was with the men waiting for the patrol to return in case they needed a medic. The three of them rotated these duties, making sure they each had a turn to help, prepare, and rest.

Roe was just about to wake up Spina when the doors of the barn busted open with a loud bang a moment before the patrol came in, carrying a bloodied Alley. Roe immediately jumped up and ran to them. "Place him on the table, the table!" he yelled over the loud ruckus. His eyes scanned the wounds of some of the others. "Luz, go grab Evie from the aid station. I need help."

Luz nodded and he was back with Evelyn within seconds. The men were crowding around Winters and Lipton, who were assembling a squad to go back and fight. She met Roe's eyes and he chucked his chin towards the crowd. "Liebgott's neck."

Evelyn nodded before finding Liebgott and pushing her way into the crowd. Winters was briefing them on what was about to occur before they left. She got to Liebgott's side, trying to peel the dirty bandage someone placed half-assed on the side of his neck. The wound was still bleeding.

"Get off of me, Cassidy!" he snapped.

Before she could reply, Winters pointed to them both. "Joe, you're leading scout. Evelyn, you're with me, we're gonna need you. You can treat him afterwards."

They both grumbled, "Yes, sir."

Roe and Evelyn exchanged a glance before she left. She understood immediately. With a nod, he assured her he was OK with Alley. With a nod back, she promised that she'd be careful.

The squad hurried out into the night, hunched in an effort to stay hidden from the Germans up ahead. Evelyn clenched her fists to try and forget that there wasn't anything in her hands. She remembered Guarnere's words and tried to keep them replaying in her mind. She made her choice - she was a medic first.

Crouching and slowly walking silently, she was in between Muck and Perconte. She could see the telltale sign of Luz near the front, the antenna of his radio swinging. She tried to focus on that rather than the beating of her too fast heart.

Suddenly, the blast of a machine gun up ahead. The soldiers immediately flattened onto the ground, holding their breath against the hill. Quickly, they realized the shots weren't directed towards them. Then Luz signaled that they were to stay put and wait for the signal from Winters.

And then they were on the move. Up and over the hill as quietly as possible. And then across the road and down into another ditch. Grant and Penkala began to set up the machine gun while the others remained with Winters. He turned to them.

"This is our fallback position. Mortars deploy here. First squad on me."

While a handful of men stayed behind to set up for a mortar strike, Evelyn followed everyone else. _Guess that means me, too_. In a single file, they ran as silently as they could, chasing Winters' lanky frame. Finally, he stopped and they could all see the Germans up ahead, who were oblivious to their arrival. The men readied their rifles.

Winters began to move between them, whispering instructions. Although he skipped over her, Evelyn caught on to what he was telling the others. They were being given specific krauts to kill. He added to them all, "Wait for my signal." With a nod to Evelyn, she hunkered down behind all of them, bandages in her hands ready.

It felt like an eternity while Winters focused down the barrel of his rifle. And then he fired.

It was over as quickly as it began. And before Evelyn swore she had time to breathe, Winters yelled, "Fall back!" Again they were running, the only thing difference was the sound of mortars deploying and a machine gun firing into the kraut territory.

The sky lit up with artillery that flew around them. Evelyn only focused on following the man in front of her until they were back to the fallback position. She squatted down beside Cobb, who had just finished the mortars. Liebgott landed on his other side.

"How many krauts are left?" asked Cobb as he added another round to his rifle before firing once again.

Liebgott grinned. "I dunno. But we got seven in one round." He began to fire too. Evelyn swallowed a curse; she'd do anything to be able to fight at that moment too.

Winters ran behind them, yelling orders to continue. In the distance, she could hear him using Luz's radio for backup. If she didn't look over in that moment, she probably wouldn't have known Dukeman had gone down. The noise was incredible.

Getting to her feet, she passed by Cobb and Liebgott until she arrived to Dukeman, who fell next to Luz. "Keep low, Ev!" he cried before firing once again.

Evelyn pushed Dukeman down onto his back, trying to find the source of all the blood on his chest. He rasped, his breaths shallow. "William, can you hear me?" she shouted over the blasts. She leaned down to try and clear his throat to allow him to breathe easier. It was filling with blood. "Stay with me, Will! Just try and breathe."

Her fingers finally found the wound, its size taking her own breath away. With a handful of bandages, she pressed them into his chest. Looking around to see if there was anyone who could help move him with her, she realized they were stuck alone. The battle continued.

Evelyn looked back down at Dukeman. He grabbed the collar of her jacket, his grip surprisingly strong. She nodded and gave him a smile. "That's it, Will. You're going to be fine."

But then his fingers slackened. Crying out for him to hold on, she pressed another bandage to his chest but the blood poured out. With a choke, his hand fell and his eyes closed. She didn't need to check to see if he was breathing. He was dead.

Evelyn collapsed back on the ground, breathing heavily. Wiping her crimson hands on her pants, she shakily tried to steady herself. She had no idea if only seconds, minutes or hours passed when she finally looked up again, but the shooting was still going on. The pain of losing Dukeman was suddenly burned away by a fiery hatred for the enemy.

With no calls for a medic anywhere, Evelyn touched Dukeman's cheek once more, leaving behind a smear of his own blood, before taking his rifle from his side. Lying on her belly next to Luz, she opened fire onto the Germans.

Round after round until she needed to reload. Digging deep into his pockets and taking the ammo from his chest, she continued her onslaught. It felt so good to do something rather than watching another man die under her hands. The power of the weapon surged through her hands and up her arms until it hit her heart. It drove her.

Finally, both sides stopped shooting eventually, eager to regroup. The sun had begun to come up over the hills as Winters and Talbert worked out the next steps. Evelyn leaned her head back against the dirt of the trench and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright, Ev?" asked Luz quietly.

She turned to him and nodded slightly. "Yeah. And you?"

"As always, sweetheart."

Before they could continue, Winters and Talbert came crawling back. Seeing as she and Luz were in the middle of the squad, they were with Winters. They were going to attack.

"Fixed bayonets," whispered Winters. Evelyn and the men did as they were told. His eyes watched her briefly as she readied her weapon, but he didn't say anything to stop her. "Go on the red smoke."

Evelyn began to think that her heart had permanently moved to her throat; it throbbed painfully there all too often. After the soldiers were ready, they waited for Winters to throw the smoke grenade. She watched as his eyes silently scanned each of them, and she had a sudden feeling as if he was memorizing their faces in case he never saw them again.

And then he threw the smoke bomb. Instantly, he was on his feet and running. Evelyn's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing, but all they could do was wait and obey orders. The red smoke took ages to appear.

When it finally did, she was out of the ditch and running as if her life depended on it along with the others. All those nights in Toccoa, going up and down Currahee had paid off. They were fast and united, trying to catch up with Winters and his suicide run.

Winters was there and he began to fire. Within seconds, although it felt like hours, they arrived and immediately got onto their bellies and began to fire. They were lucky. Half the Germans were still asleep and on the ground. The other half were either dead or still on shock.

In the back of her mind, Evelyn could hear Winters call for an airstrike on Luz's radio. With her ears open and ready in case anyone yelled for her, she kept shooting, watching kraut after kraut fall. Peacock screamed something about another company arriving, but it was no matter. Easy was winning.

"Boyle's been hit!"

On her feet, Evelyn heard the whiz of a bullet pass her ear as she ran towards Winters, Luz and Boyle, who was wounded in the leg. After he was pulled to the safety of the embankment, Evelyn pushed aside the officer and her best friend until she could see the wound better. With a sigh of relief, she dug into her pack for a sulfa packet and a bandage. "You're going to be fine, Leo. I know it hurts like hell, but you're going to be fine."

Boyle winced, trying not to touch his leg as she worked. "Fuck, Evie. It feels like my leg fell off."

She grinned. "That means it's still intact." She wrapped the bandage tightly before moving to grab his hand. "You'll be OK?" He nodded. "I'll see you soon then." And with that, Evelyn moved on. Then the airstrikes happened again, but from the Germans.

"Take cover! German artillery!"

Evelyn ducked low, but continued to move to where Webster lied on the ground. He clutched at his right lower leg. "Evie! They got me!"

Noticing immediately it wasn't a serious wound, she began to treat it, but not before giving him a look. "They _got_ you, Web? Christ, stop being so dramatic."

Webster shut up, but cringed as she looked over his wound. While she worked, the battle seemed to stop abruptly. They had won. Behind them, a single rifle was still shooting, until Winters yelled at it to stop.

Evelyn gave Webster a smile. "You're in luck, David. The krauts only got you out for a few weeks at least. Bone's not broken, but you'll need to keep off it."

Webster sighed in relief and nodded. "Thanks, Evie."

She turned to a few soldiers nearby. "Pat! Skip! Can you help me get Web into a truck?" Christenson and Muck ran over and easily helped Webster to his feet, and she wasn't needed anymore.

Turning, she watched as Liebgott led a line of German soldiers into the back of another truck. Jogging over, she hopped in right after him. He saw her and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, but appreciated that he was finally going to allow her to look at the wound on his neck. The original bandage had bled through. After digging around in her pack, she found a new bandage and some sulfa. It would have to do for now. Muttering to herself and him that stitches would be needed later, she got started.

She sat down next to him, turning her back on the German POWs, who began murmuring to themselves. She saw Liebgott grin.

She caught his eye. "What are they saying?"

He smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes again before gently peeling the used bandage from his neck. She scooted closer to get a better look at the wound. "Enlighten me."

Liebgott watched her work, the determination on her face took his attention. He could hardly feel it as she cleaned away the blood with a damp rag. He watched next as she sprinkled sulfa. She bit her lip, making sure she got every edge of torn skin. "Let me guess. They're questioning the sanity of the US military in allowing a woman in the field," she drawled when she was met with silence.

He shook his head but she stopped it with a hand on his chin before she began to wrap the bandage around his neck. She got closer to tighten it. "No," he murmured, his eyes raking over her. "They're wonderin' how they can get wounded so that the pretty medic will tend to them next."

Evelyn's eyes snapped up to his and she realized then how close they were. Mere inches separated them. She froze. "You're lying."

He shrugged one shoulder and smirked again. "It's true. But then again, my translation might not be the best. I improvised a word or two."

She felt her heart pound, but contributed it to the hot, late morning sun above them. She wondered which words he changed. The moment she waited for her next breath felt like an eternity, but her lungs didn't want to work when his eyes were looking at her like that. There seemed to be an internal battle happening in his head, but she couldn't guess the topic. Blinking, she looked away.

Evelyn cleared her throat before leaning back again. She tightened the bandage at a safe distance. She stood and felt his eyes still on her. With a smile to herself and eager to change the subject, she asked, "How do you say 'fuck off' in German?"

Liebgott's smirk deepened. " _Verpiss dich_."

She grinned before turning to the SS soldiers and flipping up both her middle fingers. " _Verpiss dich_ , boys!" And with a laugh, she jumped from the truck and left to find someone else to help. Liebgott watched her go, an unknowing smile on his face.

* * *

Evelyn wiped her sleeve across her dirty and sweaty forehead. Finally, Easy was packing up and heading back into town after taking a quick break on the ground. Luckily, Evelyn's services weren't needed for anyone else. Roe and Spina had joined them to help pack up the wounded. All in all, it was an epic battle.

Just then, the man that everyone was talking about, fell into step with her. She glanced up and smiled. "I've heard some rumors, sir."

Winters smiled back. "Don't believe everything you hear, Evelyn."

She laughed before raising an eyebrow. "So you aren't being promoted to lead the entire battalion, sir? My mistake."

He looked at her in surprise before chuckling. "How word gets around just moments after I have even heard it, I will never know."

"Don't underestimate the power of a gossiping soldier, sir. The men hold nothing back."

He chuckled again before getting quiet, thinking. Their pace slowed until they stopped before the trucks. Winters looked at her and grinned. "Before they officially take me from Easy, there are a few things I want to wrap up."

Evelyn waited, unsure where this was going.

His expression turned serious. "Evelyn, you're a medic. I know you trained first as solely a soldier, but now we need you alive to treat the men. Unless it's an absolute necessity, you're not to pick up a rifle. Got me?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, sir," she grumbled.

Winter grinned. "I can imagine it's a struggle not to step up and help. You've shown dedication, bravery, and leadership to your role beyond what I could have hoped for. Whether if you were on the front lines with a rifle or in the aid station with a wounded soldier, you never stop."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

"That's why before I go, I'm promoting you to sergeant. You will be the lead medic from here on out."

Evelyn gaped. "Are you sure, sir?"

Winters grinned again. "Are you questioning your battalion XO, sergeant?"

A giggle escaped her, and she quickly covered her mouth. She lowered it again when she could trust herself to reply. "Of course not, sir. Thank you very much. This means the world to me."

His grin deepened as they started to walk again the short distance to the trucks. "I know you'll do me proud."

Evelyn climbed into the bed of the vehicle with a helping hand from Martin. She turned to Winters before he left them. "And sir?"

"Yes, sergeant?"

She smiled softly. "We'll miss you, sir."

Winters didn't answer, but only nodded. She could see the struggle already in leaving his company. The truck's engine roared to life, and they began on their way. She sat down next to Martin.

He grinned. "Sergeant Cassidy, huh? Christ, we're in trouble."

Evelyn swatted at his head and grinned back, but he ducked. "Don't worry, Johnny. You can still try and boss me around."


	17. Second Guess

**Thank you so, so, so much for all the reviews! This next chapter was a bit tough, but I think necessary in the development of their relationship.**

* * *

 _Schoonderlogt, Holland_

Easy headed next into a larger and more accommodating town on The Island. They were given beds, showers, and hot meals; Holland became nothing short of heaven. It also helped that their patrols were farther from the line, and therefore, very little injury happened over the next few weeks.

Now that Winters was heading the entire 506th, Lieutenant Moose Heyliger was now their acting CO. Evelyn didn't know much about Heyliger, and she was hesitant to open up to him immediately. She never could predict the reaction of men with women in the military.

But it seemed that he was used to the idea being that he started with the regiment long ago before moving to battalion headquarters. His good cheer hadn't seemed to change. He was happy to have her in his company.

Evelyn took Winters' words to heart. She hadn't picked up a weapon since the day at the crossroads. Although Randleman refused to take back his side arm, she stowed it away instead, as much as it pained her to do so.

The slow pace of life picked up suddenly when a colonel of the British Army happened upon the regiment, soaked to the bone and exhausted. Evelyn watched him go into headquarters and he hadn't returned since. Hours had passed.

She was alone in the new aid station, unpacking boxes of morphine and bandages to resupply the soldiers' aid kits. The door opened, and Nixon and the British officer walked in.

"Ah, Evelyn," said Nixon with a smile. "This is Lt. Colonel David Dobie of the British 1st Parachute Battalion. He decided to take a bit of a swim and couldn't handle the water, it seems."

Dobie chuckled before coughing hard. "The Rhine is a bit strong, mind you."

Evelyn's eyes widened and she motioned to the examination table. "You swam across the Rhine, sir?"

Dobie sat on the table and nodded. "Last night."

Nixon gave them a wave. "I'll leave you to it then. Cassidy, we need him cleared for a mission in three days time. I hope to count on you to make it happen."

"I'll do my best, sir."

Evelyn turned to Dobie. "Sir, I'll need you to open your shirt for me so that I can listen to your lungs."

He complied and while he unbuttoned it, she gathered supplies. Sitting on a stool across from him, she scooted closer. Breathing on the end of her stethoscope first, she placed it on his chest. He jumped slightly at the cold metal. She smiled. "Sorry. I tried to warm it up first, but seeing as there is no heat in this building, everything is bound to be a bit chilly."

Dobie smiled back. "No matter. The river water was much colder."

Evelyn frowned, listening to his lungs. When she was done, she grabbed a flashlight. She motioned to his mouth. "Open please." She examined his throat. "What were you doing crossing the river, sir? Surely the Brits have boats."

When she was done, he smiled again. "My men and I were trapped in the south after the fall of Arnhem. I crossed to find help and I happened upon your regiment." His twinkling eyes scanned her face while she checked the pulse on his wrist. "Lucky me."

Evelyn heard the change in his tone and her eyes snapped up to meet his. Taking off the stethsoscope, she rolled back on the stool a bit and grinned. "I'll be sure to let Captain Nixon know how happy you were to see him, sir."

Dobie laughed loudly, but it caused him to cough again. "I'm happy to see you can hold your own, sergeant. It's needed in this terrible war."

She smiled and stood, putting away her tools. "That it is, sir." She turned back to him. "You can do up your shirt. There isn't any fluid in your lungs, but your throat is a bit raw. Did you take in water?"

"I may have gone under a few times, but let's keep that between us. My men will give me hell if they find out I couldn't swim as well as I could boast."

She laughed and nodded. "Between us then. You're lucky. I need you to keep warm and drink hot fluids." She gave him a look. "Hot, non-alcoholic fluids, sir."

Dobie grinned and stood up to go. He passed her by and turned to tip his hat to her. "I am in your debt, sergeant."

Evelyn smirked. "Something else to keep from your men, sir. I am happy to help."

* * *

 _October 21, 1944_

Evelyn was pacing again. She was in a large barn, that only acted for company meetings, social gatherings, and meals. Roe had gone on this mission, Operation Pegasus, to save Dobie's men. Spina was in the aid station, and she was supposed to be resting, but she couldn't. Not when her friends were out there.

Alone with only her thoughts, faces of those they had lost started to swim in front of her eyes. Meehan. Hall. Tipper. Blithe. Miller. Dukeman. How many more?

She heard a shout in the distance and her stomach dropped. Before she could get to the door, it opened and the laughter and cheers of the returning men entered the room. Luz hugged her close, picking her up off her feet.

"Ev! What are you doing up?" He put her back on the ground and cut her off before she could respond. "Worried about us again, sweetheart? Don't hurt your silly heart. We're all accounted for and whole."

Evelyn smiled in relief. "Everyone? Including the Brits?"

"Everyone. And Dobie and his CO just bought the entirety of the liquor store in town. It's time to celebrate."

Luz wasn't exaggerating. Dobie and his men passed around bottle after bottle of champagne, sweet liquor, and strong beer. Snagging a particularly impressive bottle of bubbly for herself, she popped the cork with a grin. Sipping it slowly, she began to relax and have a good time with everyone. The good mood was infectious.

Awhile later, Evelyn was taking a moment to close her eyes in the corner of the barn. She was due to start her shift in the aid station within the hour.

"Ah, sergeant, I'm glad you're here," said Dobie, stepping up to her. He clinked his bottle with hers. "Cheers to you."

Evelyn's grin deepened from the buzzed smile she had on previously. "I wasn't on the mission, sir. And please call me Evelyn."

Dobie chuckled as he sat down on a hay bale next to her. "I experienced your good work myself, Evelyn. And the men wouldn't stop talking about you. You may not have been with us on the river physically, but you were there in our hearts."

She chuckled, shaking her head before taking another sip of champagne. The buzz she still had was incredible. "I can only imagine what they said."

His eyes raked hers and he smiled softly. "I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable, but you remind me so much of my Susan back home. I find I can't stop looking at you. I'm afraid I'm going to scare you off."

Evelyn smiled back. "I don't mind. How long have you been with her?"

"A few years. We're due to marry when I return."

"Congratulations, sir. She is a lucky woman."

Dobie sighed and shook his head. "It is I who is lucky, darling. Not only to have her, but to be able to go home and see her again. I am forever indebted to your regiment. And you? There must be someone waiting for you at home or perhaps fighting elsewhere?"

She shook her head and blushed. "No. There's no one."

He stood up, taking her hand. Giving it a quick kiss, he winked. "To the lucky man that snags you someday, Evelyn." And then he walked away.

Liebgott watched the exchange from across the barn, his own bottle of beer long empty. When Dobie kissed her hand, he stood up with a huff and left the barn. He took a deep breathe of cold night air and tried to clear his head. The door opened again behind him. He opened his eyes to see the last person he wanted to see.

Evelyn's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Sorry, Joe. I didn't see you there."

His chest tightened and he felt his mouth open on its own. "No matter, Cassidy. I'll get out of your way so that you can continue to work over the colonel."

Her eyes blazed and she stopped him with a hand when he turned away. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Liebgott snarled, shaking her hand off his arm. "Exactly what it sounds like. Maybe the guys in this company wouldn't think you were such a hussy if you stopped seducing every man that walks by."

Evelyn stepped back like she was slapped. "How dare you," she breathed before getting up in his face. She poked her forefinger into his chest hard, punctuating every word, getting louder and louder. " _How_. _Dare_. _You_. Just because I am a woman, am I not supposed to be friendly? I'm sorry I didn't adopt the Joseph Liebgott guide on how to be an asshole! I _like_ people." Her entire body shook with rage.

Liebgott sneered and yelled back, "Yeah, you like people alright! Seems you like Dobie just fine."

Evelyn pushed against his chest hard with both hands. "Fuck you, Liebgott! Why does it matter to you who I associate with?" Before he could open his mouth again, she continued. She was livid when she felt angry tears fill her eyes. "And Dobie was only being nice! Am I to be called a whore every time a nice man decides to talk to me?"

"Wait just a minute. I didn't call ya a…"

"You may as well!" she screamed in his face, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. "You implied it! When he only wanted to tell me about his goddamn fiance! Fuck you!"

Evelyn turned away violently, unaware that the noise inside the barn had stopped long ago. She began to stalk towards the aid station. After a moment, Liebgott jogged up to meet her.

"Cassidy…"

"Leave me alone, Joe." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and nose impatiently.

He rushed past her and stood, stopping her in her path. When she tried to go around him, he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Cassidy, I'm…" He paused, unsure how to move forward. When it was clear she wasn't going to move again, he ran a hand through his hair nervously. Finally, he looked back at her and met her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Evelyn chewed on the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. She remained silent. Sighing again, his expression became pained. "I didn't mean any of that. I just...I dunno."

She sniffled, looking away to gather her thoughts before turning back to him. "I've seen for myself that you are a good man, Joe, even if you try not to show it. Deep down, it's there," she whispered. "Don't make me forget it."

Liebgott watched as she walked away, his eyes following her. When she was gone, he squeezed them shut. _Stupid. You're so stupid_. And then he left towards the barracks to continue to berate himself.

Luz ran by him, but stopped long enough to give him a glare. "If I go into that aid station and that beautiful woman with her beautiful heart is crying, Joe, so help me God, you better make yourself scarce."

Liebgott grimaced. He didn't know what to say. With one last deathly look, Luz continued on his way.

* * *

 _October 31, 1944_

 _Driel, Holland_

Easy moved farther east on The Island, pushing the krauts back across the river. Evelyn thought she would be annoyed by needing to set up yet another aid station after just finishing up the last, but she wasn't. She embraced the work. It helped take her mind off the shouting match she had with Liebgott.

It had been over a week, but his words stuck with her. Evelyn had always been affectionate. With her brothers, with her parents, with her friends, and now with her newest family. She never thought twice about the hug or kiss on a cheek she would give to one of the guys, or the playful flirting that she always thought as innocent. Now she second guessed everything.

The men noticed when she began to keep her distance. After not joining into the conversations at mealtimes and getting hell for it, she began eating in the aid station. Luz couldn't even drag her out. She always found something to do to keep busy. It didn't escape anyone how quiet Liebgott was as well.

Finally, Luz had had enough. No matter what he said to her to try and cheer her, it hadn't worked. It was time to take extreme measures.

He walked into the aid station, dragging Liebgott behind him. If there was anything Luz picked up from his mother, it was her ability to use guilt to her advantage. After tormenting Liebgott for the better part of an hour, the man finally agreed to come with him.

Luz walked in first, knocking on the door. "Sweetheart? Are you in here? Not that you leave anymore."

Evelyn walked by him, her eyes down on the mop in her hand. "I'm not going to the pub, George, so save your breath."

Pushing Liebgott back with a hand, he gave him a look to stay until he was called for. Luz stepped into the room. "Come on, Ev. You've been running yourself ragged. Take the night off." He tried to grab her hand, but she shrugged him off. "Is this still about what Joe said? You know it's not true. No one thinks of you that way."

Evelyn stopped at the desk, her back to him, but her eyes filled with tears again. "Whatever you say, George," she replied. She didn't turn around.

With a glare and a chuck of his chin to Liebgott, he motioned for him to enter the room. Sighing, he did. "Oh, Joe! What are you doing here?" cried Luz.

Liebgott rolled his eyes but stopped when Evelyn whipped around, her own red. She turned to glare at Luz, not fooled for a moment. "What the hell is this, George?"

Before Luz could reply Liebgott stepped forward. "I heard you haven't had the chance to go out once since we arrived here." He paused. "I'm here to help."

Evelyn looked at him for a long time before turning away again. "I'm fine. No need to trouble yourself."

"I want to."

Luz crept towards the door. "I'm gonna leave ya to it. Ev, I'll see ya in the bar in a few hours. Don't make me come get you." And then he was out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

It was several minutes before Evelyn turned to face him, when she realized he wasn't going away. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "What are you really doing here, Joe?"

Liebgott sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sitting on the medic's stool. He chewed on his lip. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"You mentioned already."

He sighed again, tugging at his hair in frustration. His voice was so quiet, she almost didn't hear it. "I didn't mean it, Cass."

She studied him before asking softly, "Then why did you say it?"

His eyes met hers. He looked miserable and he struggled on how to answer for a long time. "I was drunk. It's no excuse, but that's all I got." Evelyn was silent. Standing up, he walked to her, hands in his pockets. "No one thinks of you as a hussy. And definitely not a whore."

She blinked back tears as she tried to verbalize the next question. "Not even you?"

He tried not to cringe; something inside ached. "Not even me." A sad smile twitched at his lips. "But I don't know why you care about what I think anyway. I'm a goddamn asshole, remember?"

It took a moment, but Evelyn smiled shyly. "You're part of my family, Joe, of course I care about you and what you think." She paused, her smile growing. "And all families have at least one asshole."

Liebgott chuckled, thrilled to see a spark of her old self back. "Does this mean you're going to go back to being a pain in my ass again? We've missed ya."

Her smile faded and a serious expression replaced it. "Well, that depends."

"On what?"

She couldn't help but smirk at the worried look on his face again. "On how much help you're willing to give me tonight. I'd really like to go to the pub."

With a laugh, he looked around the aid station. "Put me to work, Cassidy. Consider this a one-time offer of servitude."

"Then you'll start on the bed pans. Tough luck, they're pretty old."

* * *

Evelyn never did get to the pub that night. As soon as she and Liebgott had finished and left the aid station - Liebgott still moaning about his sore back and cracking hands - a jeep skidded to a stop right in front of them. Welsh and Winters jumped out. A wounded Heyliger was strapped to the front.

She jumped to action. "What happened?" Liebgott stepped back and watched with wide eyes.

Roe just arrived with an ambulance. He answered her. "Shot by a sentry. Wounds to the thigh, abdomen and chest."

She pressed a bandage to his thigh while Roe worked above her. "Has he had any morphine?"

Roe grimaced. "Yes."

"How much?"

"I don't know."

Evelyn's eyes looked up and met his. "What do you mean you don't know? How much did you give him, Eugene?" she cried.

Roe shook his head. "I didn't give it to him." He looked over at Winters and Welsh. Evelyn followed his gaze. "Don't. I've already yelled at them."

Taking a deep breath, she tightened the cotton strap around Heyliger's leg, hoping it wasn't the artery. "Thigh is ready."

Roe nodded. "Chest and abdomen are ready."

"OK, let's move him. Eugene, ride with him to the hospital. You know more about what happened. Radio in if you need help."

"OK let's go! Move it!" Roe followed Heyliger into the vehicle after Winters helped push him inside. Once the doors were closed, she slapped the back twice, and it drove away.

Taking another deep breath to calm herself down, she turned to look at the officers. Winters held up a hand. "You don't need to say anything, Evelyn. Doc already reamed us about the morphine. We lost our cool and didn't think."

She nodded quietly, a dangerous look in her eyes. Welsh couldn't stand it. He squirmed under her gaze. "He was in so much pain, Evie. I just wanted to make it stop."

She nodded again, but only raised an eyebrow. Winters sighed. "I think it would be a good idea if you held some refresher medical training for the soldiers, Evelyn. Whatever you think is necessary, we will make the time."

Evelyn gave him a look before nodding a final time. "Yes, sir." She lowered her voice to a fierce murmur. "Officers first."

Winters nodded, agreeing. "We're scheduled to go on leave in a few weeks. You can start immediately once we're off the line."

"You can count on it, sir." And with that, she headed towards the showers. "Liebgott!"

He ran up to her side, whistling. "Damn, Cassidy. You've got some balls on ya."

She smiled smugly. "Just needed to put a little fear of God in them." She caught his eye. "I need one last act of servitude from you."

"I am _not_ acting as your pin cushion in that medical training."

Evelyn snorted and grinned. "No, not that, but thanks for the idea." She held up her hands and arms, covered in dried blood. It was also streaked her forehead where she wiped sweat away. "I'm in obvious need of a shower."

Liebgott whined. "Come on, Cassidy, as tempting as soaping up your naked body is, don't you think you can wash yourself?"

She felt blood burn her cheeks, but she ignored it. _As if one of the guys hasn't told you that before, quit it._ "Yes, jackass, but it's been awhile since I've been able to strip down completely. You're going to stand guard outside the showers."

"And this is my last act as your servant?"

Evelyn looked over and gave him a wink. "Maybe."

He muttered to himself as she entered the showers. "Maybe." Turning his back on the flap of the door, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when she began to sing softly to herself, her good mood obvious.


	18. Surprise, Surprise

**Love love love all the reviews! Keep them coming! ;)**

* * *

Heyliger wasn't going to return, not to Easy, not to the war. Mentally, Evelyn added him to her growing list. Another good man lost. The weather seemed to mourn his departure; it had begun to rain that night and hadn't stopped since.

Her luck with thoughtful and compassionate COs finally ran out. Lieutenant Norman Dike was assigned to Easy company with no combat experience whatsoever. Even if Luz hadn't found this out from his excellent eavesdropping skills, it became very clear to everyone quickly.

Avoiding him, Evelyn set to work to plan her new lessons for the soldiers, but that didn't stop the stories from getting to her.

"He sat there, Ev," cried Luz at dinner. "Bullets were flying everywhere, and the asshole sat there!"

Evelyn sighed. This was nothing new. "Try and eat something, George. It will make you feel better."

He gave her a look. "That's you you're thinkin' of, sweetheart." With a sigh, he took a bite of stew. "Fuckin' Foxhole Norman."

She giggled. "What did you just call him?"

Malarkey sat down with Muck and Penkala across from them. "Foxhole Norman. The man hides, Evie. _Hides_."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "He can't be that bad, guys."

Before the men could erupt in protest, the man himself stopped by the table. "Sergeant Cassidy," Dike said stiffly. "You didn't report for line up. Again."

Evelyn stood. "No, sir. Captain Winters asked me to focus solely on the lesson plans for Easy's leave."

Dike sighed, apparently tired of her already. "And you expect me to believe that this takes all of your time?"

She narrowed her eyes. "In between treating the wounded men that come back from combat, sir, yes. As you know, there has been a lot of activity lately. Guarnere was taken back to France just the other day with gunshot wounds and a broken leg." She paused, remembering the guys' words. "You were there, right, sir?"

Dike shifted uncomfortably. "Of course." He stopped, trying to find something else to point out. "Well, hurry up already."

"I'll do my best, sir. All that thinking sometimes hurts my little head."

Somehow he missed her sarcasm and was appeased, and he left them once again. Sitting back down, Evelyn tried to hide her grin at the whistles of appreciation around her. "God, Evie," whined Muck. "Can you take a break from the lessons and come out with us, just once? Just so you can make a fool of him in front of everyone?"

Evelyn snorted. "I do believe you're trying to get me court martialed, Skip."

"Yeah, but it will be worth it, right?"

* * *

 _November 24, 1944_

 _Mourmelon - le - Grand, France_

Finally, the 506th was taken off the line and put on leave, along with the 502nd regiment. Word was that they would remain in France until March in order to train the several new replacements they recently gained.

True on her word, Evelyn began the medical training immediately. Although this would be mostly a refresher for the veterans, it was all new for the replacements - including her new CO.

Evelyn flopped down on her bunk in the tent she shared with Smokey, Heffron, Toye, and Randleman. She sighed dramatically into her pillow. Suspicious of the silence from the others, she looked up to see them all grinning at her. "What?"

"What did he ask this time?"

She sighed again. "You don't want to know."

Heffron smirked. "That's where you're wrong, doll. There's a pool going."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "When is there _not_ a pool going?" The men looked around guiltily. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

Toye nudged her with his foot from his bed. "Come on, Evie. Play along."

Smiling, she couldn't help but give in to them. "He didn't really ask anything this time. More like stated."

"So he didn't ask again if it mattered that he had a lot of chest hair and questioned if the syrette of morphine would make its way through it?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "Not this time." Smokey groaned, handing some cash to Toye. "And to be fair, he only asked that twice."

"Come on, girl. Spill."

Smirking, she obeyed. "Well, I was going over how and why a tourniquet is used. When I got to the part about cutting off the blood circulation to a leg to try and stop a soldier from bleeding out, he argued about it."

Randleman gave her a confused look. "On how to use it, or…?"

"On _if_ it should be used. Apparently our good lieutenant thinks saving a leg is worth dying over."

The men cackled. Although Dike's lack of knowledge and interest in the company spooked them more than they cared to say, all they could do was laugh about it. If they weren't heading out again for months, what could it hurt?

Besides the odd remark from Dike during her lessons, the training went well. After the officers were done, Evelyn began with the enlisted men. Even those that went through it already were quiet and respectful. Some even volunteered to help when needed, something everyone always enjoyed when she heckled them here and there.

She was just about finished her last hour of training in early December when a figure at the door caught her eye. With a wide grin, she turned her attention back to the men. "Finally, I'd like to briefly go over do's and don'ts on the field."

The men began to murmur to themselves. This wasn't something she had covered in the past.

With a wink and a wave to the back, she motioned for him to come forward. "Sergeant Guarnere, please come up here with me. Careful now, guys. Wild Bill is back in the house."

With a cackle, Guarnere limped towards the front, being stopped here and there to shake a hand or get a hug from a friend. He had been gone in the hospital several weeks. Finally, he stepped up on the riser where Evelyn stood. With a loud smack on her cheek, he hugged her close. "Miss me, doll?"

Evelyn pulled back and returned the kiss. "It's definitely been quieter without you, Bill." The men sitting below laughed and nodded. "But of course I missed you."

She slapped a hand on Guarnere's back. "Do you need to sit?"

"Nah, been doing too much of that."

"Alright then." She turned to the men. "Like I was saying, do's and don'ts in the field - from a medic's perspective." She looked at Guarnere. "Do take care of your fellow soldier. Don't cuss them out for not firing perfectly."

Guarnere shrugged. "If Babe just got the kraut in the first place…"

"Shut it, Bill! I got him in the end."

Evelyn chuckled and continued. "Do check on your men. _Don't_ steal a Dutch motorbike and whiz up and down the line until you get hit in the leg and land on a pile of shrapnel, piercing your ass."

"You meant my _fine, fine_ ass, sweet cheeks."

The men were clutching their stomachs now. Toye had tears in his eyes. Evelyn smiled wide. "Do let yourself heal at the hospital when the doctor tells you to stay. Don't go AWOL from said hospital just to see my pretty face again."

Guarnere looked at her. "Who told ya?"

She gave him a wink. "I received a radio transmission from France asking if we had our rogue and crass platoon sergeant, who went missing this morning. It seems you made quite a name for yourself out there, Bill."

"Like I do always and everywhere."

Evelyn turned to the men. "Bill Guarnere, everyone." They clapped and cheered. "That will be all, gentlemen. Thanks for your time."

Everyone began to disburse. She pulled Guarnere into another hug. "That's twice now I've used you as an example up here, Bill. Try and not let it be a third time."

Guarnere pulled back and winked. "Somethin' to strive for then, doll."

They began to walk out together. "What's this I hear about a football game against the Five-Oh-Duece? Christmas Day?"

Evelyn beamed. "Hell yes. We're going to kick their ass. I'm playing safety."

His eyebrows shot up. "You're playing, Evie?"

"Of course I am! I love football. My brothers and I played all the time."

"Christ, glad you're on our team then."

"Then I'll just have to make sure you're against me in practice."

* * *

True to her word, the next morning Easy and the rest of the 506th practiced in the large field after tactical training. Adrianna lounged on the side, sipping a beer that she somehow managed to scrounge up.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" Evelyn asked, stretching.

Adrianna shook her head. "And miss watching those fine men wrestle and run after one another with the occasional touch on the ass? Hell no."

"Do you even know how football is played?"

"Nope. But I'm gonna enjoy it all the same."

The majority of Easy signed up to play, with a handful from Dog, Fox, and a few random soldiers from other companies here and there. Judy was playing offensive guard.

Lining up on the defensive side, Evelyn threw her a wink from her place on the offensive line. Judy narrowed her eyes and smirked. Christenson was playing quarterback, mostly because of how tall he was. Perconte was acting as running back.

The ball was hiked, and with her eyes wide and quick, Evelyn watched it. Perconte was given the ball, so she ran after him, trying to capture the towels hanging from his hips that acted as flags. She missed, falling to the ground, and he ran past.

Looking up from the grass, Luz held out a hand for her. "Gonna have to move faster to beat my team, sweetheart." She got to her feet.

With a challenging smirk, she replied. "We'll see about that, Georgie."

They lined up again. Christenson got the ball and he was going to throw. She watched his eyes and moved where they moved. Noticing how he focused to Liebgott on the left, she made her move.

Snatching the ball from the air, she intercepted it. Evelyn ran past with everything she had, giggling and shrieking as man after man - and Judy - tried to grab at her flags, but it was too late. She was in the end zone.

Spiking the ball, Evelyn gave a hoot of happiness before grabbing the football and hustling back to her team, who patted her on the back and cheered. She noticed Liebgott standing where she left him, and she smirked. "Sorry, Joe."

Liebgott grinned. "No matter, Cassidy." He was the most polite she had ever seen him.

Ever since the night that Heyliger was shot, there seemed to be a sort of peace between Liebgott and Evelyn, something she hadn't really felt since her brother died. She figured it would go back to the way things were before, good-natured heckling here and there peppered with the occasional argument, but it hadn't. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She didn't like how he seemed to walk on eggshells around her.

The rest of practice was fun and entertaining, but Evelyn frowned when Liebgott failed to try and stop her from going after the ball again. With a deep breath, she jogged up to his side as they left the field.

"I'm not going to shatter, Joe," she stated.

Liebgott's eyebrows went up. "I'm sorry?"

Evelyn gave him a look. "I said, I'm not going to shatter. Quit acting like I'm going to break. It's annoying."

A grin twitched at the corner of his lips. "I didn't know you missed my tormentin' so much, Cassidy."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know about that, but I don't want you acting like you're a bull and I'm a china shop. Can we get past this?"

He was quiet, for so long that she huffed, exasperated. "Did you lose your balls that night, Liebgott? I sure as hell haven't seen then since."

Liebgott cracked a smirk. "My balls are just fine, doll. But God knows yours are only gettin' bigger."

Evelyn laughed and knocked her shoulder against his. They both seemed to realize at the same time that it was the first real show of affection she had ever shown him. She cleared her throat, her brassiness suddenly gone. "Get back to tormenting, Joe. I don't want to be the reason you aren't yourself." And with that, she left him, jogging towards the showers.

* * *

 _December 12, 1944_

With the return of Guarnere, came the return of the partying. His first order of business was to gather as many men as possible to join him at a little strip club called Lulu's just down the road.

Evelyn tried to get out of this trip, but the guys were persistent. Once Adrianna got wind of the event, she didn't have a choice any longer. They were going.

The walk to the club was a short one, and the men chattered excitedly. Only a few stayed behind, mostly those with long term relationships back home.

Muck pushed Malarkey away when his friend tried at the last moment to drag him along. "Go have fun for me," he said laughing. "I could never do that to Faye."

"It's all look and no touch," replied Penkala. "It ain't cheating."

Malarkey snorted. "No touch? I got me a pocketful of cash saying otherwise, my friend."

Grinning to herself, Evelyn walked silently, enjoying the conversation as a spectator. She had hoped that when they arrived to the club that she could silently sit in the corner and watch from there, but between Adrianna and the men, she was sitting front row center.

She tried to stand and find another seat, but Luz pushed her back down from her right side. "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart. I'm still cashing in from those passes I got ya."

Evelyn snorted but stayed put. Adrianna just sat down on her other side, coming from the back of the bar, and she seemed ridiculously excited too. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so pumped for this, Anna?"

Adrianna shrugged but grinned wickedly. "I'd tell ya, D., but you'll spill the beans."

Evelyn scoffed. "I would not!" Adrianna gave her a look and Evelyn scowled. "I'd try very hard not to." She looked past Adrianna and to the man on her other side. "Sammy, do you know what she's up to?"

He held up his hands innocently. "And suffer the wrath of Edwards? You're trying to kill me, Evie. Besides, I don't know anything."

Giving up, Evelyn looked to the left to see a scantily clad waitress lead Heffron, Guarnere, Liebgott and a few others to the front seats there. The three men began chatting until the lights dimmed. Evelyn rolled her eyes when she saw Heffron rub his hands together excitedly. She turned to the stage.

As far as entertainment went, it wasn't bad. Evelyn had to hand it to the girls, they had talent when it came to dancing. When it came to removing their clothes, they excelled at that as well, but she could have lived without it.

To her shock, one of them came down and began dancing on the laps of the men. Luz was in his glory, and she had to giggle at the thrilled look on his face when she came writhing onto him. He stuffed a few dollar bills at the band at her waist. With another giggle, Evelyn turned to talk to Adrianna, but stopped when the dancer came on her lap next.

The girl straddled her legs, her hands on Evelyn's shoulders. When she leaned back, flipping her hair, Evelyn instinctively held onto her hips to make sure she didn't fall. The girl came back up and gave Evelyn a sultry smile. "Hello, lovely." Her French accent was thick, but she spoke English perfectly.

The men and Adrianna began to roar with laughter. Evelyn blinked before replying. "Er, hello. I'm Evie. It's nice to meet you…"

"Jasmine."

"Jasmine." Evelyn paused, especially when Jasmine turned around and caressed her bare bottom on Evelyn's legs. Luz stuffed a dollar again when she froze. "That's a very pretty...thong you have."

Jasmine looked over her shoulder and winked. "Thanks, love. I sewed on the beading myself."

Evelyn's eyebrows shot up as she studied the fine work. "Really? The stitches are perfect. Say, have you ever considered becoming a nurse?"

Luz's mouth dropped. "You did _not_ just ask her that."

Evelyn shrugged when Jasmine finally was off her and moved to Adrianna. "What? That work was so precise! I wonder if she'd show me how…"

"Stop. Stop right now."

Evelyn grinned. "Am I ruining this moment for you?"

Luz looked up to see the next girl come onto the stage. "I'm just gonna pretend you aren't there anymore if you don't mind. Christ, to ask about sewing tips…"

The rest of the night passed by joyfully. Act after act came onto the stage, and Evelyn had to admit, she had a blast. Finally, the last entertainer came onto the stage. Adrianna poked her hard in the ribs. "Pay attention," she hissed.

Evelyn rubbed her sore side and scowled but did as she was told. She looked up at the stage to see a beautiful, tall woman in a long, sequined gown step forward. She held a microphone in her hands. " _Bonsoir_ ," she murmured, in a deep, silky voice. "I see we have some soldiers in the house tonight. Mmm, some _Yankee_ soldiers, oh my."

Adrianna bounced excitedly in her seat. Evelyn's eyes flicked between the woman and her friend, confused. "What is…"

"Shut it, D. and watch."

The woman on stage began again. "I see so many handsome faces out there." Someone catcalled from the back. Her eyes rested on Evelyn and Adrianna. "And some beautiful ones as well. Welcome ladies." Adrianna waved.

"My name is Josette, and I am finishing the night out with a special song. Now I usually only do a bit of singing, and maybe a flash of leg if you're extra good boys." She winked to Luz before turning to her right. "After seeing these three, fine gentleman in front here, I might be persuaded to go further." She was looking right at Guarnere, Heffron and Liebgott, who grinned simultaneously.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes as Josette began to sing, a soft piano beginning to play in the darkened corner. She leaned closer to Adrianna. "Anna, there's something about Josette…" When she met her friend's eyes and saw the undiluted evil in them, her mouth dropped open. The pieces came together. "What did you do?"

Adrianna grinned wickedly before turning back to watch the show. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. And you're welcome." Evelyn could do nothing but look back to Josette and the three men below her.

" _Here I go again  
_ _I hear those trumpets blow again  
_ _All aglow again  
_ _Taking a chance on love_

 _Here I slide again  
_ _About to take that ride again  
_ _Starry eyed again  
_ _Taking a chance on love_

 _I thought that cards were a frame-up  
_ _I never would try  
_ _Now I'm taking that game up  
_ _And the ace of hearts is high_

 _Things are mending now  
_ _I see a rainbow blending now  
_ _We'll have a happy ending now  
_ _Taking a chance on love."_

Josette paused in her tune and sauntered down the stairs until she was beside Guarnere. She sat on his lap and his arms immediately went around her waist, hands splayed and moving south towards her ass. "What's your name, handsome?"

"William, miss, but you can call me Wild Bill."

Josette chuckled before leaning towards Heffron, who sat next to him. "And you, sweetheart?"

"Babe, ma'am."

She chuckled again, shaking her head at crazy Americans and their nicknames. Standing up, she moved slowly to Liebgott and bent low, her cleavage in front of his eyes. "And you?"

"Joe, miss."

She stood up straight in indignation. "Just Joe? We have Wild Bill, Babe, and now just Joe?"

She moved the microphone to his lips when he motioned for it. "Honey, you can call me whatever you'd like."

Josette chuckled again, grazing a finger slowly along his jaw. She hitched the high slit of her dress open to show the garter belt on her thigh. The three of them quickly stuffed it with bills, fingers stalling on her soft skin.

Josette moved slowly between him, Heffron and Guarnere, caressing them softly, teasing. On the other side of the room, Adrianna and Evelyn leaned against one another, trying their hardest to muffle their laughter. Luz caught Sammy's eye and men both shrugged, clueless on what was so funny.

After turning all three men to butter, Josette took the stage again. "This song is dedicated to Wild Bill, Babe and Just Joe. With love from Anna and Evie." The beat of the song got faster instead of the slow croon it had begun as. Guarnere's, Heffron's and Liebgott's eyes snapped over to the two of them, who were beet red in an attempt to stay silent. Eventually they turned back to Josette, distracted once again by her.

" _Here I slip again  
_ _About to take that trip again  
_ _I got that grip again  
_ _Taking a chance on love_

 _Now I prove again  
_ _That I can make life move again  
_ _I'm in a grove again  
_ _Taking a chance on love_

 _I walk around with a horseshoe  
_ _In clover I lie  
_ _And brother rabbit of course  
_ _You better kiss your foot goodbye"_

Before the last stanza began to finish out the song, Josette's long skirt flew off, leaving behind only a sequined bodysuit, her long and lean legs moving with the beat. When she turned back to the crowd, the faces of the men all went white at once. There was a distributive bulge in her crotch area. Evelyn and Adrianna couldn't handle it. They howled with laughter, making sure to drink in their faces of shock.

Josette threw them a wink before making sure to sing solely to the three men. They slowly sunk in their seats in an effort to disappear.

" _On that ball again  
_ _I'm riding for a fall again  
_ _I'm gonna give my all again  
_ _Taking a chance on love"_

"To Wild Bill, Babe and Just Joe for being good sports. And to the hefty tip from Anna and Evie. I appreciate it, loves. Come again. Goodnight!"

Evelyn and Adrianna barely got outside, laughter still loud and prominent, before Guarnere got both his arms around them and held them close to him. "You ladies are in so much trouble."

Adrianna batted her eyelashes innocently. "It wasn't us, _doll._ We only put the idea in her head."

Evelyn looked behind her to see Liebgott scowling. "Not our fault she didn't know any better," she added sweetly.

Liebgott attempted to kick her in the rear end but she jumped forward, laughing. "My face was in her - his - chest, Cassidy."

"And your hand was sneaking up her skirt, Liebgott. Don't forget that."

Adrianna and Evelyn cackled again, their chests hurting from the effort. Eventually Guarnere and Liebgott joined in, but still muttered about revenge. Only Heffron was silent.

"Babe, you still alive over there?"

He only nodded, still in shock.

Evelyn held Adrianna close, kissing her temple. "Thanks for tonight, Anna. You'll have to let me know how much I owe you."

Adrianna only grinned a moment before Guarnere tried to pop her on the hip. "This revenge paid for itself, D. I'm not sure Babe will ever recover." They both looked at the young man again, who was still silent. Cackling, they began to run back to town when Guarnere and Liebgott tried to swat at them again.

Luz passed Sammy a cigarette as they both watched the women run, the two men not far behind. They shook their heads. "Christ, those two are scary," said Luz.

Sammy nodded. "Thank God they're in separate companies. Can you imagine those poor krauts if they fought together?" Both men shivered and kept walking slowly back.

"Yeah, but it would end this war sooner if they were."

"Good point. I'll send Anna over to join Easy as soon as we get back."

Luz scoffed. "No way, buddy. You're takin' them!"

"Nuh uh. I'll need to transfer then!"


	19. I've Got a Terrible Idea

**Thank you so much for the continuous reviews! I love getting them! And it means so much hearing that you like Evelyn so far!**

* * *

 _December 17, 1944_

Evelyn sat in the back of the auditorium, watching the movie with Martin and Randleman. Normally she would be sitting with Luz during her free time, but she had learned her lesson. He was absolute torture to be near during any film, but especially one if he had seen it before. There was no off button for his commentary.

Even from her seat, she could hear Toye and Lipton yelling at him to shut up in the front. Grinning to herself, she shook her head at her best friend. She caught a glance of Alley sneaking into the room, and she grinned again; he was the next soldier that seemed to have gone AWOL from the hospital to get back to Easy.

Her attention turned towards the back of Compton, who had just returned from the hospital as well. Frowning, she remembered the look in his eyes when she saw him for the first time that morning. They had looked dead. The twinkle that usually dominated his features along with his saucy grin was long gone.

Evelyn made a mental note to catch up with him tomorrow. She knew he'd deny anything was wrong, but she had to try. _Tomorrow. First thing tomorrow_. She turned back to the film.

"Hey Evie," whispered Martin. "Do you think John Wayne is handsome?"

She looked at the screen, scrutinizing the actor before shrugging. "Eh. He's OK."

He sighed, his arms crossed. "Patricia thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. I don't see it."

Evelyn smirked. "Don't tell me you're jealous of him, Johnny."

Martin scoffed. "Hell no." He shifted, thinking. "I just don't see it."

Randleman chuckled, chewing on his cigar. "I wonder how she feels about Marlene Dietrich."

"Now that's a woman."

The lights came on before Evelyn could respond. She booed with everyone else, even though the film hadn't grabbed her attention. An officer yelled at them to be quiet.

Passes were canceled. German forces had breached the line in Belgium. Easy was heading out again, well before training for the replacements was complete and without winter gear.

A terrible ache started to strain Evelyn's stomach. An overwhelming sense of trepidation tickled her spine, and she had no idea why. She watched the soldiers start to file out and she tried to look at each of their faces. Finally, only Toye, Luz, Winters and Compton were left. Since the officers didn't seem as if they were leaving quite yet, Evelyn stood to go with her friends.

Luz wrapped an arm around her waist while Toye slung one across her shoulders. As soon as they got outside, the bitter wind seemed to cut right through their OD jackets. They shivered together.

"Christ," rasped Toye.

Evelyn nodded, burrowing closer to him. "You said it, Joe."

"I'm calling you for my foxhole now, sweetheart," added Luz. "If we're gonna need to share body heat, I guess I'll take you over the fellas."

She snorted. "Thanks, George. Means a lot." Her eyes began to scan the others in front of them again, and the pounding prickle came back again, making her senses sharp and alert. She couldn't name it, but something didn't feel right about the news they just heard.

Not being able to do anything but follow orders, Evelyn walked after the others as they gathered what little gear they had.

* * *

 _December 18, 1944_

 _Bastogne, Belgium_

It was an incredible feat, but Evelyn was trying to keep the men in her truck as uplifted as possible. It was exceptionally hard when she didn't feel like doing much of anything herself, but her own well being be damned. Her men came first.

She dug around in her bags, pulling out cigarette packs, passing them around in an effort to warm them. She lost count of the amount of kisses that peppered her forehead, cheeks and hair in response.

"Christ, Evie," murmured Talbert. "You're like a goddamn angel in this hellhole."

Evelyn grinned, fishing around for a lighter before helping him with his cigarette. "Now Floyd, don't be dramatic. We haven't reached hell yet, this is only the road there. Cheer up."

The men chuckled around her, and she tried to get comfortable, but it was hard. She was crammed on the floor next Grant and Liebgott and between the legs of a replacement named Suerth and Popeye. The men began pestering the newbie.

"Suerth, you got any ammo?" asked Heffron. Evelyn could see where this was going immediately, but Suerth was eager to please.

"How about socks?" Cobb asked next. "Got any socks? You need four minimum."

She rolled her eyes as the men chanted "Feet, hands, neck, balls - extra socks warms them all!"

Suerth stuttered but grinned. "Yeah, I got some."

Cobb looked at Evelyn, smirking. "If my calculations are correct, that means you got an extra pair, Evie. Gonna share?"

Talbert smacked him on the head. "Leave her alone or else she ain't gonna share her smokes no more."

Suerth pulled out a few packs. "I got smokes!" The men eagerly swarmed him.

Liebgott decided to press the luck. "Whatta bout a hat? Gotta hat?" Suerth didn't know how to respond. "Whatta bout a coat? Gotta coat?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes again before turning to Suerth. "Don't answer them anymore, Herb. They're going to ask for your rifle next."

Cobb cackled. "Nah, that's gonna be you, Evie. I think we should start a pool on how long it takes before Cassidy steals another gun."

The men murmured in agreement while Evelyn smiled at Cobb. "Just give me your rifle, Roy, and we don't have to worry about a new betting pool. Hell, give me your gun and I'll finish out the krauts you miss and we can go home."

The others whooped as Cobb scowled. She gave him a wink before noticing Popeye shivering violently. She pulled the scarf from around her neck and placed it around his. When he tried to protest, she stopped him with a smile. "Just keep it warm for me, OK?" He grinned shyly back before accepting it.

Finally, after hours of endless travel in the truck, stuffed in like sardines, they had finally arrived to their destination. The men began to moan about needing to piss. Evelyn snorted. "You guys get to whip it out right away," she said, jumping down and looking for Adrianna, her peeing buddy. "I have to hustle to the woods before you move out on me."

She and Adrianna got back just in time to see a long line of American soldiers retreating. Their men had already begun taking any ammo and gear from the battered boys leaving the area, but Evelyn was frozen to the spot. The trepidation in her stomach had come back full force. _Jesus Christ in heaven_.

Not one man passed by her without some sort of nasty wound or deadened look in his eyes. Some of them were muttering to themselves about getting the hell of out there. That the krauts had planes and tanks and mortars. Others shouted to the 506th to save themselves. Evelyn was chilled to the bone, and it had nothing to do with the winter weather.

Adrianna had already jumped in to grab what was left for herself and her friends. Blinking several times, Evelyn followed. It took her awhile to find the medics - their emblems were covered with dirt and blood - but she found a few. She took their spare bandages, morphine and plasma without a word. They didn't put up a fight.

Finally, they were to begin their march into the forest. Evelyn followed the man in front of her, her arms filled with supplies, but they again ached for the feeling and safety of her rifle. She forgot about it when she saw Winters staring at them as they passed. In his eyes held the same unease she knew must be in hers as well. It did nothing to help calm her nerves.

* * *

Silently, they walked. The only sound was the stomp of boots on the frozen ground and the click of lighters as more cigarettes were used. Roe came to her side and motioned to her with an empty burlap sack. With a thankful smile to him, she placed the supplies in her arms inside it, and slung it over her back. "Thanks, Eugene. Did you happen to snag one for Ralph too?"

Roe held up another empty pack and gave her a quick smile before disappearing in search for Spina. She watched him go, missing his calming presence already.

The trees began to get thicker and the little light they had from the sky seemed to disappear. Easy trained often at night to develop their sight in the dark, so it wasn't a problem, but it didn't help the growing tension. And then came the bodies.

Strewn about everywhere, both American and German, were dozens of fallen soldiers. The snow and frost that seemed to be everywhere was dark with old blood. If Easy was quiet before, they were silent now.

Unable to help herself, Evelyn began checking the throats of the Americans for any sign of life. Cold skin after cold skin, her fingers sometimes almost stuck to the frozen men. Even after she checked at least a dozen, there was no life, only death. She felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Sweetheart," murmured Luz. "They're gone."

She couldn't help but a check a few more before standing upright. She nodded silently. Taking her hand, Luz pulled her to follow Easy, deeper into the woods, where only more bodies seemed to pile up.

* * *

 _December 20, 1944_

It had only been two days in Bastogne. Two days, but already Easy was hurting. The extreme cold and lack of supplies were already taking its toll on the soldiers, not to mention the artillery strikes from the Germans.

The men were taking extreme measures to keep warm, including ripping pieces of burlap to wrap around their toes for an added layer of protection against frostbite. But the impermeable fabric only created more cases of trench foot. Evelyn cursed herself for not going into its danger further in her lessons with them, but, then again, they weren't supposed to be heading back onto the line until spring.

It took her a day or so to think up a solution, but when she did, she smiled for the first time in a long time. _This might just work_. She had just woken up next to Luz, who was wrapped around her in an effort to keep warm. She treasured the times he wasn't on the front line. When he was, she wasn't allowed to be up there unless someone called for a medic. When he was gone, she tended to rest by herself, unless another man stepped in and insisted that she join them instead of freezing to death.

Once she got out from Luz's arm, she scurried away in search of Roe and Spina. The medics weren't able to stay together, except for small periods of time. Dike was terrified they would all be hit together, and then who would save his life? It took everything inside her not to snap at him when he first stated this.

Evelyn pulled out a small pack from her waist and laid it at her feet. Roe and Spina watched as she next pulled out her scissors from her medical pack. From her first, unmarked bag, she retrieved a small, tan, thick bandage-looking square.

She began to cut it. "One of these, if cut in half and then through its thickness lengthwise, will offer four pieces of absorbent fabric, meaning it can treat two soldiers each with trench foot."

Spina eyed the item in her hands. "Evie, is that what I think it is?"

Evelyn looked up and gave him a wink. "Another benefit of a woman soldier in your company, Ralph. These will work perfectly to treat their feet."

Roe turned bright red when he caught on, but Spina pressed on. "Uh, don't you think you're gonna need those, you know, every month?"

She grinned and shrugged. "I'll make do. We can't lose our men because their toes fall off. Just tell them they're bandages if you're worried about their reaction."

Over the next half hour, the three medics carefully cut the sanitary napkins until they had almost one hundred pieces to use. She looked at them. "This is going to work. I'm going to go find Winters and let him know at least Dog, Fox, and Item companies can do the same. Might save some soldiers on our flanks too."

Spina snorted. "I'd kill to see his face when you explain this one."

Roe ignored him. "It's a great idea, Evie. I think it's gonna work too."

She gave them another grin before departing. "Get to it then. I'll be back soon."

* * *

She found Winters fairly quickly. He was just finishing up shaving when she happened upon the battalion headquarters, also known as a tiny canopy near his foxhole. He looked up as she approached and sighed. "So you've heard then?"

The smile she had on her face fell. "Heard what, sir?"

Winters studied her and sighed again. "Sorry, Evelyn, I just assumed. Sergeant McAllister was hit by a mortar. She's going to live, but her war is over."

Evelyn could only hear her heart pound in her ears for a moment as she digested this information. _Judy. Strong, lethal Judy was done._ The news didn't seem to want to sink in.

Winters waited a moment before adding, "I know you were billeted with her in Aldbourne. I wasn't sure how close you were, but I thought you should know."

She nodded, finally meeting his eyes. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

He waited to see if she was going to say anything else, but she was again lost in thought, dreaming up ways such a tough woman could have been taken down. He cleared his throat. "Sergeant, did you want to see me for something?"

Evelyn shook her head slightly to clear it before looking at him again. "Yes, sir. Trench foot has been a plague on Easy company, and I'm assuming with the other companies as well."

Winters nodded. "Yes, it's gotten so severe some of the soldiers have been taken off the line already."

"Exactly," she replied. "Eugene and Ralph are currently treating our men with it by wrapping their toes in an absorbent fabric. We have enough to treat most of the men, and I hope when supply runs return, we can have every boot covered and the cases will drop significantly."

Winters' eyebrows rose. "And you're confident this miracle fabric will work?"

Evelyn nodded. "I am, sir. I came by to let you know this can also occur at Dog, Fox, and perhaps Item, but that depends if Sergeant McAllister's supply pack is still here in Bastogne."

His brow now furrowed. "Why only those compani…" A light bulb went off. Evelyn made note to tell Spina that Winters didn't even blush, just cleared his throat in reaction. "If you are confident that this will work, I'd like you to travel to Dog and Fox and alert the medics there. I will contact Item to see if Sergeant McAllister's personal belongings are still around."

Evelyn nodded again. "Absolutely, sir. May I leave now? Trench foot can act quickly."

Winters smiled. "Always eager, Evelyn. It's nice to see, even out here." He paused, thinking. "After Fox, you should have extra supplies because they have both Corporal Garrison and Private Tomson, correct?"

She blinked at him a moment until she realized who he must be referring to. _Those wily bitches_. She grinned, thinking of their reactions when she took their kits. "Yes, sir."

"George company is on their left flank. Bring the extras to the medics there."

Evelyn nodded. "Great idea, sir."

Winters grinned before sitting back on the log to clean up his shaving supplies. "I'm not the one with the great ideas, sergeant. Check back in when you are done so that we know you're here safely."

And with another nod, she went on her way.

* * *

The snow and fog was blinding. It took Evelyn longer than she anticipated to find the outer line of Dog company. When she did, she made sure to hold up her hands and hiss loudly, " _Flash_."

She crouched down next to the nearest foxhole and was happy to find Sammy in it. "Hey there handsome. Seen Anna anywhere? I also need to know where your lead medic is."

Sammy grinned when he saw her face. "Hey Evie. Anna was just takin' a piss, she should be back in a moment. Johnson usually sits a few rows behind me."

She nodded in thanks but before she could go, Adrianna arrived. She smirked when she saw Evelyn. "Thinkin' of a transfer, D.? Sorry, I've already got a foxhole buddy."

Sammy groaned. "Take her. She snores!"

Adrianna smacked him but grinned. Evelyn chuckled; their relationship reminded her so much of her and Luz, it was scary. "No, I have George to cuddle with. But I need your feminine pack."

Adrianna's eyebrows shot up. "Ran out, did you?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, but how do you feel about going a few months without them?"

Sammy looked confused. "Without what?"

The women ignored him. Adrianna snorted. "I have a feeling I don't have a choice." She reached to her side and unhooked the identical pack to Evelyn's and tossed it to her. "Just tell me it's for something good."

Evelyn gave her a wink. "You will be saving the toes of your fellow man. Is that enough?"

"Does that mean they'll quit bitchin' about the cold?" Sammy swatted her.

"Nope, but as you know, we're used to their whining." She paused before taking a deep breath. "Judy was hit. She's alive, but it must be bad because Winters said she won't be back."

Adrianna became uncharacteristically quiet and serious. Sammy hugged her to her side. "Well, fuck. I thought she was invincible."

Evelyn gave her a sad smile. "Me too. Stay safe you two." And with that, she left them.

* * *

It took Johnson awhile to come to grips on what Evelyn and Winters wanted him to do, but in the end, he understood. Evelyn left for Fox next. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation; she was ready for some much needed fun. She was in luck; both women of the company were in a foxhole together.

Evelyn jumped in beside them and gave them a huge, sweet smile. "Hello, ladies. Lovely seeing your faces again."

If she could have taken a photo in that moment to give to Adrianna, she would. After both women got over their shock at seeing her, their token sneers streaked across their faces. "What are you doing here?" asked the blonde.

Evelyn eyed her sleeve. "Now Corporal Garrison, is that any way to greet your fellow paratrooper?"

Garrison looked taken aback that she knew her name. Evelyn turned to the other. "Private Tomson, are you alright? Your face just looks...pained."

Garrison piped up again. "Don't you have your own company to annoy?"

Evelyn's smile grew. "Absolutely. But first…" She nicked the pack on the woman's side before taking the one on Tomson. "I'm taking these."

Tomson gaped. "You can't do that! What are we supposed to use when -"

Evelyn shrugged. "You'll make do. You're paratroopers after all. Winters' orders." She stood before giving them one last smirk. "Now, our good Captain also mentioned if I saw any extra supplies lying about…"

The two women hugged the rest of their gear to their chests. Evelyn tried not to laugh. "But I think I'll forget that if you two point me to your lead medic. I appreciate any time saved."

Garrison silently gestured to a foxhole in the back corner. With another wink, Evelyn crawled from the hole. "Thanks ladies. Don't get hurt. And try and smile once and awhile. Advice from a medic."

"Fuck off."

"Great seeing you too!"

* * *

The day was almost done by the time Evelyn made her way back from G company. Her hunger from missing breakfast and lunch had passed. She was simply exhausted. She collapsed into the first open foxhole she found, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Alright there, Cassidy?"

She opened them again with a pout. "Don't tell me this foxhole is taken. I don't think I can move even if I wanted to."

Liebgott squatted down on his haunches and smirked. "It's taken now. Been quiet today. What could you possibly be doin' to make you look like hell?"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes. "Thanks, Lieb." She sighed before sitting up. "I needed to go to a few other companies."

"Transferring, are you?"

She smirked back. "Don't get your hopes up just yet. You're stuck with me."

Liebgott got quiet before standing again. When she moved to follow, he waved her down. "Get some rest. I'll bunk with Heffron tonight. He owes me a smoke anyway."

Evelyn settled back down with a grin. "Can't wait to tell the guys that Liebgott did something sweet for me. Shucks."

"Don't get used to it, doll!"

With another grin, she burrowed back down into the foxhole and tried to find sleep.


	20. Just Say the Word

Evelyn's good mood that night and her accomplishment with the fight against trench foot disappeared quickly. After only getting a few hours of sleep, it was too cold to rest. Luz was again on the front line, so instead of sitting and watching the snow fall, she moved.

From foxhole to foxhole, she checked on the men, offering them treatment when needed, but most often just a smile. There wasn't much she could do to stop the cold from engulfing all of them. Many of the soldiers began to develop respiratory illnesses, coughing deeply and painfully. The best she could do was try and find old, but hot coffee to help them.

The Germans across the field didn't want Easy to forget that they're around. Every day held some sort of attack, but the Americans could only hold the line. Their ammo was scarce; they were on the defensive.

Evelyn made it a point to get Roe and Spina to rotate going into town at least daily to try and scrounge up supplies. Not only did they need it, but she knew their time from the line would help them immensely.

The next day, they turned on her. Forcing her to go to the hospital for a supply run instead of one of them, Evelyn finally gave in, promising herself it would be a quick trip. After a jeep was called and with a sharp look in their direction, she climbed in.

The town of Bastogne laid in ruins. What little buildings remained in tact acted as battalion headquarters and the hospital. The townspeople fled long ago.

Hopping from the jeep while it pulled in, Evelyn gave the driver a look. "Fifteen minutes." He nodded obediently.

Walking into the former church, now hospital, Evelyn took in what laid in front of her. Every bed was filled with bloodied and moaning soldiers. The ones that were quiet were some of the most gruesome she had ever seen.

" _Bonjour_."

Evelyn looked up and saw a blonde nurse approach her. " _Bonjour_ ," she replied, butchering the beautiful language. The nurse smiled. "I'm with Easy company, 506th. I was looking to see if you can spare any supplies."

The nurse's look turned sour. "You medics come by every day and every day I tell you no."

Evelyn grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I sent them. Ralph and Eugene?"

The nurse's cheeks seemed to pinken slightly. Evelyn looked at them curiously. " _Oui_. The one you call Ralph is very persistent."

Evelyn smiled. "That's him. I'm sorry in advance, I'm probably worse. My name is Evelyn."

The nurse shook her outstretched hand. "Renee. Anna in the corner is the other nurse here."

Evelyn's eyes scanned to the African woman treating a moaning soldier. She nodded. "It's quite the hospital for you both to run on your own."

Renee shrugged. "The doctors help when they can." She waved to her to follow. "I might have something for you."

Evelyn followed her to the back room. "And Eugene?"

Renee paused her search inside a box. "I'm sorry?"

"Eugene. How was he when he comes for supplies? I imagine his southern manners make him kinder than Ralph or me."

That blush appeared on Renee's cheeks again. " _Oui_. Eugene is kind. He also helps when he can."

Evelyn took in her sudden shyness and made a mental note to heckle Roe later about it. She decided to leave the nurse alone at the moment and focus on her other statement. "Help? I can do that too. What do you need?"

Renee looked up. "Can you stitch?" Evelyn nodded. With a deep breath out, Renee smiled. "I'm backed up at the moment. The first line of men all need them."

Evelyn gave her a smile. "How about a trade? I'll stitch them up and you give me whatever you can. After you take a break, of course. I'm sorry if it's rude to say, but you look like you need it."

"How long can you stay? If Anna can have a break first, it is a deal, Evelyn."

* * *

From that point on, Evelyn would take her turn to go into town. Helping Renee and Anna with the men there, even for a brief period of time, made her days go by quicker. Waiting for the next strike and for the next man to be hit was slowly driving her mad. The last barrage got Penkala pinged in the arm, but thankfully it wasn't serious.

The cold air only seemed to get colder. The thin fabric of the ODs started getting stiff with frost, dirt and blood. Evelyn got into the habit of wearing both of her bras in an effort to save her tits from falling off. Her extra pair of socks didn't do anything to help in that regard. She gave them away long ago anyhow.

It was the middle of the night when Evelyn moved to the next foxhole to check on the men. After making sure everyone was as OK as they could be, she started to move on before Toye grabbed her hand. "Evie," he rasped in his gravelly voice. "Slow down before you drop."

She gave him a smile. "I'm nice and toasty when on I'm my feet, Joe. You should try it."

Guarnere scowled. "You ain't gonna have no more feet, doll, if you don't rest. Come here."

With a sigh, she slid in between them. With a bit of arguing between them, they finally settled. Evelyn leaned against Toye's chest and Guarnere wrapped himself around her back. "Ain't that better?"

Evelyn snorted. "As if I have a choice." But she sighed when she began to feel her arms again.

Before she could fall asleep, a call for a medic was heard.

"Come back when you can!" called Toye when she ran away towards the noise.

Evelyn slid into the foxhole that held Penkala and Randleman. She looked to see the blood on Penkala's sleeve. "Christ, Alex, again?"

He winced as Randleman chuckled. "I was tryin' to open me a can of beans, Evie and the knife slipped. Went right through the bandage Doc put on earlier!"

Evelyn shook her head, but grinned. She dug into her pack for a clean bandage and wrapped it around his forearm. "Try and be more careful, huh? That's twice you've missed the artery."

Penkala grimaced. "Not lookin' to make third time's a charm, believe me." With a wink, she was off again.

Evelyn wasn't the only one that didn't stop moving. Roe also refused to rest, especially at night when the men could be accounted for in relative quiet. Spina, being the medic assigned to stay on the front lines, didn't have that luxury. But he also could rest when he could.

Evelyn would see Roe in passing often, but not for more than a few seconds at a time. She hadn't even had a chance to tease him about Renee, but to be honest she was thrilled he had a nice distraction. Anything to make her friend smile, something that was increasingly hard to do in this forest.

As the night went on, the silence remained. With silence meant there was no help needed, and that meant she could rest. Sliding into an empty foxhole, she tried to wrap her arms around herself and sleep.

* * *

Evelyn woke with a start. It took her a moment to figure out why the tree nearby was exploding and where the hell she was. And then a cry for a medic. She got up and ran towards the voice without pause.

It was Perconte. Skinny had been hit in the leg. Roe was already there, ordering Perconte to call for a jeep on the radio. Evelyn stopped beside them. "What do you need, Eugene?"

He had already begun to work and she didn't want to get into his way. He held the same respect for her when the roles were reversed. "Morphine, sulfa, and a bandage," he replied as he cut open Skinny's pants leg.

Skinny waved her down. "Christ - no, Evie. Save the morphine. I'll be OK."

Evelyn nodded before watching Roe pull out the chucks of wood in the leg with his bare hands. "Are you sure, Skin?" Her hands played with the bandage, ready.

He winced, but nodded. " _Christ_ , yeah. It's OK. Right, Doc?"

Roe pulled out the last piece and nodded. "Right." He watched as Evelyn sprinkled on the sulfa before wrapping the bandage. "Perconte, help me bring Sisk to the jeep. Evie, you'll be OK while I'm gone?"

She nodded. "Go." She slid into the empty foxhole with a sigh. It didn't occur to her until just then that the attack had ended.

Just as she closed her eyes, Martin walked up to her. "Evie, we need ya."

* * *

The sharp tingle up her spine had began plaguing her head. It pounded. _Kraut hunting? Christ._

To make matters worse, the patrol was being led by Peacock, a lieutenant with a good heart, but as Luz put it, couldn't find a snowball in a goddamn blizzard. He got nervous during battle as well, sometimes abandoning his men. Martin, who was acting as backup, asked her to come along, just close enough if they needed her.

Luz threw an arm around her shoulders, although it was hard with the radio on his back. "How you doing, sweetheart?"

She gave him a smile, something she tried to keep on her face as often as possible. "Just fine, George. How are you? Staying toasty?"

He grinned. "I'd be warmer if you stopped long enough to cuddle with me."

She swatted at his head. "What if I wanted to cuddle elsewhere?"

He scoffed but was cut off by several of the others. "Like with me," piped up Heffron.

"And me!" added Julian, a young replacement, who was eager to prove himself. Heffron constantly bitched about sharing a foxhole with him, seeing as they couldn't share life stories of women they've bedded, but Evelyn wasn't fooled. Heffron cared for Julian like a big brother.

She held up her hands. "Now, now gentlemen. Don't fight over little, old me."

Peacock shushed them. They were getting close. With a look and a signal, Martin had her stay behind, about twenty yards and behind the safety of a hill, as they moved closer to the enemy.

After a few minutes, as if in slow motion, the ground began erupting in snow and dirt again.

Evelyn cursed, trying to see what was happening. She heard shouts from the men, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Artillery was hammering everywhere. A figure appeared. It was Peacock. "What has happened, sir?"

"We've made contact. We're pulling back." He kept on walking.

She gaped after him before turning back to the fight. Roe ran up to her side. "What's going on?"

She shook her head. "They're pulling back, but I haven't seen anyone except for fucking Peacock so far." She pushed forward. "I'm going in there."

"Evie, no!" Roe cried. Just then, more figures of the men appeared, running towards them, one falling. Roe ran up to him.

Dike suddenly appeared, behind the safety of a blockade. "Martin! What happened?"

"They got Julian, sir!"

Heffron yelled, "He's still alive! We've gotta go get him!"

Dike shook his head. "No, fall back." The men began to move again.

Evelyn met Heffron's eyes. "Where's John?"

His eyes were pleading. "He's covered in artillery, but he's still alive, Evie. I saw him. He's still alive."

Martin came up to them and shook his head. "We don't know that!"

Evelyn turned to him. "Johnny, we have got to try. Maybe if they see the medic armband, they'll honor it and stop firing. We've got to try."

Martin stared at her a moment while the others continued to fall back. Heffron heaved next to them, waiting. Martin nodded. "OK, we'll try. But you are to get out of there immediately if it's bad, got me, Evie?"

She nodded. "Let's go then."

The three of them silently headed back into the fog, towards the enemy and where Julian was last seen. They got back to the stack of logs easily, but artillery fired sporatically every now and then. Her eyes locked on Julian on the ground. He was still writhing in a pool of blood that was slowly trickling from a huge wound on his throat. She bit the inside of her cheek before nodding to Martin and Heffron. They began their covering fire.

Evelyn tried to ignore the spray of snow and dirt that burst around her. She focused solely on Julian, but made sure her medic sleeve faced the enemy. Not even sure if they could see it through the snow and fog, let alone honor it, she got to the fallen young man.

Quickly, she wrapped a bandage around his throat so that he could be moved. "That's it, John. We're going to get you out of here." His huge eyes locked on her in a silent plea. Once she was done, she grabbed the strap at his shoulder and began to haul him towards the others.

She was almost there when the gun fire got worse. She heard bullets thud hard into flesh, and expected to feel pain. It took her a moment to realize Julian was hit repeatedly instead. With a final tug, they were behind the logs and protected from the artillery.

Evelyn's eyes widened at the new wounds, littered across his chest. She pressed her hands into the biggest one; it alarmed her that not much blood was coming out of a hole so large. He was bleeding out and almost out of time. "Babe!" she cried. "I need a bandage!" She moved one of her hands to another wound, trying to staunch the blood there as well. "Now!"

As Martin continued to fire, Heffron dug into her pack with supplies. When he looked up again, his eyes locked on Julian's face first. It was still. "Evie," he croaked.

She glared at him. "The bandage! Give me that!" She ripped it from his hands before pressing it into the one in the chest. "Another one! By his collarbone!"

"Evelyn," murmured Martin. She didn't realize he had stopped shooting.

His tone and Heffron's sobs hit her all at once. She looked up at Julian's babyish face and stared into his blank eyes, his plea for help still etched there. The fight inside her went out at once.

It took them awhile, but eventually the three of them were able to drag his body back without much trouble. The krauts seemed to realize they weren't going to get attacked again.

As soon as they came up and over the hill, they found the majority of the others. Roe was nowhere to be found, and Evelyn figured he left with the wounded soldier from before. She wordlessly started walking towards her foxhole.

She didn't get far. Luz crushed her against him. "Christ, Evelyn." He pulled back to hold her face between both hands. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Evelyn gave him a sad look. "John was out there," she whispered.

Luz sighed before hugging her close again. "Call me selfish, but I can't stand thinkin' of you out there too, sweetheart." She had no reply to this. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Evelyn lost track with the amount of times she had to scrub blood off her hands with snow. This time, it was an exceptionally long and tedious process. Flashes of Julian's eyes haunted her, not allowing her to sleep. Instead of resting, she decided to try and find Heffron.

She happened upon him in a covered foxhole. Roe was already there, trying to tempt him with some chocolate. She decided it was worth the risk of two medics together. She slid in. "Hey Babe."

Heffron didn't answer, only continued to chew on the cold treat. She looked at Roe who grimaced.

Placing her arm around Heffron, she pulled him close until he could loll his cheek onto her shoulder. "That's it. I need you to keep me warm."

Heffron responded slightly, leaning into her touch. Roe turned to leave, but Evelyn placed her free hand on his arm. "Don't go, Eugene. Dike will live for a night. It's covered here, and you could use a rest."

"You're one to talk, Evie," whispered Heffron, surprising both Roe and Evelyn. He swallowed hard. "Thanks for coming back with me to get him."

Evelyn brushed her lips across his forehead as tears began to course down his face again. It pained her to see him like this, but it was better than the shell he was just a moment ago. She squeezed his shoulder. "If you need me, Babe, I'll always go with you. Just say the word."

* * *

The next morning, the soldiers woke up to the first sunshine since entering Belgium. With it came the most welcomed sight any of them had seen in days - C-47s making an air drop. Supplies were in.

"Eugene," called Evelyn. "Grab a few men and go into town. Get as much as you can. Ralph, get an inventory from the rest on what they need in their aid kits. We'll finally be able to fill them. And both of you, get something hot to eat. I'll watch the line."

The men nodded and disbursed. She hunkered down and made her way to the front, usually where Spina sat. She slid into the large trench with the machine gun. Luz, Liebgott, and Guarnere were inside.

"Hi, sweetheart," grinned Luz around a cigarette. "This is a nice surprise."

Evelyn grinned back. "I forced Ralph to take a break before the supplies come in and take all of our time."

"And who forces you to take a break, Ev?" Liebgott and Guarnere murmured in agreement.

She stuck her tongue out at them, causing them to chuckle. "Just because women have more stamina than the average man…"

"Who you callin' average, sweet cheeks?"

She winked to Guarnere and watched him light up two cigarettes before passing one to Liebgott. They sighed in relief when the nicotine hit their systems. She eyed the pack in his hand. "Do you have another one of those?"

Guarnere's eyebrows shot up. "You don't smoke, Evie."

She shrugged. "You do it to keep warm, right? I want to see what the fuss is about."

The men snickered, but he lit another one. Handing it to her, she tentatively took a drag before coughing violently. They laughed again at her expense. "Shut up," she murmured before trying again. Her lungs burned, but this time it was a nice pain. It warmed her chest.

Liebgott gave her a look before taking a drag of his own cigarette. "You shouldn't smoke, Cassidy. Dirty habit."

She pointedly took another puff. "Nothing about me is clean anymore, Joe." His eyes took in the red tint still on her hands and between her fingernails before nodding.

Luz nudged her in the ribs. "I could do with more of a dirty mind from ya."

She grinned and rolled her eyes before puffing on the cigarette again. "Your mind is dirty enough for both of us, George. No need to contaminate my delicate, feminine charm."

All three men snorted at this and she chuckled, stubbing the smoke out. And before she could say anything more, she closed her eyes for just a moment, and almost instantly fell asleep against the nearest shoulder.


	21. And Merry Christmas to You Too

**Thank you again to Higgles123 for continually reviewing and allowing me to shoot ideas past you!**

* * *

The next morning, Evelyn woke up to the most terrifying sight she had ever seen. White-clad Germans and their tanks were closing in to their position.

"Go!" cried Luz, readying his gun. "Go, Ev!"

Evelyn looked at him, Liebgott and Guarnere one more time before crawling from the trench and to refuge in an empty foxhole. Once there, she could only sit back and wait. From across the field, somehow she found Roe. They stared at one another for a long moment before looking away again. She prayed that wasn't the last time she would see him.

Blasts had begun. Lipton ran from man to man, telling them to wait. Wait for the enemy. Wait for the battle. Wait. Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch any longer.

And then a call for a medic. She jumped to her feet and ran towards it. It was Hashey. Garcia was pinged in the shoulder. She got to work, but thankfully it wasn't serious.

Across the field, she heard another cry and Roe running towards it. Smokey was down, but Roe had Lipton for assistance. Evelyn tried to focus on Garcia. The bullet was somehow lodged just under the surface of his skin.

"It must be a ricochet, Tony!" she yelled in his ear. He didn't seem to hear her. He simply moved his rifle to his other side and continued to fire.

Evelyn's hands brushed the ground outside the foxhole until she found a sturdy stick. She shoved it towards his mouth. "Bite down on this!" He obeyed, a little alarmed, but didn't question her.

Pulling her pliers from her medical kit, Evelyn tried to pry the bullet from his skin as gently as possible. He grunted in pain, but he didn't fight her. With a cry of effort, she got it out. Garcia sighed in relief before spitting out the stick. "Christ, Evie. Now I got me a good story to go with my purple heart."

"Watch the line first, Tony! Make sure we're both still around to tell that story."

Sprinkling sulfa on the wound, she packed it tightly with a bandage. As soon as she was done, another cry for her. Sprinting towards it, she peeked at the enemy. Somehow, some way, they seemed to be falling back.

She slid in beside Hoobler and Perconte. "Who's hit?" she yelled.

Hoobler motioned to Perconte. "Frank got dinged in the helmet!"

Evelyn took both her hands and placed them on Perconte's head before looking him over. "There's no wound, Frank!" She took in the slightly dazed look in his eyes. "Did you hit your head?"

Perconte nodded. "On a rock when my helmet came off."

She dug into her pack and produced two aspirin. Before he could argue, she popped them in his mouth and forced her canteen into his hands. "You might have a slight concussion. I'll check on you later!" After he took a sip of water, she took the canteen back and went on her way.

When she wasn't being called for, she stayed on the move. She lost count the amount of grazes, nicks and shallow wounds she treated. Smokey seemed to be the worst casualty of the battle, and he was already back at the hospital. By the time Roe returned, the fighting had ended.

"Evie," he murmured, crawling on his belly towards her foxhole. "Are you alright, _cherie_?"

Evelyn opened her eyes and ignored the question. "How's Smokey?"

Roe pursed his lips. "Bullet went through one shoulder and out the other." He paused. "He's paralyzed."

She closed her eyes again, but this time in pain. It took a moment before she opened them again. "But he's alive. Good work."

He frowned. "Spina just came back from a break. Why don't you go now?"

She shook her head. "I'm not tired. You go. I'll go after you."

Roe studied her a moment before crawling a bit closer to brush his lips against her forehead. "I'll come back to check on ya soon." He left.

Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut hard, trying to focus on the sweet contact from Roe instead of the laughing face of Smokey, someone always up for a joke and good cheer. To picture him paralyzed, forever changed by this war, it was too much.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again, she was wrapped up in Luz's arms, and burrowed into his chest. It must be very early morning since the sun had yet to rise but it was lighter than nighttime. She counted back the days since they had arrived, but got confused. They all seemed to meld together.

Luz stirred against her and blearily opened his eyes. "Hey sweetheart."

Evelyn gave him a small smile. "Hi." She paused, trying not to sound stupid. "Is today Christmas Eve?"

He thought back before smiling. "I think so. Merry Christmas, Ev."

"Merry Christmas, George," she whispered.

His finger traced over the dark circles under her eyes and sighed. "Let's get back to sleep."

Evelyn tried to sit up, but he held on tight. "I'll just need to check on…"

He pulled on her jacket harder until she fell against him once more. "Just for a few minutes," he murmured.

She sighed, giving up, before lying her cheek back down against his heart. "Only a few minutes." Luz made sure not to wake her up a few hours later when the sun was bright and rising.

* * *

 _December 24, 1944_

Although annoyed with Luz for letting her sleep so long, Evelyn felt more human than she had in days. Just in time too - when she saw Roe, her heart skipped a beat.

He looked like hell. She knew all too well the strain put upon them as medics during combat. Add to it the endless wounds, war casualties, and deaths, all under their hands, it could swallow a person whole.

While the the men lined up for breakfast, Evelyn walked over to him, praying Dike was on one of his long walks and nowhere nearby. He had no idea what he did to Easy's medics by insisting they stay apart. Only Roe and Spina understood what life was like for her, and vice versa.

"Hey Eugene," she called.

He was sitting in a foxhole by himself. He looked up. He tried to smile but failed. "Hey Evie."

She motioned with her hands for him to move over. She hopped down when he did and scooted in beside him. Evelyn took a moment to study his blanched face and chapped mouth. She took one of his hands in her. They looked so similar to her own in that moment - cracked, dirty and rough. The mark of a medic in Bastogne. "How are you doing?"

Like Roe, when someone else asked her this, she would lie. She would smile and say she was fine before steering the conversation away, usually back to them. With Roe it was different. He understood her, and she him.

He looked her in the eyes. "I couldn't do anything for Gordon. I followed all the steps. Sulfa, morphine, bandage, plasma. But I couldn't stop the bullet that paralyzed him."

Evelyn added a hand, clasping his in both of hers. "You did the best you could. That's all we can do. He's at the hospital now, in the best hands possible. You got him there, alive."

Roe nodded automatically, but she knew her words didn't mean much. Smokey would still plague him, like Julian would forever stay with her. Like so many others would stay with her.

"Did you get some breakfast?"

He attempted to smile. "Why? Are you lookin' for a second helping?"

Evelyn laughed, and it felt so good to do that. She stopped abruptly a moment, unused to the feeling. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck. "Would it shock you if I offered you my helping this time?"

She felt his body shake with laughter. She smiled at the feeling. "I don't believe it. Evelyn Cassidy doesn't give up food."

"George gave me half a Hershey bar just a few minutes ago. Go and enjoy…"

"First Sergeant Lipton!"

Roe and Evelyn both jumped and winced together. _Christ_. She looked up to see Dike staring at them both, pointing. _Would it kill you to speak to an simple soldier yourself, you thin-skinned, weak, snivelling…_

Her internal snarl was cut off by the arrival of Lipton. "Yes, sir?" He grimaced when he saw Roe and Evelyn, knowing where this was going.

Dike turned to him. "Why are there two…."

Evelyn jumped to her feet and out of the foxhole. "It's my fault, sir. I needed Roe's help with something. It was just a moment."

Dike turned to her, unimpressed. "Would you call that...embrace asking for advice, sergeant?"

She had to swallow her indignation and anger, but she did. It helped that the majority of the men had turned towards them, reminding her of what could be lost. It wouldn't help anyone if she was court martialed.

Flipping a switch, she blinked innocently. "You're right, sir. Yesterday was especially frightening for me. Roe was doing his best to console me."

She tried to ignore the snorts behind Dike. Guarnere was almost a little too loud in his mutter, "You find me somethin' that broad is afraid of and I'll give ya my right hand."

"You sure about your right hand, Bill?" replied Heffron.

Guarnere paused. "I'll give ya my left hand."

Evelyn tried not to smirk when she heard it, but thankfully Dike was oblivious. Lipton shifted when he tried to control his own reaction. "If the dangers of war are too much for you, Sergeant Cassidy, maybe you should spend some time off the line."

She froze. This isn't where she hoped this exchange would go. Usually when she played the stupid, innocent girl routine, he was satisfied and he left her alone for a few days. This is the last thing she wanted. "No, sir. I feel much better now."

Dike shook his head. "Go spend the day with the other women, sergeant. Maybe you'll decide to stay in the comfort of town once you do. If so, I will see what I can pull at battalion."

Evelyn was livid. _Does he think this is a fucking Christmas gift?_ "Sir, I…"

"Go, sergeant."

She had no choice. She met Lipton's eyes and she could see the helplessness he also felt. She tried to blink away the angry tears as she picked up her medical pack and walked towards the jeep nearby, as if waiting for something like this to happen.

"Merry Christmas, guys," she murmured, weaving her way through them. She felt several hands pat her on the back and squeeze her shoulders as she passed by. Replies and words of encouragement were said back, but she hardly heard them. Inside the jeep, she didn't look back. If she did, she didn't think she would be able to go.

* * *

Evelyn numbly left the jeep when it pulled into town. She walked into the hospital to find it still filled to the brim, every bed taken, but the atmosphere felt different. She figured out what it was after a few moments. There was more confidence. The supply drops allowed the nurses and doctors to finally treat the wounded properly.

Evelyn found Renee without much trouble. The nurse was always on the move, treating everyone that walked in. She caught Evelyn's eye and smiled. "How long do we have you for this time, sergeant?"

Evelyn couldn't help but grin. _At least someone wants me_. "All day. Where should I start?"

The day went by quickly. The sun was already setting, but the work never stopped. Just when she thought they had caught up, more wounded would come in by the handful.

Evelyn was busy setting a broken arm of a soldier when they both heard the singing of Christmas carols. The man, Vinny, looked at her and grinned. "What will it take to get you to sing to me, sergeant?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes but smiled. "Lieutenant, believe me when I say you don't want to hear me sing."

"Might distract me while you set this bone. I don't want to cry out like a little girl."

She chuckled but nodded. He had a point. She began readying the sheet around his arm, preparing for the inevitable. "Remember, you asked for it."

 _"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!"_

Vinny snorted. "Christ, you are terrible."

Evelyn grinned but continued, only getting louder. She straightened his arm the best she could.

" _'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!  
_ _Don't we look nice in our apparel, Fa la la la la la la la!_ "

"Those aren't the words."

" _You're the one who asked for a carol, Fa la la la la la la la!"_

Vinny laughed loudly and it was the moment she was waiting for. With a yank, she twisted the bone back in place, causing him to cry out in pain, only somewhat resembling a little girl. She began to splint the arm and wrap a bandage around it.

" _Fa la la la la, la la la la._ "

Evelyn gave him a wink. "Now will you accept the morphine, sir?"

Vinny winced but huffed out a deep whoosh of air from his lungs. "No, I'm fine," he panted.

She grinned wider. "It's just me, sir. You don't need to…" She stopped abruptly at a distant and all too familiar sound. Her eyes locked with his and she knew he heared it too - the whistle of an incoming mortar.

Together they jumped up and began to shout. "We need to evacuate! The Germans are bombing us! Anyone that can move, go!"

The whistling grew louder and then the inevitable happened - the shells began to hit the town.

With the ground shaking under her feet and dust from the risers above falling onto her head, Evelyn ran to find Renee. She was met halfway. "We need to get these men out of here!" she cried.

With her eyes wide, Renee silently nodded, thinking fast. "There's another hospital in Assenois, ten miles south from here. We'll have to go there."

Evelyn nodded back. "I'll round up jeeps and trucks - I'll be back! Start filing them out to the vehicles we have!"

And she ran. As fast as she could to battalion headquarters. Bumping into Colonel Sink almost immediately, she didn't think she had ever been so happy to see him in her life. "Sir!" she yelled.

Sink turned towards her. He didn't question why she was here and not on the line. "Sergeant, they've zeroed in on the town. Our intelligence tells us they seek to level it."

Evelyn felt her stomach drop. "Sir, we are evacuating the hospital now to another to the south." He nodded. "I need as many trucks and jeeps as you can spare!" She had to yell over the noise of the attack.

Sink immediately turned to yell to the men behind him, repeating word for word what she said. A sense of relief fell over her, knowing that he wouldn't fight her, that he would do anything to help. "Thank you, sir!" And before he could turn back, she ran back to the hospital.

Evelyn entered the church to find most of the patients still inside. Her eyes scoured the area - they needed more help. She pointed to a pair of soldiers, both with wounds to a leg each. "You both, lean on each other and move out!" To another three. "Carry the one in the middle. And you, come back again! Forget your boots!" She hurried to a man with a double leg amputation. She caught sight of a familiar figure. "Vinny! Help me with him!" The wounded soldier was twice her size.

Together, and between the three good arms they had to carry the man, they got him outside and into a truck. An assembly line had begun, and soldier after soldier was placed into safety until it was filled. Trucks began to drive away.

To her horror, one of them was hit directly, exploding the engine in a huge fire ball. The heat of the blast burned her face, but she couldn't look away. Not until she knew for certain there would be no survivors. She turned, focusing on what she could, back into the hospital.

Soon enough, only a few soldiers were left, including her and Vinny. Anna and Renee raced throughout the building, gathering men and supplies when they could. Evelyn caught sight of them, stopping at a man who was obviously in the midst of his last breaths. "Anna! Renee! We have to go!"

Evelyn became occupied with helping another man outside, who was bleeding freely. They were both covered. The next whistle was heard overhead, but close, too close. Pushing him into the truck as gently but as quickly as she could, Evelyn turned just in time to see the shell hit the hospital directly. She cried out, but the sound was lost in the blast.

"Evelyn!"

She ignored whomever yelled for her as she ran towards the crumbling building. Just before she entered, the entire steeple collapsed, stone and wooden beams everywhere. Evelyn covered her face from the cloud of dust, but her heart stopped. As soon as it was clear enough, she ran inside.

"Renee!" she called out, taking dust into her lungs. "Anna!" Coughing violently, she carefully moved through the building, trying to find them without touching anything in case another crash happened.

Finally, she caught sight of Anna's hand. She hurried towards her, but stopped short when she noticed the rest of her. A beam had pierced her chest, killing her instantly.

The air in Evelyn's lungs began to push out on its own, but none wanted to come back in again. Her heart returned, thudding in her ears. "Renee!" She had to look away, had to continue.

"Renee!"

"Evelyn."

The croak of her voice was barely audible over the extreme noise outside, but Evelyn heard only her. Everything else seemed to die away. She hurried towards it, and knelt beside her. Renee was pinned under a beam. She immediately tried to pull it off the nurse, but it wouldn't budge.

"Evelyn," Renee murmured, shaking her head. "It's too late." She motioned towards her legs. Evelyn's eyes followed. Stone, metal and wood had crushed them, almost ripping them from her body. She could see bone and tissue. Blood was pooling quickly below her.

Evelyn blinked, unsure how the nurse was still alive. She blinked again, the beam dropping from her hand before she turned towards her friend. She swallowed hard, knowing she had to stay strong for her in that moment, maybe her last.

She brushed her blonde hair back from her forehead, her nurse's cap long gone. "It's OK," she murmured through the tears in her throat, not sure if she was speaking to Renee or herself. "It's OK."

Renee nodded. "I know." Tears filled her eyes. "It's OK, Evelyn. I'm so happy that you found me. I didn't want to die alone."

Evelyn bit her lip, trying so hard to keep the tears at bay. "I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner."

Renee shook her head, giving her a sad smile. She coughed, and blood tinged the inside of her bottom lip. "It's not your fault. We tell each other that every time we lose a man, but I want you to believe me this time. I didn't leave when I should. It's not your fault."

Evelyn didn't answer, only brushed her lips over her forehead. Renee coughed again, staining her teeth. "Is Anna OK?"

Evelyn prayed she could manage the lie. "Yes, she's just fine."

Renee nodded again, appeased. Suddenly, she laughed. It wasn't a laugh of pain, there was no pain for her anymore. It was a laugh of longing, of sadness. "I should have kissed him."

Evelyn waited for her to continue. She did after a wavering sigh. "He was waiting for me to react. Eugene. You were right about those southern manners." She chuckled. "It was right after we lost a soldier. He tried to help me, but it was no use, he had died. After Anna left us, he stepped closer to me, and I could see it in his eyes. You know what I mean?"

Evelyn nodded, giving her a smile. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Men can be so easy to read, and Eugene always wears his heart on his sleeve."

A tear escaped Anna's eye. "He took my hand, and I knew he was asking permission to kiss me." She sighed. Neither heard the distant booms of the attack that continued. "But then another wounded man came in. I left to help, but when I turned back again, he was gone. It was the last time I saw him."

Evelyn brushed a hand across her forehead again. Her other hand held Renee's. "I've been meaning to tease him. It is obvious he cares for you."

More tears escaped Anna's eyes. "Really?" Evelyn nodded, smiling. Renee coughed again, deeper this time, her breath coming hard now. Evelyn winced but tried to hide it. Renee finally caught her breath, but it was shallow. "Don't tell him."

"Don't tell him what?" Evelyn asked, but she knew. Her voice cracked as the nurse slowly started to fade away.

"Don't tell him I wanted that kiss. He deserves to move on and find someone that makes him happy. If the situation was reversed, I would always wonder what life would be like if he wanted it too."

Evelyn cleared her throat, but she lost the battle. Tears began streaming down her face. "I promise. I won't tell him."

Renee squeezed her fingers. "Thank you." Her own tears leaked freely now. "It was wonderful knowing you, Evelyn."

Evelyn squeezed her fingers back. "And it was an honor knowing you."


	22. Something to Hold Onto

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I get so excited when one pops up!**

 **I think Evelyn is in need of a little fluff, don't you?**

* * *

Renee died holding Evelyn's hand. She didn't move from her spot, not even when the nurse was gone. They sat in silence for a long time, holding onto one another. Evelyn watched the light leave her eyes.

She didn't hear him at first when he entered the hospital. Only the sound of moving stone as he picked up her nurse's cap from the rubble alerted Evelyn that anyone had arrived. She looked up to see Roe's eyes locked on Renee's face. He froze, only his fingers moved over the blue fabric.

"Eugene," Evelyn whispered.

Somehow, he heard her. His eyes shifted to her, breaking from his trance. "Evie," he breathed, immediately moving towards her.

She stood shakily to her feet, after one last squeeze of Renee's hand. Roe immediately engulfed her in a hard hug when he got to her. "Evie, are you hurt, _cherie_? When I saw the hospital, I thought…"

Evelyn pulled back from him to look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry about Renee." She waited a beat to allow him to digest it. "Anna too."

A wave of pain crossed his handsome face before he hugged her again. "I am too. But I am so happy that you're alright." They held each other for a long time before he started pulling her towards the exit. "It's not safe here. We have to go."

Evelyn allowed him to tug her along. She wanted to look at Renee one last time, but she couldn't. Not if she was going to leave. They got outside.

The trucks had long since left, but only a single jeep remained in front of the hospital. Welsh was strapped to the stretcher there. The medic in her took over. "What happened?"

Roe also flipped the switch away from emotion to soldier. "Hit in the thigh. Not the artery, but it's bleeding pretty bad."

Evelyn looked at the wound, the lieutenant clearly out. "The tourniquet you used is working well. Morphine?"

He nodded. "Already done, but he needs a doctor. I just don't know where to bring him."

"I do."

She scanned the area until finally finding one last jeep near battalion headquarters, or what was left of it. "Private!"

Sink's personal steward turned to her. "Yes, ma'am?" he stuttered.

"Lieutenant Welsh needs to be transported to the hospital ten miles south near Assenois. Do you know where that is?"

The steward nodded. Evely gave him a smile. "Good. You're coming with me."

He gaped. "But ma'am, the colonel might need me…"

"It's a quick trip, private, and it will be even quicker if you quit arguing with me. Besides, I don't think the colonel would be very happy if his platoon officer bled to death, do you?" The steward quickly shook his head.

Evelyn turned to Roe and the driver that was sitting in Welsh's jeep. "Eugene, get back to the line with Sink's jeep. I don't think this attack is over. You, come back for me in an hour. We'll trade jeeps again once I drop off Lieutenant Welsh."

No one was going to argue with her. Doing as they were told, the drivers switched vehicles quickly. Evelyn turned to Roe, giving him another hug. "I'll see you soon." He didn't say anything back, but he didn't have to. She jumped into the jeep with Welsh, and the young driver immediately began pulling away.

* * *

 _December 25, 1944_

It took her longer than expected, but Evelyn did make it back into Bastogne in the early morning hours. Welsh was being taken care of, and he would live, but they wouldn't see him for awhile.

The driver that met her again dropped her off without a word back at Easy. At first, she thought he was angry with her for the strict orders she had no place giving him, but then she caught sight of her hands. If the rest of her body looked anything like they did, she was covered in blood, dust, and smoke.

With a murmur of thanks, Evelyn jumped from the jeep and headed back into Easy. Unfortunately for her, especially since she was still far from the line, Dike found her first.

"Ah, sergeant. Feeling better?"

Evelyn turned to him silently, and she was pleased to see that he was taken aback from what he saw. Whether it was from the daggers shooting from her eyes, or the state of her uniform, face, or something else, she had no idea. "Absolutely, sir," she ground out. "If you'll excuse me, now that I am refreshed, I am going to check on the men." And without waiting to see if he dismissed her, she walked on.

She was found before she could find anyone. "Ev!' cried Luz, stepping up from his foxhole. "It's so good to see..." He stopped when she turned to look at him.

"Hi George," she murmured.

Luz walked up to her, his eyes wide. "Christ, sweetheart, are you alright?"

Evelyn nodded automatically. "I'm fine." His eyes continued to rake over the dried blood all over her. "It's not mine," she added quietly, but she couldn't remember whose exactly it was. She hoped he didn't ask.

He nodded before tugging on her hand. "Frank was boiling some water for coffee. Let's get a rag warmed to clean you up."

"But, I just want to see if everyone…"

He tugged on her hand again. "Everyone will still be there in a few minutes. Come on."

Evelyn frowned, trying not to internally reply, _You can't know that_. But she allowed him to drag her to a large trench where Perconte, Alley and Liebgott were sitting in, obviously on break from the line. They were laughing together but stopped abruptly when they saw her.

"Christ, Evelyn," breathed Perconte. "You look like…" Luz kicked him in the side. "Ow!"

Luz pulled her down to sit beside him on a log. Without asking, he burrowed into her medical pack until finding a clean rag. He dipped it into the mug of hot water before Perconte could add instant coffee to it.

Evelyn tried to be annoyed by Luz cleaning her up like a toddler, but she found she didn't care. Honestly, she didn't care about much at that moment, but the warm rag on her skin. It felt surprisingly wonderful, that is, until a cold breeze picked up and the wetness on her cheek began to freeze.

Liebgott saw her shiver. He held out a familiar looking handkerchief to her without a word, and she took it gratefully, also silent. She patted her skin lightly once Luz had completed with an area, trying and failing not to ruin the soft fabric. She could only be cleaned so much.

A click of a lighter, and a lit cigarette was held out to her next. She met his eyes. "Thanks," she murmured before taking it. Between the warm rag and the smoke in her chest, she almost felt human.

After taking another deep breath, she looked at the men staring at her. "Merry Christmas, guys."

They all gave her soft smiles and grins. "Merry Christmas, Evie," rang Alley and Perconte together.

Luz brushed his lips on her now clean temple and murmured, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Liebgott's eyes met hers again. "Merry Christmas, Cassidy."

* * *

 _December 26, 1944_

The next day started similar to all the others, but it didn't end that way.

The morning and afternoon were busy. The Germans were striking them left and right, mortars blowing what was left of the forest to pieces. The worse casualty of the day was Suerth. He was struck through both thighs, but somehow the bullet didn't hit either artery.

When Evelyn figured it out, she almost cried in relief. "Herb, I know it hurts like hell, and you have a long recovery ahead of you, but you're going to live."

Suerth writhed in pain on the ground as she sprinkled sufla on the wounds, all four of them. The bullet went cleanly through both legs. The morphine had yet to kick in for him. "Christ, Evie, it sure feels like I'm dying."

Tying the bandages tight around his thighs, she pinned the syrette on the front of his jacket. While they waited for the jeep, she gave his arm a squeeze. "Embrace the pain, Herb. Means you're still with us."

Once the jeep took him away to the new hospital on the outskirts of town, Evelyn made her way back to her foxhole. Luz was on the front line again, so she was alone. Before she could settle and watch the sun go down, another jeep pulled into the area. Inside was Colonel Sink.

The colonel didn't visit them often, and she heard that he was with them for Christmas Eve dinner, complete with rancid ass beans, two days ago. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she watched him speak to Winters and Nixon.

She was surprised further when Winters asked them to gather round. Although he ran all nine companies of the 506th, they saw him more often than they probably should, but then again, he had a tie to Easy. And they were always mixed in the biggest battles.

All the soldiers gathered round, except the handful that had to remain to watch the line. Making sure to stay away from Roe and Spina in case Dike had another hissy fit, Evelyn made herself comfortable by leaning against Randleman's side.

He raised his eyebrows. "This ain't a wall, darling."

She smirked. "Close enough, Bull. Plus you give off more body heat."

He chuckled before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. They waited for one of the officers to speak.

"Hey guys," called Winters. "Listen up, we have some news." He looked at Sink, who nodded. "General Patton has broken through the German line."

"This mean the battle is over, sir?" someone called from the back.

Winters shook his head. "No, but it does mean the pressure should come off us a bit. Plus supplies will be able to come back in again. And those wounded in nearby hospitals can be transferred to France and England."

A sigh of relief went through the crowd. Although it wasn't the best news, that they were coming off the line, supplies were in huge demand. Food rations were low, and the nights were only getting colder."

Sink cleared his throat. "General Patton has made a statement that I know will not sit well with any of you, because it doesn't sit well with me." He paused, making sure everyone was listening. "He claims that he has saved the 101st Airborne from annihilation."

As he predicted, cries of outrage erupted through the men. Evelyn herself saw red. _Saved us? Without us, there would be no line to hold against the enemy!_

Sink called for them to quiet. "Settle down, men. Settle down! Like I said, it's bullshit." A wave of snickers went through everyone. "But because he said it, doesn't mean it's true. I know I can expect every paratrooper of this company to keep a level head and an air of professionalism if and when you're asked about it."

"Christ," muttered Heffron. "Bill and Toye are on the line. Who is gonna tell them to keep a level head when they hear this? I ain't doin' it."

Evelyn grinned when she heard that. _Not me either_.

Sink cleared his throat again and they immediately quieted. "Regardless, I am damn proud of this company. Keep at it. Hold the line. We hope to move on soon. That will be all."

The men began to disburse, but Evelyn stopped when she heard Sink's voice again.

"Sergeant Cassidy, a word."

Evelyn followed Sink to a more private corner of the forest. She could feel the eyes of her friends on them. He turned to give her a hard look. "How are you holding up, sergeant?"

She straightened her back. "I am doing just fine, sir."

Sink continued to study her. "Lieutenant Dike told me that you were sent into town two days ago because you couldn't handle the war zone." He watched her bite the side of her cheek hard and suck on her teeth angrily. He grinned. "I replied that the combat medic I saw take charge in that hospital with no hesitation and who stole my jeep to save the life of her CO could handle the war zone and then some. He won't pull you again, you can count on it."

It took Evelyn a moment to digest this, but when she did, this time she had to bite her cheek to stop the grin from spreading across her face. "I'm sorry for stealing your jeep, sir."

Sink laughed, clapping her on the shoulder. "I shouldn't be surprised that's your response, but I am." He grew serious. "What happened in town was terrible. There were lives lost, but there would have been many more if it wasn't for your quick thinking, Evelyn."

She shook her head. "It wasn't just me, sir. Lieutenant Costello of 10th Armored Division evacuated those we could, and the nurses…" She stopped with a pang before taking a deep breath. "The nurses made the ultimate sacrifice."

He nodded. "I will make sure to alert Costello's CO of his bravery, and to put in honors for those nurses, but right now, I'd like to focus on my own lead medic." She stilled, not sure where this was going. "I'm putting you in for a Silver Star for your actions that night, sergeant. You should receive it once Easy's back off the line." He held out a hand to her. "Congratulations, Sergeant Cassidy."

Evelyn shook his hand automatically. "Thank you, sir."

Without another word, he walked away and back to Winters and Strayer. She caught sight of Winters' eyes and he gave her a nod. She knew in that moment he was aware of what had happened before she had.

She began to walk towards Easy once again. Most of them were waiting for her, their curiosity winning out once again. She almost rolled her eyes, but her affection for them won out. "Come on, guys. Back to work."

Martin narrowed his eyes at her. "What did Sink want?

Evelyn figured that question was coming. She shrugged. "Just letting me know Dike won't send me off the line again. I guess he wasn't happy with the decision."

Malarkey snorted. "No shit."

Martin continued to study her. "Liar." Before she could argue with him, he grinned. "You're gettin' a Silver Star, Evie. Be proud of it."

Evelyn hung her head and chuckled, shaking it. "Christ, guys. You're unbelievable."

"Come on gents," called Muck. "Gather round for Sergeant Cassidy."

Her eyes widened when all the men pushed in close, circling her. Each placed a hand on her before chanting quietly, "Hip Hip Horray. Hip Hip Horray. Hip Hip Hooray." It was a tradition in the company whenever something good happened, something for them to hold onto during the next attack.

Evelyn felt tears burn her eyes, and she tried to tuck her face away so that no one could see it. They couldn't miss the huge grin though that threatened to remain there for the rest of the night.

* * *

True to Sink's word, supplies began to come in within the day. Not only were the medics blessed with more morphine, plasma and bandages, but winter coats had arrived. Although not complete winter gear that they needed or deserved, the wool peacoats were a welcomed surprise.

Every soldier in that forest received a coat before the supply officer left for the next company. The problem was if a soldier returned from the hospital or aid station after the jeep had left. They had not received a coat.

Garcia had just returned after needing a round of penicillin and stitches for the bullet wound Evelyn treated. He looked longingly at the thick peacoats of everyone as he shivered in only his OD jacket.

Evelyn pulled hers off and wrapped it around his shoulders. Gaping, he tried to push it back into her arms. "I can't take your coat, Evie!"

She gave him a stern look. "I have another in my foxhole," she lied easily, knowing she could probably scrounge one up when one of the medics went into town later that day. "Take it."

He gave her an unsure look before putting it on. He took a deep breath of the fabric. "It smells like you." His cheeks pinkened when he realized what he just blurted out.

Evelyn laughed. "Then I'm sorry. I probably reek."

As he walked by, Liebgott gave Garcia a wink. "Still better than most of these guys. Amiright, Tony?" He continued on his way, not waiting for an answer.

Garcia looked at Evelyn, whose cheeks matched his own. "Thanks, Evie. You're a lifesaver."

She was right, to a certain extent, about finding another coat. Sometimes it would take a few hours, sometimes a day, but she found another one whenever a trip into town was needed. But her good luck and great scrounging ability only made her give away the next one. And then the next. Pleased that another three men were warm - or warmer - in their foxholes, she attempted to find sleep in hers, but she shivered violently.

"Evelyn Cassidy."

She looked up to see Luz above her, giving her an exasperated look. "What did I say about giving away your coat?"

Evelyn gave him an innocent smile. "Eugene is on his way back with one for me. Promise."

Luz sighed before starting to shrug off his. She immediately stopped him by standing up. "George, no. You're going back on the front until dawn. You need it."

He gave her another hard look. "You need it more."

Evelyn stared him down, and he knew he'd never win. Even if he wrestled her into it, he knew she'd put herself in danger and bring it to him on the front lines again and wouldn't leave again until he took it. He sighed. "When I come find you again in the morning, you better have one on."

She stuck out her tongue. "Scary threats, Luz."

Rolling his eyes, he walked towards the front. "At least find someone to sleep next to!"

"Sure thing!"

Evelyn hunkered back down in her foxhole as soon as he was out of sight. Wrapping her arms around her middle in an effort to get warm, she leaned her head against the side of the earth, and slowly got pulled into sleep.

* * *

That's how Liebgott found her about an hour later. He had just come from the front, and he was exhausted. He almost fell into the hole, somehow missing the small figure of her crouched body inside it. "Cassidy," he hissed. No answer.

He shook his head in annoyance and bewilderment when he saw how hard she was shivering, even in sleep, without a coat. Her new OD jacket was already crusted with dirt, snow and blood.

With a sigh, he stepped into the foxhole as quietly as he could. Shrugging off his coat, he placed it over her. Her body was slumped forward against her knees. He watched her to see if she woke up, but still she shivered violently and slept.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Liebgott maneuvered himself behind her, wiggling his legs to go around her hips. He leaned back, the ground cold against his spine, but when he pulled her back against his chest, he instantly felt warmer. Even more so when he draped his coat over her again, trapping their combined body heat in. Unsure what to do with his hands, he placed them on his own knees. Leaning his head back, he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The early morning light had just peeked over the horizon enough for Luz to find them quickly after his shift. His eyebrows popped up in surprise.

Not only was Liebgott wrapped around Evelyn, his arms around her waist, but her own arms were placed on top of his, her head tucked underneath his chin. Before he could digest what he was seeing, Liebgott jerked awake.

Luz didn't miss the slight grin on the man's face when he took in the still sleeping woman against him, but it quickly disappeared when he saw Luz squatting next to them. "Luz," he whispered, immediately trying to untangle himself from Evelyn without waking her. "I was just…"

Luz grinned. "Cuddling. I saw."

Liebgott gave him a look before finally freeing himself from her. She sighed in annoyance, but slept on, unconsciously pulling his coat tighter around herself. He stood up and stepped from the foxhole. "Quit it. She was shakin' herself to death. Brain is probably mush by now."

Luz's grin widened. "Nah, can't be. Your cuddling stopped it."

Liebgott pointed a finger at his chest. "Shut it. If you say anythin', I'll deny it."

The smile from his face fell away. "You mean you'll deny that you did somethin' nice for her?" With a hard swallow, Liebgott nodded. Luz sighed. "Fine, I won't say a word that you actually care for her."

"I don't…"

It was Luz's turn to give a hard look. "Don't lie, Joe. You care for her. We all do. It's OK." He sighed again before hopping down into the foxhole next to her. "But I won't say a word if that's what you want."

With a curt nod, Liebgott walked away, leaving Luz to try and make sense of his complicated friend.

* * *

When the sun was finally up, Evelyn awoke to find herself in her usual position against Luz. What surprised her was the coat around her shoulders. "George!" She turned to see Luz waking up as well, but clad still in his own peacoat.

He smacked his lips sleepily, closing his eyes again. "Not me, sweetheart."

"Then who?" she cried, looking around. Every man that she saw had one on as well.

"Gift from God? And if you're gonna continue to shout like that, go find us some breakfast. I need more sleep."

Evelyn pursed her lips but left him as he asked. Running from foxhole to foxhole, every soldier had his coat on. She stopped finally at the final one in the far corner, Liebgott sleeping peacefully, wrapped in the wool fabric. She frowned.

Catching sight of Roe near the breakfast line, she hurried to him. When he saw her, he smiled. "I'm glad to see you kept this one. But it would help if you put it on."

Evelyn stopped short. "You gave me this coat, Eugene?" She sighed in relief, pleased that every man was covered. Giving in, she shrugged it on.

He furrowed his brow, confused. "I gave it to Liebgott after…" She didn't seem to hear him, distracted by the smell of food. His eyes followed her before snapping over to Liebgott, who was wide awake, also following her as she made her way to retrieve breakfast for Luz. Roe didn't miss the satisfied smile on his face as Liebgott closed his eyes again, burrowing deeper into the ground.


	23. To a New Year

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I love getting them and I hope you all like this chapter. And Higgles123 and Elixer BB I'm sorry for any tears shed!**

* * *

 _December 31, 1944_

Easy still awaited orders on where they were headed next. This didn't stop the Germans from attacking, although it wasn't nearly as constant as it was before Boxing Day.

Evelyn slid into the foxhole with Luz, breathing heavily and wiping frozen sweat from her forehead. He gave her a commiserating look. "How's Joe?"

Toye had just been hit in the arm and sent to the hospital. For anyone else, that would mean at least a week off the line. Evelyn wouldn't be surprised if she saw the stubborn man tomorrow. "Purple Heart number three for him, but it's thankfully not serious."

Luz breathed a sigh of relief and watched as she tried to get comfortable against him. After she squirmed a few times, he sighed again, this time in annoyance. "About done, sweetheart?"

Evelyn frowned, placing her cheek against his chest, but something felt off. "Sorry. I guess I'm just antsy." She wiggled one more time against him.

Luz froze. "Move like that again against my hips, Ev, and I'll be makin' you more than a little antsy."

She snorted, finally giving up and leaning against him. "I'd like to see you try, George." She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't seem to get comfortable. Maybe I should just stay up."

He shook his head with his eyes closed, his cheek pressed against hers from behind. "You're not going anywhere." He smirked to himself. "Unless you rather cuddle with someone else."

Evelyn sighed, closing her own eyes. "You know I don't sleep with anyone else for the most part."

"When you sleep at all, you mean."

She swatted at his head, but ended up just tousling his hair sleepily instead. "I will if you pipe down."

"Yes, ma'am."

A minute passed. "Hey George?"

"Who's the one makin' noise now?"

"Happy New Year."

He smiled against her hair. "Happy New Year, sweetheart."

* * *

 _January 1, 1945_

It seemed Easy was going to go on the move, although not off the line. They were being called on again to push back the German forces. Although everyone was happy to get out of that damned forest, they were only moving forward to a new one.

For the officers and NCOs, the day was spent planning their next moves into the outskirts of Foy. For the rest of the soldiers, they happily sat together off the line, the enemy having already retreated the area.

Evelyn felt more relaxed than she had in what felt like years. As she sat around with her friends, she smiled listening to their laughter and conversation.

"What about you, Evie?" asked Malarkey.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Hoobler nudged her with his elbow. "You've gotta have one. Just think."

Toye nodded, holding a mug of coffee in his hands. As predicted, he went AWOL at the first opportunity. "Mine is still slitting Hitler's throat myself."

"Don't forget about Roosevelt makin' Joe Toye Day."

Toye smirked. "But I'm raising it to twenty grand a year. Man can afford it."

Evelyn laughed with the others. They were sharing ridiculous new year's resolutions. She looked to Perconte on her other side. "What's yours, Frank?"

Before Perconte could answer, Alley butted in. "I bet to clean his teeth every hour of every day for the rest of his life."

While Perconte and Alley shoved one another back and forth in good fun, Malarkey threw a bean at her, hitting her in the forehead. He grinned when her mouth dropped open. "Come on, Evie. Share with us."

Evelyn wiped the grease from her face and threw the bean back at him. To her disgust and to the delight of the others, he caught it in his mouth and ate it. "Gross, Malark."

"Food is food."

With that remark, she had an idea before he could bug her again for her resolution. There was no way she was going to share the real one. "OK, I have it." The men nearby quieted. Perconte and Alley were now on the ground wrestling. "I'm going to get fat." They groaned, making her grin. "So fat. I'm going to eat my way through Berlin, finishing off every inch of Hitler's personal pantry and roll back home."

A few of them clapped in response, agreeing. Food source was becoming thin again as the Army tried to reach all regiments in the area. Roe caught her eye, seemingly the only one knowing she wasn't telling the truth. She looked away.

She only had one wish in her heart for 1945 - to make sure each and every one of them made it home in one piece. She knew the likelihood of this happening was incredibly slim, but it didn't stop her from praying for it every night when she fell asleep and every morning when she woke up, ready to take on the next day. But the realist in her made her incredibly melancholy.

The faces of those they had lost either from catastrophic injury or death had begun to plague her once more now that the action had quieted. First and foremost, her brother Jack entered her head, his quiet confidence and shy grin. Evelyn always looked forward to meeting the lucky woman he would find one day. What she imagined as her future sister-in-law faded away, like him.

Then more faces. Over and over again on replay. First the most recent, those fallen in the hellhole known as Bastogne. Judy. Julian. Smokey. Suerth. Renee. Anna. And then the others from before. They seemed like so long ago, but some only a few weeks. Meehan. Hall. Tipper. Blithe. Miller. Dukeman. Heyliger.

Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut, and she could feel a gaze on her, figuring it was Roe. Taking a deep breath, she looked, but Roe was chatting with Martin, who had joined them, along with Guarnere and Randleman. The NCOs seemed to be done planning with the officers.

She looked around, but all the men were seemingly occupied. Squeezing both Perconte's and Hoobler's shoulders, she stood up. "I'm going to take a walk." They nodded, but quickly started talking again. Evelyn thought she felt a pair of eyes on her again, but she ignored it. She walked into the dark woods.

She wasn't sure how long and far she walked, but eventually, she made a loop back towards the men. Expecting to find them all together still, she was surprised to see Liebgott near the edge, by himself and smoking a cigarette.

When he saw her, he held out his pack to her. She took one with a soft smile. "Thanks, Joe."

Feeling in her pockets for a lighter, she forgot that she let Spina borrow it to score the edges of bandages that they cut to double up on supplies.

Liebgott held out his. Leaning forward, she lit it, his hand blocking on the cold wind. She pulled back, looking at him taking a drag. "Thanks again." He only nodded. She glanced around the woods and towards the others. For whatever reason, she felt uncomfortable looking at him. "Are we headed out soon?"

He nodded again, pulling his eyes from her and turning to also look at the others. They stood side by side. "Yeah. 0500. Buck wants us dug in before the krauts wake up."

Evelyn nodded to herself. "Makes sense." She couldn't help a glance at him. Although sometimes reserved, he was even quieter than usual. "Are you OK, Joe?"

Liebgott raised an eyebrow and met her eyes. "Am _I_ OK? Christ, Cassidy, you're half dead and somehow still on your feet and you're askin' if I'm OK. Jesus."

She grinned, taking another drag. Whatever tension she felt when she first found him fell away, and she relaxed as the smoke and nicotine coursed through her. "Yeah, I'm asking. Are you OK?"

He rolled his eyes before smirking, his gaze back on the men. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He began to walk forward, but not before tossing her the rest of his crushed cigarette pack. "To aid your dirty habit."

Evelyn caught it before her smile widened, watching him go. "I hope you're not keeping a tally on how many times I've thanked you now, Liebgott!"

He turned towards her, walking backwards. Smirking, he called back. "We're almost up to double digits!"

Shaking her head, she followed after him, her energy returning. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

 _January 2, 1945_

 _Foy, Belgium_

The move into the forest surrounding the town of Foy was a quick one, and mostly painless. Brown and Stevenson, two replacement soldiers that she had yet to really get to know, were both hit, although not life threatening. After she and Spina treated them and Luz got a jeep, she took a deep breath, thankful they were still breathing. And then she kept moving.

Lipton tried to get everyone organized, ordering most of the soldiers to dig in and set up cover, with a few others to do a quick patrol of the area. Evelyn's chest heaved as she hit the frozen earth again with her shovel.

"Evie," called Guarnere from across the way. "Need a man to help ya?"

She waved him a rude gesture, causing him to cackle. "Bill, this shovel in my hands is about to crack your head open. Lord knows these guys will thank me for shutting you up, so you're only left with women to help you. Pity it's just me nearby."

Hashey and Perconte laughed next to her, digging in a double wide hole nearby. Hashey shook his head, sweat dripping off his nose. "I don't know how you do it, Evie."

Evelyn looked at him. "Threatening Guarnere? It's easy, you should try it."

Perconte laughed again. "I think Hash means dealin' with us."

Hashey nodded as Evelyn laughed this time. "Dealin' with us. Savin' our lives. Still smiling." He looked up at her. "How do you do it?"

She quieted before poking him with her shovel. "Just like you do, Les. One day at a time."

Before either could say anything more, Hoobler slid in between them, lounging on the ground, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Hiya, friends."

Evelyn looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "What's with the look, Hoob?"

"What look is that, Evie?"

She began shoveling again. "Like you just wedded and bedded Rita Hayworth." The men laughed loudly, which only caused Compton to yell at them to be quiet, even across the field.

Hoobler's grin widened before he waved a side arm in front of him. "Close. I just got me a luger."

Perconte's mouth dropped open. "Let me see that!" Hoobler handed it to him, his smile now smug. "Where did you get it?"

"Well, let me tell ya."

* * *

Evelyn had to endure the story not once, but three times. After telling her, Perconte and Hashey about how to shot the German officer off the horse from twenty yards away and through the head, he repeated it again when Guarnere stopped by to heckle Evelyn again, and then once more when Shifty walked nearby.

Finally, he put the luger away in the pocket of his trousers, but continued to relate to them his joy. "I mean, I've been trying to snag one since D Day. Only took me seven months, but I got it!"

Evelyn nodded, her hole nearly finished. She met his eyes and grinned. "So you've repeatedly told me, Don. Now can you help me dig in, or are you going to tell me about how he fell again?"

Hoobler grinned but sat up. "I'll help ya, but now that you mention it, it was like slow motion. I thought he was gonna get away, but…"

A single, deafening shot rang out, making all four of them jump and then still. Just as Hoobler was describing, it was all happening as if in slow motion.

Evelyn couldn't hear anything, the sound of the gun blocked everything else out. Her eyes widened in response, still locked on his, but then she saw the pain in them. And he slowly fell to the ground.

"Hoob!" cried Perconte, reacting first. He turned his body on the ground until he was on his back, gasping for air. Hashey sat frozen in his spot.

Perconte looked up to Evelyn. "Evie!" he yelled. "Evie, help me!"

Evelyn blinked several times before her heart began beating once more. She jumped from her foxhole and leapt towards them. Hoobler gasped and cursed in pain.

"Don, where are you hit?" she cried. There wasn't any blood. Distantly, she heard Hashey yell to someone. "Where are you hit?"

Hoobler cried out. "Hurts like a sonofabitch. My leg! I think it broke my leg!"

And then she saw it. At first it was only a dark spot forming on his uniform, his right upper thigh. Cutting it open with her trench knife, the next layer of fabric was darker., the circle growing. She cut it away to reveal a third layer of trousers. Cursing, she ripped it open, apologizing to him internally when he yelled again in pain.

What she saw when she finally found his skin caused her to freeze in horror. Blood poured from the wound, whereever it was. She couldn't find it. "Frank, I need Eugene! I need Roe!"

Perconte immediately began yelling for him, screaming at the top of his lungs. Instead of Roe, Compton and Lipton came by, demanding to know what happened.

Still lucid, Hoobler began apologizing. "It was in my pocket! The luger! I didn't even touch it, I swear."

"It's OK," replied Lipton as Compton cursed him out. "Hang tough, Hoob. You are gonna be alright."

Pulling a large stick from the ground and a long strip of sheet she stole from the hospital in Bastogne before it was blown away, Evelyn began to tie the tourniquet around Hoobler's thigh. From the corner of her eye, she saw Compton pull a syrette of morphine from his aid kit. "No!" she yelled, causing him to pause. "He could go into shock. All of you, take off your coats. He needs to get warm."

The snow silently fell on them as the men did as they were told, piling them on Hoobler where they could.

Twisting the stick tighter and tighter, he cried out again as she treated him. "Evie, am I gonna lose my leg?"

Now that the tourniquet was in place, she tried to focus on finding the wound. "And stop that swagger of yours, Don? I don't think so."

Appeased, he turned to Lipton. "Hey Lip," said Hoobler. "You said I was great shot, right?"

Roe arrived then, sliding in the snow next to her. She turned to him, her lips white. "I can't see anything." She dropped her voice. "I'm worried it's the artery."

His eyes widened, knowing what that meant. She refused to agree to his thoughts. "No, Eugene. We're going to act. I need your clamp. And as many bandages and rags as you have. I'm going to try and pinch it closed. You need to make sure I can see my way there."

Roe nodded, immediately digging into his pack. Handing her the clamp, she chanced a glance at Hoobler, who was becoming increasingly pale and quiet. She looked at Compton and Perconte by his head. "We can't move yet. It might kill him. But this is going to hurt."

Understanding, they quickly put a thick wad of coat in Hoobler's mouth to bite down on. "That's it, Hoob. Evie's got you."

She looked at Roe. "Let's do it."

Together, they worked, Roe trying to wipe away as much blood as possible while she felt inside the wound with her fingers. Like she predicted, Hoobler screamed. The sound left them all with goosebumps. Lipton had to lie across his chest and Roe across his legs to stop him from bucking against her.

Evelyn chewed on her lip, trying to remember her nurse's training when it came to artery. What it felt like, what to do. Hoobler's cries vibrated her ears. Finally, she felt the thick vein. Instead of being plump and firm with blood, it felt shredded. "I need a second clamp."

It was by her side in a flash. She didn't realize Hoobler wasn't screaming anymore. Locking the first clamp on the vein, she reached for the second. "That's it. I got it. It's right there…"

"Evie."

"Hold on, let me just tighten it."

"Evelyn."

"Eugene, I can't see. Wipe again!"

"Evelyn."

At his soft voice, his soothing tone, she met Roe's eyes. They held an all too familiar look of helplessness. She turned to look at Hoobler. He was still, his eyes blank and slightly open.

"Sergeant," sighed Compton, sitting back on his heels. "You did all that you could…"

Evelyn stood up quickly, dropping the tools from her hands, her eyes still locked on Hoobler. Her hands felt warm, too warm, covered in his blood. "No," she murmured softly. "I only prolonged his pain."

And before any of them could say more, she turned and stalked quickly away.

* * *

Evelyn ran. Something was building in her stomach, and she ran deeper into the woods until there was no one around and she was alone. Thankfully alone.

Finally bending at the waist, catching her breath, she willed the contents of her stomach to come up and get rid of the terrible pain there, but nothing did. When she looked up again, she only saw Hoobler's face, laced with excruciating pain as she dug into his skin. The quiet of the forest was gone and she only heard his screams as he continued to die. Die under her hands.

 _You could have ended it. Made him comfortable. Given him the drugs to let him go in peace._

She screamed. A long and high-pitched cry, causing her throat to go raw, but the acid in her stomach finally found relief in the action.

 _You selfishly tried to keep him alive, even when you knew he was going to die. It could have been quick._

Evelyn screamed again, but this time it was choked off quickly by sobs. Her body shook with them, finally allowing herself to grieve. They had been built up for so long, but then again, only a few weeks. It felt like a lifetime since they left that auditorium in France, Martin jealous of his wife's fascination with John Wayne.

She didn't know how long she stayed out there, but when she did emerge again, it wasn't long enough to heal. Only long enough to quiet her own emotions again.


	24. Do Your Best

**To everyone's hearts on the mend - especially ElixirBB, Higgles123, ccz, arielenicole and HP-LoTR-SW-HG - I'm sorry!** **:(**

 **Would some Liebgott/Evelyn time help? Not saying it's the best circumstances, but...**

 **For real though - thank you for your reviews! They really help whenever I'm stuck on something.**

* * *

Word must have gotten around quickly, which it always did, about Hoobler. As soon as she was back with the men, they flocked her. After more than a dozen of them repeating that she did all she could, it wasn't her fault, it was the artery, she suspected her reaction to the situation had also been a topic of discussion. Or maybe they heard her screams.

Feeling the overwhelming need to be alone again, she tried to shrug them off and agree, but it was a long time before she was able to make her way towards the far corner of the camp. With a start, she realized the sun had set.

Evelyn knelt in the snow, just taking a moment to try and come together again, but the dried blood on her hands was shockingly crimson. They stood out against the bleak colors of the forest. With it, Hoobler's pained face came swimming back.

 _Just breathe, Ev. Breathe._

Her short, ragged breaths didn't stop, but only seem to shorten. Her stomach began to clench again. She didn't hear Lipton start to yell to get into a foxhole.

The blasts had begun again, just as they had in Bastogne. It took several moments until Evelyn realized what was happening.

"CASSIDY!"

Turning towards the voice, she began to run, but tripped on the pieces of trees that kept falling. Dragging herself to her feet again, she was almost to a foxhole, the face of the soldier there was blurred in the dust of the barrage. Twisting around a pine tree, she just about arrived to safety when another shell landed inches behind her.

At first there was no pain. She honestly couldn't figure out how she ended up on her stomach, eating snow and dirt. And then her body throbbed, and she felt it all over. It burned. All over.

She cried out in pain when arms dragged her into the foxhole. It felt like whatever hit her was tearing her skin.

"I've got you, Cassidy," yelled Liebgott in her ear. She fell into the hole against his chest. The blades inside her dug deeper.

He held her close, one hand on her helmet, trying to make her duck, but the other on her back. When the attack seemed to finally cease, his body slumped, relaxed, but she didn't move.

"It's over," he murmured.

She let a soft groan slip out and nothing more. Hearing the pain there, he moved the hand from her back to try and push her from him to see her face. Instead, the sight of his red palm stopped him. Eyes wide, he shouted, "Medic!"

Evelyn groaned again. "Jesus, Joe. That was in my ear." She remained slumped against him, face buried in his neck.

Her sarcasm sent a thrill through him. She was herself. Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Only you would bitch about that right now." He placed both hands on her shoulders. "Can you sit up?"

Clenching her teeth, she nodded. "Yeah." She felt him push her back gently, but the movement immediately made her cry out again. "Jesus fucking shit!" He instantly let her lean back against his chest, her legs curled awkwardly behind her.

"Medic!"

"Christ, Liebgott!"

"Sorry."

Evelyn couldn't help it. She chuckled. "Of course one of the few times Joe Liebgott apologizes to me is when he's trying to save my life."

Liebgott snorted. "Who said anything about saving your life, Cassidy? I just want my foxhole back."

Together they chuckled, and, for the moment, there was peace between them. The aura disappeared when Roe slid beside them.

"Evie, what is it, _cherie_?"

Liebgott answered for her. "She's got some sort of wound on her back, Doc. I tried moving her, but the broad can't handle the pain."

"You're lucky I don't typically carry a gun, Liebgott."

He grinned, knowing she couldn't see it, but he didn't know she could hear it in his voice. "So you've repeatedly told me."

"Evie," Roe interrupted. "I gotta take your coat off. I can't see nothin'."

Evelyn closed her eyes and braced herself. "OK," she said quietly. Slowly between the three of them, she sat up enough for Roe to carefully pull her thick coat from her arms and back. She immediately slumped back against Liebgott and shivered uncontrollably.

"Be a goddamn gentleman, Liebgott, and put your arms around me. I'm dying here."

With another smirk, he complied, careful not to wrap them around her back to allow Roe some room.

The medic was silent for a long time as he looked her over. Evelyn tried to look over her shoulder but the pain was too much. "Come on, Eugene. Just pull whatever the hell it is out so I can go back to work."

Roe bit the inside of his cheek. "I can't do that, Evelyn."

"I can feel it. It's right there, just grab it."

He sighed and gave Liebgott a look. "Can you carry her? I'll grab a jeep. Meet me by the headquarters."

Evelyn reared backwards but cried out at the movement. "What? No way, Gene. Tell me what's going on. I'm not going in any jeep."

Roe laid her coat back over her shoulders to try and help warm her before shifting to look her in the eyes. "Evelyn, there's more than one wound. I can't treat you out here. You know we don't have the supplies. You gotta go."

She gave him a look as if she was an abandoned puppy and sputtered. Liebgott saw it and rolled his eyes. Making sure her arms were wrapped around his neck and with a grunt of effort, he stood. Evelyn had to wrap her legs around his hips in order to hold on.

"Goddamn it, Joe!"

He only looked at Roe. "I'll see ya there." Roe nodded and left them before Evelyn could protest further.

Evelyn was slipping. She tried to drop to her feet, but Roe was right. Something was lodged in her thighs and it wouldn't allow her legs to straighten. "Jesus Christ, asshole, I'm going to fall."

Liebgott snorted and grabbed at her legs to hoist her up, but immediately stopped when she cried out again, cursing him under her breath. He tried her back next, but the same thing happened. With a filthy smirk to himself, he placed his hands on her ass and held on tight.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks. Need to support your heavy weight somehow."

Evelyn ground her teeth as he stepped up from the foxhole and began to walk. "I'm going to cut your hands off in your sleep, Liebgott. I swear to God." She winced when he gave her a squeeze. "Jesus Christ, careful with the left side." He dutifully moved his hand, albeit slowly.

"Ev!" Luz cried, running up to them. His eyes widened at the pain on her face. "Shit, what happened?"

Liebgott beat her to the punch. "She needed to feel like a woman again. She asked me to cop a feel, make it all better."

She took a huge breath of air into her lungs, knowing that until she found a weapon, he couldn't be killed properly.

"George," she whined. He jogged beside them, giving her a pained look.

"What can I do, sweetheart?"

Evelyn pouted. "Kill Joe for me. Do it slowly and make sure I get to watch."

Luz laughed loudly at that, knowing then she was OK. He glanced at Liegbott and caught the smile on the man's face before he remembered to wipe it away.

"I'll see what I can do."

Finally, they arrived to the area with Roe and the jeep, that was already waiting for her. With one more squeeze to her rear end and a hiss of a curse from her, Liebgott slowly peeled her off him and laid her on her belly onto the stretcher. The wool coat slipped from her back and fell to the ground.

Evelyn let a string of curses fly. Snorting, Liebgott was finally free of her. "Jesus, Cassidy. By the way you were complaining, you'd think that you were…" The words died in his throat when he caught sight of her back.

Her jacket and shirt were almost shredded to ribbons and dark with blood and dirt. His eyes scanned more wounds on her right upper arm, ass, and on both thighs. Chucks of wood and shrapnel peppered her skin. His breath left him.

"You're gonna be the one complaining when I'm done with you, Lieb."

Evelyn waited for his snarky comment back but none came. Her smile slid from her face as she watched him survey her wounds. "Joe?" He didn't answer her. She turned to Luz. "George? What's going on?"

Luz tore his eyes from her bloody back and looked her in the eyes. It was a struggle, but he gave her a wide smile before ruffling her hair affectionately. "Nothing, sweetheart. Just gonna miss your beautiful face."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "As soon as they patch me up, I'll be back before you know it. Save me a spot in your foxhole." The slight pain on her back began to grow and throb. The adrenaline from the attack was beginning to subside. She tried not to wince.

Luz tried to laugh, but even he could tell it sounded off. "I promise, doll. Don't wanna cuddle with anyone else."

"Damn straight."

Roe hopped into the passenger seat of the jeep after securing her to the stretcher. He nudged the driver. With a nod to them, they were ready to go.

Luz leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Now do everything Doc tells you to do. You got me, Ev?"

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Anything for you, George."

"Good girl."

They turned to the uncommonly silent Liebgott. She raised an eyebrow. "If I knew the cure to shutting your mouth was a feel of my ass, Lieb, I'd let you grab it a long time ago."

That did it. He snapped out of it and smirked. Leaning down to her ear so that only she could hear, he murmured, "It's gonna take a lot more from you to make me shut my mouth, doll."

He straightened, and the smirk was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Evelyn cursed herself when she felt a blush begin to creep up from her neck. As much as Liebgott wanted to torture her about it, he held back and he wasn't sure why. His eyes raked hers just as the engine revved to life. "Take care of yourself, Cass."

She had no reply. And then the jeep pulled away, heading towards the aid station.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Eugene. Absolutely not!"

Roe sighed again. This argument had been going on for the better part of an hour. "You heard the doctor, Evie. You have over a dozen wounds. You need countless stitches and at least one round of penicillin. You got no choice."

Evelyn harrumphed as best as she could, but being on her stomach, she couldn't do much but glare at her friend. Seeing that she wasn't going to win with her mouth, she tried tugging at his heartstrings instead.

She blinked several times, willing tears to come. "Eugene."

Roe saw right through her. "If you think that is gonna work on me, you don't know me well. My younger sisters gave up on the puppy dog eyes years ago."

Evelyn whined again. "But I can't stay here."

He nodded and smirked. "You're right. After you're safe enough to transport, you're headed for France to heal."

Her mouth dropped open again and this time she felt real tears prick her eyes. "Eugene," she croaked. "Don't make me go. I belong here. With you and the guys."

Roe frowned sadly. He sank down to his haunches and brushed hair back from her face. "You gotta, _cherie_. And as soon as you're better, you'll be back with us before you know it."

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, she bit her lip and nodded. "Can you tell them all bye for me?" He nodded. "And George, can you tell George I'll miss him? You too, but you already knew that. And Toye, make sure he keeps walking to fight off that touch of frostbite. And Bill…"

Roe rolled his eyes. "I _know_ , Evelyn."

She glared at him until he shut up. "I'm not done and I'm not going until I am." He sighed but allowed her to continue. "Remind Bill to keep drinking water. I don't care how much it hurts to piss. Captain Winters needs to keep moving too, or the man will become a popsicle. And Nixon needs to quit drinking. Alcohol is the worst thing he can drink in these cold temperatures…"

* * *

It had only been one day at the aid station, but already Evelyn was bored stiff. As soon as the splinters and shrapnel were out of her skin, the nurses had to wrangle her back to her bed several times already when she got up to help. If she didn't stay put, they threatened to tie her to the bed.

She frowned miserably. She was stitched up, but without anything to distract her, she itched like mad. She tried to keep reminding herself that it had only been a day; she can't go AWOL yet. She hoped the hospital in France had some other form of entertainment. Anything to stop her worrying about her friends in the field.

Just then there was a huge commotion near the entrance of the aid station. Biting her lip to stay in her bed, she watched as the nurses ran forward to assist in the two injured soldiers that were just brought in.

Evelyn studied the scene until she felt her heart stop. She had seen their faces.

Not even feeling the pain of her wounds, she jumped up from her bed and raced towards them. She pushed her way in until she was near his head, but far enough away to allow the doctors and nurses to work on his leg.

"Bill!" she cried, brushing a hand across his face. She turned to Toye next to him. "Joe!" It took everything inside her not to exclaim her disbelief when she saw the state of both of their right legs - or what was left of them.

Guarnere gave her a smirk; he had the sure sign of a morphine high glazed in his eyes. "Hiya, doll. Glad to see you up." He turned to Toye. "Ya get it, Joe? She's up, unlike us." Toye only grunted.

He couldn't fool her. There was a touch of wetness in his eyes unrelated to pain. She brushed her lips across his forehead before doing the same for Toye. "You guys sure know how to make an entrance," she murmured.

Guarnere winked. "Had to grab the attention of a beautiful girl somehow."

Evelyn laughed and ruffled his hair. Her fingers stroked Toye's on the other side. "You hear that, Joe? Bill is trying to steal me away. What are you going to do about it?"

Toye winced. "Probably need to punch his lights out since I won't be able to kick his ass no more."

She could hear the bite there and tried not to cringe. It was obvious to everyone that neither would be going home with two legs.

Just when she opened her mouth again, a stern cry was sounded behind her.

"Sergeant Cassidy!"

Evelyn grimaced. "Now I've done it."

The lead nurse glared at her with her arms crossed and her toe tapping. "What did I say about getting out of bed?"

Evelyn sighed. "Not to do it," she muttered dully. Guarnere And Toye laughed.

"And what did you do?"

"I got out of bed."

"Correct," the nurse replied stiffly. She reminded Evelyn so much of her college matron it was scary. "Get. _Now_. And strip down when you do. You've torn your stitches."

Evelyn huffed and stood, but she sneaked in one last kiss to the boys before she walked away, her hospital gown sticking to the blood on her back. "I'll be back," she hissed.

* * *

It was nighttime when she got back to the boys, but when she did, she was careful not to make any sudden movements and harm her wounds further. The lead nurse scared her more than any soldier she had ever met.

Toye opened his eyes and smiled wide. "Hey beautiful." The morphine seemed to have made its way to him too. Both were flying high after their amputations.

Evelyn grinned. "Hi handsome. I heard a rumor that you boys are traveling to France with me in a few days. Shall we start with Paris or Versailles first? I'm thinking the country. Need to find a castle for me to live in."

"Always knew we catered to a princess, now we gotta find her a damn castle, Bill."

She stayed with them as long as she dared before limping back to her bed. As soon as the sun was up two days later, they were transported slowly to an Allied-occupied region of France and a huge Army hospital.

Evelyn's attempt to keep their spirits up became a struggle. The hospital was strewn with every type of injured soldier possible. Ranging from severe trench foot to multiple amputations and deadly wounds, Evelyn couldn't believe her eyes. No training could have prepared her for this.

After an incredibly long and increasingly louder argument with the nurse on Toye and Guarnere's floor, Evelyn was allowed to sleep and be treated nearby. Although their wounds were serious, after the amputations, infection was the main concern for them. They had a long journey ahead in physical rehabilitation, but if their wounds healed cleanly, they were going to live.

After getting caught checking their bandages a few times, the nurse took pity on Evelyn and allowed her to help when she could. It was hardly more than holding a plasma bag, but the sense of being needed was something for Evelyn to hold onto.

Two weeks passed by quickly when the boys were told they were headed to England next, to a hospital for wounded soldiers that were past the threat of death but who weren't going back to war. Although incredibly relieved for them, Evelyn was miserable once more. She didn't know if or when she'd ever see them again.

"Doll, if anyone is gonna survive this war, it's you," said Guarnere.

Toye shrugged, antsy because his phantom limb was itchy. "I dunno, Bill. If she keeps running into angry mobs, and mortar strikes, and gunfire…"

Evelyn huffed and rolled her eyes. "I told you already, I promise to be good!" The men snorted together and she grinned. "OK, better. I'll be better."

They snorted again but grinned. Just as they were about to give her more hell, a duo of soldiers walked in. "Sergeants Guarnere and Toye?" one asked.

They nodded. "That's us," replied Guarnere.

"Your jeep is waiting. From there, your ship will depart for England within the next few days. Are you both ready?"

They nodded again before turning to Evelyn in their wheelchairs. She was furious with herself that tears began to pool in her eyes. She bent down and hugged Toye first. "Take care of Bill, he needs a babysitter," she murmured, but loud enough for Guarnere to hear. He exclaimed his disagreement.

Toye chuckled. "That's for sure. Take care of yourself, Evie. We'll see ya in the States."

Evelyn hugged Guarnere next. "Take care of Joe. He's your babysitter, so be kind to him."

Guarnere cackled before kissing her on the cheek. "I'll do my best." He grabbed her hand and the laughter disappeared. "Don't do anything stupid, Evelyn. I want to see your beautiful face again."

A few tears escaped and she impatiently brushed them away. She smiled. "I'll do my best," she repeated.


	25. You Just Made the List

**Thank you again for the reviews! They truly make my day!**

 **this one is a little longer than normal, but I knew when I wanted to end it**

* * *

 _January 27, 1944_

After the boys had gone, things only went downhill - for the poor hospital staff. Evelyn was restless. She could feel the scabs on her wounds form and slowly shrink. And she could move freely now, albet it slowly, but still she remained in the hospital against her will.

One morning in the bathroom, she curiously lowered her hospital gown from her chest and turned her back towards the mirror. What she saw turned her stomach, even though her wounds were nothing compared to what she had seen on others. Something about seeing something so raw and angry on her own skin was different. She quickly pulled her gown back up.

Evelyn had been officially banned from helping the medical staff after stepping on too many toes. After that had happened, she began to plot her escape.

She stalked the halls every so often, even though the wounds on her thighs didn't allow her to walk for long periods of time. They were tight and warm to the touch, but they were healing. Her ass was an entirely different story, but as long as she didn't sit on the left cheek, she was fine. In her mind, she was healed and ready to get back.

Evelyn got her opportunity one morning when she watched a jeep roll in with a soldier strapped to the stretcher and on his belly. After he was helped onto his feet, she beamed when she saw Perconte's face.

"Frank!" she cried, running to him. She jumped and hugged him close with one arm, the other still sore.

"Evie!" he cried back, but winced. "Ow."

Evelyn pulled back and giggled. "Sorry. Damn, is it good to see you. What happened?"

Perconte rolled his eyes. "Got hit in the ass in Foy. Can you believe it? And to think I gave hell to Popeye and Buck about it."

She giggled again and helped him limp into the hospital. "I can't wait to hear…" She paused, stopping them both. She turned back to the jeep driver. "Hold on, Frank."

She ran up to him. "Where are you headed, soldier?"

The private's eyes widened when he saw the battered woman, speaking to him like a CO. "Haguenau, ma'am, eventually. My orders were to transport the last of the injured soldiers from Bastogne and report back to Colonel Sink for my next assignment."

Evelyn chewed on her lip. "I'm assuming the colonel is still nearby the 506th?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She tried to hide her grin. "Can you wait ten minutes?"

The private narrowed his eyes in confusion. "For what, ma'am?"

"For me."

The private opened his mouth to argue, but she stepped forward and smiled brightly. "I am a sergeant of Easy Company, a veteran of D Day, a goddamn paratrooper, and a trained rifleman. I need a ride to get back to my men to continue the fight against the enemy. Is there a problem, private?"

He swallowed hard. "No, ma'am. Take your time."

Evelyn smiled sweetly. "Thank you. I'll be ten minutes." She walked back to Perconte and took his arm. They made their way into the hospital again, Perconte grinning and shaking his head. She grinned back. "What?"

"Nothin'. Just wish you could stay longer for entertainment purposes alone."

Evelyn laughed until they got to the stretcher waiting for him before the nurses found him a room. She ran up to hers to change into her old ODs, ruined as they were, and came back to him with five minutes to spare. "You'll be OK, Frank?"

Perconte nodded, hugging the pillow to his chest. "A warm bed and hot food? I'll be fine until this place drives me crazy. I expect going AWOL next week. See ya then."

She kissed the top of his head. "Until then."

* * *

 _February 5, 1944_

 _Haguenau, France_

It took them a lot longer to get where they needed to go than expected. They had to stop several times to help other wounded soldiers along the way, sometimes coming back to where they came from, but she was being of use again, so she wasn't complaining.

Finally, they rolled into the town. Evelyn grinned as she took in the intact buildings and smell of hot food nearby. This was paradise compared to Bastogne and Foy. She was eager to find everyone and jumped from the jeep before it had even stopped.

"Thanks again, Jimmy."

"Sure thing, Evie. See you around." His trepidation of her faded after a few days. It helped that she didn't threaten him again.

Liebgott saw her jump gingerly from the jeep. He felt his heart beat hard in his chest and his teeth grind. He turned abruptly before she could see him.

But she did. She caught sight of his lanky frame and jogged up to meet him. "Good news. I'm back for more verbal harassment, Liebgott. Have you missed me?" She grinned at him.

He tried to take a deep breath, but it didn't help; he was fuming. "Go bother someone else," he said harshly.

The grin slid from her face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Liebgott turned to her and she was surprised to see anger in his eyes. "What's wrong is that you're back. Couldn't you just stay outta my hair for once?"

Evelyn blinked in shock, but quickly cursed herself for thinking he'd be happy to see her. For some reason, she thought they were past the days of dislike. "Sure, Joe," she said dully.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and took a breath. He lowered his voice. "What are you doin' here?"

She hardened her gaze. "Same as you," she replied automatically.

He grabbed her elbow with a hand and stepped closer. "Cut the shit. What are you doin' back here? Being torn to bits not enough for ya? What are you thinking?"

It took Evelyn awhile, but she eventually recognized the sliver of worry in his eyes. Her grin reappeared. "You did miss me."

He dropped his hand and scoffed. "What? Hell no. Been damn peaceful."

He turned to walk away, but she stepped in front of him. Her grin softened. "Thanks for helping me out in Foy. I'm loads better, promise."

He studied her eyes for a moment before smirking. "You mean saving your ass? You're welcome." They began walking together.

"You did nothing of the sort, asshole. All you did was grab my ass and ridicule me all the way to the jeep."

"Like I said, you're welcome."

* * *

By the time Luz stopped hugging her, her wounds began to ache again, but she wasn't about to complain. She was back with her friends, her second family. And she was back with Luz.

Finally he pulled away, his grin huge. "Damn good to see ya, girl. It's been hell without ya."

Evelyn giggled and joined him behind his supply desk. She had no idea how he got this job, but he was surprisingly good at it, unlike his bartending gig. "Tell me everything I missed."

He immediately got quiet. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand on his arm. "Nevermind. You don't have to say anything."

He squeezed her fingers but shook his head. "Nah, it's good to talk about it. Or that's the idea anyway." He took a deep breath. "The attack on Foy was mayhem. Dike almost got us all killed, and he managed to get a few, but that was before Captain Speirs came to the rescue."

She gasped. "Winters sent Speirs in?" She nodded to herself. _Thank God for small miracles._ His bravery was known throughout the regiment.

Luz nodded. "Yeah, and I'm tellin' ya, he was a goddamn angel sent from heaven. A scary ass angel, but I'll take what I can get. He saved us. He's leading Easy now."

Evelyn's eyebrows shot up. "Wow." She immediately thought of Adrianna, wondering how her friend was taking the change in command. No matter how much she complained about Speirs, Evelyn knew the girl thought he was an excellent leader and soldier.

"Yeah." He paused again, taking a huge breath in and letting it out slowly. "Before that, Toye and Guarnere got hit. And Buck was takin' off the line, but he's gonna be OK."

She nodded. "I saw the Joe and Bill. They're in England now, and they're going to be fine."

That got a smile from Luz. "That's great news." He paused until she squeezed his fingers again. "Muck and Penkala weren't so lucky. They were hit directly."

Evelyn blinked, the laughing faces of Muck and Penkala replaying in her head. "Skip and Alex? They're dead?"

Luz only nodded until she immediately hugged him hard. They were some of his closest friends. They didn't let go for a long time. When they did, she brushed tears from her eyes and then his. "Are you OK?"

"I'm a thousand times better now seeing your beautiful face, sweetheart." He hugged her again. "Christ, I missed ya."

She closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of being with her best friend again and knowing he was safe. "How's Malark?"

He pulled back and grimaced. "Not great. Bet he'd love seeing you though."

Evelyn gave him a sad smile. "Can you spare me for a bit?" He nodded. "I'll see you later then." With a kiss on his cheek, she was gone.

* * *

Evelyn spent the better part of her day with Malarkey, who although was happy to see her, easily fell back into the pale shell of his former self within moments of greeting her. They spent a long time sitting together in silence, their hands clasped.

At dinner, she made her way around the men, saying hello and hugging each of them. She even ruffled Liebgott's hair on her way by, an action that made him still. She had moved on to Heffron before she noticed anything strange.

At the end, Roe's look that he was giving her stopped her in her tracks. He had his arms crossed. She grinned sheepishly. "Hi Eugene. Miss me?"

Another dark look but then he grinned. He engulfed her in a hug. "Of course I did, but that's besides the point. I received a radio transmission a few days ago asking if we had our missing lead medic since she wasn't at the hospital no more."

She blinked innocently. "And did you tell them that I'm a poor, confused woman who should be given a free pass just this once?"

Roe snorted. "Somethin' like that."

That night, she made her way to her assigned bunk in a large apartment. She was eager to get a good sleep, wanting an early morning start at the aid station. She walked in to see her roommates chatting and stripping down for bed.

Evelyn tried not to be obvious after she unlaced her boots. She went under the covers and began wiggling off her OD pants underneath. She did the same for her OD shirt and Tshirt until she was in her underwear, but still covered. She didn't know why, but she didn't want any of them to see her scars.

"Come on, Evie!" cried Heffron. "I've had to see only these guys half naked for weeks. The only thing that kept me going was seeing your beautiful body again!" The others turned towards her and a few of them began complaining as well. Liebgott was silent, but his eyes narrowed in thought.

Evelyn grinned, her blanket up to her chin. "Sorry, Babe. You'll have to wait for your next conquest on leave. Maybe you'll get lucky; Josette might still be around."

Heffron scowled as the others laughed, jostling him playfully. With a wink to him, she turned over, blanket still up near her ears, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Evelyn dove right back into work. When she wasn't in the aid station or checking in on Lipton (Roe and Spina eagerly gave her the role of nurse for the new lieutenant. He was miserable with pneumonia.), she made her rotation around the men.

It was clear to her that the effects of Bastogne and Foy carried over into France. Although they had a roof over their heads now and warm food in their bellies, the men were run ragged. It astounded her that they weren't sent on leave yet.

Evelyn just walked into her own barracks right before Webster and another new lieutenant, Jones, entered. As Jones spoke with Malarkey, she studied Webster. She must have had a sour look on her face, because he looked taken aback. "Nice to see you too, Evie."

She tried to phrase the question so it didn't seem like an interrogation, but it was hard. "Did you just get here?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I walked into the room with Lieutenant Jones. He's come in straight from West…"

"Sorry, I meant the regiment. Did you just get back from the hospital?"

Webster's eyes shifted. "Well, yes, but you know how these things are, Evie. Complications…"

"So you had an infection?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Gangrene?"

"No."

"Pretty nurse?"

Webster flushed deeply, annoyed.

Liebgott stepped up beside her. "That's right, Web. Let's add Cassidy to the list."

She turned to him, confused. "What list?"

He smirked but still looked at Webster. "List of soldiers that went AWOL from the hospital. Cassidy got back the other day after being injured only a month before. How many wounds you got, Cass?"

The corner of her mouth twitched up as Webster fidgeted. "Fourteen. Well, fifteen counting the one on my ass, but I tend to think of that one as an Easy company badge of honor."

"Fifteen," murmured Liebgott before whistling. "How many you got, Web?"

Webster scowled before turning away. To her surprise, Liebgott gave her a wink before calling to Webster again. "I'm just givin' ya a hard time, Web. Come here."

Webster reluctantly walked over, his eyes wary. "What do you want?"

"What do you know about this patrol?"

Evelyn's eyes flashed to Liebgott. "What patrol?"

"You gotta work on your eavesdroppin' skills, doll. That kid was just tellin' Malark."

She turned to Webster. "Spill."

Webster sighed before telling them what he knew. Heffron, Grant and the others gathered closer to hear. "Speirs is taking 15 men across the river to retrieve a few krauts for questioning."

Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut. _What the fuck? The war was supposed to be ending._

"Give us the names, Web," said Heffron.

Webster hesitated until he saw the look from Evelyn. He might have been gone for months, but he remembered not to piss her off. "Heffron, Ramirez and McClung. I'm sure there will be more, but that's what I know of now."

They cursed until Malarkey called them at attention. He had just got off the phone. "Guys, there's a patrol tonight…"

"Yeah, we know. Webster just told us."

"Well, more on that soon, but for now there are winter packs."

"Beautiful. Just in time for the nice, warm house we're in."

"Also, hot showers."

For the first time since she was back, Evelyn watched as all the men's faces lit up. She grinned. "Thank God. You fellas stink."

"Not all of us can smell like roses," drawled Heffron.

Liebgott clapped a hand on Webster's shoulder. "Maybe one day you'll smell like Web too, Cassidy."

With another grin, she threw him a rude gesture. To Malarkey's right, she glanced at Jones, who was staring at her in alarm.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, sir?"

Jones cleared his throat once he noticed everyone was looking at him silently. He straightened his back and said stiffly, "Miss, I don't think it's wise…"

Evelyn interrupted, unable to help her insolence. She had seen too much of this war to put up with any more bullshit, especially from a young officer with a stick up his ass. She gave him a wide smile and blinked innocently. "It's actually Sergeant Cassidy, sir." She lowered her voice and gestured to the crusty sleeve of her ODs, medic cross barely visible. "I know it's hard to see through all the dirt, grime, and blood, but there are real, live chevrons under there somewhere."

Her friends bit their lips and tried their best not to laugh. Jones' eyes narrowed at her, but when she batted her eyelashes again, he relaxed once again. "Sergeant, isn't there a hospital for you to work? I'm sure there's a doctor in need of organizing the men that come in. I've seen for myself the good work the nurses do, keeping up the soldiers' spirit."

She waited a beat before her smile widened further. The men held their breath. They recognized the dangerous glint in her eyes, even if Jones didn't. "You are correct, lieutenant. The hard work by nurses is paramount. And when they're not busy boosting a man's ego - as great of a task as that is - they're elbow-deep inside a soldier's gut or administering life-saving drugs or helping saw a man's destroyed limb off to save his life." Evelyn stepped closer to Jones until he had to look down at her in order to keep her in sight. "Those are only some of the examples of the good work nurses do, lieutenant. But please don't hold me in such a high regard, as I am not a nurse."

In the corner of her eye, she watched as Heffron bit his fist to keep silent and Liebgott choke on some coffee. There seemed to be no off switch for her sass; she gave Jones a wink a moment before the whistle of an incoming mortar was heard overhead.

"Come on!" yelled Malarkey, pushing the soldiers out. "Let's move!"

Evelyn ran with the rest of them, following the men down the stairs and into the basement. Dust bursted from the old walls of the house as blasts hit nearby.

"Get down! Get down!" They all dove under tables and chairs. As soon as it started, it was over.

The Battered Bastards of Bastogne immediately began laughing hysterically once the danger passed. After weeks of living through hell and constant strikes, hiding in the basement of a home seemed hilarious. Only Jones and Webster didn't join in.

Evelyn stood up, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. She grinned at the shocked look on Jones' face. "Hope that didn't put you off dirtying your ODs, sir. Welcome to Easy."

* * *

They barely got outside when Lipton got a hold of Malarkey. With a sigh of pain, he announced the remaining soldiers for the patrol: Popeye, Grant, Liebgott, Webster, and more. Malarkey would be leading scout.

Evelyn was silently horrified. In her opinion, Malarkey was hardly able to remain on the line, let alone lead scout into enemy territory. There was nothing she could do. But her attention was grabbed elsewhere; the mortar strike had hit and killed Kiehn, a man whom she wasn't close to, but who was always kind to her. She watched as Roe covered his face with a blanket, a bitter taste entering her mouth.

As the day progressed, the mood of the men steadily fell. She watched from the common room as Winters gathered the 15 men for a debriefing. The only good thing to come from it was that Webster volunteered as translator; Liebgott wasn't needed anymore. And thankfully Malarkey was off the mission. As an added bonus, Perconte showed up again, making good on his promise to go AWOL.

They watched as Martin gave him a hard time about his ass. Evelyn giggled, happy to see some smiles once again. Liebgott nudged her. "Perco just made the list too." She grinned back.

Although she wasn't required to be a part of the covering fire team on the shore, Evelyn was there. From her vantage point, she was able to watch the men leave for the river and overlook the dark town, covered in krauts.

The plan was for the team to go in and capture at least three kraut POWs and then come back again. The covering fire team was ready in case of a battle. Jones' job was to blow the whistle when it was safe for them to fire.

Evelyn laid down on the ground between Liebgott and Malarkey. When Malarkey was pulled off, Martin replaced him as lead. He held up binoculars to view everything better. Evelyn thought she heard a prayer being murmured under his breath.

She got more comfortable before organizing the rounds of the machine gun Liebgott was behind.

"Whatcha doin', Cassidy?" he murmured. "Not up to your regal standards?"

She grinned, laying the rounds on her arms. "If you want to treat me like the queen that I am, Liebgott, I'm all for it. But for now, I'll act as assistant machine gunner. Just don't tell Winters, alright?" He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Went through the same training as you, and you can't deny you'll need the help if push comes to shove."

He raised an eyebrow before looking back into the kraut town. "Well let's just hope I won't need it."

"Amen."

Unfortunately, it turned out he did need her help. Shortly after arriving on the other side of the river, the sounds of grenades and artillery began. The krauts knew they were there.

They watched wide-eyed from the other side, waiting the signal to fire. Liebgott hissed. "Jesus Christ, blow the whistle!"

Finally, Jones signaled. The high pitch of the whistle was the sweetest sound Evelyn had heard all night, and Liebgott immediately began to fire. Evelyn kept up, feeding the rounds into the machine gun with ease. They continued until their men were back across and safe in the bunker. And then there was a call for a medic.

Jumping to her feet, Evelyn ran to the bunker at once. She skidded inside, Liebgott and Malarkey quick on her heels. Jackson, a young replacement, was lying on the table, covered in blood and dust. The others were shouting at the krauts in the corner.

"Move!" she cried. "Let me get in there!" Evelyn pushed and shoved until she was by Jackson's head, trying to look into his eyes. "What happened?"

Webster ran a hand through his hair. "Got hit by his own grenade."

Evelyn took that in as she began to look him over. Jackson gasped and bucked against her hands. "Hold him down!" She began to open his OD jacket. "Eugene, you have to stay still for me, OK? Just stay still."

He didn't seem to hear her, and continued to push up. "Am I gonna die?" he rasped, tears streaming down from his eyes and into his hair.

"Not on my watch you aren't," said Evelyn. She moved to his mouth when it sounded like he began to choke. "Light! I need light!" Heffron lit his lighter and brought it close. She tried to see what was blocking his throat, but there was nothing but blood and torn skin.

His choking turned into sobs. "I don't want to die," he cried. Again and again he said it. The desperate plea chilled her bones.

"Eugene, you're not going to die!" She turned to the men. "Let's move him, come on!" But before they could, he began to choke again. She wrenched open his mouth, but it was too late. She watched as the life left his eyes and his body slowly sagged down into the table, relaxed.

Evelyn's eyes couldn't leave his face. It flashed between his own and Hoobler's and then Julian and then... until Martin placed the blanket over him. She stared where it once was. It wasn't until Martin tugged on her arm to get her to stand that she finally looked away. "Come on, Evie," he murmured. "Nothin' more you can do here."

By the time she trudged back with the men, it was daytime. The exhaustion ran deep into her bones. She had no idea how the others even stood straight. As soon as she was in the barracks apartment, she laid down on her bunk without removing a thing. Perconte watched her, their most recent roommate.

"You OK, Evie?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah," she said dully. She heard Liebgott climb into the bunk above her and light a cigarette.

Perconte swallowed hard. "They want another patrol tonight."

She turned to him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

He shook his head. "Wish I was."

 _Un-fucking-believable._

* * *

What turned out to be truly unbelievable was Winters going against Sink's orders for another patrol.

Evelyn didn't have the heart to eavesdrop on this debriefing meeting. She remained in the apartment, sitting on her bed, fingers tightly pulling on her hair. Her bun had long since disappeared. She played with the short hair at the nape of her neck, remembering a happier time on that hangar in England before D-Day.

Just when she couldn't take another moment of silence, she heard boots on the stairs and the men reappeared. She looked at them, head to the side in her hands. She watched as they each walked in, heading towards their own beds.

At the end was Liebgott. When he saw the worry on her face and tears threatening her eyes, he smirked. "Aw, finally gone soft on me, Cassidy? Who knew you'd cry over us."

As always, Liebgott held the key to turning whatever emotion she felt into sudden outrage. She leapt to her feet and got in his face. "Don't you fucking dare imply that I don't care about this company. If I want to fucking cry, I will fucking cry!"

"Even over me?"

She sneered and looked him up and down, his smirk driving her over the edge. "Even you, though I might be the one ending you first."

"Evie," Heffron called from his bunk. "Evie." She turned, her face still hard. "There's no patrol tonight, doll. Winters called it off."

It didn't seem at first that she heard him, but then a moment later her body sagged in relief. "Thank God," she murmured, before hugging Heffron. "Jesus, Thank God." She made her way around the room, hugging each of the men, even Webster, whom she had forgiven for his extended stay away after he fought bravely last night.

Perconte chuckled as she held him tight. "And we're moving off the line tomorrow. Winters is the man."

Evelyn chuckled, wiping her eyes before turning back to her bunk. Liebgott still stood there, the smirk still in place, but his arms wide. "Where's my hug, Cassidy?"

She narrowed her eyes at him before hitting him hard in the chest with her pillow.


	26. Call Your Bluff

**YAY for snow day/early release from work/now writing day!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! This is definitely a filler chapter while they are on leave, so it's nice and fluffy. Thank you to Higgles123 for letting me bounce off some ideas! It's these fluffy filler pieces that are always the hardest for me!**

* * *

 _February 18, 1945_

 _Mourmelon - le - Grand, France_

Finally, the 506th was on leave. The last time Easy was here in France, they were carefree, relaxed, and eager to find as much mischief as possible. Now, they only focused on rest and food.

Meals were one of the only things that would get the soldiers out of their bunks - that and Speirs. The man had a secret source of energy, and he was keen to keep them training. It didn't help that they received more replacements and they needed to learn a lot before they went out again.

Evelyn crashed into her bunk hard. "Wake me up in a few days."

Shifty hummed in agreement, along with a few others. O'Keefe, their newest replacement, sat up in his bed alert and eager. "Does anyone need anything? I was thinking of taking a walk, maybe observe another company's line up. Who knows what we could learn from the others, maybe some tricks that work for them before we head out."

Martin snorted. "I'd like to see how Speirs feels about that."

Evelyn grinned, her eyes still closed. "Patrick?"

O'Keefe turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, Evie?" After his initial shock of a woman in his company, he was very pleasant and respectful of the sergeant.

"I'm really happy that you're a part of our group. I'm especially thrilled that you're assigned to this tent."

Even with an arm over his eyes, Luz could picture the sarcasm dripping off her. He grinned.

"Thanks, Evie. I'm really excited to be here. You know, I tried to sign up when…"

"And Patrick?" she added, cutting him off.

"Yeah?"

"You can't know this yet, but I can be a real bitch if I don't get enough sleep." The others scoffed and declared it to be untrue dramatically. If she had the energy, she would have thrown anything she could grab at them.

O'Keefe stood up, his expression sheepish. He got the hint. "I'll see you all at dinner then."

When he was gone, Evelyn chewed on her lip, unable to sleep now. She felt guilty. "Sweetheart," Luz called next to her. "Quit it. I can hear your teeth from here. He's fine. Needs to grow up anyway."

She immediately stopped chewing, snapping her mouth shut. Martin snorted again. "And when are you gonna grow up, George? Christ, I never saw anyone so excited for a baseball and glove. I swear you pissed yourself a little when you found them."

"That's it, Johnny. You're off the team."

"Break my heart why don't ya?"

"Christ, shut up, the both ya. How am I supposed sleep with you two yammerin' on and on?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes but grinned, staring up at the ceiling of the tent canopy. _Great to be back_.

* * *

It wasn't meant to be for them to get in an extra nap that afternoon. Welsh, who was recently back from the hospital, seemed to have caught up on his own rest while he was away. The distinct sound of a whistle was heard before his yell for them to line up. All of them groaned together before rolling out of bed.

Welsh bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet, watching as they gathered around him. "Look at all those bright and cheerful faces!"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him grumpily, and she wasn't the only one. Luz yawned beside her, playing with his baseball lazily. Heffron had yet to open this eyes, but he was on his feet, swaying.

"Listen up," Welsh called, smiling. "Major Winters asked me to keep you all busy in between Captain Speirs' training schedule."

More moans rang out through the soldiers, but they only seemed to encourage Welsh. His grin widened. "Over the next few weeks, Easy will compete individually in a poker tournament."

That got the men's attention. Heffron even opened his eyes. Welsh continued. "I was able to acquire a variety of prizes for the top three participants while I was off the line in England."

Someone snorted in the back and muttered, "Yeah, when he wasn't busy boning his fiance."

Evelyn smirked and looked at the CO. He definitely had a pep in his step. But if she was honest, the tournament was a great idea. She knew after the men had rested enough, they were bound to cause trouble. With nerves on edge after Belgium, it was a risk the officers couldn't take.

"What are the prizes, sir?" she called out, encouraging him.

Welsh turned to her and smiled. "Why, since you asked, Evie, I'll show you." He leaned down and dug them out from his pack. "For third place, an unopened bottle of the finest Vat69." Murmurs rang out through the soldiers. "Just don't tell Nixon."

Evelyn laughed with everyone else, eager to see what else he had inside. "For second place," he continued. Out came two bottles of Vat69. He gave them all a look. "Really, don't tell Nixon. I just got back."

They laughed harder, finally awake, and she could feel the excitement in the air. It was nice to smile so much that it hurt again.

"And for first place…"

"Three bottles of Vat69, sir?"

"No, Malarkey, but good guess." Evelyn turned to him, and she was pleased to see Malarkey looking better than he had in days. Almost like his old self. Almost. She turned back to Welsh.

"First place gets…" He slowly pulled the winnings out. "The finest bottle of French champagne, a bottle of Vat69 - of course - and $200 bucks to spend as you see fit."

Whistles rang out through the crowd and the excitement was palpable. "When do we start, sir?"

Welsh grinned, waving the cash. "Tomorrow after training. Best get to practicing. That will be all."

The crowd broke up and they went back to their tents, chatting excitedly. "$200 bucks!" cried Heffron. "As soon as I get it, I'm headed to Paris. Somehow, some way, I'm gettin' there."

"You'll have to beat me first, Babe," Evelyn said, giving him a wink. "I kicked your ass last time we played in Holland, you bet your cute butt I'll do it again."

Heffron stopped and grinned. "You think my butt is cute, Evie?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Luz! Hey Luz! Evie thinks my butt is cute."

Luz sunk down on his bed and rolled his eyes. "Get in line, Babe. She's been admiring my ass since Toccoa."

Evelyn scoffed, but couldn't get a word in while the two of them argued whose ass she liked more. Rolling her eyes, she caught sight of O'Keefe, who was quiet and looked taken aback by the conversation. Grinning, she settled back into her bed, a wave of happiness going through her for the first time in months.

* * *

Easy took Welsh's words to heart. That night they practiced playing poker. The next morning before training, they practiced. Hell, they even played during lunch. By the time the afternoon training had begun, Evelyn was already sick of the game, but that didn't stop her from playing. Winning was too important, and not just for the prizes, but for the bragging rights.

Heading towards the tournament, Evelyn turned a corner and almost ran into a young woman there. She held out her hand in an effort not to hurt her. "Oh! I'm so sorry. That was my fault completely."

The woman shook her head, her long auburn hair dancing around her face. "No matter, love," she replied, her French accent thick. She studied her for a moment. Evelyn gave her a smile, before turning to go. "I got in."

Evelyn turned back, confused. The young woman smiled shyly this time. "Nursing school. In Paris. I begin in a few weeks. I'm headed there now to find an apartment."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "Jasmine?" She hardly recognized the girl with her clothes on.

She nodded. "It's actually Gisele, but yes, it's me."

A wide smile broke across Evelyn's face. "That's fantastic news. You're already a natural with a needle, you'll be ahead of the pack."

Gisele blushed. "Thank you - Evie, right?" Evelyn nodded. Gisele leaned forward to kiss her on both cheeks. "Thank you for putting the idea in my head. _Au revoir._ "

Evelyn watched her go down the lane and towards the waiting cab. Luz came up to her side, head cocked. "Was that…?"

She nodded. "Jasmine. Well, her real name is Gisele. She's off to nursing school."

Luz's jaw dropped a moment before he wrangled an arm around her neck and ruffled her hair hard. "Makin' dreams come true every day, aren't ya?"

Evelyn laughed, pushing him off. "And what dream of yours did I make come true, George?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Takin' her place at Lulu's?"

She smacked him before they began walking together towards the mess, that was holding the games. "Sorry, George. That one will only stay a dream."

They entered together to see several table pushes together to create four large ones. Welsh was already briefing everyone on how it would go. "The four winners from each table will play in the next round. Two winners each from those games and then a final game. First round will happen tonight, second round next week, and the final round week after that. Everyone understand?"

Even Winters, Speirs and Nixon came in to watch, although the intelligence officer was still in the dark about the prizes. They grinned and chatted together, happy to see their soldiers up and animated.

Evelyn found her name on a list and went to sit at her table. There were ten of them in total. She looked at all their faces circling around her. Webster. O'Keefe. Garcia. Randleman. Cobb. Ramirez. Popeye. Janovec, a new replacement. Malarkey. She grinned, rubbing her palms together. "Watch out, boys. Cassidy is here to play."

* * *

Evelyn couldn't remember a time that she laughed so much. Her memories of doing so were still fuzzy, but it didn't matter in that moment. She was having the time of her life with her friends.

She, Cobb, Janovec and Garcia moved forward from their table. Currently, the entire company was giving Webster a hard time for losing after getting a Harvard education. She nudged Heffron with her boot in the read end. "Come on, Babe, lay off him."

Webster turned to her and smiled. "Thank you, Evie."

She grinned wickedly. "If Web leaves us, who else is going to give us a bunch of useless information?" She made sure to give him a wink.

Webster scowled at her but then smiled, knowing it was in good fun. "You will all miss that useless information if I transfer out of this damned company!"

Liebgott came up and slung an arm around Webster's shoulders. "Don't worry, Web. Cassidy is all bark and no bite." He looked back at her and smirked.

She smirked back. "Wouldn't you like to know, Joe."

The men oohed and aahed, but laughed. This was nothing new. Again, O'Keefe seemed taken back, but Janovec wasn't deterred. She had yet to see anything sway the man into an emotion beyond a pretty face of a young, French woman. They felt back to normal and it felt good.

* * *

The next few days passed joyfully. Evelyn had to hand it to Welsh; the plan to keep them occupied and happy was working. The next round of the tournament was due to start tonight.

She sat down at one of the two tables with seven others. Having already played with Cobb, Janovec and Garcia, Evelyn strived to get to know how the other four bluffed and called. They were Martin, Luz, Shifty and Heffron.

To no one's surprise, Luz was terrible. No one knew how he made it to the second round. He laughed or frowned at every hand, depending on what he got. Evelyn shook her head as he was the first out, grinning when he whined.

Her biggest competitor turned out to be Shifty. His quiet and shy persona helped him immensely, and he was easily the leader at their table. He was conservative with his betting, but he bluffed like no one Evelyn had ever seen. In the end, she came in second to him.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good game, Shifty. I look forward to kicking your butt in the finals."

Shifty blushed and grinned shyly. "Thanks, Evie. You put up one heck of a fight." They turned together to watch the other game, taking in as much as they could of their competitors. It took another hour, but Liebgott and Randleman came out on top. The four of them would play next Saturday.

Luz wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, sweetheart, that's a one in four chance now."

Evelyn smiled, mirroring his movements and hugging him to her side. "That's right. I hope to at least get a bottle of something out of it."

"So, would you say your chances are more like three and one?"

She turned to give him a look. "Another betting pool?" He shrugged innocently. "I'm pretty sure you asking me is against some sort of rule."

Luz cackled. "But they'll never know, sweetheart."

"Unless I tell them."

He scoffed. "You wouldn't." She silently raised an eyebrow and he gave in. 'Fine. I'll give you a cut if I win, but I'm tellin' you right now, I'm puttin' all my money on you, so don't blow it."

Evelyn giggled laying her head on his shoulder. "And maybe I'll even share some Vat69 with you."

"Now that's a deal."

* * *

 _March 1, 1945_

March arrived wet and gloomy, but the soldiers could smell spring in the air. The fresh, humid scent wafted throughout the camp, bringing a new wave of excitement to them. Winter was finally over.

The soldiers had something else to look forward to in the coming days besides the poker finale. General Eisenhower was presenting the entire regiment with a Presidential citation for holding the line in Bastogne. Although this honor would be given to the entire 101st Airborne, he decided to make a personal visit to Easy and the other companies.

Evelyn was walking with the others back to the mess for the final round. There was mixed conversation about the tourament and Eisenhower's visit.

"I bet he's well over six feet tall. He's gotta be for such a badass."

"My money's on Shifty. He's got the eyes, man."

"Nah, no way. Bull is the dark horse."

"I heard Ike crushed a soldier's hand once when he offered a shake. _Crushed_ it."

"You really think anyone can beat Evie? She's got us all twisted around her finger."

"That's why my money is on Joe. He's not affected by her at all."

"Do you think we will even be able to see Ike's uniform? He's covered in medals and citations!"

Finally, they marched into the mess. When she got to her seat, a few cheers erupted for her.

"You got this, Evie!" yelled Heffron, waving his cash in the air.

She gave him a wink before watching the other three sit down at the small table with her. Welsh was acting as final dealer. He handed them their chips and began to pass out cards. "The game is five card draw…"

* * *

A few hours passed, and it was down to the final two. Shifty had just gone out, taking with him his third place prize. The guys jostled him playfully, sucking up. They knew he didn't drink and was likely to share.

Evelyn stared at her cards for a moment before signaling to Welsh to trade two. He dealt them out and took her discarded ones. She turned to look at Liebgott, his face impassive. It hadn't changed the entire game, but she was picking up finally on one tell. His trigger finger twitched ever so slightly whenever he was going to bluff. He looked at Welsh and threw down one card. He then met her eyes and smirked. "Your play, Cassidy."

She looked down at her cards and silently slid a pile of chips forward. "I'll bet."

Liebgott assessed everything before pushing a majority of his chips forward, about a third more than what she had total. "I'll raise," he drawled.

Everyone in the room turned to Evelyn. She would have to go all in to call. She took a moment to study Liebgott - from his face, which still told her nothing, down to his cards, and finally his hands. The trigger finger moved minutely.

With her eyes still locked on his, she smirked and pushed the rest of her chips forward. "I'll call."

The entire room erupted in murmuring, and the tension in the air was thick. Still, Liebgott and Evelyn stared one another down. With a tip of his hand, he gestured with a grin for her to show her hand. She did, smiling wide. A full house, kings full of jacks.

She could hear Luz whistle excitedly behind her. He almost shook her chair he was bouncing so much. They all waited on Liebgott, who was still. And then he laid it down. Straight flush.

The room got loud very quickly, filled with cheers and groans, depending on the bet. After gaping for a moment in shock, Evelyn looked at Liebgott again, who smiled smugly back at her. She couldn't help it; she laughed, shaking her head.

Welsh placed her two bottles of Vat69 on the table before handing Liebgott his own bottles of booze and two, crisp one hundred dollar bills. "To the winner!" he cried. Even those who lost money congratulated Liebgott, cheering him on.

It took awhile, but they all began to scatter out of the mess, the night getting late. Man after man patted her on the back, telling her it was a great game, thanks for the entertainment. She grinned and waved, watching them go. Luz was busy still in the building, paying out the winners from the pool.

Behind her came a rowdy crowd. Liebgott was in the middle, being clapped on the back by Perconte, Martin and Cobb. She grinned at their blatant joy, money in their hands.

Liebgott looked at her. "Good game, Cassidy."

Evelyn nodded back. "Congrats, Joe. That was quite the hand you had."

He smirked, even as the group passed her by, walking backwards. "Yeah, but you thought it was a bluff." He twitched his trigger finger in front of his face and laughed when her jaw dropped. "Got you that time, doll."

Evelyn recovered and laughed, shaking her head. He turned back and jogged up to meet the others, his grin still wide.

* * *

 _March 5, 1945_

General Eisenhower's arrival brought both good and bad tidings. Everyone felt exceptionally honored by his visit, but with it came news that they would be headed out again in the morning. Germany was calling.

Evelyn decided to take a walk around town, to clear her head. The ceremony had ended over an hour ago. She should be packing up to leave, but she just needed a moment to prepare first.

The war was coming to a close. Everyone knew that, but still she felt a tingle of fear inside her that they were headed into another Bastogne or Foy or Haguenau. Her muscles seized up with the tension she was feeling, and nothing, not even Vat69, seemed to make it ease.

With her head down and deep in thought, she didn't see the men in front of her until she almost ran into them.

"Ah, Sergeant Cassidy."

Evelyn looked up to see Sink, Strayer, Winters and a last man, who she now recognized as General Eisenhower, his dress uniform was decorated so much. Snapping quickly to attention, she saluted them all.

With a grin, Sink saluted her back, the others following his lead. "At ease." He motioned to her while looking at the head of the United States Army. "General, Sergeant Cassidy is Easy Company's lead medic. She is due to receive the Silver Star for her work on Christmas Eve during the Bastogne bombings. All the damn paperwork has tied it up."

Eisenhower turned to Evelyn before holding out his hand. She tried not to look foolish as she shook it, his grip strong, but by no means bone-breaking. He smiled. "Sergeant, that's a pity. I would have loved to have taken the honor of presenting it to you myself from Colonel Sink. Thank you for your service."

Evelyn put all of her energy into not stuttering in her response. "Thank you, sir." That felt like it wasn't enough. _Say more, idiot._ "It's not every day that the General of the Army says he'll fight my company commander over me." She flushed instantly, mortified. _Too much! Shut up!_

But the men laughed, Eisenhower even clapping a hand on Sink's shoulder in good fun. She briefly met Winters' eyes and he gave her a look as if he didn't know if he should laugh himself, or roll his eyes, but he smiled, sensing her horror. Evelyn tried not to melt into the ground.

Sink gave her a wink. "As you were, sergeant. I'm sure you have a lot to do before we head out again."

Evelyn took the opportunity gratefully. "Yes, sir." And with another salute and a return from them, she hurried on her way, not stopping until she reached her tent.

Luz looked up when she entered, immediately jumping to his feet at her white face. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

She shook her head, trying to tell him without speaking she was fine, only shocked and embarrassed, but he didn't seem to understand. Finally, she found her words, the rest of her tentmates waiting to see what was going on. "Eisenhower."

Luz gave her a look, utterly confused. "Eisenhower." She nodded. "Is there a punch line I'm missing?"

Evelyn shook her head before sinking into her bed, her hands in her hair. She moaned when she finally was able to realize what she had really just done. "No. I just met Eisenhower."

Luz and Martin exchanged a look. "And?" asked Martin, losing patience.

She gave him a miserable look. "And I sassed him!" she cried.

It took awhile, but eventually she told them the entire story, word for word, until they were rolling on the ground laughing. A few more men came in to see what was going on, and before Evelyn could stop them, the story was shared. Within minutes, the entire company knew.

"Christ, Evie," drawled Randleman. "I don't know if I should be impressed or slap you silly."

Liebgott shook his head, his hands in his pockets. "Slap her, Bull. I'll pay to watch. Jesus, Cassidy, the _General_?"

Evelyn only rolled over, keen to make them all go away, but Luz was outside the flap, encouraging more men to come in and hear what happened. "Go away, all of you!"

Luz reappeared, his smile wide and chuckles still popping up from time to time. "No can do, sweetheart. Hey, there's Lip! Lip! Come here and get a load of this!"

Evelyn groaned again, burying her head under her pillow. Suddenly, moving out to Germany didn't seem so bad afterall.


	27. Tell Me to Stop

**Thank you once again for all the amazing reviews! I am so pleased that you are enjoying the story of Evelyn and Joe.**

* * *

 _March 12, 1945_

 _Sturzelberg, Germany_

Easy and the rest of the 506th finally made their way into Germany. To their happy surprise, they entered without a fight.

The town accepted them graciously. Seeing that the American tanks had already come and gone, any new invader without them was a welcomed relief. Easy was to stay here and watch the distant line until further notice.

The days consisted much of the same. Speirs excused the medics from training so that they could set up an aid station, that thankfully hadn't been used yet. Once it was complete, Evelyn was bored. Really bored.

The other soldiers at least had patrol duty, but when she wasn't in the aid station for her eight hour shift, she found herself trying to pass the time with too many thoughts in her head.

After trying to stay with Roe after her latest round, he finally kicked her out. She was beginning to drive him crazy, organizing and reorganizing the same drawers again and again. With a huff, she left.

The tension in her muscles still hadn't abated. She was beginning to think it never would. Thinking back, she tried to remember how she would alleviate stress at home. It took her awhile to remember, but then it came to her - swimming.

At least a few days a week, she would swim laps either at the community pool, or when the weather was warm, in a nearby lake. It cleared her head more than any alcohol or aspirin. As a child, she loved swimming. From the moment it was warm enough to enter the lake nearest her city, she was in, staying the entire afternoon until her lips were blue. With a new mission in mind, she began to walk.

Evelyn sighed after an hour, making her way down another lane along the Rhine. She looked at the angry water with a pout. Her wonderful stress relief was just out of reach. She had yet to find anything that fit the bill. It looked like Sturzelberg wasn't going to suffice, at least not with raging rapids. Maybe at their next stop.

Looking up from her feet, Evelyn's eyes went wide. There, just off the shore of the river, was a large pond. Giggling, she jogged to the water's edge before squatting and splashing her fingers in.

 _Perfect._

She looked over her shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief that no one was in sight. This pond was going to be her safe place, a spot for her to clear her head and pass the time until Easy moved on again. Eager to get back for a towel, she walked to where she came from.

On her way back, she took a shortcut across a large field. Near a far edge sat a decrepit looking warehouse. Too curious for her own good, Evelyn started for it.

She slid open the heavy door and peered inside. She knew she was being stupid. Although the Americans easily took the town without any fight from the townspeople, anyone could have been inside. As usual, she didn't have a gun.

Sunlight streamed in from a single ceiling window, but for the most part, it was grim and grey. The floor was made of dirt, and it was clear that no one had been inside the building in quite some time.

"Thinkin' of renovating?"

Evelyn jumped at the sound of Liebgott's voice, crying out a curse. She turned to face him, a hand to her heart. "Christ, Joe. I've suspected it for some time, but now I know you're trying to kill me."

He grinned, lighting a cigarette and walking in to stand just at the entrance. "Nah, why would I kill ya? Where else would I find so much entertainment?"

She rolled her eyes and walked towards him until she stood a few feet away near the door. "I'm sure you'll scrounge something up. You always do."

He winked before gesturing around to the huge open space. "I was just takin' a walk and thought I'd see if there were any krauts hiding inside. What's your excuse, Cass?"

Her eyes wandered, trying to make sure she didn't give away anything. It took her hours to find that pond, and she wasn't about to share, but she didn't trust in her ability to lie, especially against the poker champ. "I was looking for a quiet place. You know, a spot to myself to escape the testosterone."

Liebgott gave her a look. "And an abandoned warehouse is your first choice?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "It has…charm."

He smirked around his cigarette. "Charm."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes before stepping up to him and plucking the cigarette from his lips. He watched as she took a drag, breathing in the sweet smoke once before stubbing it on the ground with the toe of her boot. Her eyes met his. "You really shouldn't smoke. Dirty habit."

Liebgott studied her for a moment, and she could see something shift in his eyes. He stepped closer. Surprising her, his hand cupped her cheek, thumb grazing over the sharp planes. Evelyn felt the breath in her lungs hitch. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Again to her surprise, Liebgott didn't smirk. Instead, he memorized the look in her eyes before raking his own across her face and landing finally on her lips. "I'm gonna kiss you," he replied, equally as quiet.

Her eyes widened. She wasn't sure she heard him quite right; her heart was suddenly thundering in her ears. "But why?"

She saw a hint of the smirk just then. Somehow it calmed her. "Because I want to." He leaned in closer, placing his right hand on her other cheek before grazing it across her neck and into her hair. She shivered at the contact. Taking a step closer, effectively placing little room between the farm door behind her and his body, the smirk deepened. "Don't you?"

Evelyn stared at him for a moment, the longest moment she ever felt. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing. And then with the slightest nod from her, Liebgott's smirk disappeared once again and his mouth covered hers.

To say she had never been kissed like this would be a massive understatement. Liebgott took what he wanted, demanding her to respond as he deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue across her bottom lip. Gasping, she opened her mouth and he took more, teasing and caressing with his lips.

Again, he demanded more and she felt a wonderful tightening inside her at the feeling. At last, she responded, kissing him back with equal fervor and wrapping her arms around his neck. He took advantage of the position and pinned her against the door, his hands pulling her closer than she thought possible.

Evelyn pulled away, panting, in an effort to catch her breath. He didn't relent - his lips grazed at the opening of her shirt along her collarbone. "Joe," she gasped. She couldn't continue her thought because, in truth, her mind was blissfully blank for once.

Liebgott wrenched back and looked her hard in the eye. His fingers continued to play with the hem of her shirt at the small of her back, finally finding skin. "Do you want to stop?"

She felt a deep, physical longing start to beat hard in her belly. "No," she murmured.

He seared his lips against hers again, finally pulling her shirt from her trousers successfully. "Then don't think," he said against her mouth. She groaned when she felt his fingers tease under the waist of her pants. In the back of her mind, she heard him slide the door close before pressing her back into the wall.

Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt the same time he found hers. Together, they fumbled through enough of them until both their shirts and tshirts could be pulled up and off. And then they crushed their bodies back against each other, Evelyn curving her back in an effort to get closer.

A moment later, she pulled away again. "Shit," she muttered.

His lips continued to trail down her neck. "What's the problem now?"

Evelyn sighed and she could feel the blush creep up to her cheeks. "I don't have a condom on me."

Liebgott reared back and began chuckling. He shook his head in mock annoyance. "Would you look at that? Our own medic not following her own precautions." She grinned and swatted at him, but he pulled back laughing. Circling an arm around her waist, he ghosted his lips over hers. "Good thing I listened to you this time."

Then he pinned her body with his, their lips searing one another. His hands tangled in her hair until finally drifting down her bare back. Fingers danced across the soft skin there and she moaned softly at the feeling.

As his hands wandered, Liebgott felt something strange and pulled away. Evelyn opened her eyes, trying to catch her breath. She watched him furrow his brow and step back. "Jesus, Liebgott, I know you're the king of going hot and cold, but don't you think…"

He ignored her and walked to face her back, holding her shoulders in place when she tried to twist. His eyes fell on the ragged scars on her skin. What he had felt was damaged tissue. "Christ, Cass," he murmured. His heart clenched painfully.

Evelyn blushed in embarrassment, and stuttered, "They're pretty ugly, huh? The doctor said the color might fade somewhat, but the tissue…" She stopped abruptly when she felt his lips graze one of her old wounds. Her breath caught in her throat.

Liebgott continued to kiss each of her scars, slowly moving down to her hips, brushing his tongue every now and again. He made his way back up and couldn't help smirking when he noticed she was frozen in place. Taking his time, he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Don't let me forget the ones on your thighs."

Despite herself, she shivered and she audibly cursed him for it. Chuckling, he hooked his thumb under the strap of her bra and pushed it away, trailing kisses behind it. Her breath became labored again as he mimicked the motion on the other side.

With his chest pressed into her back, he slid his hands up her stomach until he found the clasp of her bra. He paused. His warm breath tickled her ear. "Tell me to stop."

Evelyn was silent, antsy for him to continue. With a kiss on the side of her neck, he rid her of the undergarment until it fell to the ground. His hands continued until he cupped her breasts, rolling the skin stiff. She groaned, arching her back against him. "Now I know I'm not as… _endowed_ as you prefer, but…"

"Cassidy?" he murmured against her skin, scraping his fingernails over her ribs. "Shut up or tell me to stop. One or the other, doll."

She surprised them both. "Stop." His hands froze and in another moment he stepped back. He had to shove his hands into his pockets; they ached to touch the curve of her back again.

With a deep breath, Evelyn turned to face him, a defiant look in her eye. Liebgott couldn't help it; he drank in the sight of her naked upper body.

Taking advantage of his stunned silence, with a grin, she grabbed him by the dog tags, causing him to lunge forward and catch her body hard against his. She inched up his hips, wrapping her legs around him before scorching his lips with her own. Turning them, he pressed her into the wall once more.

When she needed to breathe, she broke apart, but he continued on his way down her neck and chest, hitching her body higher to allow better access. "Quit telling me to shut up, Liebgott," she gasped. Her fingers twisted his hair, urging him to get closer.

"Alright," he drawled a moment before his lips found what he was looking for. Lavishing his tongue around her, he took a moment to look up at her face, watching the words in her throat catch. "Guess I'll just have to shut you up myself." She had enough of her sense left to curse him then, but her legs tightened around him in response. She felt his hands graze over her ass and the back of her thighs, squeezing softly, making something deep inside to beat harder.

"Joe," she panted. Her fingernails began to scrape at his shoulders. And again he shut her up by crushing his lips against her, putting his body flush against hers once more. He ground into her and she could feel how affected he was as well.

Her patience snapped; she had enough of his torture. Jumping down to her feet, she caught his grin as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Grabbing him by the waist of his pants, his smile turned wicked as she undid his belt. He held up his hands innocently. "What the hell you doin' here, Cassidy?" His usual snarky question held a purr.

She had the pleasure of watching him shut up and gasp as her hand slipped underneath his clothing. With a grin of her own, she stepped closer, hand continuing her own form of torture, and whispered, "Same as you, Liebgott."

If the 101st Airborne kept track of speed in which two soldiers rid themselves of their clothing, Evelyn and Liebgott would easily win hands down. It felt as if she blinked and their boots disappeared. Another blink and then their trousers. Another blink and her bare legs were back around his hips as he pressed her against the wall again.

Liebgott wrenched his lips from hers, both of them breathing heavily. With a surprisingly tender touch, he brushed her hair back from her face. He kissed her slow and sweet before looking back to her eyes. "Tell me to stop."

She answered by reaching between them a moment before she connected their bodies. He hissed in response, allowing her to have a moment to adjust, wiggling her hips side to side. Both sets of eyes were closed in concentration. And then she began to move.

They were alone. She knew this, but she tried to muffle her moans anyhow, convinced someone was going to come through that door. She leaned her head back against the wall, allowing him more access to her neck. Her fingers clawed into his chest, trying to quiet herself.

As if he could read her mind, Liebgott grabbed her hips and took charge, changing the angle and quickening the pace. He had the pleasure of watching her gasp and groan. "That's it, Cass. Don't hold back," he hissed in her ear.

Evelyn's arms made their way around his neck, pressing his cheek into her chest. His teeth scraped along her collarbone. Her entire body was on fire. "Christ, Joe. _Fuck_."

Before tonight, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in the arms of a man, losing control like she was doing now. And even then, it wasn't like this. Before it was sweet and slow. This was anything but.

Her legs involuntarily tightened around his hips when she felt a familiar clenching inside. Her ragged breathing quickened even more and she needed to do something to suppress the wave that was coming. She bent her head and found his ear, tugging on the lobe with her teeth, causing him to cry out in surprise. When she heard it, that was all she needed. Her body shuddered against him and her teeth released him to moan softly.

Her legs didn't have any strength left to hold her up, but she didn't need to anymore. She felt Liebgott hold her closer before he lowered her to the ground. In the next moment, he continued his fast pace, his arms trembling to keep himself upright.

As she came out of her fog, her muscles jelly, she pressed her knees to his sides and lifted her hips. The new angle caused him to groan and press his body against hers again, unable to remain on his hands any longer. "Stick with me, Cass," he groaned in her ear. "Come on, girl. Hold out for me."

Evelyn's hands traveled lower and pressed into his hips, encouraging him to get even closer. She hissed at the friction their bodies created, and she felt him tense, knowing it was affecting him too.

And then their lips connected once again, starting off as passionate and hot, but as they both went over the edge, slowly turned to soft caresses and brushes of their mouths. Liebgott let out a huge lungful of air into the curve of her neck. "Christ, Cassidy."

Evelyn petted the damp hair at the nape of his neck and nodded as if drugged. "Agreed," she murmured. And then they just laid there, a moment together to recover.

And just a quickly as it had appeared, they were back to what they were before he kissed her. Evelyn stared up at the cracked ceiling as he pulled off her, her eyes trying to go anywhere but his. With a smirk, he held out a hand to help her up.

She narrowed her eyes at it a moment before taking it, not sure if they were past the time of allowing the other to fall on their ass. He pulled her to her feet.

With a deep blush, she was suddenly aware of her nakedness. She quickly pulled on her underwear and pants, before searching for her bra.

"Looking for this?" She turned to see him smirking and holding it up with one finger. Snatching it, she turned her back to him before putting it on and then shrugged on her shirts.

Evelyn turned back to face him, her finger pointing into his chest. He stood unabashedly naked in front of her, which stopped her for a moment before she was able to focus once more. "You tell anyone about this, Liebgott, and I swear to God, I will find you in your sleep, drug you only enough to inhibit movement, and make you watch as I sever off each of your extremities. _All_ of them," she growled.

Liebgott grinned, undeterred. "Imagined that before, have you? Don't worry, Cassidy. As if I want anyone to know about this."

"You better hope they don't."

She began to walk towards the door but stopped when she heard his voice again. "So same time tomorrow?"

Evelyn threw him a rude gesture before sliding open the heavy barrier. "Fuck off, Liebgott. It's never happening again."

* * *

To say that was a lie was the understatement of the year and would likely remain so - and it was only March. It may have not been the next day, but after two weeks of nothing but memories of that evening and constant boredom, Evelyn found herself back in that abandoned warehouse with Liebgott again. And this time he remembered to kiss the scars on the back of her thighs.

Thankfully for Evelyn's sanity, Easy was being called on again. They were headed into the Alps, deep into the German countryside. Although the majority of soldiers were sad to go back out again, they were also eager to end this war at last. Taking more of Germany was the only thing left to do.

Evelyn climbed into the truck and sat across from Liebgott and Webster, but next to Luz and Roe. She was pleasantly surprised to find her tumultuous relationship with Liebgott fell right back as it was before that warehouse - maybe with just less turmoil. Their relentless torture they exchanged for one another remained unchanged, but, this time, Evelyn was actually enjoying it.

The ride was long. They had already stopped for one night in a random village, and now they were back in the trucks, moving further into the country. Pretty soon, conversations turned to what each soldier was going to do when they got home.

"What are your plans, Evie?" asked Roe.

Evelyn shrugged. "Probably go back to nursing school. I can't really imagine doing anything different. Maybe this time, I'll graduate."

"Hmm, that sounds _fun_ , Cassidy," said Liebgott with a smirk. "Me? I'm gonna find me a nice Jewish girl, with great soft titties." He turned to Webster on his side. "I'll marry her, and buy a huge house to fit all the baby Liebgotts we're gonna make." He leaned in towards him and hissed, very loudly. "Great, _soft_ titties."

Webster glanced at Liebgott, trying and failing to find a way to make the man shut up. He tried responding, hoping that would work. Maybe only a little support was needed. "That sounds nice, Lieb." He needed to shout over the roar of the truck.

Liebgott's eyebrows raised and he held his hands out in front of his at a far distance. "Nice? Nah, they won't be just nice, Web. They're going to be fuckin' amazing." His fingers curled and he shook his hands to emphasize what he was trying to explain. "Enormous and soft. I'm gonna sleep on them every night."

Webster sighed, giving up before turning to Evelyn across from him. They exchanged a look; the girl also wasn't impressed. _You only encouraged him, you idiot_ , she thought.

Liebgott saw the transaction and turned to her. "You know, Cassidy. The spongy way a nice, large breast can just hug your… wait." His smile turned vicious. "Ahh, ya don't know, do ya?"

Evelyn only raised an eyebrow, undeterred. "No, I don't know, Joe. Just like you will never know the feel of my breasts - albeit small - on your cheek." Her eyes danced with mischief.

Webster snickered. "Well done, sarge."

Evelyn gave Liebgott a smirk when she saw his eyes narrow. "Too bad for you, Liebgott. Like I told you back in Toccoa - you don't know what you're missing."

The lie tasted sweet on her tongue, and as they stared one another down, the electricity between them was palpable. After a few more snarky comments, she had to look away first, cursing herself for allowing him to win again.

The rest of the ride into the next town was mostly silent, except for the odd comment from Janovec, regarding an article he was reading. Neither Liebgott nor Evelyn noticed Luz's wide eyes flicking between them.


	28. I Know the Feeling

**OH MY! I am always anxious when posting "sexy times" chapters and I usually give extra warning before anything happens, but as you read, their first coming together (HA! I crack myself up.) was a surprise, so I didn't want to ruin it.**

 **I'm so pleased that it was well received! I guess that just means that there will have to be more of it. ;-)**

 **OK maybe just a little. They are at Landsberg :(**

* * *

 _April 2, 1945_

 _Landsberg, Germany_

The trucks came to an abrupt halt when they reached their destination, a small town called Landsberg. Even Winters wasn't sure how long they were going to stay, so he immediately ordered patrols of the buildings and the outskirts of the forest. Most of Easy was sent to the woods. Winters didn't want to chance anything in case of an attack.

With nothing to do except wait for her friends to come back from their patrol, Evelyn stood by a neat row of houses, or they were probably neat at one time. Although Germany wasn't as affected by the war as the countries they conquered, most of the buildings weren't looking too great. Each that the soldiers cleared had been abandoned so far.

Liebgott passed her by, brushing his arm against hers with the faintest touch. Her eyes connected with his a moment before he walked into a small cottage that Dog had just cleared.

Luz watched Liebgott disappear into the decrepit building a moment before Evelyn looked over her shoulder and followed him in. Shaking his head and grinning to himself, he left with his patrol into the forest, unable to wrap his head around what was becoming increasingly clear.

Evelyn silently walked inside and was drawn to the back room, its door open, somehow knowing Liebgott was in there. Her body hummed in anticipation.

As soon as she was past the door frame, it slammed shut and was locked with a loud _click!_ She had a moment to twist around before he picked her up and crashed them both into the small bed.

"I couldn't wait another second before I could shut that sharp mouth of yours," he rasped against her lips.

Quickly, they fumbled through their clothing until they were skin to skin. Evelyn gasped loudly when he entered her hard.

"Don't know what I'm missing, Cassidy?" he growled into her neck. Evelyn couldn't answer, only whimpered as he continued. "You sure seem to miss me enough to tease me into seeking you out."

Her fingers rigged hard in his hair until he raised his face high enough for her to kiss him again. "Shut up and don't stop," she moaned.

Obeying, they finished quickly. Exhausted, he remained on top of her until his heart stopped pounding. Leaning up on his elbows, he brushed his lips against hers softly. When he saw her eyebrows rise at the tender contact, he quickly smirked to replace it. "Don't let me catch you in a lie again, sergeant."

Despite herself, Evelyn giggled. She stopped abruptly when both realized she had never done that solely in his presence before, but Liebgott grinned. "And stop being cute. Get back to work."

They dressed in record time, somehow safe that no one walked in on them. Staggering her exit a few moments after his, she almost ran into his back when he stopped along the walkway.

"Christ, Joe," she began before her eyes caught the commotion in front of them. Perconte was back from his patrol already, but he was alone. He was talking to Winters animatedly; his face lost all of its color. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he murmured, before moving forward to grab his gear when everyone else did as well. They were heading out immediately.

Winters caught sight of her and waved her over. She ran up to him, Speirs and Perconte. "Cassidy, grab Roe and Spina. Take as much medical supplies as you can carry. Bandages, penicillin, morphine, and water. A lot of water. Tell the men to fill their canteens."

Evelyn nodded, no idea what was happening, but she didn't question it. "Yes, sir." She and Liebgott glanced at one another for a moment before she hustled away to find the other two medics.

* * *

They all sprang to action quickly. Winters collected everyone he could from Fox and Dog companies as well, with the remainder of the regiment staying in town. The others were still scattered on patrols. The soldiers that accompanied him to wherever Perconte was leading them towards were able to fill three trucks.

The drive was a short one, weaving through the woods and away from the town. The officers rode in a few jeeps ahead of them. Evelyn tried to catch sight of whatever they were looking for before they got there. There was nothing but trees. The forest was quiet.

And then it was as if they hit the edge, and the cover of leaves and branches stopped abruptly. Nothing was ahead of them. Nothing except a huge double thick fence, roped with barbed wire. The trucks came to a halt outside it.

Evelyn jumped out with the rest of them, but what they saw immediately beyond those gates made them all pause. No one breathed a word as they tried to digest what their eyes were trying to show them.

A line of men, at least Evelyn thought they were men, stared at them curiously. They weren't afraid, they didn't to feel much of anything it seemed; they only stared.

She stared back, her eyes not sure where to focus first. Their concave chests. The ribs sticking out. The dirty rags they wore for clothing. Their sunken cheeks and eyes. It was all too much.

Unable to look a moment longer, Evelyn turned to see Randleman kneeling on the ground, his face turned away. He couldn't look anymore either. Randleman, the bull he was nicknamed after, finally was faced with something too much to bear.

Suddenly, a clack of metal against metal. The sound was deafening. She turned and looked to see Perconte cutting the bolts of a lock at the gate. Her eyes widened in realization. _They were locked in_.

No one bothered with their rifles. Most of them began taking off their helmets, which Evelyn followed. They didn't want to spook the men inside the fence. They began to move forward as the gates opened.

Evelyn was at Luz's side quickly. His feet dragged on the ground, and she remembered he had been in Perconte's patrol. He had been at this prison for awhile now. Without a word, she laced her fingers through his, pulling him gently to follow her.

The smell hit her all at once. The pungent scent of unclean flesh mixed in with something smokey and sweet. It left a film on her tongue.

Luz broke away, distracted by a prisoner close to him. She watched him go, offering his canteen to the man. Evelyn moved forward.

Catching Roe's eyes, she nodded before finding Spina in the crowd. Together they grouped as one. She took a deep breath. "There seem to be at least a few dozen prisoners here. Ralph, I want you to collect as many rations from the soldiers as possible. These men are starving." Spina nodded back silently before taking off.

Evelyn turned to Roe. "I want us to work together with Dog and Fox medics. If we spread out, we can treat more men faster. Water is the main need. Once hydrated, other issues may arise that are hidden underneath, but we can deal with anything not life threatening later. We need to move fast. I want to touch every man in here, and between all of us, we can do it."

Roe paused a moment before speaking. "Evie, from what I've seen, they all seem to be on death's door."

She swallowed hard. "I know, and I can only hope water and food will give them the strength to keep going."

Nodding to her, they went in search of the other company medics, who gathered nearby, unsure where to start. After debriefing with them, and another few working with Spina to gather food, they stretched out and began to walk into the camp.

Evelyn tried not to focus on the bodies on the ground, their emaciated forms hardly resembling more than skin and bones. She slowly walked up the middle of the lane, stopping to treat those nearby.

At first the prisoners only touched her sleeve, like they did to every soldier they saw. It was becoming clear to them that they weren't there to harm them, but to help.

And then a rush of murmurings began among them in German, and it seemed to spread quickly. One man caressed her hair with gnarled fingers. Another kissed her on the cheek, moaning something in her ear. His pain made her shudder. Another simply held her hand, marveling at the soft skin, at least to him, even after a hard winter in Bastogne. Seeing a woman again was almost took much to take in, and they swarmed her.

Evelyn tried to gently make way, but it was becoming increasingly harder. Suddenly, she caught sight of Adrianna. "Anna," she called quickly; the sound seemed to boom.

Adrianna turned, her usually twinkling eyes dark and dim. "Evie," she murmured and made her way to her.

Before she arrived, Evelyn caught sight of two more figures, huddled together. "Tomson. Garrison." The two women from Fox looked up. They walked towards them.

Together, Evelyn whispered to them, "Our presence is a little overwhelming for them. But if we stand together, spreading them out, we can continue to move forward and help."

Tomson's eyes moved around nervously. "Are we sure they won't hurt us?"

Before Evelyn or Adrianna could respond, Garrison did. "Nancy, look at them. They can hardly stand. Cassidy is right. We need to help them, and we can do that if we stand together." Garrison's eyes didn't meet Evelyn's, but she appreciated the support all the same. Tomson nodded hesitantly.

"Alright. Let's keep going then."

Spreading out into a line, the four women moved forward about an arm's length apart. After giving them some pointers on how to treat the men, they had begun to make progress. That is, until Evelyn looked up and saw the barracks.

The huts there were seemingly endless. Her own words echoed in her head that they needed to move fast to treat the dozens of prisoners inside. More like hundreds, she realized as more spilled from the huts. Maybe even a thousand.

The source of the sickly sweet scent quickly became apparent. Adrianna coughed violently into her sleeve being the first to have seen it. A stack of charred bodies was lying in front of them. Evelyn closed her eyes, trying to find balance as the ground shifted.

"Ev!"

She looked up over the heads of the prisoners, which wasn't hard to do as they were mostly hunched and crooked. She spotted Luz and Randleman.

Turning to the women, she saw a huge crowd near the front gate. More trucks had arrived, and with it, food. She chucked her chin towards it. "Try and bring as many prisoners back towards the front. Food has arrived. I'll be back."

Adrianna nodded, her face still pale, but she squeezed Evelyn's shoulder. Garrison and Tomson gave her a nod silently before following.

Evelyn turned back to Luz and Randleman, slowly pushing through until she reached them. "What is it?"

Randleman was silent, his jaw clenched. Luz grimaced. "We found something you should see."

Evelyn followed them to a barracks hut on the right side. Randleman, still without a word, motioned towards the door. She walked inside, her insides clenched with a mix of fear and worry.

She gasped and then immediately coughed, the stale air causing her lungs to resist the action of breathing. Her eyes widened. "Jesus Christ," she murmured.

Inside the barracks were two long lines of men. Some dead, the rest nearly there. The taste of sickness lingered. They looked at her, croaking, eyes large and milky, but they didn't have the energy to get up.

Luz cleared his throat. "We think this is where the krauts dumped anyone sick. We didn't know what to do."

Evelyn shook her head, her mind blank. "I don't know what to do either. This is...this is beyond me."

Randleman finally broke his silence. "Just do you, Evie."

She caught his eye and nodded after a long moment. "Alright." She took in a deep breath, thinking fast. "Alright. We need to open any windows we can find first and get rid of the sickness in the air." She pointed at them both. "Bull, can you ask Winters to send for the regimental doctor? George, help me move out those that can stand. And Bull, grab more men on your way back. We're going to need them."

* * *

The day was spent treating those they could and carrying those away that were already gone, away from those still alive. Evie remained in the sickbed barracks, giving food and water where she could. She looked up at a new voice.

It was an officer that she didn't recognize. Busy with her hands, and the arms of a prisoner around her, she couldn't get up to salute the major. "Sir."

He nodded to her. "You must be Sergeant Cassidy." She nodded back. "I'm Major Kent, the regimental surgeon. You need to stop feeding these men immediately. All the prisoners need to stop eating."

Luz gave him an incredulous look. "But sir! These men are starving."

Kent nodded again. "Exactly, and if they are given too much food too quickly, they could…"

"Die." The men looked at Evelyn, her face white. "They could die. Refeeding syndrome. Christ, I am so stupid."

Kent grimaced. "Don't beat yourself up. You wanted to help them." He sighed. "And until we can find them a better place for treatment, they need to stay in the prison."

Now it was Evelyn's turn to cry out in indignation. "Sir, you can't be serious. This hut alone is teaming with disease. Any more time inside could kill them as well."

Kent wasn't fazed by her speaking out of turn, he only sighed again. "You're right. But we can't risk losing them if they try to scatter, now that they know they're free."

Luz swallowed hard. "Can we at least move these men to another hut? Or can the Army provide some tents, sir?"

Kent thought for a moment. "That's not a bad idea. Go ask Colonel Sink for any spare equipment. Tell him I requested it, he won't deny you." Luz nodded and left at once, jogging away. He turned to Evelyn and gave her a sad smile. "Show me what you've found, sergeant, and how I can help."

* * *

Evelyn was past the point of exhaustion. Any men found in a hut they deemed as too ill, was moved to another, cleaner hut or to a peppering of green tents that Sink was able to scrounge up. Easy was headed back to town; the 10th Armored Division was taking over.

Her eyes were on the ground as she began walking towards the trucks, trying to stay as long as possible. Her mind was still trying to comprehend the prison and why the poor people inside were subjected to this cruelty. From what Kent told her, they were there solely for being Jews, Poles and Gypsies, but that didn't make sense. How could someone be imprisoned for their religion or nationality?

Deep in though, at first she didn't hear him.

"Evelyn? Sergeant Cassidy?"

Evelyn turned and had to blink a few times. "Lieutenant Costello?"

Vinny smiled, even through the evident pain on his face. "I think we're long past those formalities, Evelyn. You did sing to me."

She had to smile. "Maybe, sir, but you are still an officer." She paused. "I wasn't sure if you made it out of Bastogne."

Vinny's smile vanished. "I wasn't sure about you either until Colonel Sink contacted my CO. He said you put in a good word for me. I guess I should say thanks, but I still don't feel right accepting any recognition for that terrible night."

She nodded, solemn. "I know what you mean. It's a shame that we had to meet again here."

A shout was heard in the distance for him. "Hopefully we'll meet again when we can see a world without war."

Evelyn snapped to attention and saluted him. With another smile, although sad, he saluted her back, and left.

Turning back towards the entrance of the camp, there was a solitary truck waiting for her. With a helping hand from Martin, she sat down next to him and Lipton.

"Alright, Evie?" asked Lipton.

She tried to give him a smile, but the view behind him proved it to be difficult. The prisoners were still being sheparded back into the barracks. "As well as can be, sir. And you?"

"As well as can be."

"Evie," said Martin before stopping. His usually hard face was somehow softer, but not in the way she sometimes saw it in humor or affection. It was softer in another way, almost delicate. "I think you should check on Liebgott."

Her eyes widened. "Is he hurt?"

Martin shook his hard before sighing. "Nah, he ain't hurt, but…" He sighed again. "You weren't near the trucks when the prisoners were told they had to be locked in again, were you?"

Evelyn shook her head. She only heard about the chaos.

He grimaced. "Joe was the one to tell them. It left him…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I just need ya to check on him, OK?"

She understood at once. "Of course, Johnny. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't. But he was smoking in the south part of town last time I saw him, right before I came back with this truck."

Evelyn nodded. "I'll go as soon as we arrive."

* * *

It took her a long time to find him. The sun was almost set, and she was losing light fast. Evelyn tried to think of where he would go, and she came up with nothing. Even after almost three years of knowing one another, she realized she didn't know much about him.

So she turned to where she would go if she needed a moment alone after witnessing what they had just seen. Her mind immediately moved to finding a body of water to swim the feelings away, but seeing that there wasn't one, and for as much as she knew, Liebgott wasn't a swimmer, she began to rack her brain for anything else.

Finally, Evelyn thought of Bastogne. When he wasn't on the front lines, he always placed his foxhole near the back. Not to escape enemy fire, but to escape any company if he needed some time alone. More than once, she remembered his back against a tree, smoking, watching everyone else at a distance.

She began trekking into the forest, and before she knew it, she found him in the south end. Sure enough, Liebgott was leaning against a tree, crouched, a pile of finished cigarettes crushed at his feet.

Evelyn walked over to him. He didn't say anything, didn't even look at her, but she knew he saw her. Luckily, the trunk of the tree was wide. Sitting on the ground, she leaned against it next to him.

Liebgott didn't say anything for a long time. He only smoked in silence. When his cigarette became nothing but ash, he lit another one, repeating until that one was gone.

She stared into the forest with him, not touching, but she could feel the heat of his body next to hers. Time seemingly stood still but fled all at once. It was close to a lifetime before he finally spoke.

His voice was raspy from the pack he just finished. "Got any smokes?"

Evelyn patted her pockets, but there was nothing. "Sorry. I don't."

Liebgott nodded slowly. "No matter. Those things are supposed to kill ya anyway, right?"

"That's what I heard."

He let a long stretch of time go on before continuing. "I mean, if someone like me isn't burned alive or starved to death or left for dead, then I probably shouldn't push fate and kill myself for a damn cigarette, right?"

Evelyn thought a long time before attempting to respond. "Joe -"

He turned to look her in the eyes, his gaze hard. "A Jew like me should consider myself lucky, right Cassidy? I could be in that camp instead, maybe even rotting in a pile of bodies, branded like cattle. I'm so goddamn lucky to not be in there, so I should be fuckin' happy to be alive, right? Why am I not so fuckin' happy to be alive right now?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. She could tell he wasn't finished.

A wave of pain crossed his face. "I should -" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I should be thanking God that it wasn't me. Or my parents. Or my sisters." He couldn't clear the wavering in his voice now. His jaw clenched hard as his eyes filled with tears. "My sisters coulda been in that women's camp down the tracks, Cassidy. My baby sisters. But they aren't, and I should be thanking God, but all I can do is curse Him out right now. I fuckin' hate Him."

Evelyn watched as a few tears spilled onto his cheeks. Tentatively reaching towards him, Liebgott flinched at first when she touched him. Realizing he wasn't used to anything but bite and sarcasm and sex from her, the thought made her heart hurt. She slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Tugging softly on him, he finally placed his cheek against her chest. With one hand on the top of his hair and the other rubbing up and down his back, Evelyn waited.

His breath hitched hard in his lungs. "What the fuck world is this, Cass?" he rasped against her, tears getting stuck in his throat. "This fuckin' war. These fuckin' people."

Evelyn brushed her fingers through his hair. "I know, Joe," she murmured. "But it's going to get better. It's going to be OK."

His body shook and she felt wetness against her skin. "How do you know?" he whispered when he found his voice again.

She sighed, leaning her head against the tree. "Because it can only go up from here. We saw hell today, Joe. Only heaven is left."

She held him for a long time, letting him get everything out. Slowly, he quieted against her until he sat up, turning away to wipe his eyes and nose. Suddenly, a white handkerchief was in front of his face. He chuckled. "I've been wonderin' when you were gonna finally give that back."

Evelyn smiled and watched him stand up. "I was hoping you'd forget about it. I can't keep being in debt to you."

Liebgott smirked, even through his red eyes, and held out a hand to help her up. "I'm pretty sure we're even now."

She took his hand and he heaved her to her feet. When he moved to pull his hand away, she tightened her grip, not allowing him to let go, not yet. They began to walk, quiet for a long time. "Hey Joe?" They were almost in the town.

"Yeah, Cass?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Guess you know the feeling of my chest on your cheek after all." She squeezed his fingers before letting go.

Liebgott laughed. It was short and strained, but it was there. "Doll, I know the feel of a lot of ya."


	29. Oh So Pretty

**Thank you so so much for the reviews! They make my day whenever I see one pop up!**

* * *

Over the next month, Liebgott kept his distance, but Evelyn knew that it wasn't because he was angry or embarrassed with her. Somehow over the last several weeks, their communication turned to a quiet understanding. She knew he just needed space. When and if he was ready, he would seek her out.

This didn't stop her from watching out for him. Although they were all affected by what they had seen in that terrible place, they all knew it was something deeper for Liebgott. Silently, they each took turns being nearby, but Evelyn's eyes always seemed to find him. Every once in awhile he would throw her a smirk to let her know he was OK, and sometimes she believed him. Most of the time he couldn't fool her.

Easy was sitting tight, awaiting orders in Thalem. There wasn't much to do except watch German townspeople try and clean up their villages as they made their way through the country.

Evelyn was taking a walk, trying to find her next swimming spot, when Adrianna fell into step with her. She smiled wide at her friend. "Fancy seeing you here."

Adrianna grinned back. "Christ, it's so boring right now. I heard a rumor it's true that we aren't taking Berlin. Can you believe that? After everything our division has done to end this war."

Evelyn shrugged. "I get the frustration, but if it means keeping everyone safe and sound, I'm all for it."

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "When did you become Mother Hen?" She looked at her friend before really studying her. "Wait, maybe 'mother hen' is the wrong word…." She leaned forward towards Evelyn and took in several quick breaths through her nose.

"Did you just _sniff_ me?"

Adrianna ignored her but smacked her on the arm in the next moment. Her mouth dropped open. "You had sex!"

Evelyn's own mouth followed suit before hitting her back. "Shut up!" She looked around, but thankfully they were completely alone. She turned back to her. "Christ, why don't you scream it?"

An evil glint entered Adrianna's eye. "D. EVELYN CASSIDY HAD…!" She hunched forward when Evelyn smacked her hard in the stomach next, but began laughing hysterically. "I am so proud of you. Who's the lucky guy? Ugh, don't tell me he's German."

Evelyn blushed deeply. "As if I'm going to tell you! If you don't scream that at the top of your lungs next, you'll go berate him in front of everyone for sure."

"Oh, so it's a _secret_ love affair _and_ someone I know!"

Evelyn hit her again. "It's just sex, but, yes, no one else knows and it's going to stay that way." She paused, the opportunity to spill about what's been going on for a month was too tempting. "It's Joe."

Adrianna's eyes got wide before she recovered and whistled. "I told you those were some fuck-me eyes he had that night." She stopped before grinning. "So, how is he?"

Evelyn blushed again, swatting her. "Anna, quit it."

"Come on, D.! This is what chicks do!" she whined. "I bet he's amazing. He's got that intense stare that just wants to make you drink something cold but strip him with your eyes at the same…" Adrianna caught her look before shrugging. "As if you don't know."

Evelyn stuttered, chewing on her bottom lip. "It's pretty great." Adrianna gave her a pointed look. "OK, it's amazing, happy now? I thought it was a one time thing, but…"

"Do not tell me that you've done it more than once."

Evelyn cringed. "A couple…"

Adrianna sighed dramatically. "That's it. I'm jumping Sammy. No way I can let you have more fun than me."

Evelyn laughed, hugging her to her side. "I'll go warn Sammy then. Besides, after Landsberg, my little fling with Joe might be done."

"Why? Keep on that."

Evelyn shook her head and sighed. "You didn't see him after the camp. He…he just needs a little time. If he wants to start up again, he'll let me know."

Adrianna cocked an eyebrow. "One of your men is hurting, D. I understand not jumping his bones right now after that terrible place, but when has that ever stopped you from taking their pain away?"

Evelyn ruminated on this before looking at her. "Damn, girl, that was deep."

"It's been known to happen. Now come on, I want more details. If neither of us is gettin' some at the moment, the least you can do is share."

* * *

At the end of April, Evelyn was just coming back from attempting to swim in a stream nearby Thalem during her free time. She found it only just the other day, but although she had gotten wet, it was a useless attempt at exercise. The water was too rocky and shallow to do anything more than bathe.

Walking into the town in just her PT shorts, tshirt, and boots, she caught sight of an older woman glaring at her. After her initial shock of seeing a sneer worthy of Those Wily Bitches - granted they did step up in Landsberg, although she hadn't seen them since - Evelyn smiled sweetly before wiggling her fingers in the woman's direction.

Affronted, the woman scowled further. With a grin to herself, Evelyn began to march like what she had seen in newsreels as a civilian Hitler supporter for several paces before replacing her outstretched arm with a bent rude gesture towards the German. The woman's mouth dropped open.

"You've subjected yourself to mocking little old ladies now, sweetheart?" Evelyn turned and grinned at Luz, who only gave her a look before shaking his head. "Pathetic."

"You interrupted me," she exclaimed, mock hurt. "I was about to see what she'd do if I waved a white flag in surrender. Got a pen? We can draw a swastika on it."

Luz grinned. "How about we see what she does when you tell her Hitler is dead."

Evelyn's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" He nodded. Jumping into his arms with a squeal, she cried, "Does this mean the war is over?"

Luz hugged her close but shook his head. "Nah, not yet, but one step closer."

She caught sight of the woman frowning miserably at their embrace. With a huge smile, she yelled, "Hitler _tot!_ _Tot_!" She surprised herself by how much she picked up of the language over the last few months.

The effect was immediate. They watched as the woman burst into tears and run from the square. Giggling, Evelyn felt a little guilty, until she remembered the camp. With a grim smile, she took Luz's arm. "Where should we celebrate?"

"I got just the place," Luz replied. "Picturesque views. Beautiful village. High atop the mountains. I'll take you there, sweetheart."

"If it's the mess hall, I'm calling bullshit."

"How about a mess hall in Bavaria?"

* * *

 _May 4, 1945_

Easy and the rest of the 506th were sent to Bavaria and to the town of Berchtesgaden to claim Hitler's Eagles Nest. Although it wasn't Berlin, Adrianna forgot her disappointment; the honor of taking a huge Nazi retreat would more than suffice.

It seemed the Germans knew they were coming. As their trucks began making their way up the mountains, it was clear they weren't going to get in easily. The roads had been blocked with huge piles of stone.

Most of Easy settled where they were, watching Webster, Malarkey and a few others try and blow away the obstruction. They enjoyed the warm sunshine, but they were antsy to move forward.

Malarkey just made another shot with the grenade launcher. It only took out a small chunk of the obstruction.

Heffron rolled his eyes. "Christ, we're gonna be here all day. They need to add explosives -" He raised his voice to a shout. "-add explosives, Malark! And don't miss this time!"

The others around him chuckled, and laughed harder when Malarkey threw him a rude gesture. Evelyn grinned and looked around at them. Between the warm weather, sun, and alleviation of battles, everyone's color had returned and the pain had begun to heal in their eyes.

And then she looked at another truck and saw Liebgott sitting on the ground by himself, leaning against a huge wheel. Unlike the others, he was still pale, quiet, and strained.

Remembering Adrianna's words, Evelyn jumped down from her own truck. She walked to him. His eyes followed her silently as she sat down beside him, pulling her knees to her chest. He took her lead and turned back to the show.

They watched as Webster placed a few grenades on the pile of stone before laughing and running back to Malarkey and Grant. She smiled and laughed with him. From the corner of her eye, she saw a grin twitch at Liebgott's mouth.

The process was a long one. Liebgott and Evelyn looked above them when they heard Janovec mutter. "A firecracker on a palm."

She gave him a quizzical look. "What was that, John?"

Janovec looked down surprised, unaware that anyone was listening. "Nothing, Evie. Just what they're doing isn't gonna work."

Liebgott raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know?"

Janovec rolled his eyes. "Because if you light a firecracker and leave it in your open palm, you'll only burn your skin, but your hand will be fine."

"Still prefer not to do it if I can manage," drawled Liebgott. He caught Evelyn's eye when she chuckled.

Janovec continued, undeterred. "But if you close your fist around the same lit firecracker, you'll lose your hand." He shrugged at their incredulous faces. "I studied engineering before the war."

Evelyn scoffed. "Not that, John. _Christ_. Go over there and show them so we can get moving!"

Standing immediately at her tone, Janovec left the truck and hustled over to Malarkey, Grant and Webster.

She adjusted her position, stretching her legs in front of her before noticing Liebgott looking at her. "What?"

He only grinned. "Still puttin' the fear of God into men every day, I see, Cassidy." He mirrored her movements, shoulder gently leaning against hers.

Evelyn grinned back. "Someone has to. Your egos are over-inflated as it is."

And before Liebgott could defend himself or anyone else, a huge boom was sounded. After the smoke cleared, a giant chunk of the stone had been blasted away. Cheers erupted from everyone. They could almost move.

* * *

 _May 5, 1945_

 _Berchtesgaden, Bavaria_

It still seemed surreal. It took the better part of yesterday to clear all the roads to get to the town, the heart of the SS, but when the sun rose the next morning and Easy rolled in, they all immediately got quiet.

As they sat outside the huge Nazi headquarters, awaiting orders from the officers inside, the soldiers got out from their trucks and began to wander, but remained close by.

Evelyn fingered one of the white flags hanging on a house. "They were in mourning."

Adrianna snorted. "I'm sure we can give them somethin' else to mourn about."

The men nearby murmured in agreement. The slamming of a door opening caused them all to jump to attention. Speirs appeared. Evelyn didn't miss the excited glint in his eyes.

"Alright," he yelled. "Easy is going to take the Eagle's Nest."

Cheers erupted around him, mixed in with laughter and scattered chatter. They all looked behind them to the huge mountain. Atop it, Hitler's crown jewel.

Adrianna piped up. "And Dog company, sir?"

Speirs caught her eye and he gave her a commiserating look. "Sorry, Edwards. Dog and Fox are to secure the town while the other companies remain down below, keeping the roads clear."

Adrianna cursed, folding her arms over her chest. He shrugged but turned toward his soldiers. "Anyone for a run up? I'm not going to let one of you savages get there before me." A few men called out their enthusiasm, while the rest began loading into the trucks again.

Evelyn turned to Adrianna. She gave her a tentative smile. "The town is still a huge accomplishment."

Adrianna scowled. "Quit tryin' to make me feel better. Easy gets all the fun." She pouted like a child.

Evelyn laughed and ruffled her hair. "Only because you can't be trusted. You might be the reason Dog gets left behind, you know."

Adrianna huffed. "You're really bad at this. Go back to bein' Mother Hen."

Evelyn kissed her on the cheek. "Yes, ma'am. Be good, and I might bring you back something pretty." She began to climb into the truck that just fired up.

"It better be really fuckin' pretty, D.!"

She waved to her friend as they began to pull away. "I'll see what I can do!"

* * *

By the time Evelyn got inside, the men had already scattered. Smiling at their blatant joy and eagerness, she began to wander.

It seemed like she took too long in her travels. Every room she entered held at least a half dozen men, its contents almost completely stripped, especially any alcohol that was found.

Rolling her eyes as Malarkey, Grant and Christenson passed around a bottle of champagne, she continued deeper into the home.

Finally, Evelyn peeked into an extravagant bedroom. It was empty. Grinning to herself that she finally stumbled upon a room before the others, she began to explore.

Her fingers brushed all the sparkling crystal, polished silver, exquisite details. It was obviously a woman's room, and the care to make it her own was pronounced. Spying a stunning set of emerald earrings, she pocketed them, thinking of Adrianna. The color would look lovely with her eyes.

Evelyn opened the door in the far corner. It was dark inside. She felt for a light of some kind, and finally found a hard rope. Once the light flooded the closet, she giggled when she saw that the rope was actually a string of crystal beads.

Her mouth dropped open as she walked in. Row after row of the finest clothes she had ever seen were before her. Picking up the closest dress to her, she laid it against her body. She didn't need to try it on to know she and the mystery woman were the same size.

With another giggle, she put down the dress before scouring the racks. She touched the softest leather, the creamiest silks and the thickest satins. Finally, near the end of the first row, one last dress stood out to her.

Evelyn almost groaned in appreciation at the beautiful pattern of pale yellow and lush green, the antithesis of the hard winter they just escaped. The dress was much simpler than many of the others, but it held something special to her. Picking up the hanger, she held it against her body, imagining being out of her ODs and back to being a woman for once. She couldn't help it; she turned in a circle, marveling how the full skirt just seemed to dance around her legs.

"Did you just twirl?"

Evelyn jumped and turned to see Liebgott leaning against the doorframe. Even from there, she could see his eyes dance with amusement.

She immediately put the dress down on the plush bench in front of her. She brushed her palms against her pants in embarrassment. "No." He raised an eyebrow. "No, I was just…" She chewed on her bottom lip and watched as he slowly made his way towards her. "I was…"

Liebgott stood in front of her, inches away. His grin widened. "Twirling. It was cute, don't be embarrassed. Well, maybe a little embarrassed. You were goddamn twirling for Christ's sake."

Evelyn smacked him in the chest and laughed, but her laughter died in her throat when he took the opportunity to hook an arm around her waist and pull her closer. With another grin, he leaned in and put a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

He breathed in her scent that was so distinctly Evelyn and kissed her neck again, nibbling the skin this time. He could feel her breath quicken, and it thrilled him that he could affect her as much as she could him. "Been awhile, Cassidy," he murmured in her ear.

Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She felt his hands wander and she closed her eyes at the warmth that spread. "Yeah it has," she whispered. "Over a month. At least for me. I don't know if…"

Liebgott shut her up with his mouth before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Me too. No one else I'd rather torment, Cass."

She smiled, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Is that right?" A playfulness entered her eyes. She opened her mouth to add something, but shut it again when they heard Luz's voice in the bedroom.

"Ev! You in here?"

Evelyn tried to pull away, but Liebgott wouldn't let her go that easily. He whispered against her forehead, "Maybe if you stay quiet, he'll disappear again."

"If _I_ stay quiet?"

"Evelyn?" His voice was closer. He was obviously walking towards the closet, the door wide open and the light on.

With a curse, they broke apart. Before she could go, Liebgott grabbed her hand. With a kiss to her inner wrist and a wink, he smiled and she smiled shyly back. Another moment, and she ran from the closet.

Luz grinned when he saw her. "There you are! Shopping are we?"

Evelyn tried to keep her voice steady and prayed the pink color had disappeared from her cheeks. "Yeah, but I didn't see anything. I heard there's a booze room. Want to go find it?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she mirrored the movement. They began to walk from the bedroom, but at the last moment, his curiosity got the best of him and glanced briefly behind them. Liebgott was watching them go.

Luz looked back down at Evelyn and smiled as they walked through the door. In a nice, clear voice, he asked, "Are you sure there wasn't anything you wanted in there, sweetheart?"

From the other side of the room, Liebgott grinned.

* * *

After exploring the booze room with Luz and a few others, Evelyn decided to make her way back down the mountain to help Roe and Spina set up an aid station. No one knew how long the 506th was due to stay in town, or how much trouble the soldiers would get themselves in, especially with alcohol now readily available.

She jogged a part of the way, and the exercise felt good. The journey still took her the better part of an hour, and by the time she got back, it was nearly noon.

Over the next few hours, the three medics arranged the station to their liking. Seeing as the war was coming to an end, there wasn't much to do, but they all agreed it was better to be ready in case. It was a nice, snug place near the far outskirts of the town, but it would work for their needs.

Evelyn was pushed out by the men around three when they found out she skipped lunch to continue working. She smiled softly at her protective friends and she began to walk into the town slowly, taking everything in for several minutes. Suddenly, someone cried out.

There was a commotion ahead, and Evelyn could see a dead German on the ground, but the crowd of soldiers was paying no attention to him. She felt a stone of dread hit her stomach, and she had no idea why.

Pushing through the men, she finally made her way to what they were looking at. Adrianna laid on the ground, her head in Sammy's lap. She was dead.

The earth spun hard around her. Evelyn dropped to her knees by her side instantly, but she felt no physical pain. Knowing in her heart that the girl was gone, she watched as her hand automatically reached for the side of her throat to check for a pulse. It was cool and still.

Before she could ask what happened, a soldier answered for her. He stood next to a Dog soldier medic, but Evelyn didn't see either of them. "The kraut was hiding in the building. We brought him out, but when he saw her, he just lost it. Stole Sammy's side arm."

Sammy, who was still cradling her head, shook with sobs. "I'm so sorry, Anna," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." His tears fell onto her beautiful face. She looked so much more peaceful and innocent in death.

The medic kicked in first; the devastated friend would have to wait. Evelyn scooted closer to him and took one of his hands in hers. Slowly, he dragged his eyes up to connect with her. "If Anna was here, she would tell you to quit the goddamn blubbering over her. That she wasn't that important." The men around them chuckled together, trying to do something, anything to help, before growing silent once more. "We all know that isn't true. But it isn't your fault, Sammy." Her voice cracked. "You have to know that."

Sammy nodded, but when he looked down at Adrianna's white face again, the tears started afresh. "I was so stupid. I thought this goddamn war was over. I didn't protect my weapon. I didn't protect her."

Evelyn swallowed hard. Her pain was beginning to bubble to the surface as the situation started to sink in. Her eyes locked again on Adrianna and now she couldn't look away. "We all thought this war was over."

* * *

 **I'm really, really sorry.**


	30. Something Real

**Again, REALLY sorry. Honestly, I knew from the beginning that I was going to off Adrianna, but I had no idea I would get so attached to her. She started off as someone in a similar situation to Evelyn, but grew into something more.**

 **As always, thank you for the reviews! And, yeah, really sorry. Especially to Nirvana14 - apologies for ridding the FF world of Adrianna on your birthday! :/**

* * *

Evelyn found refuge in the aid station. Her feet automatically took her there, stumbling every so often. She had no idea how long it took her her to get there, but she did eventually. Inside, it was dark and quiet and she was alone. Roe and Spina left earlier that afternoon soon after she had, and for that, she was grateful.

At first, she relished in the feeling, having some time to collect her thoughts and her emotions, but then the tears began and they wouldn't stop.

Blinded, she staggered towards the cot, an addition that she and Eugene placed inside the side room in case any of them needed to stay with a patient. Crashing into the mattress, only one thought plagued her. _No patient if she is already dead._ She bit hard into the mattress to muffle her screams of pain as her body thrashed. Her fingers became white as she tried to rip the fabric apart, clawing at it just to feel something besides the rush of loss.

Finally, after what felt like days, but was probably only a few hours, her tears had dried up. Her eyes burned with use; she could feel the redness prick the corners. But her biggest concern wasn't crying anymore and if anyone could hear her. No, it was the image of Adrianna in her head. The feel of her cold skin. The smell of her blood. It started to drive her mad.

Evelyn began to pace, but her senses wouldn't shut off. Sleep wasn't an option. There was no way she could rest, and she didn't trust herself to leave the safety of the aid station just yet. She needed a distraction.

She stopped short before making her way just outside the door.

* * *

"LIEBGOTT!"

The group of men, who had just returned from the Eagle's Nest for dinner, turned to see a red-faced Evelyn down the square. She waved to him angrily. Perconte whistled. "Damn, Joe. What did you do this time?"

Liebgott rolled his eyes to them before turning towards her. "Probably breathed wrong." He huffed in annoyance before turning away. The sneer faded quickly as he left them, and it was replaced by an excited smirk. He felt his insides clench as he followed her down the lane and towards the aid station, where she disappeared.

When he stepped inside, it was empty. Thinking ahead, he locked the door behind him before raising his eyebrows. He murmured softly, "Cassidy?" Just as he was passing by what could only be a large supply closest, her hand reached out and grasped his shirt tightly, dragging him in with her and slamming the door shut.

Evelyn immediately reached for his belt in the dark and began yanking his trousers down. As soon as they hit the floor, she crashed their bodies together. His eyebrows shot up again when he felt her bare lower body against his and he moaned.

"Fuck, Cass. You really don't have any patience, do ya?"

Evelyn crushed her lips to his and moaned back as his fingers clawed into her skin. "You know what I do have, Lieb?" she asked against his lips.

Liebgott cursed as she pushed his boxers to the floor and her hand found him, wrapping around. " _Fuck_. What's that?"

He couldn't see her eyebrow raise, but in the next moment, he felt her kick his legs from underneath him and push him back. Expecting to hit the hard floor, he was surprised to feel a thin mattress of a cot instead.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Hissing a curse together, she took him quickly. She reared her head back and her fingers found purchase on his chest. "The ability to kick your ass," she said through a groan.

It was hard and fast and passionate. After she collapsed on top of him, they both tried to gain their ability to breathe back. His fingers grazed under her shirt, just realizing now that neither stripped down on top. Her skin was red hot and he couldn't get enough.

Liebgott leaned her chin up with a finger and gave her a soft kiss. He circled his arms around her with a sigh. "Christ, woman. I'm beat."

Evelyn was so comfortable. She felt her own eyelids droop, but with it came the image of Adrianna again. She mentally shook herself. Clearing her throat, she sat up and began searching for her pants in the dark. "Did I tire out the great Joe Liebgott?" she teased, trying to erase the images in her mind.

He smirked and she could feel it. He pulled on her hand to try and get her to lie back down but she resisted. "Gonna take a lot more to tire me out, doll."

With a snort, she stood, pulling on her clothes. He sat up on his elbows, watching her shadow. She peeked outside the door, sure that no one had entered, before opening it wider. When the light hit her face and she turned to him, he caught sight of her puffy and red eyes.

"Cass…"

She cut him off with a quick kiss. "Don't make me search you out again, Liebgott," she said hurriedly. And then she left the aid station, leaving him thoroughly confused and alone.

* * *

Luz finally found her after searching for a few hours. He heard the news of Adrianna's death through his pal in Dog; he knew at once he needed to find Evelyn.

The sun was setting when he did. She was just about to go for her nightly swim; something she made him promise he wouldn't share with the others or disturb her himself. It was her only time to be truly alone. She had managed to find a lake or river at almost every stop in Germany so far. It had taken her awhile to find this waterfront, especially with her emotions still running high, but she did. Her body seemed to be on autopilot.

"Ev," he murmured right as she began walking along the riverfront in her PT shorts and tank.

Evelyn turned to the sound of his voice and sighed. "You promised, George."

Ignoring her, he walked right up and hugged her tightly to his chest. He murmured in her hair, "I'm so sorry about Anna."

She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged him back; the pain was resurfacing. Her cheek pressed into his chest. "This fucking war."

He nodded. "I know, sweetheart." Luz held her tighter as sobs began to rack her body again. "I know."

Neither saw Liebgott in the shadows of the trees. He had also been searching for her to try and find out why she had been crying. In passing, he heard a few soldiers talk about Adrianna. He had begun running then. But now, when he saw them embrace and begin to talk, he left once again, his heart hurting for a reason he didn't understand.

After crying for a few minutes, Evelyn pulled back and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, George. I needed that."

Luz motioned for them to sit on the rocks, feet dangling a few inches from the water. He pulled her to his side. "That's what I'm here for, sweetheart. I hope you know that."

Evelyn nodded, but attempted to smile. "And your good looks. I can't imagine going through this war without seeing your handsome face every day."

He laughed, ruffling her hair. "Damn straight. You know you love me."

"I do." She smirked then, happy for the distraction. Anything but thinking of Adrianna. "Are you still writing to that English broad? Jackie was it?"

Even with the darkness arriving, she had the pleasure of seeing Luz blush. "Maybe." She knocked her shoulder against his. "Fine. Every once in awhile." She knocked him again. "OK! Every damn day if I can manage it."

Evelyn chuckled. "You're a smitten kitten, George Luz. Bet she makes you feel real good."

Luz chuckled back, but saw an opportunity for revenge. "Does Joe make you feel good too?"

Immediately, the laughter died in her chest and her face burned red hot. She turned her eyes to him and he smirked knowingly. "You know, I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me about your budding romance. Thought we were buds."

Evelyn opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally stuttering, "We're not together. Christ, George." She looked down at her hands. "We're just having a little fun."

Luz snorted then. "You don't just have fun with Joe Liebgott, sweetheart."

She held up her hands innocently. "I swear. It's just sex." She paused before looking at him, her gaze wondering. "You don't think less of me?" she asked softly.

Luz blinked at her. "Is that why you didn't tell me?" She nodded. He pulled her into another hug. Into her shoulder, he said, "I will never think less of you, Evelyn. You are my best friend and I love you." He pulled back to look her in the eyes, cursing himself that she was crying again. "You deserve some fun."

Evelyn chuckled before wiping her eyes. "Not sure what I'd do without you, George."

"Starve. Get arrested. You name it."

She swatted at his head before leaning into his shoulder. "I'm still not sure how I feel about what Joe and I are doing."

Luz sighed, pressing his cheek against the top of her head. "Like I said. You don't just have fun with Joe Liebgott. The man doesn't do things halfway. You've said it yourself. He's on or off - nothing in the middle. Be careful, Ev."

"Joe wouldn't hurt me. Piss me off, hell yes. But he'd never hurt me."

"I'm not talking about him hurting you, sweetheart."

And with that, they were silent, watching the moon rise, and Evelyn was left with too many thoughts, and this time, they weren't only of Adrianna.

* * *

Evelyn didn't sleep much that night. Adrianna's face haunted her, but even more so was Liebgott. She tossed and turned and still he wouldn't leave her dreams.

In the morning, she decided to seek him out. Not even sure what she wanted to say, she just knew that she needed to see him. Luckily, she didn't have medical duty until that afternoon.

It took her a long time to find him. She stopped by all the checkpoints, and found out without trying to be obvious that he wasn't on duty. With a sigh, she just began to walk hoping to find him.

In the end, Evelyn came across him at the same place she ended up last night - by the riverfront. As soon as she saw him, words left her.

He turned when he heard her footsteps, but then returned his gaze to the river. With a breath, she walked up to him, but stopped short at his words. "Lookin' for another quickie? You'll have to try elsewhere; I'm not in the mood."

Evelyn felt a pang in her chest. "That's not why I was looking for you."

"Oh yeah? Then why?"

She walked until she faced him, buying time. He didn't meet her eyes. She opened her mouth but it was awhile until words came out. "I don't really know."

Liebgott snorted and his lip curled. "It's OK, just say it. You came here to fuck. That's what I'm good at, right?"

Her jaw dropped. She could feel the pain in his voice, and she knew she caused it, but at the same time, she thought they were finally on the same page. "I'm being honest. I guess I just wanted to…" _Talk? Christ, you're pathetic, Ev. You can't even string a sentence together._

Liebgott turned to meet her eyes and his own flashed dangerously. "Why are you here, Cassidy?"

She threw her hands into the air, grunting in frustration at the question. "Talking to you? Christ, I don't know! You drive me up the fucking wall!" She turned away. "Why do I even try?" she muttered.

Evelyn tried to step away, but he grabbed her hand with his, stopping her. She slowly turned back to meet his gaze, which was surprisingly soft, maybe even endearing. "I'm sorry about Anna," he said quietly.

She nodded, but felt her eyes fill with tears. "Thanks." She blinked several times, trying to clear them. "I'm sorry if I made you feel used. That wasn't my intention."

He nodded back, but didn't deny her words. She noticed, especially as Luz's words floated back to her.

She took a deep breath. "Are we OK?"

Liebgott smirked, and she had to smile in response when she saw it. "OK for us, you mean?" She nodded again, and his smirk disappeared. A soft smile replaced it. He squeezed her fingers. "Yeah, Cass. We're good."

Evelyn smiled back. "Good."

* * *

Taking refuge in the aid station again, Evelyn didn't leave it, even for dinner. Luz had to bring her food, but practically dragged her to the tents for sleep. When she entered the one they shared with three others, she stiffly moved to her bunk, waiting.

But the words of condolence never came. Sure, the others looked at her on the sly, trying to catch her face to see how she was, but Luz must have told them to keep their mouths shut about Adrianna. She sighed in relief.

The next day, she tried to continue to keep busy by doing more of the same, but it was becoming increasingly harder to do. Not only because Adrianna haunted her, and she had friends - Julian, Jackson, Hoobler and Renee for the most part, but others visited every now and then - but also because there was big news. The Germans had surrendered; the war was officially over.

They all knew this was coming, but the men celebrated as if it was a surprise all the same. After Nixon allowed a few guys to fill up a truck with liquor from a cellar Winters found, there was going to be an unofficial party that night.

Evelyn kept her distance from everyone for the most part. She watched them laugh and joke and dream of home as they partied in a large house down the lane. Deep in thought and fingers playing with the emerald earrings in her pocket, she didn't hear the officers approach.

"Evelyn?"

She jumped a mile before turning to Winters and Speirs. "Yes, sir?"

Winters studied her a moment before giving her an encouraging smile. "Happy VE Day, sergeant."

Evelyn tried to look as if she cared. "Happy VE Day, sir." Speirs was silent.

Winters continued. "Colonel Sink would have given this to you himself, but he's been called away. He didn't want it delayed further." She spied the black box in his hand and her stomach dropped. Winters opened it and stepped up to her. "Hope you don't mind me giving you the honor instead."

She shook her head. "Of course not, sir."

Winters pinned the Silver Star to her coat. "For your bravery and action on the night of December 24, 1944 in Bastogne, Belgium. It's my honor to award you, Sergeant Evelyn Cassidy, the Silver Star."

Evelyn waited until he held out his hand to her. She shook it silently before saluting him. He saluted back, and after studying her stiff demeanor for a moment, he was on his way.

It took her a moment to realize Speirs hadn't left with him. She looked up at him quizzically when he stepped forward.

"Cassidy, I don't have something as pretty and shiny as what Major Winters just gave you," he begun with a smirk. "But I think you'll like it just the same."

Speirs fished in his pants pocket until he produced the object and laid it flat on his palm for her to see. "I confiscated these from Edwards back in Toccoa. Told her I'd give them back when she stopped threatening the men." He paused, and the smile vanished. He frowned deeply, lost in memory. "Obviously, that didn't happen, and then I forgot about them honestly. I think she'd like you to have them."

Evelyn stared at the brass knuckles for awhile before finally taking them. She studied them hard. Anything to keep her tear-filled eyes away from Speirs. "I remember when she told me about that, sir. I believe she worked extra hard in the boxing ring after that, keen to show you she didn't need them."

Speirs chuckled. "And she didn't. She proved me wrong within a few weeks." He cleared his throat. "She was an incredible soldier and a hell of a woman."

Evelyn couldn't help but meet his eyes now. Tears be damned. "That she was, sir." She pocketed the brass knuckles. "Thank you." With only a nod more, he left her.

As soon as he was out of range, she immediately took off the Silver Star and placed it back in its shiny box. Closing the lid, she stared at it until a shout was heard.

"Ev!" It was Luz and he was swinging his arm wildly for her to join him. "Get your cute butt in here!"

With a sigh to herself, she gave in and walked towards him.

* * *

Evelyn peered at the bottle in her hands, the warm brown liquid almost completely gone. "But how?" she asked it, shaking it from side to side. "Where did you go?"

Luz giggled beside her, poking the glass with a finger. "Answer her!"

They were slouched on a plush loveseat, feet up on a table. They weren't the only ones. The majority of the company was there in a similar state, empty liquor bottles strewn everywhere after hours of partying. For whatever reason, Heffron had stripped down to his boxers awhile back, now sitting in the middle of everyone, chirping away excitedly.

He held up his own bottle. "To Bull! May you find your heifer!" He had been saluting everyone for the better part of an hour.

Martin smirked. "Or his heffron." Randleman smacked him on the shoulder.

Evelyn was eager for the distraction. Whenever she wasn't cheering along with him or drinking, her mind wandered to darker times, to lost faces. To their pained moans while they died. To their still chests and porcelain skin under her fingers. The only time she really didn't want Heffron or anyone else to speak was when they came around to cheering for her.

Sure enough, Heffron's eyes flicked to her. She cut him off. "To liquor!" She hiccupped. "And hiccups!"

The truth was, she was beginning to lose her buzz. Even after the bottle emptying between her and Luz. Even through the entertainment from the men. Her eyes kept straying back to the black box at her feet and the heavy weight of the brass knuckles in her pocket. Combined, they pulled her from the sweet haze of drunkenness.

Heffron wasn't to be deterred. "To Evie! For savin' our asses and lookin' pretty while doin' it!"

The half of men still conscious cheered again, but she didn't join in. With a smirk, Christenson picked up her black box from the table as he passed and tossed it to her. "And to her shiny Silver Star. Can't forget that."

It was too much. Evelyn stood, about to leave with bottle in hand, but Heffron only saw an opportunity. "Speeeeeech!"

She waved him off, but others joined him, Christenson in the lead. She froze, what little internal strength she had left snapping. She held up her bottle. "To the friends we lost."

Everyone respectfully quieted and murmured in agreement. She took a big gulp and they followed. She wasn't done. "To those still around, consider yourself goddamn lucky."

A few of the men drank to that, but others froze, unsure where this was going. Liebgott studied her carefully at the change in her tone.

Evelyn smiled brightly, but anyone could see there was no humor behind it. "You are all so fucking lucky." She pointed a finger from around the bottle at them, circling the room. "Because you know, if you were hit, then chances are you'd see me." She took a long drink before continuing and opening her arms wide, laughing. "The goddamn angel of death."

She cackled again and made her way around the room. "I'm surprised none of you have run when you see my face! Oh no, here comes Evie! Better run for the hills before she touches me!" She spotted Webster and whistled. "Christ, I must have laid it on thick with you, Web. You couldn't come back to us for months!" Webster swallowed hard and looked down at his hands.

Evelyn turned on Popeye next. "Pop, you're welcome that I got lost on D Day. I can only imagine that I would somehow fuck up your wound and kill you at Brecourt. I should have just stayed with the 502nd." She paused briefly, her eyes staring blankly. "Maybe losing a bunch of strangers would have been easier."

Popeye cleared his throat. "Evie, don't -"

She snapped out of it. "And you, George," she giggled, brown liquor soaking her hand as the bottle sloshed. "You are one goddamn lucky son of a bitch, you know that?" Luz only stared silently at her. "You, good sir, were never wounded, meaning, you were never subjected to my care."

Evelyn held up her hands in surrender before depositing the bottle on the table and tossing the Silver Star hard across the room. "Happy VE Day, gentlemen. It is a time to celebrate. I can't kill off any more of you. You're safe now." She stumbled out of the room and outside. The men watched her go.

Luz sat still in shock. When he finally recovered enough, he met Liebgott's eyes immediately. With a quick understanding, he left to go after her, Luz helpless on the couch.

* * *

It didn't take Liebgott long to find her. She was only a few houses down, in an alleyway. It was quiet and dark there, the buildings unused by the soldiers. He walked up to her.

Evelyn had her head leaned back against the structure, trying to catch her breath and not cry. She turned slightly to face him. "Joe, I'm sorry. I just need a moment and I can go back in there and -"

Liebgott cupped a hand on her cheek, and to both of their surprise, she leaned into its warmth. "How are you doin', Cass?" he murmured.

Evelyn sighed, closing her eyes and allowing her thoughts to collect for a long time. When she was ready, she opened them again and looked at him. "It doesn't feel real. I don't know she's gone, you know?" she whispered. He nodded silently. She cleared her throat, but her voice wavered. "I can't tell what's real anymore and what's a nightmare."

Studying her a moment, he took her lips in his and kissed her softly before deepening it. He could feel her relax against him, even as her heart began to race. "Let me show you something real then," he said against her mouth before kissing her again.


	31. Not Over Yet

**Thanks once again for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

Evelyn woke to a sharp pounding in her head. Sunlight streamed through the window, and it took her awhile to realize she was in a feather soft bed. She looked down to see if she was dreaming, but no, she was still in her ODs, just missing her boots and jacket.

Looking to her side, she caught sight of Liebgott lying next to her, his eyes closed and face scrunched up in pain. "Tell me you have aspirin," he croaked.

She giggled, but stopped abruptly when the action made the pounding worse. "Ow." She clutched her head, and she could feel how wild her hair was. "I think I have some in my pocket."

Slowly, he opened his eyes and watched her fish around. She produced a few pills. Turning to him, she mock gestured popping them into her own mouth before grinning and moving her hand to him instead. "Open up."

Obediently, he opened his mouth, and she gently placed them inside. He playfully nipped at her fingertips, causing her to giggle again, and then immediately groan and hold her head. "Stop making me do that."

"Have some self control then." Swatting him, she turned to her next pocket looking for more, but froze when she felt warm metal. He saw it. "What is it?"

Evelyn bit her lip a moment before retrieving the brass knuckles and the pair of earrings. His eyebrows shot up. "That's helluva combination."

She couldn't help but laugh again. "That's Anna for you." _Was Anna for you_. He got quiet as she took a deep breath. "Speirs gave me these yesterday. Said he had to take them away from her when she was a little too punchy with the Dog soldiers."

Liebgott smirked. "That sounds about right."

Evelyn smiled softly, brushing the green gems of the jewelry. "And I found these for her in the Eagle's Nest. She asked me to find something pretty for her." She held them out for him to see properly. "Do you think they suffice?"

He looked at them briefly before meeting her eyes again. "Yeah, Cass. I think they're plenty pretty."

She didn't know how he managed it, but somehow he always knew what to say or do to make her blush. _Even over damn jewelry_. With her face searing, she began her search for aspirin again, finally finding another few pills. "Now all we need is some water. A lot of water."

"Yes, doc."

With that, she chewed on her lip again, remembering her tyriad from last night. "Do you think they all hate me?" she asked softly.

Liebgott rolled his eyes before slinking out of the bed. Before she could stop him, he pulled her up to stand with him. He gave her a stern look. "Quit bein' stupid, Cassidy." He sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots.

She rolled her eyes back. "Always one with words, Liebgott." He popped her on the ass, causing her to jump forward, yelping.

Grinning, he abandoned his boots and yanked her down until she straddled him. Grabbing a hold of her hips and pulling her harder against him until she laid parellel to his body, he kissed her deeply. "I don't need words, doll."

* * *

They eventually made their way out of the house. Evelyn peered around the corner to make sure no one was looking, but Liebgott stepped out without checking, his body language making it clear he didn't give a shit. She watched him go, lighting a cigarette. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face though.

It still seemed surreal to her, but somehow he knew what she needed before she did. Last night was beginning to come back to her. Kisses here and there, but mostly just holding her and allowing her to talk when she wanted. This morning - she blushed in memory - was another story.

With a breath, Evelyn left the safety of the house and made her way back to Easy. They were packing up to go, albeit slowly, to Austria. The men moved with care, hangovers evident.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, most of them in a large pack nearby. With a deep breath, she walked over to them. They immediately quieted when they saw her.

"Guys," she began, fidgeting. "I'm so sorry for what I…"

Randleman cut her off. "Are you alright, Evie?" Silently, she nodded. "Then there's no reason to apologize, darling. We just want to make sure you're OK."

Martin nudged her and nodded in agreement. "And to make sure you don't believe that bullshit you were spewing last night. Angel of death? Christ."

Evelyn winced and Randleman gave Martin a hard look. Webster piped up. "Evie, please don't think like that. You've been a blessing."

"David, what I said to you, I can't even begin to -"

Webster gave her a long, hard look. "A blessing," he repeated.

She tried her hardest not to allow the tears that threatened to surface. She took in a deep, wavering breath. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

The three of them snorted. "Live in peace?"

She grinned. "That just sounds boring." Her eyes caught sight of Luz across the crowd. "I'll see you guys later." She moved quickly through the men until she was facing his back. "George?"

Luz turned and before she could say anything, immediately engulfed her in a hard hug. She closed her eyes at the embrace. "You are the best thing that has happened to me since you walked outta that jeep in Toccoa," he said sternly.

Evelyn opened her mouth, and he felt it. He pulled back to give her a silencing look, hands on both cheeks. "Shut up. The only thing that you said last night that wasn't complete fucking bullshit was that I am lucky. You're right, sweetheart. I met you and for some reason, you like me too."

She smiled softly. "That's where you're wrong, George. I love you, you goofball."

Smiling back, he kissed her forehead before hugging her again. "It's only to get better from here, Ev. The war is over. We don't need to fight no more. We've done it."

* * *

 _May 8, 1945_

 _Zell am See, Austria_

The ride to Austria was a short one. After only a few hours, the 506th pulled into an incredible town in the mountains, overlooking a huge, crystal lake. When Evelyn saw the clear water, her insides danced with excitement. Finally, a perfect spot for a nightly swim.

Almost as soon as the trucks pulled to a stop, the soldiers were flocked by pretty, Austrian girls, eager to meet the handsome American troopers they had heard so much about. Evelyn grinned widely at the blatant joy on the faces of her friends. She made a mental note to gather more condoms again.

The troopers got to work building their tents to sleep in. Evelyn was holding a pole while Heffron was under the tarp, trying to push up the center with Martin and Perconte. Roe and Spina stepped up to her. She smiled wide at seeing them. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Spina smirked and Roe smiled back. "What do you think, Evie?" asked Spina. "Doc and I were just arguing if we need an aid station."

Roe rolled his eyes. "You were arguing. I was just listening."

"As if you didn't put in your two cents."

Evelyn's smile widened further. "Would you look at this entertainment. The regiment's most handsome medics bickering like little old ladies."

The men flushed, embarrassed. She laughed at their expense. "I don't know who I am agreeing with, but the war is over. I don't think an aid station is necessary."

Roe chewed on the inside of his cheek. "The war might be over, Evie, but who knows how long we're gonna stay here."

Evelyn thought a moment. "Why don't we collect our supplies in one tent, that way we all know where everything is. And I hope you don't prove me wrong, Eugene, and we turn out needing that aid station."

Roe and Spina nodded. "Me too."

* * *

The next two weeks passed with no real action. With no aid station, Evelyn found herself rotating between a few activities, mainly shooting the shit with the men, swimming, hanging out with Luz, and doing more than hanging out with Liebgott.

There was no word when they would be moving out to go home. The lack of information should have concerned the soldiers, but instead they only enjoyed the freedom of no news from the officers for once.

In fact, Evelyn and the men only had one concern, and it was growing by the day: Food.

With the end of the war, supplies were able to freely enter Europe, both for soldiers and civilians, who had been without constant food sources for years. But because there were so much need everywhere, sometimes supply drops to the 506th became few and far between. The soldiers began pursuing some extreme measures.

Evelyn declared her love for Shifty and was about to propose marriage when he and a few others brought back a large buck one day after a long hunt. She gnawed on the venison bone with enthusiasm. "Love...so much...I'm yours…take me..."

The men nearby chuckled when Shifty blushed bright red. "It was nothing, Evie. I'm just happy to help."

"Happy to help again tomorrow?"

Randleman snorted. "If we can find anything. That buck was the only one for miles."

It turned out Randleman was right. Over the next week, after the buck was long gone, the companies returned to eating only old potatoes, rice, and the odd berry if a grove was found. Everyone became cranky with hunger.

Having enough of watching his soldiers grow sullen and pale, Winters set out to do something about it. Trouble was, he wasn't exactly a hunter - or a mountain climber.

Evelyn gave the major an exasperated look as she treated the harsh rash on his side. He had gone into the mountains with an Austrian guide to try and find goats for food, but fell and slid down its face for several feet. He turned to her. "You don't need to scold me, Evelyn. I know what I did was stupid."

She gave him a smile and shook her head. "No, sir. It was incredibly stupid." He laughed as she taped the bandage against his ribs. They were in an emergency, hastily set up aid station, a spare side room nearest what everyone called the "movie room," the largest space they could scrounge to get together for nightly entertainment. The men were in there now watching a film.

Evelyn started to treat his arm, which was peppered with red skid marks and gravel. "You're forcing me to admit I was wrong, sir. I don't typically like doing that."

Winters grinned back. "Why's that?"

"Eugene wanted to set up an aid station. Ralph and I thought it wasn't needed since the war is over."

He got quiet. At first she thought he actually felt bad and she was about to assure him she was joking, but then he spoke again. "You should get it ready, Evelyn. Even after you're done with me."

Her eyes widened. "Why, sir?"

He grimaced. "Japan." She gasped. "It seems we might be sent over, so training is going to begin in the morning. With it, you're bound to get some injuries, the odd twisted ankle and such."

Evelyn blinked several times, trying to see if she heard him correctly. He didn't say anything further. "When are you telling the men, sir?"

Winters sighed. "As soon as you're finished with me, I'm letting the officers know, and they will tell the NCOs, and so on. The troops are watching a newsreel now about the fight in the pacific. I watched it earlier with Colonel Sink."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart. _We were supposed to be done_. He watched her a moment before continuing. "How many points do you have, sergeant? Between your purple heart and silver star, you might have…"

She shook her head. It was clear again. "I don't have enough, sir."

"Are you sure? Between those and your promotions…"

Her eyes hardened. "I don't have enough, sir."

Winters could read the lie immediately, but he didn't push. He nodded. "Alright." Together they watched as she wrapped up his arm before allowing him to put his shirts back on. Standing, he turned to go. At the last moment, he looked back to her. "And Evelyn?"

She met his eyes, ready to argue once more. "Sir?"

"Sorry about the goat scare."

Evelyn gave him a smirk. "Quite alright, sir. Just leave it to the professionals, yeah?" He grinned back and nodded, leaving her to go find the officers and share the news.

As soon as he was gone, Evelyn placed her hands on the table that acted as a examination bench and closed her eyes. Deep breath after deep breath, she tried to steady her heart against the knowledge he just shared.

Even with the thought of going to war again, after everything they have seen and done for the fight on this side of the world, there was no way she could abandon the men just because she had 86 points. Her chest tightened at the thought of her friends on the front lines again, covered in grime and blood, sometimes their own, sometimes from a friend.

It took her a long time before she was able to stand upright again, but she hardened her skin once more. She could hear the men disbursing from the auditorium. It was time to commiserate with them.

* * *

 _June 6, 1945_

Evelyn fidgeted nervously in her dress uniform. Stumbling already in the heels, it seemed like a lifetime since she had to wear them. When she pulled them from her trunk that had just arrived last week, she honestly didn't recognize the foul shoes. She blinked stupidly at them for a moment before remembering their use, for lack of a better word.

She waited for Luz to emerge from his tent. He came out with Liebgott. She whistled appreciatively. "Now look at those two fine soldiers. You clean up well."

Luz rolled his eyes and began walking with her, Liebgott on his other side. "Usually I'd know that a comment like that was meant for me, but considering the company…"

Evelyn blushed bright red and swatted at him, but he ducked. She caught Liebgott's eye and he only smirked. She looked away quickly, heat coming up her neck. "George Luz, you better hope you win the furlough, or else I'm going to find you in your sleep, and…"

"And drug him before cutting off all his limbs, Cassidy?" Liebgott finished, his eyes twinkling. "Or was that threat made especially for me?"

She huffed and began walking faster, causing them to laugh. Luckily, she caught up with Shifty, someone who wouldn't heckle a fly. "Hey there, handsome."

Shifty blushed lightly. It only took him three years to get used to her affectionate greetings. "Hey Evie. Excited?"

Evelyn shrugged. "I am for whomever goes home." On the anniversary of D Day, one soldier from each company was to be given an indefinite furlough home. One man Evelyn didn't have to worry about in Japan.

They got to the square and lined up at attention. Speirs went through the motions until he finally allowed them to stand at ease. It was time to announce the winner.

Blood rushed past Evelyn's ears, blocking out any other noise. She had no idea what Speirs was saying. So many good men deserved the chance to go home, but she selfishly thought of Luz. And then Roe. And then Liebgott. Her heart thudded. _When had he made his way in there?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the men moving around her in celebration. The blood stopped rushing suddenly. She looked around to see everyone slapping Shifty on the back and she grinned. Yelling her support with everyone else, he blushed deeply, grinning. It didn't matter in the end who was chosen. One of her men was safe.

As she began moving out with the rest of them to change back into their ODs, she happened upon a small group of Dog soldiers. One in particular caught her eye. Once Sammy saw her, he broke away from his friends and they began walking together slowly.

"How are you doing, Evie?" he asked quietly, his hands in his pockets. The carefree, happy man that was always attached to Adrianna's hip was pale and forlorn. Evelyn immediately felt guilty - why wasn't she the same?

She took in a breath. "I'm OK." She thought briefly of Liebgott and tried not to blush. "I'm trying not to think about her too much."

Sammy nodded. "Me too."

Evelyn slipped her arm through his as they continued on their way, neither knowing where they were headed. "And you? I should have checked on you earlier. I'm sorry I haven't."

He shook his head, but didn't meet her eyes. "No, I understand. I've been avoiding you too." She realized then that he was right; she had been subconsciously staying away from Dog company. Anything to not think of their fallen friend. He sighed. "I need to get out of this funk. If Anna was here, she'd kick my ass."

Evelyn laughed lightly, squeezing his fingers. "Yeah, she would. I wonder who she would go for first. Maybe both of us at once."

That earned her a chuckle from him. He waited a beat before continuing. "You know, they tried to rig our furlough drawing. They chose my name." She met his eyes and he smiled sadly. "No way I can leave now. Anna and I promised one another we'd be together until the end."

Tears pricked Evelyn's eyes. She nodded. "I understand. I have enough points to go home, but I can't even begin to think about leaving you all behind. I'd get home and turn right back around again."

Sammy shook his head and chuckled. "Quite a pair we make, huh?"

She stopped them and before he had a chance to prepare, she leaned up on her tiptoes and hugged him hard. It took him a moment, but then he hugged her back, unused to embracing a woman almost a full head taller than Adrianna.

Quietly they held one another, crying, but finally grieving, together, for their vivacious friend.

* * *

The party wishing Shifty farewell was huge. He had left the next day after packing when their training had begun. The celebration afterwards left everyone a little weak and sickly this morning, especially since Speirs had them up and running at 0600, but they all recovered immediately when it was time to see him off that afternoon when they returned.

Evelyn grinned to herself, rolling up bandages in the aid station with Roe and Spina. Now that the need for a hospital was there, they had to catch up and establish it. The regimental surgeon, Kent, visited every once and awhile, pleased with their progress. After that, the three were left alone.

"Come on, Ralph," she whined. "One more story." Roe also piped up. They poked and prodded until he finally relented, laughing.

"Fine! Fine!" he cried, grinning. "Damn nags." He cleared his throat. "This is the tale of the witch of the Porta alla Croce."

"Oooh, spooky."

"Shut it, Evie, or I won't tell ya." Appeased when she was quiet, Spina began:

"In Florence, there was a very old family, who lived in a castle in the country. The elder of this family had always one room in which no one was ever allowed to enter. Ever. There he passed hours alone every day, and woe to anyone who dared disturb him while in there. And this had been the case for generations, and no one had ever found out what the secret was. This, of course, bugged the ladies of the family a great deal, since everyone knows that women are always damn inquisitive."

Roe snorted. "That sums you up, Evie." She smacked him.

"And most inquisitive of all was a niece of the old man, who had got it into her head that the secret was a great treasure. Therefore she resolved to consult with a certain witch, who would tell her what it was, and how she could enter the mysterious room. This sorceress lived by the Porta alla Croce.

"The witch, who had a great, big wart on her nose…"

"When do witches _not_ have a great, big wart on their noses?"

"...She made the niece go with her to an abandoned small house, and there along a path, heard the cry of a _civetta,_ or a small owl to you assholes. The witch exclaimed, 'My dear lady, what you wish for will hardly be granted; I fear there is a great disaster awaiting you.' So then…"

The door of the aid station burst open. A soldier laid on a stretcher, and he was carried in by Speirs and Welsh. Evelyn jumped to action, but her eyes widened when she realized it was Shifty. "How…"

Welsh looked up after settling Shifty on the table. Spina began to look over his legs, Roe at his head, and Evelyn moved to his middle. "His jeep was hit by a drunk soldier."

Evelyn swallowed the growing pain in her belly before pressing softly on Shifty's stomach after unbuttoning his dress jacket and shirt. Spina caught her eye. "Careful, Evie. Something is off. I think it's his pelvis."

She looked down. Sure enough, his hips were cocked awkwardly. Roe spoke next. "His eyes are off as well. Must be a concussion."

Evelyn looked up at the officers. "We need Major Kent." Speirs nodded immediately, leaving to find the surgeon. She continued feeling his abdomen. "I don't feel anything odd, so hopefully there's no internal bleeding." She caught sight of his right arm. "Arm is definitely broken."

Kent arrived back with Speirs and took over. Evelyn, Roe and Spina stepped away after revealing their thoughts to him and simply watched. The clenching pain in her stomach returned full force then, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

* * *

Shifty was transferred to a hospital in Germany after a few days. He would live, but he wouldn't be leaving Europe anytime soon.

Evelyn tried not to dwell on it. It was a freak accident, but it still shook her. Especially after he was supposed to be safe, the only one.

June continued to pass slowly. Although she and Liebgott would get together every few days, she didn't see him for almost a week in the middle of the month. It became clear why when she heard about his run in with a German commandant. Interrupting Webster from his rant on how he thought the kraut was innocent, she left to find him.

Knowing where to look now, she found him rather quickly in the forest along the line of the lake. It was a lovely, deserted area, chirping with birds and quiet wildlife. Anyone looking to get away would revel in it.

He heard the twig snap under her foot and looked up. Before she could say anything, he pinned her against the nearest tree and kissed her hard. He kissed her as if he was dying of thirst and she was a tall glass of water; he drank her in quickly, quenching the need.

After, he leaned back against the tree on the ground, Evelyn sitting between his legs and wrapped up in his arms. She leaned her head back against the bark to allow him access to the side of her neck, still kissing her even after she put her clothes back on. "Joe -"

"I don't wanna talk, Cassidy," he murmured against her skin. "Alright?"

His tone wasn't hard, but his words held no room for argument. She nodded before closing her eyes. "Alright." She tilted her head to the left, sighing as his teeth grazed skin.

He smiled, watching her. "Does that feel good?" He kissed her neck again, hands moving to unbutton her shirt once more. "Or that?" His fingers moved under the fabric. "Hmm, Cass?"

Evelyn was silent, biting her lip. Liebgott caught on, smirking. "Ah, you're bein' a smartass, yeah?' She nodded. His hand moved lower until sliding under her trousers. "Let's see if I can make ya talk."

* * *

Awhile later, they made their way out of the forest together, walking along the edge of the water. When they got to the bend in the road where it led into the town, Evelyn paused. "You go on ahead. I want to go for a swim."

Liebgott cocked an eyebrow. "That water must be freezing."

Evelyn shrugged. "Maybe a bit refreshing."

He shook his head before stepping forward and looked down at her. He lifted her chin with a finger. "What happened to Shifty was just an accident."

She froze. _How did he know_? She tried to give him a smile. "I know."

Liebgott studied her eyes before sighing, defeated. He brushed his lips against hers before pulling back. "Thanks for coming to find me." And before she could respond, he walked away.

Evelyn watched him go, staring after him a long time even after he disappeared. She turned to the water. Not having her PT gear, she stripped down to her underwear and bra. Closing her eyes to try and forget the battered form of Shifty, she dove into the water. His broken body may have slowly disappeared from behind her eyes, but a nagging feeling remained and it took her awhile to realize it was attached to Liebgott. It felt warm and tight and new; and no amount of swimming was going to make it go away.


	32. Scared Stiff

**As this story begins to wind down, I'd like to thank everyone who has followed it and especially reviewed to help me keep going! There are still several chapters to come, including plenty of fluff to help heal the hearts I stomped on. Believe me, it gets better for Evelyn! OK, maybe not this chapter. But SOON!**

* * *

 _June 19, 1945_

The days continued to pass, but Evelyn wasn't sure if that was really true. It seemed the days stood still, not allowing the soldiers to move forward to the pacific. Even Father Time didn't want them to go.

Even after a daily swim and continued comfort from Liebgott, the pain in her stomach and the hard tingle in her spine wasn't waning this time. She felt on edge all hours of the day, as if waiting for something. She didn't sleep often. When she did, she became dead to the world, her body catching up, but mostly she remained in her bunk, chewing on her lip, worrying the skin away.

The men seemed to be taking their training for war better than she was. Granted, they had field exercises to keep them busy. At night, they turned to card games and alcohol, with the odd adventure thrown in every now and then.

It was because of an adventure that Luz ended up in her aid station.

Evelyn saw red and Luz winced when he saw her nostrils flare in anger. The pain in his dislocated shoulder was nothing compared to the pain she was about to evoke on him, but he couldn't really run away, not yet. Roe hadn't set the joint yet.

"Ev, sweetheart, light of my life…"

Her chest heaved as she stared him down, her fists clenched at her sides. The three of them were alone in the aid station, but she couldn't see the mass of men behind her, peeking around the doorway from the foyer. If he could, Luz would flip them off, but he didn't want to risk any sudden movements near her at the moment.

"You're looking exceptionally pretty today," he added, his eyes widening by the second. "Did I mention that?"

Roe was silent. He grinned softly, but immediately tried to hide it. He didn't want to piss her off anymore than she already was. He moved the torn sheet around Luz's shoulder, getting ready to set it. Evelyn caught the movement. "Don't, Eugene," she murmured, deathly quiet. "I'll do it."

Luz's heart stopped with fear. "Actually, I think I prefer Doc just this once."

"Leave us," she continued. "I need to have a little talk with Luz."

Both men winced and Roe gave him a commiserating look, but he left them. Joining the others in the hall, he turned to watch the murder that was about to take place.

"Doc," whispered Malarkey. "What color are her eyes?"

Roe sighed and shook his head. "If they could be red, they would. But they are black, sergeant. Coal black."

A shiver went through the men. It had been awhile since any of them had done something stupid enough to warrant the look Luz was getting from her at that moment, but it wasn't easily forgotten.

Liebgott lit a cigarette happily. "I know that color all too well."

Martin snorted. "You're the reason her eyes usually look like that, Lieb. How does it feel when it's directed at someone else?"

"Like I just won the right to bring Hitler back to life only to kill him again myself. Damn, this feels good."

Luz wasn't sure if he was breathing. "Remember you love me."

Evelyn took a step forward. If Luz could back up, he would. She barred her teeth. "And why exactly do you think I am so goddamn angry right now, Luz?"

He thought quickly. "Because I got hurt?"

She shook her head minutely and took another step forward. "No."

He tried to look anywhere but her. "Because I'm stupid?"

"Warmer." Another step.

"Because I stole a motorcycle and slipped a little?"

His pathetic answer was the last straw. She leaned in closer to him. "It's because I love you," she answered softly.

A wave of pain crossed his face unrelated to his shoulder. "Ev, I -"

The gates of Hell opened. Luz was pretty sure he needed to sic a priest fast to rid her of the devil possessing her. "Is this any way to treat your goddamn best friend, Luz?" He reared back, the heat of her anger causing him to try and find shelter. The men winced.

Evelyn's heart pounded and Luz swore he saw a vein pop out on her temple as she continued to scream at him. "After everything we have gone through, after everyone we have lost, after Shifty is taken away to recover for _months_ in a hospital - you decide to take a joyride around the countryside! What the hell were you thinking? Have you ever even driven a goddamn motorcycle before? I think I know the answer and it isn't in your favor!"

Luz knew she wasn't looking for an answer at that point. He also knew she wasn't done.

Angry tears burned her eyes and his heart pumped painfully at the sight of them. "What do you think would happen if you had been killed? Do you honestly think I could have gone on without you?"

"Ev, I -"

"You shut the fuck up! I am not done!"

Luz winced again, bowing his head. She pulled at her hair in exasperation. Her voice became low and the tears spilled over. "If you died under my hands, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, George." His head snapped up at her soft voice and his face grimaced in pain again. "Nothing would have been able to clean your blood off my skin."

He swallowed hard before trying to hug her but remembered his shoulder. He took her hand instead, and he was encouraged when she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry, Ev. It was a bad decision. Please don't cry, sweetheart."

Evelyn squeezed his fingers before pulling them back to wipe her eyes and nose. She cleared her throat and moved to fix his shoulder. "You're not forgiven yet."

"Just tell me what I gotta do, and it's done."

She smiled soflty when she spotted the men in the corner of her eye. "For one, it's time to give the other guys a show. I think they deserve it, don't you?"

Luz's eyes widened. "A show? What do you…sweetheart, can't we get Doc back for this? I am not questioning your medical skills, _absolutely_ not, but do you think you're in the right mind…why are you holdin' out a belt for me to bite? WHY IS THERE A BELT FOR ME TO BITE?"

* * *

Evelyn didn't say anything, but what happened to Luz shook her. She knew in her heart that what happened with Shifty and then him were accidents and could easily happen back in the States. But they weren't home. They were at a standstill in a foreign country, biding their time until they got their orders.

Luz walked on eggshells around her for a day, but after he gave her his apple at breakfast and he received a kiss on the cheek in return, he sighed in relief and they fell back into their normal routine.

Liebgott was often busy manning the checkpoint with their German counterparts. He rotated with Webster and Janovec, who also spoke the language. At first Evelyn was worried that his emotions from the war wouldn't allow Liebgott to work well with their old enemy, but it seemed his hatred was held solely for the SS and those that worked the concentration camps. He was at peace with the German soldiers stationed in town.

Both Liebgott and Evelyn were enjoying some alone time together in an alleyway nearby the aid station. Luck would have it that their shifts ended about the same time.

Liebgott grazed a hand over her trousers on her hip until he moved lower and cupped her ass, pulling her hips against his own. "Do you feel what you do to me, Cassidy?" he murmured against her lips.

Evelyn's arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers combing through his hair, and moaned when she felt him. "Christ," she whispered. "Where can we go?"

Just as he was going to reply to hell with finding somewhere to go, a horn of a jeep sounded repeatedly, the plea from it evident. They broke apart and stared at one another until the horn sounded again. Evelyn ran towards it, Liebgott on her heels.

The jeep stopped abruptly, tires sliding on the dirt. Webster was driving and an injured Janovec was slumped in the back seat.

"What happened?" she cried, running to the wounded private.

Webster ran a hand through his hair. "Jeep accident. The driver was dead instantly, but last time I checked, Janovec was still breathing."

"Joe," she called. "Go get me a stretcher!" Liebgott left immediately. "David, I need you to…" Her fingers felt Janovec's throat. There was no pulse. "Shit," she murmured.

Webster's eyes widened when she slumped against the side of the jeep, no longer looking at Janovec. "No!" he cried, running to his side. "He was breathing when I got him in the jeep! Check him again!"

Obediently and with a grimace, Evelyn checked Janovec's pulse point, but it was still. To help Webster accept that the private was gone, she laid her ear against his chest but heard and felt nothing. She looked up just as Liebgott returned with the stretcher. "I'm sorry, David."

Liebgott stopped short. "Shit."

He must have alerted the surgeon, because Kent came hustling out next and an ambulance wasn't far behind. Between the men, they laid Janovec onto the stretcher, just as Welsh, Speirs and Winters arrived.

"75 points," murmured Webster.

Welsh looked up. "What?"

Webster's face remained white. "He had 75 points. Needed ten more."

Evelyn met Liebgott's eyes and sighed. _Ten too little._

* * *

 _June 29, 1945_

Evelyn was in her tent, alone, staring at her hands. Although not covered in blood, they felt dirty. After scrubbing for several minutes, they still didn't feel clean. They shook in front of her eyes.

 _How many more? How many more men will I watch die? How many more would get to me already gone? Or body pieces missing? Crying for their mothers?_

When the dead first visited her, it spooked her, but she didn't think anything of it. She couldn't be alone in this, remembering those they lost. Back then, it was only a few and their visits were far between.

And then Bastogne happened. Their faces plagued her, but also their voices, the feel of their cold, dead skin. The warmth of the blood that was no longer theirs.

They've stuck with her since, exploding when Adrianna died. Since her rant on VE Day, she hoped it was over, that they'd leave her alone, but then the threat of another war happened and they reappeared. Now they had a new friend in Janovec. _How many more?_

* * *

Evelyn began to rely heavily on swimming in the lake. Before it was a daily exercise she enjoyed in twilight, when everyone was finishing up for the day. But now she visited the water at least twice a day, three times if she could manage it. The men heckled her relentlessly, claiming she must have found an Austrian lover because she was absent so frequently; her blush in response didn't help squash the theory. But she let them think that. She needed her time to herself before she went mad.

The night was dark and still. The moon was hidden behind some clouds, but she relished the darkness. It swallowed her whole in the water, and it was a long time before she finally stepped from it.

Clad only in her PT shorts and tshirt, she walked barefoot back to her tent, toweling her hair dry. She hummed a tune to herself, trying to stick with the distraction and thought longingly of her bunk. She had been able to squeeze in three swims today around her shift at the aid station. Exhaustion overwhelmed her.

Just when she was about to come across the main road, she heard a shout to her left and then the unmistakable sound of a gun firing.

With her eyes wide, Evelyn ran towards the sound. Up ahead, she could see a few vehicles strewn about. Before she arrived to the scene, a jeep whizzed by her, swerving, almost taking her out. She watched it go, mouth agape, before moving quickly towards the others in front of her.

There were several soldiers on the ground, not moving. She turned to two young replacements in the jeep to her right. "Tell me what happened!"

One pointed to the ground. "He shot Sergeant Grant!"

Evelyn ran to where he gestured. Grant laid on his side, his back to her. Sliding in beside him, she cursed when she saw he was bleeding from the head. "I need bandages! Check the glove compartment!"

The other replacement came running, hands full of white fabric. Wincing, Evelyn placed the bandage hard on his skull, but she didn't miss the sight of grey, wriggly muscle underneath. "Was he only hit once?"

The young man nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Evelyn nodded to herself. "OK, we need to get him back to the aid station. Help me with him."

Together and along with the other soldier, the three of them were able to get Grant into the back of the jeep. Evelyn sat with him, pressing the increasingly wet bandage to his head. She murmured to him constantly. "It's going to be OK, Chuck. You're going to be OK."

It felt like a lifetime before they finally arrived back in town, but it was probably only minutes. They peeled into the lane in front of the building. Together, they carried Grant in as Evelyn shouted at the top of her lungs. "Captain Speirs! Lieutenant Welsh! Captain Nixon! Major Winters!" She yelled for anyone she could think of. "Bull! Johnny! Tab!"

Finally, Talbert ran into the room. His eyes widened. "Jesus Christ, what happened?"

She turned to him. "Go find the regimental surgeon. Major Kent. You know where he's stationed, yes?" Talbert didn't move, his eyes still on Grant. "Talbert!" He startled. "Go find Kent!" He nodded finally and ran from the room. Evelyn turned to the replacements. "Someone go find Speirs. The other find Winters. He needs to know what happened."

At last, she was alone with Grant. Now that he was on the table, she squatted down to sit on her heels before changing the bandage with a clean one. She whispered in his ear. "You're going to live, Chuck. Do you hear me? You're going to live." _You have to._

Kent and Speirs slid into the room with Talbert and one of the replacements. As soon as Kent had his hand on the bandage, Evelyn stepped away to give him some room. "Gunshot wound to the head, sir. I think the bullet grazed, but the skull is fractured." She paused. "I saw grey matter."

Kent nodded but didn't answer. He continued in his examination. She turned to Speirs. "Sir, there's an armed soldier on the loose. I believe him to be drunk. There were several bodies in the road."

Speirs nodded, his blue eyes icy. "So I've heard," he murmured. He moved forward until he got to Grant. Surprising them all, he took Grant's hand in his, and waited for the surgeon. Talbert followed. Roe then jogged into the room.

"Evie," he wheezed. "I heard what happened. Is Grant…"

They all watched as Kent straightened up and lit a cigarette. He shook his head. "There's nothing I can do. I'm not a brain surgeon. That's his only chance."

They all got quiet, knowing what that meant. The silence became suffocating. Slowly, Evelyn backed out of the room, the floor spinning below her.

"Evie…"

She ignored Roe and exited the room. She met a crowd of men in the foyer who had begun to hear what happened.

"Evie, how's Chuck?"

"Is he gonna be OK?"

"Tab said he was shot in the head."

"Evie."

"Where is the son of a bitch that shot him?"

"Evie."

" _Evie_."

" _Evie!_ "

The room swam in front of her, and she couldn't see any of their faces. Before she got sick or screamed, she ran from the building and got outside.

* * *

She didn't stop when she felt the night air. Her lungs didn't want to cooperate, but they obeyed the exercise, burning red hot as she ran from the town. Her legs took her away, and she didn't care where. Only away. The farther the better.

Finally, she couldn't run any farther. Not only did her body protest, her bare feet throbbing, but she hit the waterline of the lake. Unless she turned or began to swim away, she could go no farther. She bent at the waist, trying to catch her breath.

Footsteps thudded behind her. "Cass," wheezed Liebgott.

She cut him off. "I'm not going back there, Joe," she cried, shaking her head violently. "So don't even try!"

"You don't have to go back. Just tell me that you're OK."

Evelyn paced back and forth near the edge of the water. Her breathing was ragged and her hands flew in every direction as she tried to put into words what she was going through her mind.

"Do you know...do you have any idea what it feels like knowing you can't do anything?" she cried. Her feet were beginning to wear a trail into the dirt. She didn't notice the cuts and scrapes on her skin where blood began to form. "That no matter how hard you try and no matter how much training you have, that it won't be enough? It's never fucking enough!" Her voice echoed across the water.

Liebgott watched her silently until he knew she was done. "Yeah, I do," he said quietly.

She stopped pacing then and turned to him. Her eyes flashed even under the shine of the tears there. "What do you do?" He was silent. Her face twisted as she charged at him. "Tell me what you fucking do then, Joe! Do you sit and watch from the sidelines and hope they don't die? Or do you blame yourself? Or maybe, just maybe, you wish you could take their place?" When he still didn't say anything, she turned back towards the water, and screamed with everything left, "Fuck you!"

Evelyn collapsed to her knees, her head lolling into her hands as sobs racked her body. "Fuck you," she choked out. "Fuck all you. I'm done."

Liebgott slowly began to unfreeze, her outburst unlike anything he had ever witnessed from her. To his knowledge, no one had ever seen her break down before.

Kneeling in front of her, he tentatively scooted closer and brought his arms around her shaking body. At first, she fought him. "No! I'm done!" she cried, pushing against him. "I'm done with this war. I'm done with all of you! I can't do it again. I _won't_ do it again!"

He pulled her closer until her head laid onto his chest, her knees between his. Finally, she forgot her trepidation and collapsed against him, crying earnestly now. Her hands grasped the fabric of his shirt tightly. Liebgott only shushed her, rubbing his hands up and down her back, trying to bring her comfort.

She continued to sob, but the fight was out of her. "I'm leaving. They can shoot me all they want for desertion. I don't care. I don't care anymore."

Liebgott pressed his cheek into her hair. "You do care. That's why it hurts so much."

Evelyn shook her head quickly against him, protesting. "You're wrong. I don't." Another sob racked through her and her voice cracked. "I _can't_." A broken cry before she whispered, "It's killing me."

He held her for a long time as she slowly quieted. Hours may have passed for all they knew. When he felt it was safe, he said, "It's going to be OK, Cass. Everything is going to be OK."

Evelyn hiccuped against him, trying to catch her breath. Her voice was hoarse. "How do you know?"

He pulled back to give her a smirk. Although the expression seemed to be etched on his face permanently, she could see the compassion behind it. "Because some know-it-all medic told me that once, and, let me tell ya, you don't want to piss her off. It's better to take her word for it."

Evelyn giggled and sniffled, before pulling back from him. She attempted to give him a smile. "Sounds like she knows what she's talking about."

Liebgott helped her stand and his smirk deepened. "I wouldn't go that far. This broad is crazy."

She pinched his side, causing him to yelp. Wrangling an arm around her neck, he started ruffling her hair hard, but in the end, as they walked, his fingers gently brushed through it instead.

* * *

When they got back into town, no one said anything about Liebgott's arm around Evelyn's shoulders. She didn't care if they thought anything was amiss. His touch was the only thing keeping her standing up at this point.

Luz walked forward when he saw them. The others in the foyer all looked disgruntled and upset, but many of them had bloody and bruised knuckles. She put two and two together, remembering bits and pieces of their hunger to find the perpetrator, but she honestly couldn't think of the soldier that shot Grant. She didn't have room for another man. She sighed as Luz engulfed her in a hug.

"Ev," he said into her hair. "Chuck's going to make it."

When he pulled away, she shook her head. "Major Kent said that…"

"Speirs got a kraut brain surgeon."

Both Liebgott's and Evelyn's eyes flew to him. "What did you say?"

Luz smiled wide. "You heard me, sweetheart. Kraut surgeon said he's gonna make it."

Evelyn's jaw dropped and she immediately began to cry again to the horror of the men. "Don't tease me, George," she croaked.

He hugged her again and she saw Martin over his shoulder. He nodded. "It's true, Evie."

After pulling away from Luz again, she turned towards the aid station. "Is he still here? I need to see him. I'll fix you all up after, but let me see Chuck."

Without a word from the men to state otherwise, Evelyn made her way inside. Grant laid on the examination table, unconscious and a huge white bandage wrapped around his head. An IV was sticking out from his arm. She walked towards his one free ear.

Kneeling on the ground, she took his hand. Tears streamed down her face and the pressure filled her chest again. It could only be alleviated one way. "I'm so sorry, Chuck. I'm sorry I gave up on you. Please forgive me." Her body shook again as she laid her forehead down by his arm. "God, please forgive me."

She stayed like that a long time, murmuring to him and pleading. Well beyond the sun rising against the mountains, she remained.


	33. Time for Some Honesty

_July 15, 1945_

Time. Only time could heal the tear in her heart. A fact that was absolutely frustrating, but true all the same.

Beyond her own embarrassment for how she reacted, Evelyn tried to avoid the guys at first, but they wouldn't allow it. It was sweet, she knew it, but it was overwhelming, being the one taken care of now. Besides Liebgott, they flocked her.

It was as if their roles reversed. Liebgott let Evelyn keep her distance, knowing without asking that she needed it after Grant's shooting and her meltdown near the lake. It took a few weeks or so of too many thoughts and then nightly swims to try and relieve her mind of said thoughts - that is, when the men let her out of their sight -, but Evelyn soon realized something. She missed him.

When that thought appeared in her mind, it wouldn't leave again. She stewed on it for another day. _When did I start caring for him? He's certainly not my friend._ She paused, the debate continuing wildly in her head. _But he's not my enemy either. He's..._ The warmth in her chest seared again and wouldn't go away this time. Giving up on trying to define their relationship, she tried to keep the voices at bay.

After an afternoon training session with Speirs had begun to wrap up, her eyes trailed towards him. As if he felt her, he met her gaze. For the remainder of practice drills, they stole glances until her heart raced faster in her chest than a good hard run up Currahee. Once Speirs dismissed them, she began walking in the opposite direction of the crowd, using some excuse or another for a moment alone, and she continued along a trail into a secluded field.

Evelyn could feel him walking behind her even though his steps were silent. The anticipation caused her chest to tighten, until finally she couldn't take it anymore. Once she was deep enough into the quiet field with an amazing overlook of the lake, she turned towards him.

What she saw made her gasp. His eyes were zeroed in on hers and he looked as if he was about to eat her alive. Another two steps forward, and she was in his arms and his mouth slid over hers.

Evelyn thought that she had experienced every sort of physical pleasure possible during her adventures with Liebgott. She wasn't prepared for his tenderness that evening.

He took the time to kiss every inch of her, focusing on her face and neck for what felt like a lifetime. His caresses were soft but electrifying. Every touch made her crave the next.

She mimicked his movements, taking his lead. She brushed her lips all over him, teasing and licking across his chest and abdomen, causing him to sigh. When they finally came together, it was slow and sensual. Their eyes never left one another. _It's almost like making love,_ she thought aimlessly.

Afterwards, they laid onto the soft earth, watching the sunset. Evelyn wore his tshirt and her underwear. He only wore his pants.

She leaned her temple against his bare shoulder and sighed when she felt him play with her hair. She hitched a leg over his hips and he immediately began to run his fingers up and down the soft skin innocently, as if he did it every day.

"Joe?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you hate me?"

His hand in her hair stopped for a moment. She cleared her throat nervously. "I mean, assuming you don't hate me now." She waited a beat in silence. "Unless you do still hate me, but -"

Liebgott hitched her up his chest enough to shut her up with his lips. She closed her eyes at the contact before he relaxed against her again. His eyes met hers. "No, I don't hate you, Cass," he murmured softly.

A grin twitched at the corner of her lips. "I don't hate you either."

He didn't smile back, only brushed her hair back with his hand. His eyes raked over her face before meeting her curious gaze once more. With a sigh, he said, "I'm not sure if I ever hated you. Annoyed to death by your presence? Hell yes." She giggled, shifting her body until it was almost on top of his. He grinned. "But hate? Nah. I think I was afraid of ya."

Evelyn blinked in surprise. "Of me?"

His hand continued to comb through her hair and he nodded. "I knew the other two women wouldn't last. They didn't stand a chance. But you? You are so stubborn."

"I like to think of it as determina….."

He smirked before cupping her cheek. " _Stubborn_ and relentless and smart and beautiful." Her cheek blazed pink and he smiled softly, trailing his thumb over it. "Yes, beautiful." He sighed. "And dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

He nodded and sighed again. "I couldn't predict what you'd do. I was drawn to you, and it scared me. I was supposed to be here for war, to kill Germans. I wanted you gone."

Evelyn digested this before replying. "But not now?" she asked in a small voice.

Liebgott searched her eyes before he said, equally as soft, "No, not now."

Both at a loss of what to say next, he simply leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss. Instead of feeling a pounding deep inside her hips, she felt it in her chest. The sensation both thrilled and alarmed her.

His thumb brushed along her jawline. "This changes things."

By "this" she knew he meant the conversation and the honesty they just shared. She nodded, but really didn't know exactly what she was agreeing to. But it made him smile, and she couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

 _July 21, 1945_

Evelyn slowly returned to her old self. In another week, she was back to smiling and laughing often, even cracking a joke here and there. The men were relieved and welcomed her heckling with open arms.

Walking into her tent, Evelyn smiled wide when she saw the beautiful wild flower on her pillow. Lifting it up to smell its sweet scent, she retrieved her coffee mug and filled it with water from the pitcher nearby. Placing the flower in it, she left the tent again, thinking of it as she went. It looked vaguely familiar.

As she made her way to the aid station, she caught sight of Luz and jogged up to meet him. She nudged him with her shoulder and grinned when he jumped, almost dropping his cigarette. "Christ, Ev! Give a guy a head's up from time to time."

Evelyn laughed, looping her arm through his. "Sorry. I just wanted to thank you. It's beautiful. "

Luz narrowed his eyes, confused. "Thank me for what? What's beautiful? If you mean my body, you're welcome."

She gave him a look. "The flower? I love it."

"Ev, I didn't give you a flower. But if that's all it took to get you all rosy and cheerful, I should have thought of it ages ago."

Evelyn stopped him, her brow furrowed. "You didn't give it to me?" Luz shook his head. "Then who…" She stopped short, her eyes wide and her cheeks suddenly pink.

A wide, chesire grin spread across his face. "I'm guessin' a certain Mr. Liebgott has wooed this fair maiden."

Evelyn smacked him. "Shut it. Joe wouldn't do that. We aren't…" Her mind traveled back to a few days ago, in that field, and she knew then why the wild flower seemed so familiar. Her blush deepened.

Luz's grin only seemed to get bigger. "Glad to see he's working it. Five bucks there's another flower somewhere nearby."

She smacked him again as they made their way into the aid station. "Quit it, George. It was probably just a random token of...of…" She stopped short again. Inside the room was another perfect flower, already in water on her desk.

"Love."

She turned to him, silent. He shrugged and grinned again. "A random - or maybe not so random - token of love. You owe me a night out, sweetheart."

Evelyn hit him harder this time, causing him to yelp. "Stop it! He's just being...friendly. Who knows if it's even Joe at all." Luz gave her a pointed look. She nervously chewed on her lip.

He took pity on her and gave her a quick hug. "Quit lying to yourself, Ev. And isn't it a nice surprise?"

She continued to chew on her lip but nodded. "Of course. It's sweet, it's just so...public."

"Am I the only one that knows about your sexy times?"

He immediately stepped back, sure another smack was on its way, but she only nodded again. "As far as I know. I only told you. And Anna."

Luz got quiet before he engulfed her in another hug. Into her hair he said, "Anna would be thrilled."

Evelyn chuckled. "Not sure about that. She always complained about the trials of... whatever this is." She sighed before pulling back. She looked at him and cringed. "I never thought of Liebgott as a romantic."

He hugged her to her side and grinned. "Like I said, no halfway with Joe Liebgott. You're in for it now, sweetheart."

* * *

Luz's prediction was spot on. By the next day, and another two flowers found, Evelyn was entering her tent to find the rest of her roommates already there. They quieted instantly when she appeared.

"What?"

Heffron motioned to her bed. "Open it, Evie!"

Evelyn walked to her bunk and on top was a package wrapped in brown paper and a single flower laid on top of it. She immediately blushed brilliantly, which only caused the men to murmur in anticipation.

"Someone has a secret admirer," said Perconte smugly.

Martin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Or not so secret. Look at her face! She knows!"

If it was possible, she blushed more. "Quit it, Johnny." And before they could give her more hell, Liebgott entered the tent and walked straight to her.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, ignoring the men nearby.

Evelyn blinked before replying. "I have my shift at the aid station-"

He cut her off. "Besides work?" She shook her head and he grinned. "Will you come with me? Say around eight?" Evelyn could only nod and blink in shock. His grin widened. "Until then. Hope you still like that." He chucked his chin towards the package on her bed before giving her a wink and walking from the tent.

Turning to it, Evelyn slowly opened the brown paper, placing the perfect flower that laid on top to the side. She hardly noticed the men around her watch as she removed the beautiful dress from inside. It was the one she was admiring at the Eagle's Nest.

"Evie," Perconte breathed, in awe. "I think Joe is courtin' you."

"Joe," questioned Martin. "Joe Liebgott? No way."

Heffron whistled. "Looks that way to me." He looked at Evelyn and winked. "You sly dog."

Evelyn threw her pillow at him before turning away again. She fingered the expensive fabric of the dress, but ducked her face away trading between an excited grin and an incredulous bite of her lip. _Christ_.

* * *

It turns out that Luz had secured Liebgott a couple of half day passes for him to use that night. After seeing the blatant excitement on his face, Evelyn was shocked that Luz was able to keep the secret those few hours since Liebgott approached him. Roe was better, having been asked by Liebgott to cover her shift, but he did throw her a wink when she last saw him.

Close to eight that night, Evelyn changed behind the privacy corner she made in the tent - she was still shy about showing her scars to the others - and slipped on the dress. Like she suspected back at the Eagle's Nest, it fit perfectly.

When she stepped from behind the curtain, her long hair falling freely down her back, she had the pleasure of seeing a few dropped jaws. She smirked. "What's the matter, Babe? Never seen a pair of legs before?"

Heffron continued to gape. "You're beautiful, Evie."

"Finally the kid's got something right."

Evelyn looked up to see Liebgott standing there in his dress uniform. He gave her a wink. "Are you ready to go?"

She tried her best to keep the color from rising into her cheeks. "Yes." She walked to him and smiled shyly when he offered her his arm. He walked them out, both ignoring the hoots of laughter from the others.

They walked in silence for awhile until her nerves couldn't stand it any longer. She began to ramble. "I'm glad you're dressed like that. When I saw the dress - thank you by the way, I can't believe you took this for me - I figured you wanted me to wear it, but I couldn't be sure, and I would have felt silly if you were in your ODs, but after seeing your dress uniform, I have to say I'm relieved…"

"Doll?" He cut her off, an eyebrow raised. "If you wanted to tell me I'm lookin' exceptionally handsome tonight, all you had to do was say it."

Evelyn laughed, relieved when the tension was broken momentarily. "Yes. That's what I meant to say."

He grinned. "And although I hoped to see you in that dress tonight, I'd never presume to force you to do anything. Not that you'd let me live if I tried." She laughed again, but quieted instantly when he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And Babe is right. You look beautiful."

Her face seared and at that moment she caught sight of the basket in his other hand. "Is this a date?" she blurted out. She felt terrible immediately for doing so, but she didn't take it back. Her curiosity was killing her.

Liebgott raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Catch on quick, don't ya?"

He led her away from the town, and it didn't take her long to recognize the field once again. When they stopped, he took a large blanket from the basket and laid it on the ground. She smirked. "We've gone before without such extravagance, Liebgott."

He looked up from his task and tutted. "Get your mind outta the gutter, Cassidy, and sit your ass down."

Liebgott seemed to be full of surprises that night. Pulling next from the basket, he stored two tin coffee cups, a bottle of wine that he previously uncorked, a cut of cheese, a baguette and a few peaches. She gave him a grin. "But what are you going to eat?"

He smirked back before pulling a second baguette out. "Thought you'd say that. You get one all to yourself."

Liebgott poured them some wine and cut up the cheese and bread. He leaned on his side on an elbow. She took his lead and mimicked him. He bit into a peach and looked at her, fidgeting. "Are you alright there?"

Evelyn took a deep breath and nodded. "It's just been awhile since I've been on a first date."

He grinned. "It's only me, Cass." She met his eyes and smiled. The familiarity of his smirk calmed her nerves. He took another bite. "In standard first date style, it's time for me to get to know ya." Evelyn gulped. "Tell me about your family."

She smiled softly, touched. Taking a breath, she began.

* * *

A few hours passed as they talked back and forth, asking questions, and laughing.

She laid her head against her hands and looked at him. They both laid on their side close to one another, but didn't touch. He leaned against his arm and studied her face. "What are you thinkin' about, Cass?"

She smiled crookedly. "Actually, why you only call me that. Or Cassidy. Or doll. Sometimes sweetcheeks if you're feeling sassy."

Liebgott laughed. "First, I'm never sassy. Maybe snarky, sometimes rude, but never sassy. Chicks are sassy."

Evelyn laughed with him. "I disagree, but continue."

He smirked and she smiled wider, seeing it. "Second, what am I supposed to call you?" She gave him a look. "What everyone else does? Evelyn. Ev. Evie…"

She wrinkled her nose hearing them from his mouth, especially her cutesy nickname. "Nevermind. That just sounded incredibly wrong."

"Right. I'm not everyone else." His eyes danced with mischief. "Or maybe I should call you by your first name?" He paused as her eyes narrowed. "You know - Dorothy or Dolores or Donna…"

Evelyn gaped and hit him hard in the chest. "Joe! Cut it out! Someone might hear you!"

His smirk deepened. "I got it. Daisy."

She snorted. "Oh yes, that's me. Daisy Fuckin' Cassidy."

Liebgott nipped her under the arm and she jumped a mile. "Oh no. Is Daisy ticklish?"

"Stop calling me that!"

But her cry of injustice turned quickly into squeals as he rolled closer and began tickling her sides relentlessly. She screeched and laughed with him until she couldn't catch her breath. "Joe! Cut it out! I can't breathe! Please!"

His body almost laid on top of hers, and she could see his eyes twinkle playfully. "Look at that. Cassidy is begging me. _Again_." But a moment later, he finally gave in and stopped. His hand moved up to brush her wild hair back from her face. "Do you surrender, _Cass_?" he asked mockingly.

She grinned, feeling her heart begin to thump. "Never."

It took everything in him not to kiss her then and there. She watched as his eyes darkened, a color she was all too familiar with. Waiting for it, she was surprised when it didn't come. He noticed her confusion and smiled softly. "My ma always told me not to kiss on the first date. Not gentleman-like."

Evelyn laughed loudly as he shifted onto his back and pulled her with him to lay against his side. "I think we are past those formalities, Joe."

Liebgott shook his head. "My ma is always right. No kissin' tonight. You gotta keep your hands to yourself too."

She scoffed. "Me? You're one to talk." But she giggled into his chest. "So when should I expect a kiss, per the rules of Mrs. Liebgott?"

He tightened his arm around her. "Well, if this goes well - and I guess it's been OK -" She smacked him again. "- I'd say the second date. But no funny business."

She pouted and whined. "Christ, this is strict. And what happens on the third date? Considering of course I say yes to such a terrible idea."

He pinched her side and grinned when she yelped before clearing his throat. "Well, I've only done one of those one other time before." He stopped for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Not to say I haven't had my fair share of fun outside of proper dating, but the third date - Cass, I don't think you're ready to hear about the third date."

She turned her face to meet his eyes and smirked. "Oh no - it isn't _sex,_ is it? How dare you."

He smirked back before clearing his throat again and she could feel his nerves. She quieted instantly as he found his words. Meeting her eyes again, he took a breath. "No, Cassidy. The third date is more than sex. That's when I make sure to show and tell you how much I care for ya."

Evelyn's heart stopped for a moment before it began thundering in her chest and in her ears. She felt warm all over. Taking her own deep breath, she nodded. "I have only gone on one third date myself," she said quietly.

He nodded back slowly. "Did he break your heart? My girl did."

The words _my girl_ raced through her blood like morphine. "Fiancé," she admitted softly. "And yes, he did."

They stared at one another for a long time before he brushed his lips on her forehead, causing the heat inside her to blaze. Together, they turned back to look up at the clear sky, both silently digesting what they said and heard.

* * *

Evelyn woke to bright morning sunshine on her face. Even on the Army issued blanket in the grass, she was incredibly warm and comfortable. It helped that Liebgott's chest was pressed against her back, an arm around her waist, and his coat wrapped around her.

She thought back to last night as he slept on. Even though she was still a little confused by the date happening in general, a smile pricked her lips when she went through the night.

After talking and sharing stories, Liebgott had one last surprise for her: the Perseid meteor shower. Together they pointed out shooting stars and laughed at shapes made in the constellations. Evelyn couldn't remember a time when she was so relaxed and carefree, especially on a date.

Risking the movement, she slowly twisted towards him until she could see his face. She grinned at the innocent expression she found, something never seen when he was awake. She tried to memorize it before it was gone.

"Now don't go breakin' Ma's rules," he drawled, his eyes still closed. Evelyn jumped but laughed, and he peeked at her, grinning. "You don't want to get on her bad side."

She grinned back. "You think I was going to kiss you, Liebgott?" He nodded smugly. "Think again."

"Liar."

Evelyn nudged him in the chest, but didn't argue. She didn't want to be further caught in the lie. Stretching, she looked at the sun. "What time do you think it is? This outfit doesn't exactly offer useful accessories, such as a watch."

Liebgott smirked and moved his left arm to wrap around her neck. Pulling her closer, his face was inches from hers before he glanced briefly at his watch by her ear. "Six," he murmured, looking into her eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow. _Two can play_. Stretching again, she hooked a leg over his hip. "Hmm, still early."

Taking a deep breath, he pulled away to lie on his back. "You're trying to kill me, woman."

Giggling, Evelyn stood, brushing her skirt. "I'll have to keep trying then. You're still around."

Liebgott also stood after packing up the blanket into the basket. He held out his free hand to her. He had the pleasure of seeing her blush from the simple gesture and grinned when she laced her fingers through his. "Come on, sergeant. Time to return this princess to her pumpkin."

She smirked, trying to hide her pleasure. "If that makes you Prince Charming, Joe, we have to find another fairytale."

"I'm better than Charming, doll. I'm Joseph D. Liebgott."

"And so humble too."

* * *

 **Any guesses on Evelyn's given first name? It will be revealed later ;)**


	34. If You Could

**Thank you so so so much for the reviews! They are so wonderful and supportive! Thanks again :)**

* * *

To say Evelyn and Liebgott were heckled by the men regarding their date was putting it mildly. Although they didn't seem to raise hell when they were near one another - probably figuring the two together would be too much to take on - Evelyn found she couldn't go anywhere without some sort of joke or jab.

To their surprise, she took it with a smile. Before the date, sure, she was terrified that once everyone knew that there was something between her and Liebgott, something would change. But then the date happened.

The memories of their night under the stars together kept her smiling all week. Knowing she looked and sounded like a stupid, naive school girl, she couldn't help it. Luz was right; she was in for it.

"Christ, Evie," muttered Christenson. "You never looked like that when I declared my feelings for ya. Even when I proposed."

Evelyn grinned before skimming a hand over his short hair affectionately. "I was feeling it in my heart, Pat." The others nearby chuckled as Christenson mock scowled.

Although she saw Liebgott again over the next several days, it was only in glances and a few smiles. He didn't pursue her, and it took her a moment, but she wondered if there was a reason behind it. Her mind had begun to play with what if scenarios. Eager to make them go away, she decided it was time to take action.

* * *

 _July 30, 1945_

Opening the flap of the tent, Evelyn stepped up to him. He looked up from his seat on his bunk. He saw the determination in her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Don't look now, boys, but it seems Cassidy is on the prowl."

She tried hard not to smile, keen on keeping the upper hand. She ignored the other men, including Luz who began bouncing excitedly in his seat. "There's a new movie being played tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

Liebgott waited a beat before a wide smile crossed his face. "Are you asking me out on a date, doll?" The men around him stared at her, their eyes wide. Perconte's jaw actually dropped.

She smirked back. "Catch on quick, don't you?" She gave him a wink. "Pick you up at 7?"

"You got it." And with a another grin, she was gone.

It took a few minutes before the men recovered. Malarkey whistled. "Damn, Joe. I thought I'd never see the day when you two actually got along. This is just…"

Liebgott grinned. He was unable to wipe the smile from his face. "A welcomed surprise?"

Malarkey snorted. "Damn scary is what it is. You two together? Christ."

They laughed together until Liebgott could answer. "Just a date is all."

He could feel Luz's eyes on him and he turned to look. His friend gave him a knowing smile. _Sure thing, Joe._

* * *

As she promised, Evelyn picked Liebgott up at seven. Feeling brave, some of the guys whistled and cackled when they arrived to the movie room, but with a sharp glare from her, most of them shut up, at least when the movie began.

They settled into the small couch in the back corner of the room, the projector nearby. Evelyn earlier threatened anyone to keep off it before they arrived, Adrianna's brass knuckles glinting on her hand. They found the sofa empty to no trouble. The soft cushions caused them to lean closer together and the film began.

With a wide and dramatic yawn, Liebgott stretched his arms before resting one behind her on top of the couch. She turned and caught his eye. "Smooth."

He grinned in return. "That's me, doll."

After a few minutes of neither one of them watching the movie, Evelyn began rummaging around in the pack she brought with her. As she found things, she held them out for him to take or reject.

After an orange, a Hershey bar, a large bag of chips, and a block of stinky Austrian cheese, Liebgott laughed, immediately causing the soldiers in front to shush him.

"Who did you flirt with this time, Cass?" he murmured.

She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know," she replied before popping a chip in her mouth. She next pulled out one of her water bladders. She held it out to him.

"Nah, not thirsty."

Evelyn shrugged before uncapping it. "Your loss." She took a sip.

The smell of expensive alcohol wafted towards him and his eyes went wide. "On second thought…" He reached for the bladder.

She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "But you aren't thirsty."

" _Shut up! Trying to watch this!"_

Ignoring the annoyed men, Liebgott's arm snaked around her shoulders and down to her waist before pulling her hard against him. She twisted until she was burrowed into his side. Giving him a wink, she gave him the bladder before sighing and resting her head on his shoulder. "Seems my flirting works on you, too."

Liebgott took a swig and let out an appreciative murmur. "Add Nixon to that list. Something this good could only have come from his stash."

An hour went by and they continued to take turns sipping the liquor and cuddling together. Neither had any idea what was happening in the film, but they tried to guess.

"I think he took down the picture because he ended the broad."

"Which one? The dead one or the one he obviously is going to end?"

"Either. Both."

Evelyn giggled and the men in front hissed again. She was feeling a wonderful warmth in her chest, and she didn't think the alcohol could claim it acted alone.

Liebgott grinned at the sound, pulling her closer. They had found a small end table to rest his feet. She was curled up in his side. "I still don't get why she keeps singing."

Martin turned around in his chair and glared. "Ingrid is a goddamn opera singer, but her new hubby is trying to make her think she's going insane and probably then kill her, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do if you two don't shut it. Christ, I thought Luz was bad." He turned back around with a huff.

Evelyn tried to bite her lip in an effect to keep the giggles down, but it was no use. She turned her head into Liebgott's chest to try and smother them.

Seeing her struggle, he lifted her chin with a finger until she looked up and met his gaze. The giggles ended abruptly. The warmth she felt before spread further until it flooded her cheeks. No one had ever looked at her in this way before.

Liebgott leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled back again, the pad of his thumb brushed across her cheekbone. He smiled softly. "I could get used to making you blush like that, Cassidy."

Evelyn's cheeks flushed even more, causing him to chuckle. Leaning up, she kissed him again, deepening it just a touch. She was thrilled to see his cheeks pinken slightly. "The feeling's mutual."

With a wide grin, he raked his fingers into her hair and moved to kiss her again. Just before his lips touched hers, he turned towards the front of the room, causing her to look as well. The entire company was watching earnestly. They all had matching shit-eating grins. Evelyn threw a couch pillow at their heads before burrowing her flaming face into Liebgott's chest.

"Hey George!" shouted Perconte. "I'll take tomorrow night. No way they'll last that long."

Talbert piped in. "Then I'm callin' two days from now." He threw Liebgott a wink. "Try and hold out until then, OK, Joe?"

Evelyn whipped her head back, her eyes narrowed and dangerous. She found Luz, who tried to hide behind Randleman. She stood. "George Luz," she breathed. "What are they talking about?"

Liebgott stood at her side, unabashed and grinning. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I think they're takin' bets of when we shed our clothing. If they only knew, Cass."

Evelyn visibly shivered, her breath hitching in her throat. The men saw it and began fighting over who called first for tonight.

With her eyes locked on a cowering but suddenly innocent looking Luz, she allowed Liebgott to pull on her hand until they were outside and away from everyone.

"I am going to kill Geor…."

He stopped her with a deep kiss, pressing his body into hers against the exterior wall of the building. "I don't care about Luz," he murmured between kisses. "I only care about you at the moment."

Evelyn sighed and wrapped her arms his neck, returning the kiss. They remained like that for several minutes, slowly exploring one another's mouth.

Finally, Liebgott pulled away, breathing heavily. His eyes were locked on her red and swollen lips. "Christ, Cass. Tell me to stop already."

Evelyn smirked and winked. "We know how well that works out." And with a groan, he kissed her, getting lost once again.

With determination in his heart, he stepped back this time, putting enough distance between them. "I'm actin' like a cheap date."

She pushed herself off the wall and laced her fingers with his. "Can't have that. What would Mrs. Liebgott say to me for taking away her son's innocence?"

"Nothin' is innocent about me, doll."

"That's for sure."

They walked quietly for awhile towards the tents. Instead of stopping at his, Liebgott shook his head. "This might be your date, but I've gotta walk you back. Gotta make sure you're tucked in."

Evelyn grinned before they arrived to her tent, only a few away. She pulled him inside it. "Are you sure you didn't mean untucking my bed?"

He clicked his tongue in admonishment. "I'm sure. But that doesn't mean I'll skip over a kiss goodnight."

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his before pulling back. "How about a few? The night is young." With a wink, she went behind the curtain in the corner to change into her PT shorts and T-shirt. When she returned, he gave her a look from where he was sitting on her bed. "What?"

He gestured to the curtain. "Since when do you strip down behind the scenes?"

Evelyn looked at the curtain and blushed. Her fingers automatically brushed her right upper arm in thought. "Since…it's just a habit now."

Liebgott's eyes locked on where her fingers were. Grabbing her hand, he yanked her into his lap, causing her to giggle. With a smile, he rolled up the sleeve of her T-shirt, until he found the scar that was mostly hidden. He looked at her in the eye. "How many times do I have to kiss these to show you that they're a part of you? That they're beautiful?"

Evelyn's face blazed, even more so when he leaned down and brushed his lips against the scar. Her voice wobbled. "Well maybe if you kissed all of them, I'd get the idea better."

"All of them?"

Her eyes twinkled before she maneuvered on his lap until she was straddling his legs and had her arms clapped around his neck. She nodded. "Yes, sir. You have yet to kiss my ass."

Liebgott laughed loudly, causing her to giggle in response, especially when he held her closer and murmured against her neck. "I think I need to get in line."

Evelyn pulled back and shook her head. "No, I'll leave that honor to you." She meant it as a joke, but as they looked at one another, it held a different meaning. Closing the gap between them, she kissed him.

That's how Perconte found them a few minutes later, entangled in one another. "Oh!" He turned away and stammered. "Sorry." They heard him leave and shout, "Luz! Hey Luz! You definitely got me for tomorrow, right?"

Evelyn sighed and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "Tell me not to kill him."

Liebgott grinned before picking her up and then placing her back on her bed. With a kiss on her hair, he straightened up and gave her a smirk. "He's your best friend. You love him. You'd miss him."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He's my best friend. I love him. I'd miss him." Her eyes popped open. "Nope, didn't work."

"You'd be thrown in jail."

"A welcomed reprieve from the madness you mean."

"The food there is terrible."

Evelyn huffed and pouted. "Fine. He lives."

Liebgott smirked before kissing the top of her head again. "Get some sleep, Cass," he murmured. She looked up at him and he couldn't help but give her one last kiss. "Good night."

She watched him walk out the tent, everything inside her wanting to stop him, but knowing she shouldn't. She huffed impatiently. "Good night."

* * *

The next day Evelyn waited nearby for the perfect moment. Her eyes watched the men shuffle by from her darkened corner until she finally found him. She waited a few extra minutes after he went into the showers tent before she made her move.

Walking past the flap of a front door, Malarkey saw her first. His eyes widened and he tried to cover himself. "Christ, Ev -"

Evelyn placed a finger to her lips and shushed him. Motioning with her thumb behind her to the door, Malarkey and a few others left the showers instantly, terrified of the look in her eyes. Only one man remained.

Finding the pile of clothing and towel easily, she took them. Feeling generous, she replaced it with only a hand rag from the aid station. She stepped back and waited.

Luz was oblivious. He washed with his eyes closed and continue to sing a tune under his breath.

 _Rubbley-ub-dub, that's just the way she rubs_

 _Rubbley-ub-dub, that's just the way she scrubs_

 _Rubbley-ub-dub, she wears out all her dubs_

 _She rubs and rubs her knuckles right down to the nubs!_

 _Rubbley-ub-dub, that's how she kicks it off_

 _Rubbley-ub-dub, she keeps it nice and soft_

 _Rubbley-ub-dub, till someone hollers on_

 _Scrub me mama with a boogie -_ Christ! Evelyn!

Luz looked desperately for his clothes or towel to cover himself up, but all he found was a tiny piece of fabric. It would have to do. "Jesus, what are you doing in here? I thought it was safe to strip down for once!"

Evelyn cocked an eyebrow. "You're right, George. Yours is the finest tushy of them all."

He blushed and adjusted the hand towel. "Thanks. Do you know where my clothes are?"

She gave him a satisfied smirk that told him she knew exactly where they were. "Where do you think, Georgie?"

"They're at the bottom of the lake, aren't they?"

Evelyn grinned. She moved her hands to the front and in them were his ODs and towel. When he tried to step forward and grab them, she took a large step backwards towards the door. He huffed impatiently. "Ev, great joke, but I'd really like-"

"What's the betting pool on, George?"

He froze for a moment, thinking fast before trying to lunge forward and grab his clothing without flashing her. She took another huge step back. She tutted him. "One more move like that, Georgie, and I start throwing pieces outside." She stared him down. "Tell me about the pool."

"Ev, sweetheart, it's me, George. Would I ever - _I didn't move!_ Hey! Those are my pants! _You can't start with the pants_!" He watched the OD trousers flutter to the ground in the sunlight.

"Tell me, Luz."

He hung his head. "I was only tryin' to control them at first. After Joe took you out on that first date, they were like savages, tryin' to guess and barter when you'd take things further." His voice got small and he looked at her as innocently as possible. "I thought if I wrangled them into one pool and keep it low-key, they'd keep their mouths shut and leave you alone."

Evelyn gave him a look before throwing his tshirt outside next. He watched it go. "Did I mention that you're getting half the pot?"

She paused while holding up his underwear. "How so?"

Luz was encouraged by her curiosity. "Well, part of the bargain was that the winner would give you a quarter of the winnings, seeing as that you're bringing us all so much joy." He paused. "A different kind than you're givin' Joe." His OD shirt flew out the door.

He sighed, defeated. "But me, your best friend, will give you half the pot when I win. No one is ever gonna guess that you two started up weeks ago, so we're golden." She looked away and he could see a blush creep up her cheeks. "Right, Ev? Christ, if you haven't yet, we're in trouble."

Evelyn swatted at him and he jumped back. "That's none of your business, George Luz."

"Just tell me it started back in April like I thought. Just so I can say truthfully they're all losers."

The blush brightened and his jaw dropped. "Before April?" She swatted at him again but he grinned. "You little minx."

She gave him a hard look and changed the subject. "No way am I just splitting this pot with you."

"OK! 60-40."

Evelyn walked towards him slowly. He readjusted the hand towel. "You forget, George, that I'm not the only one affected by this bet."

He rolled his eyes. "Once the two of you marry, what is his become yours and vice versa."

He had the pleasure of seeing her blush again and stutter before replying. "Stop trying to change the subject! 70-30. You can't get more than me and Joe individually."

Luz sighed in relief after he nodded in agreement and she handed him his underwear and towel. "Deal." He jumped and yowled when he felt a hard pinch on his backside.

Evelyn gave him a wink before leaving the tent. "Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

As the summer continued into the month of August, the time began to go by faster. It helped that there were rumors that the war in the pacific was coming to a close. No one knew if that meant a few weeks or months, but it was something to hold onto. That didn't stop Winters from finding assignments outside the regiment for some of the men. Malarkey was being sent to Paris on an Airborne assignment. Evelyn and the men couldn't be happier for him.

As for her love life, after their second date, Liebgott and Evelyn had a good time catching one another off guard with a kiss or a wink. Each time, she felt her heart pound in a way she didn't think was possible, even when she was engaged so long ago. When he wasn't around, she thought of him, most often with a small grin to herself.

During her free time, Evelyn came to a realization regarding her feelings for him and now it wouldn't leave her head. But with it, came the ultimate question - did he feel the same way? It wasn't lost on her that any confidence she came into this war and up against a vicious enemy was finally lost and it was because of Joseph D. Liebgott and that look in his eyes that he seemed to save especially for her.

At first, she was certain in the answer, but then almost two weeks came and went without another murmuring about their next date - the looming third date that he spoke of. It felt ridiculous that she was now kept up at night, thinking about if and when he would ask her, when only a month ago, she was worried sick about war.

She decided to keep herself busy in the aid station, waiting for him to act was too much to bear.

Evelyn heard the door open and she looked up to see Liebgott. "Joe!" she said moving towards him. "Are you hurt?"

He motioned to his right wrist. "Bull landed on my arm during an exercise."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is this a real injury? Last time you came in, your leg miraculously healed after you kissed me."

He grinned before sliding onto the examination table himself. "Do you blame me? But this one hurts like a son of a bitch, although I wouldn't say no to a kiss."

She rolled her eyes but grinned back, gathering a compression bandage from her desk. She sat on her stool and rolled over to him. He caught her as she positioned herself between his legs. "You know what happened to the boy who cried wolf."

"The pretty medic shut his mouth?"

Evelyn gave him a look before taking his right hand in hers. Flexing it back and forth to test his pain level, he only winced slightly. "Does that feel OK?" she murmured, looking up to meet his eyes. Her fingers brushed a few old scars on his knuckles, which, with a start, she remembered came from the night he saved her from the drunk soldier from Able. That night seemed like a lifetime ago.

Liebgott nodded as he studied her. "Yeah. Yeah, it's OK."

Taking a deep breath to try and get her heart beating again, she began to wrap his wrist. Although neither spoke, the silence between them became charged. As soon as she was done, tucking in the end to keep it tight, Liebgott lifted her off the stool until she was seated on her desk, and he was standing between her legs. He nuzzled his face into her neck.

Evelyn sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Another miraculous recovery, I see."

She saw a flash of a grin before he kissed her. "I actually did hurt myself this time, but pain is nothing when I can have you like this." He kissed her neck again. "Right where I want ya."

And then he was kissing her deeply, deeper than he had done in weeks. It stole her breath away, especially when she felt his hands wander up her legs until he cupped her ass and squeezed playfully.

She broke apart needing air. "Christ, Joe. I can't figure you out."

Liebgott's lips traveled lower, towards the opening of her shirt by her throat. "I like to think I'm a fairly straightforward guy. Simple needs."

Evelyn leaned her head back for better access. "No, I mean one moment we are having sex everywhere. And I mean, everywhere. I lost count, and then next we're adhering to Mrs. Liebgott's manual of proper dating, and now you seem like you just want to…"

He pulled back abruptly to look her in the eyes. "Do you want to go back?"

She blinked at him. "Back?"

He nodded slowly. His expression was kept carefully blank. "Back to what we were before. Sex, passion. No strings attached. No expectations given. Just sex."

The breath in Evelyn's lungs stilled. She couldn't read him. She couldn't tell at that moment what he wanted. She was afraid of his answer, but now was not the time to hide the truth. "No."

She caught the faint twitch of a grin at his lips before he leaned in toward her neck again, kissing and sucking his way to her ear. His hands slowly moved to the inside of her thighs, caressing up and down. "No? You do remember what it was like before, right Cassidy? The thrill of being together? Not gettin' caught? Are you sure you don't want just sex?"

It took everything in her not to moan at the feel of his hands on her legs and his lips and teeth on her neck, but she held it together. She couldn't stop the pant in reply though. "I'm sure." She paused a moment before adding, "Are you?"

Liebgott heard the waver in her voice and leaned back to look her in the eyes, his interrogation over. "Do I want to have something with you more than just sex in whatever barn, field, or warehouse that we happen to find?"

Evelyn blushed in memory, but nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

He waited a beat but smiling lopsidedly. "Yeah, Cass," he murmured. "Yeah, I want more." He pulled her back into his arms, and they held each other a moment before he brushed his lips across her again. "I've been meaning to ask ya something."

She felt a bubble of warmth in her chest and kissed him back slowly, enjoying the feeling in a lazy fashion. "About damn time, Liebgott. Christ, you take awhile to ask a girl out."

Before he could answer, the door of the aid station opened revealing Roe and Spina. Evelyn jumped from her desk, but it was too late. They froze. "Well, hell," muttered Spina before he and Roe hustled out of there again.

Liebgott chuckled at Evelyn's red face. He leaned in towards her ear, but at a safe distance. "I might take awhile to do it, but you'll know when I ask my girl out."

When he pulled back again, he smirked at her even darker face, which also held a goofy grin. With a chaste kiss, he left the aid station. She heard him call to Roe and Spina, "She's all yours, gents! Sorry for the delay." Evelyn shook her head to try and rid herself of the giddiness that threatened to take over before they walked in tentatively.

Spina eyed her. "Are you decent?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk. "Let's get to work."


	35. Work Hard, Play Hard

**Two dates down - one to go?! Will Liebgott stop being a tease? Will Evelyn** **stop being so stinking nervous? Their time is coming to a close in Europe - what will happen when they go?**

 **Ha - as if I wouldn't give you a happy ending. Still plenty more to come! As always, thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming _please_! I think I would just about flip my shit if I hit triple digits! No, really. Flip. My. Shit.**

* * *

 _August 15, 1945_

Evelyn still wasn't sure how the men had managed it, but one morning she woke up to find the field near the tents had become a baseball diamond, complete with bases, soft dirt, and gear to play. As soon as breakfast was over, the men pulled her out to it, laughing and goading her.

"What's the matter, Evie?" asked Heffron with a grin. "Afraid we're gonna play hard?"

She grinned back and looped his hanging dog tags around her finger. Pulling him close, she replied, "Only way I like to play, Babe."

He groaned when she released him as she and the others laughed. They jogged to the field and quickly separated into teams. Before they got started, there was a surprise at the home plate.

"Who's in need of a catcher?"

Everyone turned to see Compton standing there, smiling. It took a moment for them all to react, but when they did, it was at a roar.

It took them all several minutes to welcome Compton back. When Evelyn finally got to him, she was pleased to see a familiar sparkle in his eyes, something she hadn't seen there since Holland. "How are you doing, Buck? Christ, it's good to see you," she said with a hug.

Compton hugged her back, pulling her up off her feet. "Evie, I can't tell you how good it is to see your face again." He put her back down before looking at her in the eyes. "Last time I saw you…"

He stopped and she remembered. It was when Hoobler had died. She placed a hand on his arm. "And look at us now. We look hell of a lot better, right?"

Alley snorted. "Course you're lookin' good, Evie. All Liebgott needs to do is look your way and…"

Sure enough, Evelyn began to blush and Compton's eyes widened at the sight of it as Alley's words sunk in. "I don't believe it. You and Joe?"

Evelyn swatted at him and gave Alley a glare, but he only grinned back. "Cut it out, guys."

"Hey Buck!" called Perconte. "Talk to Luz about the pool, but you might be too…" He shut up quickly when he caught sight of Evelyn's eyes.

Compton furrowed his brow. "Another one? But what about the pool for her - _ow!_ " Alley hit him hard in the stomach.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes but held up her hands. "I don't want to know." She began to walk to her place in the outfield. "And neither do you, Buck! Save yourself!"

Alley winked to Compton with a promise to explain later. With a shake of his head, Compton put his catcher's mask on and threw the ball to Webster, the pitcher. "Game on!"

* * *

Evelyn squealed as she ran the bases. She had just hit the ball into the right corner of the field, but between Popeye fumbling it around and her speed, she had just rounded second base.

With all her might, she ran towards third, sliding in at the last moment and hitting the base with her hands.

"Out!"

Evelyn stood up and got in his face, her eyebrows raised in challenge. "Absolutely not! I was safe!"

Liebgott smirked and motioned with his thumb towards the bench. "Nah, doll. You were out." He grabbed at the waistband of her trousers and pulled her closer. Murmuring, he added, "Not quick enough for the likes of me."

She flushed, trying to remember what they were arguing about. "I was safe," she insisted, although quietly. His fingers against her abdomen sent a jolt through her.

He grinned. "You'll never be safe from me."

"OY! Throw the ball!"

Liebgott threw the ball over his shoulder, never taking his eyes from hers. "Are you free tonight?"

Trying to regain the upper hand, Evelyn crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "That depends."

"Depends on what?"

She grinned mischievously before stepping closer and whispering in his ear. "If I'm out. Choose wisely, Liebgott."

He reared back and chuckled. Narrowing her eyes at him, she chewed her bottom lip. She was pleased to see his eyes strayed down to it. She grinned again around it. Compton and Martin yelled at her to get back to the bench so that they could continue the game. "Guess you'll have to take your chances." With a wink, she jogged back to her team.

Compton shook his head when she stood near him. She rolled her eyes. "As if you've never seen some flirting before, Buck. You and Anna were relentless."

He grinned then, but got quiet. "Christ, I miss that broad. She was something else."

Evelyn quieted as well. "Me too."

Before the next batter could go up, they were surprised to see the officers had arrived in a jeep behind them. Speirs called them to gather round.

All the soldiers ran over immediately. They all had a feeling they knew what this was about. The bombings on Japan had happened earlier last week, but no one wanted to get their hopes up. They all knew what happened when they did that in the past.

Winters cleared his throat. "Listen up. Got some news."

And it was the best news. The absolute only thing that could cause all the worry, all the trepidation, all the fear to finally whoosh out of Evelyn all at once. Even her nerves waiting to see Liebgott make a move disappeared.

She lost track to the amount of hugs she was pulled into. Chest after chest, she was crushed against them, kissing their cheeks and receiving ones in return as they cheered, some crying in joy.

After Luz had finally released her, only to ride piggyback on Compton's back to the tents, she was free and Liebgott was standing there. When she saw him, a wave of realization hit her - _they were going home_.

He seemed to realize the same thing at that moment and he smirked. Seeing it, she didn't care if the officers were still around. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms, legs around his middle. Ignoring the hoots and whistles, she leaned down and kissed him. Pulling back she smiled, "About that date."

Liebgott smiled back before kissing her again. "One at a time, Cassidy. Let me take you out tonight, and then we'll talk about where we can go in the States."

"Hey! Quit smackin' lips already! It's time to celebrate!"

Rolling their eyes in sync, they followed Luz hand in hand and towards the party of men.

* * *

Easy spent the afternoon laughing, celebrating and drinking the daylight away. Trying and failing to allow the alcohol to burn away her nerves, Evelyn resumed chewing her lip as the evening began to darken.

She wished Liebgott never put so much weight on the third date. Or at least she wished he never shared with her about his meaning behind it. She was crackling with excitement, but at the same time her heart didn't want to rest from its constant thud. She knew how she felt and what she wanted, and although she was eager to see if they were on the same page, she was terrified if he didn't.

Just around eight, Liebgott picked her up after disappearing for the majority of the day. That didn't help her nerves when she realized that.

Silently, they walked together until he led them to the edge of the lake. Instead of just the stone pier she knew all too well from her swims, there was now a boat tied to a nearby tree, its outline clear and lit from the small, but bright lantern at the bow. Liebgott helped her step inside it.

Facing him, she watched him row until finally breaking the silence. Chatting away nonsensically, she talked about anything and everything, and she didn't miss the smirk on his face in response.

Evelyn tried to take in the beauty of where they were. Anything but looking at Liebgott. Her heart jumped every time she met his gaze. The still lake. The dark landscape of the mountains. The glow of the lantern from the boat. His eyes.

It must have taken at least half an hour before they arrived to the tiny island. It was obvious that he had been there earlier, more lanterns peppered the earth, leading deeper inland. They landed with a soft lurch. He jumped out and then held out this hand silently to help her down next. He didn't let go as they walked.

His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand, and she already thought she was going to burst from the contact. Even after everything they'd done together. She knew his touch better than her own skin, but it still felt new and electrifying somehow.

The air was warm and muggy. Evelyn was glad she hadn't worn her OD jacket. The summer didn't relent when the sun set. Just like her heart didn't want to relent tonight. It pounded in her chest. _Calm down, Ev. It's just Joe._

With that thought, a random giggle pushed its way past her lips. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's funny?"

She smirked to herself. "I was reminding myself that it was just you, that I shouldn't be so nervous…."

"I make you nervous, Cassidy?"

She smacked his arm with her free hand and grinned. "...and I said to myself, 'it's just Joe.' And then I remembered when I heard that last."

Liebgott groaned, tipping his head back but smiled. "I couldn't believe you and Anna."

"That was all her, I'm afraid. I wasn't to be trusted with knowing about Josette beforehand."

He laughed, squeezing her fingers. "It was hilarious after I got over the initial shock that Josette was more of a…"

"Joseph?"

He swatted at her and laughed again. "Sure. Thanks for the reminder. I haven't had a chance to get back at you yet."

"Bring it, Liebgott."

When he turned to look at her, she gulped. Even in the low moonlight, she could see the color of his eyes had darkened. "What do you think this is, Cassidy?"

Finally, he slowed to a stop. She turned and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes at the thought he put into tonight. More lanterns were placed around a plush, soft blanket. Nearby, she could see a tiny cave and a basket of food inside, nearby a bottle of champagne that she wondered briefly where he got.

While she took it all in, he let go of her hand to grab the bottle, popping it open and pouring into two, crystal glasses. He handed her one. She studied the beautiful glass. "Where did you get these?"

Liebgott grinned, proud of himself. "Bartered with Speirs. The man has entire household in his pack."

Evelyn laughed before looking around them once again. "Joe, this is amazing. It's…"

"All for you."

Her eyes flew to his and again her heart arrested. He stepped closer. "All for my girl." He clinked his glass against hers. "Cheers to you."

Evelyn blushed, his words still echoing in her head. Her voice stuttered. "Cheers to us." He smiled at that and took a sip of champagne, and she followed his lead. It went instantly to her head. "Wow. What did you have to barter for this?"

Liebgott shook his head. "Just a gift from Jolly Ole Saint Luz. You should threaten him more often, doll."

She tried to keep her emotions in check, but everything surrounding her was so new, so kind. "I can't believe you did all this," she murmured.

"It's just some candles and booze," he replied, but a pink tinged his cheeks. "You've had to had better than this."

Evelyn shook her head. "No, never."

Liebgott stepped close to her, reading her eyes. "You were engaged. You mean to tell me the asshole never lit you a damn candle before?"

She met his eyes and took a deep breath. "He wasn't really into any of this."

He stepped closer. "What? Romance? A damn lighter?"

She grinned a moment before he brushed his fingers into her hair. She closed her eyes at the contact. "None of the above."

His lips ghosted over hers before he whispered, "I hope you're open to change, doll."

The basket of food and the champagne were quickly forgotten. After dropping to their knees, Liebgott pressed her into the blanket before peppering kisses down her legs. Divesting them both of their boots, his hand clenched hard around the fabric of her shirt, seeking skin. Evelyn responded by doing the same and hiking him up to her until their lips met once again, causing their hips to flush together. Evelyn gasped at the feeling.

Liebgott pulled back, panting a bit. She saw the familiar look of determination in his eyes to slow down and she had to grin. "Time to become that cheap date."

He smirked but shook his head. "Not just yet. I've got somethin' to say."

Evelyn held her breath but let it out when he kissed the side of her neck before looking her in the eyes again. He was pleased to see her cheeks pink and glowing. He couldn't help but touch the warmed skin. "Christ, Cass, I wanna be able to make you blush like that with only a look every day. To make you laugh when I kiss that one spot under your ear." He leaned in and kissed the spot in question, and sure enough, she giggled. Grinning, he continued, but became serious. "I wanna be the only one that gets you so angry that you spit fire and then I can make it up to you one kiss at a time."

Evelyn was about to get lost, but she forced herself to the surface again. Before he could speak further, she blurted out, "I love you." His eyebrows shot up in surprise and she inwardly cringed at her awkwardness. Taking a breath, she continued. "I wanted to tell you before you said anything more, or even if you don't, but in case you might think it was just in reply to everything you said. I want you to know." She swallowed hard, her voice wobbly and soft. "That I love you."

It took a moment before Liebgott could respond; she was the only person ever to take him off guard. He slowly smirked. "Always need the upper hand, don't ya, Cassidy." And then he leaned down and kissed her deeply, pressing his body into hers once more.

When he pulled up again, she sighed before chewing her lip. He let silence hang, and her nerves began anew. He laughed when he saw it. "I'm sorry, but were you waitin' for me to say somethin' back?"

Evelyn chewed harder. "Of course not. You don't need to say anything if you don't feel it's the right time, or if you aren't comfortable."

"I'm kiddin', Cassidy."

She swatted his head and grinned, embarrassed. "You love tormenting me."

The grin slowly faded from his mouth before he responded. "Absolutely." He stroked his fingers painstakingly slow through her hair, his eyes never leaving hers. "But I love you more." And then he leaned in again, and kissed her with everything he had left to give.

Evelyn felt her heart thud and her limbs felt numb and on fire at the same time. She sighed happily and in relief as he pulled his body on top of hers, his weight delicious. Only her hands were free, and they wandered between his hair and up and down his back. Even through all of this, she felt that first drop of rain.

It took a few more hard, large splashes before they both paused, lips brushing one another, but frozen as they waited to see if it was in fact raining.

Actually, it had begun to pour.

Shrieking and giggling, they jumped up and gathered the blanket, boots, booze, and glasses before running into the cover of the small cave. It was hardly big enough to fit them both, but they were dry.

"Christ," muttered Liebgott as he watched as one by one the lanterns were snuffed out.

Evelyn grinned before surprising him and running back into the rain. She laughed as she was instantly soaked, but the water was warm. She stuck out her tongue to catch some, giggling and jumping into a puddle, bare feet and all.

He watched her and shook his head in wonder, playing like a little girl, but he grinned. She caught it and waved for him to come out with her. He shook his head again. "I'm good!"

Evelyn laughed again and gestured towards him. "We are young! In love! The war is over, Joe, and you're afraid of a little rain?"

"I'm not scared of anything, doll."

Evelyn met his eyes in challenge. Slowly, she peeled off her OD shirt, T-shirt, and trousers, never once breaking contact with his eyes. She tossed the clothes into the cave by his feet. "You were scared of little, old me once." He watched as she took off her bra and then her underwear; they followed the trek of her other items into the cave. She cocked an eyebrow. "Am I still scary?" And without waiting for him to answer, she sauntered towards the lake.

Liebgott's eyes followed her. "Terrifying," he whispered. In the next moment, he stripped down quickly and went after her.

* * *

Evelyn couldn't remember a time when she was so comfortable. Stretching slightly, she sighed happily into Liebgott's bare chest, her arms circled around his waist. The plush blanket was draped around them, and now with the sun up, she could see the beautiful details of the stitching, but she ignored it. Something else stole her attention.

She looked up to see him grinning at her. "Mornin'."

She grinned back. "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"You mean the few hours we managed to get? Yeah, I slept great." His smile broadened at her blush. "How bout you?"

Evelyn burrowed closer into his chest, and sighed when his arms tightened around her. "Could go for a few more hours. We don't have to get back anytime soon, right?"

"We have all day. Passes end at four."

"Excellent. So if you could stay just like this and not move for the next half day, that would be great, thanks."

Liebgott smirked before slowly moving his hands lower. He felt her freeze. "You mean, I shouldn't do this?" He hitched her up his body, his fingers dancing across her skin. "Or this?"

Evelyn gasped softly at the feeling. Her body was deliciously sore, but his hands made all of that fade away. "No," she panted. "You should go lower."

Before he could reply, they both heard the crunch of a twig snapping underfoot. Their Army training both taking hold, they froze, their ears open.

" _Hallo?_ "

Liebgott slumped in relief and smiled, but Evelyn's eyes widened in horror. "Who…?"

She didn't have time to find out. A very pretty, blonde Austrian girl walked up tentatively. With a squeak of surprise, Evelyn dove under the blanket, trying to hide every inch of her naked body.

She felt Liebgott's chest shake with laughter. He didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest. " _Hallo, Emilia._ "

Evelyn listened as the two of them chatted in German. When Emilia and Liebgott laughed together, she soon left after that. He looked down at the mound of blanket on top of him. "It's safe, Cassidy."

She peeked out, hair wild, and looked around. Sure enough, the girl was gone. "Who was she?"

He shrugged before wrapping his arms back around her. "Emilia. Her parents own the land and helped set up everything with me yesterday, lighting the lanterns for me and such. Like I said before, my translation is not always the best. She thought we would be gone by six in the morning and I meant six at night."

Evelyn scowled. "That's convenient."

Liebgott studied her face for a moment before laughing. "Are you jealous?"

She smacked him before shaking her head. "No! It's just…" she squirmed uncomfortably. "She's just really pretty. Are you sure your translation didn't give her the impression that this set up was for her?"

He smirked. "You _are_ jealous." She smacked him again. "And I'm sure. She was disappointed that she didn't get a good look at the girl that was worth all this trouble."

Evelyn reluctantly grinned. "I'm not jealous."

"You are, and it's cute. It's also a nice change of pace."

"How so?"

Liebgott shook his head before kissing her forehead. "A nice change from my own jealousy."

Her eyebrows flew up. "When were you jealous? And of whom?"

He rolled his eyes. "How about for three years and just about anyone that got one of your smiles? That includes Anna by the way. Never been jealous of a broad before."

Evelyn stared at him in awe. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Christ, you're blind, but then again, I did my best to hide it. Sometimes it came out." He waited a beat. "Dobie for one." He ran a hand through his hair, abashed. "I'll never forgive myself for the things I said to you that night."

She thought quietly for a moment before leaning up to kiss him softly. "If I forgave you, you should be able to do so yourself. But Jesus, I had no idea."

"Like I said, blind."

She reached up to smack him again, but he caught her hand, knowing it was coming. Kissing the inside of her wrist, he hiked her body up his even further. Evelyn sighed as his hands began to wander under the blanket. "How much time did you say we had?"

"Hours."

"And Emilia isn't coming back for awhile?"

"Nope."

"Pity. She could have gotten a show."


	36. Battle It Out

**Thank you so much to Nirvana, Higgles, Eva and Elixir for the reviews! They truly make my day!**

* * *

Wrapped up in each other, side by side, Liebgott and Evelyn made their way slowly back to camp. It took quite awhile, especially since they stopped every so often to kiss. Evelyn was on cloud nine. She hadn't felt this light and free since Meehan had promoted her to combat medic. Liebgott grinned at her, as if he could read her mind. The sun was just beginning to go down when they finally got to the tents, just in time for dinner.

Figuring they'd have to hustle to get to the mess and snag some food before it was gone - even after supply runs became more frequent, the men were vultures - they were wrong. Those who weren't on patrol were waiting for them, each with matching chesire grins.

Seeing them, Evelyn popped a hip out and placed a hand there before giving them a look. Heffron piped up first. "So… last night then?"

She sucked on her teeth in annoyance. Liebgott only laughed. "You guys are damn pathetic. Christ, you have nothing else to do but wait for us to come back? I hope you were waiting all damn day."

The men were quiet, some of them toeing the ground, ashamed, but the majority didn't seem fazed. A beat passed before Heffron added, "Yeah, but was it last night, Evie?"

Luz pushed forward through the crowd. "Pipe down. Pipe down. Leave them alone, Christ." He paused. "I'll find out and will confirm or deny."

If Evelyn had something in her hands, she would have thrown it at his head. As if he knew this, he ducked back into the crowd.

She stepped forward, breaking away from Liebgott. She pointed at them. "Listen to me now, all of you. I've lost track of the amount of bets and pools that included me in them, first and foremost whether I would become a goddamn paratrooper. I've proved you all wrong then, and I hope each and every one of you will lose again for poking into my private life." She was pleased to see most of them look ashamed now. She grinned. "That being said, I won't kill you. This time. But I don't want any new betting pools including me at all, OK?"

The men deliberated for a moment before Luz coughed. "You don't want any new pools or bets including you, correct Ev?"

She nodded. "That's right."

Luz shrugged. "You heard her, gentlemen. I think we can manage that." They all murmured in agreement.

Evelyn sighed and smiled. "Thank you."

As she left them to go towards the mess, the men's eyes shifted between themselves. Liebgott shook his head until he started walking after her. "You better hope she doesn't find out about the other pool, Georgie."

Luz ran up to his side. "What? She said any _new_ ones!"

* * *

That night, Evelyn, in her PT shorts and tank, walked from her tent and into one a few down the line. The men looked up in surprise from their beds. Liebgott grinned. "What are you doin' here, Cassidy?"

She walked to his bunk. "Same as you." Over her shoulder to the others, she added, "To sleep." She turned back to him. "Scoot."

His smile grew and he started to move over to give her some room when Garcia interrupted. "What are those on the back of your legs, Evie?"

Evelyn froze. In her state of hazed happiness, she had completely forgotten about her scars and hiding them from view. Christensen piped up. "She's got one on her arm too, see it?"

Before Liebgott could step in and tell them to shut up, Randleman did instead. "Are those your wounds from Bastogne, darling?" Evelyn nodded after a beat. He gave her a small smile, around his unlit cigar, even at this time of night. "Christ, girl, I always knew you were one tough son of a bitch, but those scars only add to what I already knew."

Luz gave her a wink before adding, "You don't know the half of it, Bull. She's got battle wounds all over."

"How do you know, Luz?"

He scoffed at Christenson's question. "I'm her best friend!"

Evelyn caught Liebgott's eye while the others continued to argue. He gave her a look, silently telling her that of course that was their reaction and she was being stupid before, hiding away. She rolled her eyes but smiled softly. Climbing into bed beside him, she laid her cheek against his chest and sighed when he held her close. She fell asleep while Luz and Christensen were still at it.

* * *

The next night, Evelyn took a deep breath before stripping down for bed. Liebgott was right, she can't hide forever. In her underwear, she moved to climb into her bed but stopped when Heffron gasped.

"Jesus Christ, Evie!" he cried. "What did those krauts do to you?"

Popeye whistled. "Damn, girl, wish I had somethin' like that to show off. I only have the wound on my ass."

Evelyn threw him a wink, relieved. "Got one there too, Pop. We should compare someday."

"Anytime you want, Evie, but I think I'm gonna lose."

She climbed in with a sigh before opening her eyes to see Liebgott standing in front of her. She smirked. "What are you doing here, Liebgott?"

He threw her a wink. "Same as you, Cassidy. Move your ass."

The other men didn't know how to react at first, but they quickly relaxed when it was clear the pair was only going to sleep. Still, Heffron muttered, "Better not hear any smacking lips tonight."

Evelyn beat Liebgott to the punch. "As if you wouldn't enjoy it, Babe. Christ, you get so worked up over a simple pin up, and I can only imagine -"

Heffron threw his pillow at her head. She grinned and continued. "Remember that time Speirs caught you in the act?" She dropped her voice to mimic the CO's deadly murmur. "What are you still doing in bed, private? Drop your cock and grab your socks -"

Evelyn squealed as more things followed the pillow, but she gave in and left Heffron alone. Not to mention that Liebgott was getting the brunt of the assault and he grumbled next to her.

"You heard the man," he grunted, closing his eyes but wrapping his arms around her. "Quit smackin' your lips, Cassidy."

She pinched him on the side and had the pleasure of seeing him jump before snuggling in close again. "I'll smack something else if you're not careful."

Liebgott smirked. "Now that sounds like a helluva show, Babe. You listenin'?"

Heffron grumbled after retrieving his pillow. "One time. Just _one time_."

* * *

 _August 30, 1945_

Biding their time turned out to be harder than anyone could have imagined. After dreaming up all the things they would do once they were finally home, the soldiers could only wait until it was time to go. One would think this would be a simple task, but with the sheer amount of troops all over Europe, it was easier said than done. Easy was sitting tight.

Besides waiting to see when they would finally ship out for good, Evelyn only had one other task - avoiding Luz at all costs.

Ever since the shared profession of love to one another, her relationship with Liebgott had one dire consequence - Luz won the bet that she and he made way back in Toccoa. And he was holding her to it.

"Are you _hidin'_ behind me, doll?" asked Liebgott, trying to glance at her over his shoulder.

She hissed at him to shut up. "Believe me, if Bull was nearby, I'd get behind him. Christ, eat something once and awhile and maybe you'd make a better door than a window too."

He rolled his eyes before ducking and swinging his arm around her as they walked to the mess. He held her tight so that she couldn't sneak behind him again. "Cut it out. I ain't gonna spend my precious time with you if you won't even let me look at ya."

Evelyn huffed. "If you just took me back to that island, like I asked, then..."

Liebgott grinned. "I told ya. I gotta give Emilia a little notice, but that doesn't mean we can't reenact everything right here."

She swatted at his head and blushed. But before she could give him hell, Luz spotted them and came running up excitedly.

"Ev!"

She tried not to cringe. She gave him a tentative smile. "George! Where have you been?"

Luz grinned back, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I've been lookin' for you everywhere!" He placed both hands on her shoulders, and she could feel the energy roll off him. "I got them."

Evelyn didn't have to ask what he got, and this time, she couldn't hold back the cringe. Luckily he didn't seem to notice.

He waved two pieces of paper in his hands. "I didn't think I'd be able to get them so fast, since you and Joe pranced off only a few weeks ago for an overnight." He rolled his eyes as if it was the most annoying thing he had ever heard.

Liebgott snorted. "Fuck off, Georgie. I don't prance."

Luz waved him away and scoffed. "Anyway, I did it, sweetheart. And not only are they overnight passes, but..." Evelyn waited in pained anticipation. "48 hour passes!" He opened his arms wide, waiting for the hug. "Isn't that great?"

Evelyn only waited a beat before allowing herself to be swallowed up by his arms. _Damn octopus._ Eventually she had to laugh. His enthusiasm was infectious. "So great."

He pulled back to grin again. "Not only a night on the town, Ev, but TWO! I had to beg, barter and steal a bit, but it will be worth it. We're gonna have a great time!" He began walking towards the tents in the opposite direction. "Time to pack, sweetheart! We leave at first light on Saturday! Don't forget that French ID I got ya. May need it." And then he ran off without another word needed from her.

Liebgott turned to Evelyn who was cringing and laughed. "You're gonna have a ball."

Evelyn nodded slowly, but she couldn't help the whine. "He's going to get me arrested, I just know it."

He grabbed her hand to continue towards the mess. "Try and be good. I ain't breakin' ya out."

She swatted at him again. "What good are you then if you won't even pay my bail?"

He surprised her by twisting her to turn in front of him before dipping her low. With a sweet kiss, he winked. "Don't test me, Cass, or the guys at dinner might get a show when I remind you exactly what I'm good at."

* * *

 _September 4, 1945_

Liebgott was standing around the square, smoking and shooting the shit with the guys before breakfast when Perconte nudged him in the side. "Lieb, looks like they're back."

He turned with a smile. It had only been two days without Evelyn, but Christ, he missed her. But what he saw along with everyone else made him forget all that. They began howling with laughter.

Luz, as usual, was brimming with energy and cheer, even in the early morning hours. He mock tipped his hat towards them. "Gents. Great to see ya. What'd we miss?"

But everyone only had eyes for Evelyn as she slowly dragged behind him. They cackled at the sight of her tired face and crumpled uniform. A waft of stale alcohol still lingered as she passed, her focus only on her bunk and nothing else.

Liebgott smirked. "See, doll? No jail or nothin'."

Silently, she placed a paper in his hand and kept walking slowly, each movement painful. He looked down at it and gaped as he read the German words on it. "Are you fuckin' serious?" he called after her. Evelyn only waved over her shoulder, still moving.

He turned to Luz, gesturing to the paper in hand. "George, this can't be real."

Luz only shrugged and grinned. "It was only for an hour or so."

Perconte piped up for the rest of them in the dark. "What does it say, Joe?"

Liebgott shook his head, still in awe. "A receipt of imprisonment." The men gasped and then began roaring with laughter again.

Luz shrugged innocently again. "I guess krauts don't like any yanks in their fountains. Or maybe it was when we broke into the bell tower. Ever ring one of those? It's a riot, swinging from the rope, especially at two in the morning." He paused. "But I'm pretty sure it was the fountain that they didn't like so much. Hard to tell with all the yelling."

The men continued to howl as they made their way to breakfast with Luz. Liebgott still shook his head. "You know you made all her fears come true, right?"

Luz met his eyes and a huge, evil smile crossed his face. "Serves her right for puttin' me off all these years." He slapped a hand on his shoulder. "I had months of ideas lined up, and I only got through half of them. Next time, it's gonna be epic."

Perconte snorted. "You mean if there is a next time. I doubt we'll see Evie for a few days by the looks of it."

Luz grinned again before lighting a cigarette. "Oh, there will be a next time. To think of all the trouble we can do back at home. No way they'll lock up a few hero soldiers. We'll be able to get away with so much!"

Liebgott and Perconte exchanged a look before grinning. Silently, they agreed to make themselves scarce the day that was sure to happen.

* * *

 _September 15, 1945_

"You'll love my sister, Natalie," Liebgott murmured into her hair. They were back in their favorite field, lying on the soft grass together, watching the sun go down. It took her a few days to emerge again from her tent, but when she did, they visited this spot at least daily. "You remind me so much of her. It's actually a little scary."

Evelyn hummed under her breath and adjusted her position to lace their legs together. He paused briefly at her silence before continuing. "And Hannah, God, she must be fully grown by now. She was catchin' up with everyone else when I left. I bet she's close to your height, doll."

She only hummed again, deep in thought.

"Cass? What's goin' on?"

Evelyn blinked before meeting his eyes for a moment. In the next she looked away again, nervously playing with the buttons of his OD shirt. "Oh, nothing."

Liebgott raised an eyebrow and tried hard not to roll his eyes at the blatant lie. "I know you're only used to brothers, but my sisters are great. Just give them a chance."

She looked at him again and shook her head, trying to smile. "No, it's not that. I'm sure they're lovely." She paused. "It's just -"

He gave her a long look. "Just -" he drew out.

Evelyn knew she was being stupid. How many times did Liebgott have to tell her how much he loved her until she got the idea? But she was hesitant all the same, and she knew she wouldn't stop until all her fears were put to bed.

"Just...you're so sure of everything. I wish I was the same. I don't know, I guess I just -"

"You're not sure of us?"

She shook her head violently, cursing herself, knowing she wasn't getting her thoughts clearly communicated. "No, I am. I love you, please don't think I don't." She sighed heavily. "Christ, I'm terrible at this."

Liebgott brushed his lips across her forehead. "What are you afraid of? This is so unlike you. I want to show off the overly confident, sometimes cocky woman I fell for when we get home. Be the envy of every man in all of Frisco."

She swatted him. "Sometimes cocky, huh? You're one to talk."

He ignored her jibe back. "What's going on?"

Her eyes shifted and he cupped her cheek until she looked at him again. "When we get home," she started before taking a deep breath, but he cut her off before she could continue.

"You mean when we're on the other side of the world, gettin' ready to begin a life together?"

She blinked. _Christ_ , _yeah, but Christ._ He was so confident. She wished she could borrow it, just for a moment.

Evelyn chewed on her bottom lip hard, deep in thought. He watched her internal debate silently, waiting for her to finally blurt out whatever was plaguing her. With a deep breath, she did. "Are you sure?" She began to nervously ramble again. "I know sometimes men say they feel something, but that it changes, and I know what I want, but when we get home, someone else might catch your eye and I don't want to tie you.…"

Liebgott leaned forward until his lips touched hers. He made sure to try and say a lot in the kiss. When he pulled back, his fingers threaded through her hair. "Christ, he sure did play with your head, didn't he?" Evelyn bit her lip again. He took a deep breath. "I will never lie to you, Cass. I promise ya. Even if it means you get mad at me, I won't hold the truth from you. Ever."

She blinked. "So when we get home…?"

He grinned, kissing her forehead. "I'll need to work on my ma for a bit, and I'll need to find us an apartment, but then I'll work on your ma. Gotta get her permission first, of course, before I can make an honest woman of ya."

Evelyn smiled wide, blinking back tears. "You always manage to surprise me, Liebgott." She leaned up and gave him a kiss, her relief flooding through her. "And you'll have no trouble with my mom, but my brothers might give you a hard time. They fancy themselves my father." She felt with a pang that there was only two of them to defend her honor now.

He sighed in contentment, holding her closer to his chest. "I can handle brothers. I mean, I've had to deal with an entire company of them ever since they found out my intentions, yeah? Your brothers at home will be a cake walk." He tightened his grip around her. "No more fear, OK, doll? We're in this together."

She hummed again in agreement, but it was warmer, filled with relief and happiness. Closing her eyes and being held in his arms, Evelyn allowed herself to think of the future for the first time in years, picturing it with him at her side and she at his.

* * *

Finally, Easy and the rest of the 506th were told that they would be headed towards home within the week. First, they'd be going back to Aldbourne before they waited for their ship to arrive and then, finally, they could cross the Atlantic. The excitement grew once again, but not only because of the good news.

Luz and Evelyn were walking along the path by the water, chatting and laughing together, when Heffron ran up excitedly to tell them the update. After they shared hugs and handshakes, the thrill didn't leave his cherub face. It only seemed to grow when he turned to look at her.

Evelyn was taken aback. "Christ, Babe. What's with the look?"

Heffron turned to Luz and his grin only grew. "George, it's time."

Luz spluttered. "Not right this second!"

"You said when we were headed out!"

She interrupted them. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

They both turned to her and their expressions were completely opposite from one another. Evil vs. Innocent. Excited vs. Fearful. Impatient vs. Sloth.

"Christ, spit it out!"

Luz winced. "Remember when you said you didn't want us to include you in any more new bets, sweetheart?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You mean when I made you all _promise_ you wouldn't?"

Heffron nodded, his smile still wide. "Yeah, but this wasn't a new one, Evie. In fact, it began way before I even met any of ya."

Evelyn was beyond confused. She turned to her best friend. "George, I'm giving you a chance to explain. One chance without any yelling."

Luz looked abashed, but he nodded after giving a pained sigh. "No yelling. I'm holdin' ya to it." He paused. "So after the very first pool at Toccoa -" He blinked at her in adoration with big eyes. "- when you proved all of us how very wrong and terrible we were when we betted that you'd wash out instead of becoming the biggest, baddest paratrooper of them -"

"Luz," Evelyn said. "Spit it out."

He closed his eyes tightly before answering quickly. "The entire company has been betting since almost day one on what your first name is and the pool is so large, I can't keep these savages off my back no more, so I promised them I'd find out right before we head home, but obviously they're holdin' me to it, and make it stop, sweetheart. Make the madness stop!"

Slowly, he opened his eyes again when she didn't respond or smack him. He and Heffron found her to be looking at him as if frozen, only moving to blink. "Ev?"

"You all knew?" she breathed. "I thought no one noticed." _No one except Anna._ She tried not to wince with that thought.

Luz grinned when he realized it was safe to do so. "I know we ain't the smartest men on God's green earth, sweetheart, but after months of you yelling 'Cassidy, D. Evelyn!' to Sobel every morning, one of us was bound to catch on."

Evelyn continued to blink in shock before finally recovering. "And when you say the entire company…."

Heffron cackled. "And then some, Evie." He whined a little when she wasn't moving fast enough. "Now can we know?"

Luz gave her a look. "We knew you'd never tell us if you found out about the pool, sweetheart, but if it makes you feel any better, we've had a helluva good time guessin'."

She finally recovered. "I'm assuming you have a list someplace?"

Heffron took that as a confirmation that the winner was finally going to be chosen and he grabbed her hand. Pulling her along, he urged them back to the town. "Come _on_ , Evie! I could really use the cash!"

Rolling her eyes, she allowed him to tug her faster and she grinned. "Who gets the money when no one wins? It better be me."

Luz chuckled as they entered the outskirts of the village. "Good question. Maybe another night out is in order, on you this time." That earned him a smack.

They were surprised to find the majority of the company, including several officers, in the center of town, milling around and chatting excitedly. Stepping up to her side, Liebgott threaded his fingers through hers. Before she could do more than give him a smile, Heffron broke the trance.

"She's gonna tell us!"

Rolling her eyes when the chatter got louder, she held out her free hand. "Give me the list, Luz."

Luz grimaced, after digging around in his pack, and he handed it over to her. It was several pages long. "As long as you promise not to tear it up."

She gave him a smile before breaking her other hand away from Liebgott to take it from him. "I'll even promise to tell you if there's a winner, but there won't be."

Evelyn's eyes looked first to a huge list of names of the men that placed a bet, the crowd around her quieting. One of the first made her look up at the guilty party. "Major Winters? You placed a bet?"

Winters shuffled his feet guiltily. "You know, it was in good fun. And it took awhile for Nix to twist my arm."

"Your name is near the top, sir. Even before Captain Nixon."

"Sergeant, you're stalling."

She grinned and looked back at the list. "Yes, sir." Names began to pop out more than others, in each owner's handwriting. Her fingers gently brushed a few. Guarnere. Toye. Hoobler. Muck. Penkala. Adrianna. Her eyes unexpectedly filled with tears. "George, do you mind if I keep this?" she asked softly.

Luz looked at Liebgott in alarm before turning back to her. "Anything you want, sweetheart."

Evelyn nodded before taking a deep breath, blinking to rid herself of the sadness that threatened to overwhelm her. Liebgott placed a hand on her shoulder right before Luz did the same on the other side. Borrowing their strength, she tried to turn the tide back towards the gambling and away from her friends that weren't there. "Right. It really does seem like the entire company placed a bet, and then some."

"You're a very popular target, Ev."

Smiling, she turned to the list of guesses from the soldiers. Liebgott's stood out and she gave him a good natured glare. "Daisy? I thought we've made it clear that I'm definitely not a Daisy."

He shrugged and smirked. "Be careful, doll. It might be my new favorite nickname." She swatted at his head but missed.

"Hurry up, Evie! I could use the cash!"

"Calm down, Perco. And… Destiny is definitely not it. Christ, wasn't that the name of one of the strippers?"

Peconte shrugged as Martin ruffled his hair hard. "I thought it was a great guess. Who knows if Evie had another life before the war?"

Evelyn snorted before scanning the names a second time. "Like I said, there is no way anyone of you would ever guess…" She stopped short and her jaw dropped.

Luz squeezed her shoulder excitedly. "Someone guessed it! Who was it?"

It took a moment for her to look up, but when she did, she found his eyes instantly, even though he was standing near the back of the pack. "Eugene," she blurted out. "How did you…?"

The other men groaned but jostled Roe playfully, congratulating him. He blushed and shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess."

Evelyn shook her head in bewilderment and chuckled. "I guess so."

"So what's your real name, doll?"

She glared at Christenson at the same time she tried to hide the list. Before she could, Liebgott took it from her. He placed one of his hands on her head, pushing against her when she struggled to retrieve it. In the other hand, he read the name connected to Roe. "Nuh uh, nope. Ain't possible."

Luz ripped the paper from his hands and eagerly looked down at it. His mouth dropped open. "I remember when you placed that bet, Doc. I thought you were crazy."

Roe grinned again while Evelyn moaned. "Come on, George. Just give me the papers like you promised."

Luz surprised her by handing her the list, but in the next moment his eyes twinkled with a glint of mischief. "Here you go - _Dharma_."

Evelyn winced at the exact moment the men looked at her and gaped. " _Dharma_?"

She grimaced until finally nodding. "My mother was very into researching Buddhism during her pregnancy. Luckily my father stepped in and gave me a traditional middle name."

The men shook their heads, stunned. Luz gathered the money before handing it to Roe. "Well deserved, my friend. I woulda never guessed that."

Evelyn turned to Liebgott, who as exceptionally quiet. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her before shaking his head. ""I'm just trying to figure out how to tell my ma I fell for a Dharma. _Christ_."

This time when she swatted at his head, she hit the target dead on.


	37. Letting Go

**As always, your reviews and kind words help me finish up this story! Hang in there - only a handful more to go!**

* * *

 _October 1, 1945_

 _Aldbourne, England_

Evelyn stared at the front door of the two family home. Her shoulder began to ache with her heavy pack still slung over it, but she couldn't go in. Not yet. She wished her friends hadn't scattered so quickly once their trucks arrived back into the town, a place that felt like a home away from home. But she didn't blame them.

She heard a commotion behind her and she turned just in time to see _t_ _hose wily bitches_ step up. They ceased in their conversation immediately when they saw her.

Evelyn silently stepped to the side to allow them to enter the second of the two doors. Garrison went past her without a word, but she was surprised when Tomson stopped.

Tomson gave her a small smile. It was incredible the difference it made to her face, instantly making it younger and prettier. Needless to say, Evelyn was taken back.

"Just tell them," Tomson said.

Evelyn shuffled her feet nervously. "And if they blame me?"

The other woman shook her head. "They'll just be happy to see you." And with that, she followed Garrison and disappeared.

Evelyn turned back to the other door and took a deep breath. After a quick knock, she opened it before she could stop herself.

"Hello? Mrs. Davies? I mean, Lena? Terry?"

The Davies ran towards the front door as quickly as too elderly people could go. Lena gripped his arm tightly when she saw her and then engulfed Evelyn in a hug, causing the young woman to hunch to her height. "Oh my dear, it is so good to see you again." She began crying instantly.

Terry smiled wide at seeing one of their girls back but caught on quickly that she was, in fact, only one of them. His eyes met hers, and he realized Evelyn was waiting to see his reaction.

With a deep pain in his heart, he gently brushed a hand over her hair until he cupped her cheek, the only bit of her available since Lena still hadn't let go. "It's alright, my love," he murmured. "We are just happy you're here."

Evelyn's eyes filled with tears, but she nodded. Pulling back to look at Lena, she thankfully didn't need to say anything; the old woman was sharp.

Lena's eyes mirrored her own as realization washed over her. Evelyn mumbled out a few words that Judy was in fact fine, just already back in the States. She had no words of explanation for Adrianna.

Lena took hold of her again and together they cried, Terry by their side. They cried out all the worry and now the grief. They cried together for their wounded friend and for the one that will never return. They cried until there was nothing left.

* * *

 _October 13, 1945_

It somehow turned out the the regiment was being sent back to the States in the same ship that they came across in. Evelyn had forgotten how long the journey was, and in the tight quarters, everyone was almost immediately annoyed. It didn't help that they were more than anxious to hit land and be finally home.

Her goodbye with the Davies hung over her. She had a wonderful twelve days with them, catching up on the town news and telling them about the places she saw. She quickly skipped over Bastogne, as well as the Eagle's Nest, but they didn't seem to notice. Their goodbye to her that morning was something she knew that she'd never forget for all her days.

Evelyn slid in Roe's bunk, their legs swinging off the edge side by side. She gave him a grin. They had been on board for only a day, but she was already seeking his quiet calmness. "Who would have thought we'd be complaining about treating them for seasickness again? I know I didn't."

He rolled his eyes but returned her smile. "You'd think they woulda toughened up in two years, yeah?"

She laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "You have to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

She gave him a pointed look. "How you guessed my name."

"You mean, Dhar-" He was cut off abruptly by her elbow in his ribs.

"Christ, keep it down! There are other companies here!"

Roe smirked, but he had the decency to look a little ashamed. "I didn't exactly guess it." She waited impatiently for him to continue. "Back in Toccoa? Do you remember when you were trying to show me how to inject morphine properly for the first time?"

Evelyn nodded, the day becoming clear. "Of course. I changed into my PT shorts so that you could see the main vein in the thigh, but my hand slipped…" Her mouth dropped open. "Eugene Roe!"

He nodded back and grinned. "You were flying high, _cherie._ You went on about anything and everything, including your full name."

She shook her head in amazement, but she couldn't stop the giggles. "The other guys always wanted to know how I could describe what a morphine haze felt like. I could remember bits and pieces of my nonsensical chatter with you, but not that."

"Do you remember ranking the officers on how attractive they were to -" Another elbow to the ribs.

"Eugene, if I didn't love you so much, I'd pitch you overboard!"

"How about I buy you a drink one night? To apologize? I suddenly have all this extra cash."

Evelyn smiled wide. "It's a deal. You know that just means we're going to meet again, my friend."

Roe smiled back. "You can count on it."

* * *

It was common knowledge that Evelyn had abandoned her own bunk for the most part. Sometimes she visited it every now and then to get away from the men for a bit, their concentrated testosterone becoming suffocating. And sometimes she cuddled with Luz during the day, the habit not breaking really since Bastogne. But other than that, she slept with Liebgott, chatting and joking with his neighbors.

Besides the odd kiss goodnight or good morning, they didn't have any opportunity to enjoy one another's company further than cuddling and behaving themselves. They had already been kicked out from the sailors' quarters, which they thought had been free for a few hours while they tended to the ship, but now they were back to square one.

Evelyn was beginning to get restless. Between being trapped with nothing to do and no space to clear her head, she was also downright grumpy. She felt eyes on her and she looked up to see an all too familiar twinkle in Liebgott's gaze. If she wasn't already flushed and hot from being crammed into the ship with dozens of others nearby, she would have blushed.

He gave her a wink before motioning back behind him with his head. She caught on and began to follow him as he made his way deeper into the belly of the ship. Eventually, she found him in a darkened hallway and he grabbed her hand until their bodies were pressed into one another.

Liebgott tightened his grip around her, grazing his hands around her curves. "That friend of yours that was billeted with you and Anna. Didn't you mention once that you found her with some bloke onboard?"

Evelyn grinned instantly. "I can't believe I didn't think of it!" She broke away from him, grabbing his hand in hers, and dragging him quickly towards the room she and Adrianna would hide in, at least until Judy walked in and scared them away. Sure enough, when she opened the heavy door, the small room was still abandoned.

With a chuckle, he allowed her to pull him inside before closing the door and locking it behind him.

Both knew it had only been a few days since they had last been together, although it was struggle to find something secluded in Aldbourne. But being together now felt as if it had been weeks apart.

Liebgott was determined to make their time alone count. He pushed her hands away when she tried to divest him of his clothes quickly, and chuckled against her mouth when she grunted in frustration. "Patience, Cass. I wanna kiss every inch of ya first."

With no argument to that, she simply kissed him back, trying to press him closer into her.

When his lips moved to her neck, Evelyn leaned her head back to give him better access. She opened her eyes, but her breath began to quicken almost immediately, and it had nothing to do with the pleasure he was giving her. The walls had begun to close around her.

Flashes of the last times she was in this room, laughing with Adrianna, exchanging stories from home, and getting to know one another on a deeper level as they escaped the constant presence of the men on the ship and their nerves going into war. And then the knowledge all over again that she was gone and never coming back.

Liebgott felt her freeze and go rigid. He pulled back to look at her face to find her eyes wide and her skin white. "Cass, what is it?"

Her chest began to burn and she couldn't catch her breath. The room started to spin. "I...I can't breathe," she rasped. She closed her eyes to try and make the images of Adrianna disappear again, but they wouldn't go away. They only traveled quicker to visions of her body on the ground.

He didn't wait for her to explain. Throwing her on his back, he ordered her to hang on as he made his way out the door after unlocking it. Before she could realize where he was going, they were outside and he gently dropped her to her feet before hugging her close. "Take a deep breath. That's it. Just breathe."

It took awhile for the hyperventilating to pass, but the cold air helped. She finally opened her eyes to look at the still ocean surface and began to relax against him. When she was ready, she wiped the tears she didn't realize she shed on her face and looked up to him. "Sorry," she whispered.

Liebgott shook his head. "There's nothin' to be sorry about. I never shoulda suggested that room. Are you alright?"

Evelyn nodded before lying her cheek back against his chest. "I just miss her. It's strange. George and I have been close since the beginning, and I always loved him as if he was a brother. But Anna…" She paused taking a breath. "We were there for one another, pushing for the other to succeed. We were close, but on another level. I loved her in a way...it's hard to explain."

He placed his chin on top of her head after kissing her hair. "You don't need to. I understand. And you love her, Cass. Just because she isn't here anymore, doesn't make you stop lovin' her. Hell, if there is some way she can do it, she's gonna make sure to remind you as often as she can. Probably somehow with a trench knife."

She chuckled against him, squeezing him closer. "God, I love you too."

Liebgott grinned, trying to memorize the feeling searing in his chest. "Oh yeah?"

Evelyn pulled back before chucking her chin behind him. "Yeah. So much so that I think I need to demonstrate to you under that upturned lifeboat over there." And before he could look, she grabbed his hand once more to show him herself.

* * *

 _October 30, 1945_

 _New York, New York_

For the most part, Easy company traveled together towards a military hospital just on the outskirts of the city. It was an quick metro ride from the port, and most of their trains home weren't leaving until the afternoon anyhow. They were all eager to visit their two friends. To their happy surprise, there was a third in the rehabilitation hospital waiting for them.

Smokey smiled wide next to Guarnere and Toye. All three were standing, whether on prosthetic legs or with the help of crutches. After making their way around to greet the three boys, Smokey made it a point to shake Roe's hand again.

He grinned wider. "Can ya believe it, doc? They didn't even think I'd be able to move my legs again, let alone walk."

Roe shook his head and smiled back. "That's great, sergeant. Really."

Smokey got serious. "It was all thanks to you." Roe tried to cut in, but he wouldn't allow it. "You saved my life, and I can only hope to somehow return the favor one day."

Roe was speechless, and Evelyn could see the emotion well on his calm face. Her heart thumped happily for him as the group began to settle in the common room of their hospital floor. She made herself comfortable next to Guarnere and Toye on a huge couch, both who looked ready and eager to cause some mischief as always. _Some things never change_ , she thought to herself. She ruffled each of their hair fondly. Heffron and Alley joined them after dragging a few chairs over.

"So how many nurses have you managed to either quit in protest or threaten you?" she asked.

Guarnere shrugged innocently but Toye guffawed. "It's all him, Evie. You gotta believe me. I swear to you, they woulda let me outta this joint weeks ago, but they keep talkin' about punishments for bad behavior. It ain't fair."

Before Guarnere could cackle or defend himself, Liebgott stepped up to them. "Luzzy and me are gonna go scrounge up some food from the cafeteria. Anyone want anything?"

The men immediately spoke up, requesting all sorts of unattainable things. Liebgott rolled his eyes before looking down at Evelyn. "How about you, doll?"

Evelyn gave him a smile. "I'd love some water, if you don't mind."

He grabbed her hand before kissing her inner wrist and giving her a wink. "You got it."

Guarnere and Toye froze, eyes widening and trying to comprehend what they just witnessed. Guarnere recovered first. "No fuckin' way." Toye only gaped. Heffron and Alley immediately began chuckling, trying to decide between themselves who was experiencing the worst shock.

Evelyn noticed and raised her chin up in challenge. "What was that, Bill?" She tried not to giggle at Toye's still dropped jaw.

Guarnere spluttered unable to say anything, a first for him. Liebgott smirked a moment before yanking her to her feet and slinging an arm around her waist. "Let's catch you guys up." And then he dipped her low, kissing her soundly on the mouth.

She giggled against his lips before wiggling free. They both turned to look at the boys and their reactions were even better than they expected. With another wink, Liebgott left with Luz but not before seeing Smokey's wide eyes a moment before he began demanding to Perconte what the hell that just was.

Evelyn sat back down and grinned. She elbowed Toye in the ribs. "So you were saying?"

Both men turned to her and in another beat, immediately began barraging her with questions.

"No fuckin' way," Guarnere repeated.

"You and Liebgott?" blinked Toye. "Lieb?"

"Are ya sure you're OK, dollface? Maybe ya hit your head or somethin'."

" _Lieb_?"

Evelyn swatted at both of them, but still they continued. ("Joe Liebgott?") Luckily, Heffron stepped in, rolling his eyes hard that he was put in the position to begin with. "She's fine. At least we think she's fine. I didn't even see their legendary battles at Toccoa, but even so, lemme tell ya, you get used to it after awhile." He paused. "The smoochin'. Don't worry, I put an end to anythin' else when they're in public. Damn bunnies."

She gave him a look. "I'd really like to see how you put an end to anything that I was determined to do, Babe."

Guarnere finally recovered, but Toye still blinked silently. "Christ, Evie. We missed all the good stuff!"

Evelyn laughed and reached over to squeeze his hand. "I'm sure we can come up with…" She trailed off when another soldier near the doorway caught her eye. Standing immediately she walked over.

Judy gave her the same thin, hard smile that Evelyn remembered, even past the scars on her face. "So we meet again," she said gruffly.

Evelyn blinked in shock a moment before launching herself around the woman's middle, her cheek barely hitting her shoulder. After a beat, Judy awkwardly put her arms around Evelyn, patting her back softly.

Finally, Evelyn pulled away to look up at Judy's face. "Are you OK?" she murmured.

Judy slowly nodded. "It took awhile since I lost my basic motor functions in the blast, but they tell me I'm due to leave any day now. But hell, I'm glad to see you before I did."

Evelyn tried to swallow the tears in her throat when she nodded. "Me too." She took a deep breath, trying to find the strength to say what needed to be said.

But Judy stopped her. "I know about Edwards."

The air left her lungs all at once, but the look Judy was giving her confirmed what she just said. Evelyn nodded again. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Judy grimaced a moment before pulling Evelyn into another hug, as much as it pained her to seem to do so. If their topic wasn't what it was, Evelyn would probably have chuckled. Instead she let the larger woman hold her. "I'm sorry, too," Judy murmured back.

* * *

Luz was at a loss of what to do. He could only hold her to him and try and relieve her sadness, but his own threatened to consume him. The others, including Liebgott, stepped away on the train platform to allow them a moment alone, but neither had done much more than cry or shush the other.

Evelyn didn't want to let go. Not just yet. She knew that when she did, he would be going home, in the opposite direction from her. She had no idea when she'd see him again.

"George, I…" She couldn't continue, only held him closer and cried noisily into his chest.

He grimaced into her hair, his own eyes burning. "This isn't goodbye, sweetheart. Don't think for a second that you're gonna get rid of me that easy. I'm a lifer."

Evelyn giggled against him. When she felt ready, she pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. His thumb immediately began to brush the wetness from her cheek. "A lifer, huh?" she managed to get out.

Luz nodded, encouraged that she seemed to finally stop crying. "That's right, Ev. When you least expect it, I'm gonna show up at your door. Your phone is gonna ring off the hook, and your mailman is gonna be so annoyed by the truckload of letters he has to haul daily to your door, he's gonna cry out for mercy, but don't give it to him, Ev. Promise me you'll stay strong."

She brushed her lips against his before hugging him hard again. "I promise, George," she said into his neck.

It was a long time before they broke apart. And only then because her train was about to leave. She and Liebgott would be headed west with a handful of others that would ultimately go their own ways soon enough. Luz was headed out soon after them.

Finally, Evelyn broke away, brushing her wet cheeks impatiently. They eyed each other, attempting to smile, but failing miserably.

Liebgott stepped forward to shake his hand. He gave Luz a wide smile. "Can't wait to have you out our way, Georgie."

Luz ignored the outstretched hand and gave his friend a big hug before chuckling. "Wanna bet? You'll get so sick of seeing my face that you'll either kick me out or give in and let me claim your basement or somethin'."

Liebgott laughed before slapping Luz on the back. "Never change, George."

He scoffed. "There'd be riots!"

Evelyn giggled and couldn't help one last hug. She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

Luz closed his eyes and lifted her off her feet. "And I love you, sweetheart. Now skedaddle before I whisk you away to Rhode Island."

She pulled away, giving him a wink. The train conductor yelled. It was last call. She had to shout as the crowd ate up the growing gap between them as Liebgott tugged on her hand. "Joe's right. Never change, George!"

Luz threw her a wink back, and before she had a chance to look again, he was swallowed up by the slew of people.

Evelyn followed Liebgott into the train compartment that they snagged earlier with Perconte, Christenson, Talbert and Martin. He looked back at her as they got comfortable. "Mind repeating that, doll? I was right?"

She swatted him before sighing as she settled against him. "Don't make me take George up on that offer to go home with him."

Liebgott snorted. "And soon after I'd be gettin' a call from the Rhode Island police to bail you out for his murder." The other guys laughed, nodding. Evelyn simply shrugged and grinned, unable to deny it.

As they pulled away from the station, she tried to picture Luz's smiling face one last time as the city began rushing by.


	38. Wait

**I am going to miss reading all your support and comments every time I post a chapter! They mean so much! I hope you are all enjoying the story still as it wraps up. Including this, four chapters to go!**

* * *

 _November 11, 1945_

One by one, their friends left them. Evelyn lost track on the amount of stops they made along the way to the west coast, but it was well into double digits.

With a pang, she watched their forms disappear on the platforms as the train pulled away once again. Soon it was just Christenson, who was snoozing on the bench across from them. She passed the time by fidgeting with the buttons of Liebgott's dress jacket.

He stirred underneath her, brushing a hand through her long hair. "Where are we?" he murmured.

The sunlight had just begun to peek over the horizon. Evelyn glimpsed through the gap in the curtain. "Well, the mountains are gone. I think we're getting close."

Sure enough, a call came down the line from the conductor that Oakland, California was the next stop, about fifteen minutes away.

Liebgott nudged Christenson with the toe of his boot. "Pat," he hissed. "Hey, Pat." Nothing. He grinned, raising his voice slightly. "Christ, Cassidy, hurry up and put your brasserie back on."

Evelyn smacked him hard immediately at the same time Christenson's eyes popped open. "Whazza? I'm awake."

She rolled her eyes as Liebgott chuckled. Christenson frowned miserably when he found her fully clothed. "Where are we?" he yawned.

"Our stop is next, Pat," she replied, stretching her arms above her head. Her own words began to sink in. Her family was only minutes away.

She began making sure her pack wasn't missing anything. The Army was shipping their trunks out at a later date. Her nerves began to build, and she ended up checking and rechecking the same pocket again and again until Liebgott stopped her with a hand. She dragged her eyes to his and he gave her a soft smile. "It's just your family, Cass. Not a company of krauts."

Evelyn grinned back. "I know. I'm being stupid." She dropped her voice so that Christenson couldn't hear. "It's just been so long since I've seen them. And now without Jack…" Her voice cracked as she trailed off.

Liebgott brushed his lips across her forehead before meeting her eyes again. "They love you. When you see them, all this will fade away." He kissed her again. "And before you know it, I'll come knockin' on your door and you'll wish you only had your brothers to give you hell."

She laughed before leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes. He followed her lead and did the same as the train began to slow as it pulled into the station. "You have my number?" she murmured.

He nodded against her. "Still in my pocket where you put it. I'll give you a ring in a couple of days. Let you have some time with your family."

"And you with yours."

Christenson cleared his throat. "We're pulling in, Evie." His face held a strange expression she'd never seen before, but before she could try and understand it, it disappeared again.

With a sigh, Evelyn stood with Liebgott. Christenson held out his hand to him and they shook, grinning. "Bound to see ya soon, Lieb. Take care of our girl, alright?"

Liebgott smirked and nodded. "As if she needs it. Tougher than all us guys put together."

Evelyn snorted and rolled her eyes, but smiled. She put her pack on her shoulder and walked out into the corridor with Christenson and a handful of other riders, Liebgott close on her heels. As the train hit the brakes, she leaned into him until it finally pulled to a stop.

Turning to face him, he quickly leaned down to kiss her softly. He brushed his fingers through her hair. "I love ya, Cass, and I'll see ya soon," he murmured.

She gave him another kiss and a pinch on the rear end as the people in front began to move forward. "You bet your skinny ass you will, Liebgott."

Evelyn started to move away, walking backward towards the exit. He threw her a wink. "Kinky."

Rolling her eyes she gave him one last smile. They were already separated by a wide stretch of eager travelers. She had to mouth back, _Love you too._

* * *

Evelyn and Christenson walked a short way after waving goodbye to Liebgott as the train continued on its way. Near the end of the platform were a few groups of people. Seeing as he was so tall, someone shouted his name almost immediately when he was spotted. He turned and grinned to her. "Well, it's been fun, Evie."

She grinned back before leaning up on her tiptoes to give him a hug. "I'll see you around town, Pat. You've got my address?"

He nodded when they broke apart. "And you have mine?" He grinned again when she nodded back. "Then I'll see ya soon, doll."

He began moving away from her but stopped and turned back to look at her. The strange look was back on his handsome face. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Evelyn blinked, surprised by the question. She nodded. "I do."

Christenson grinned again. "I can only hope to find what you have one day." He gave her a wink. "I'll see you around, Evie." And then he jogged forward to be immediately engulfed into the arms of several family members.

Evelyn took a deep breath before walking forward and past the mass of Christensons. Her eyes scanned the large area until finally locking onto her mother and two brothers. Immediately, her eyes filled with tears and any strength she had left in her body spurred her forward to run straight into her mother's arms. Both women immediately began sobbing against one another.

Henry and Christopher closed in on them and together they laughed and cried. It began in happiness, thrilled to have Evelyn back again, but as if a switch was flipped inside all of them, slowing turned to sadness as Jack's absence was acutely felt, a hole in the pile of embraces.

Finally, Eugenia pulled away to gather her daughter's face in her hands. "My darling," she murmured before kissing her forehead again and again.

Henry tried to defuse the tension. "Christ, ma, give us a chance to say hello already."

Eugenia swatted at his head, but eventually let go of Evelyn. Henry immediately hugged her close, and Evelyn thought she could hear ribs crack. "Jesus, Henry," she gasped out. "I survived the enemy, and you decide to try and kill me."

As soon as she said it, she knew the joke fell flat, but Henry pulled back and forced a grin anyway. "How ya doing, baby sister?"

She didn't get a chance to respond as Christopher engulfed her. He chuckled against her before kissing the top of her head. "Wait until the kiddos see their Aunt Evvy again."

Evelyn's face hurt from smiling so much. With her arm around her mother's waist and Eugenia reflecting the embrace, the boys walked on either side of them, her pack on Henry's shoulder as they walked to the car. _God, it's so good to be home._

* * *

After catching up for most of the morning, Christopher and Henry left to wrangle up her nieces and nephew, along with Elizabeth, her sister in law. Eugenia and Evelyn were alone in the house, the older woman immediately fussing over her daughter until finally settling on making some tea. Evelyn tried to ignore the tension that laid heavily in the house, which she thought might dissipate once the boys had left, but still it remained. Instead, she tried to divert it. She sat at the table, watching the familiar scene with a smile. "You look good, ma."

Eugenia smiled over her shoulder before turning back to light the burner. "I was about to say the same about you, my darling." After putting the kettle on, she sat down across from her daughter and clasped her hands in hers. "A little on the skinny side, if I'm being honest, but I can take care of that. Just give me a few weeks."

Evelyn laughed and squeezed her fingers. "A few days is more like it." She studied her mother's face and took in her pale skin and new circles under her eyes that were never there three years ago. She tried to swallow her worry. "I see the boys didn't convince you to sell the house."

Eugenia scoffed and gestured around the kitchen. "And give up all this? Never. Can you believe them? To think your good for nothing brothers tried to bring in an appraiser without my knowledge. I almost boxed their ears."

Evelyn chuckled and shook her head, knowing it was a fake threat. She grabbed her hand again until Eugenia looked her in the eyes once more. "How are you?"

Eugenia immediately looked down at their hands, trying to find her words without allowing any sadness through, but Evelyn heard it anyway. "After Jack…" she sighed. "I didn't really know what to do with myself. I mean, I didn't really believe it for awhile, you know? It's almost been two years, and I still think he's going to come through that door."

Evelyn nodded immediately, understanding exactly what she meant. "I still don't know if I believe it."

"I don't think your brothers do either." Eugenia sighed softly. "It's not as if we haven't grieved for him, we have. He can never be replaced." She paused before sighing again. "But we all have actively not spoken his name." A tear slipped from her eye and she swept it away immediately, as if ashamed. "I think we were waiting to make sure you came home."

Their hands tightened around one another and stared at one another in silence for awhile. Evelyn brushed another tear from her mother's cheek, but her own eyes filled. "I'm home. You don't need to worry any longer."

Eugenia swallowed down her sorrow and tried to laugh, pulling back from her. "You are a grown woman. You won't be calling this house your home much longer."

She didn't miss the deep blush that spread over Evelyn's cheeks and she gave her a sly look. "You can't hide anything from me, my darling. Let me make the tea and you can tell me all about him, although I should scold you for not mentioning anything in your letters."

Evelyn snorted. "And come home to the Spanish Inquisition brought to you by Chris and Henry? Hell no."

* * *

 _December 1, 1945_

A few weeks had passed and Evelyn settled into a routine with her family once again. Although Christopher and Henry had their own places, not to mention another family, they visited often, staying for dinner at least on Sundays.

Almost immediately, Evelyn walked to the nearby hospital and began volunteering a few times of week. The nursing school in San Francisco didn't have any openings until the summer, and by then, she wasn't sure where she would be with Liebgott.

Speaking of, Evelyn began chewing a hole in her bottom lip again. He had only called once so far, and briefly, just to let her know that he had gotten home and all was well. Seeing that his family didn't have a personal line, she couldn't exactly get a hold of him. The entire waiting game was disconcerting to say the least.

"Evelyn!" Eugenia called. "Phone for you!"

Evelyn bolted up from her bed and ran down the stairs excitedly. She grabbed the receiver with gusto from the hallway table and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart."

Evelyn's heart skipped a beat, but hearing Luz's voice instead of Liebgott's could never be a disappointment. Her smile widened until it hurt. "Now who could this be? He sounds too handsome to be anyone other than George Luz."

Luz cackled on the other end and Evelyn found herself holding the receiver tighter in an effort to somehow be closer to him. "You know it, Ev. God," he sighed, "it's so good to hear your voice."

She made herself comfortable in the chair, pulling her knees up to her chest and giggled. "Not as good as it is to hear from you, George. Now tell me - what kinds of trouble have you gotten into and don't leave out a single detail."

Luz snorted and she could hear his smile. "Hope you got some time then, sweetheart. I'm actually on the run, that's why I'm callin'. Do hear that in the distance? That's the cops. And we're headed your way."

Evelyn sighed dramatically. "Shucks, I forgot to tell you. We moved. Guess you're on your own, Georgie."

He cackled again. "I'll always find you, sweetheart. Don't you forget it."

* * *

 _January 3, 1946_

After another month, her trunk finally arrived from the Army. Slowly, Evelyn unpacked it. Her fingers played with the beautiful fabric of her fancy dress as she hung it up in her closet with a smile. The water bladders were packed under her bed with a sad sigh and then a chuckle. Liebgott's pilfered crystal champagne glasses, somehow still whole and pristine, sparkled by the window. And Adrianna's earrings were tucked away into a box on her dresser. She stared at them a long time before walking away and down the stairs. As she went by it, the phone rang.

"Cassidy residence."

Evelyn could hear the smirk in his voice. "Hi, Cass. What are you up to?"

Somehow even from across a bay and only through the phone line, her heart pounded at the sound of Liebgott's voice. She smiled wide and sat down on the bottom step. "Hi," she breathed. "How are you?"

Liebgott hummed under his breath. "You know, fantastic as always."

"Sounds about right."

Silence stretched on the line and slowly her smile twitched lower. "My trunk just got her. Did yours arrive?"

"Yep."

Evelyn waited another beat. "I heard from George a few times." _More than a few actually_. "He says hi and is threatening to call your neighbors until they give in and let you borrow their line."

Liebgott chuckled on the other end but didn't respond. Evelyn couldn't stand it. She filled the silence. "I'm working at the hospital every Monday and Wednesday now. It fills the days." Nothing. "I might add in Thursday as well, but I'll wait a bit and see."

He only hummed in response. And before she could go on and ramble some more, she heard a distant voice and then Liebgott talking to them. He sighed. "I've gotta go, doll."

"Oh," she murmured. "Alright."

"I'll call again soon. You're doin' good though?"

Evelyn held the receiver closer. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm OK." _Just waiting on a goddamn man to get his act together. Or at least say more than five words within a minute_. But in the next moment, she forgot all that, at least just then.

"Still love me?"

She breathed out a chuckle. "Yeah, I still love you, you fool."

Evelyn could hear his smile on the line. "Good thing, cos I still love ya too. Ain't gonna change neither." There was more voices behind him. Before she could say anything in response, he added, "Christ, I've gotta go." And he hung up.

Blinking, she slowly placed the receiver back in its place. She didn't notice Henry staring at her from the living room. "Who was that?" Evelyn jumped in her seat and turned to look at him. His eyes were narrowed.

She shrugged. "Another soldier." Until Liebgott made more of a presence, she wasn't going to share anything about him beyond her mother.

Henry stopped her trek into the kitchen. "Ma said you're dating someone." _Well, there goes that confidant._

Evelyn turned around and crossed her arms, bare foot tapping on the carpet. "And?" She had years experience dealing with her brother and his war against any boyfriends. Or any men in general that showed an interest in her. It seemed nothing had changed.

He gave her a look for her to continue, but she didn't. "And she says it's serious." She shrugged again. "What the hell, Ev? Who goes to war and comes back with a date?"

She rolled her eyes, but bickering with Henry actually felt good. Something normal to focus on while she tried to digest her awkward phone call with Liebgott, the latest in a series of painfully short conversations with him since she arrived home. "His name is Joe, and quit looking at me like that."

Henry pulled a face. "Like what? Like I'm questioning your choice in men once again? Because I am. He can't be anyone worthwhile, picking up a girl when he was supposed to be fighting the enemy."

Evelyn raised her eyebrows and her eyes flashed dangerously, her joy in the playful banter gone. "Explain to me how exactly you can know that, Henry, when just a moment ago, you didn't even know his name. And he, like all the men and women I fought with, did more than just fight the damn krauts."

He rolled his eyes back at her. "Come on, Ev. You don't exactly have the best track record."

Henry knew he crossed a line as soon as her eyes changed into a deeper, darker color and her lips became white with anger. "Not only is your bullshit unfair to me, but also to Joe. He's nothing like that selfish asshole, who, by the way, was once your best friend. Someone whom _you_ introduced me to. So I'd appreciate it if you trusted me to know what's good for me."

"Yeah, like going off to war and almost getting killed was good for you. Definitely wasn't good for any of us."

Evelyn froze and they stared at one another until Henry broke first. He stepped forward, holding up a hand. "Christ, Ev, I'm sorry. I don't mean that."

She replied stiffly, "Actually I think that's the first honest thing you've said since I've been back." She paused. "Anything else you'd like to get off your chest?"

He swallowed painfully before pulling her into a hard hug. "Yeah, there is." He sighed into her hair. "I'm so proud of you. It might not have been the smartest decision you've ever made seeing that you might not have come back to us, but it sure was the bravest."

Evelyn relaxed against him and hugged him back. "Then don't hold it against Jack either." Henry stiffened this time and she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "It wasn't his fault that he was killed. Sure, we're left behind to try and figure out a way to go on without him, but he died a hero. Forgive him."

It took awhile, but finally Henry nodded minutely. "I knew you'd know what to say, Ev. I can't even talk about him with ma or Chris."

"Quit being stupid. We're all family."

Henry rolled his eyes again and smiled before hugging her again. "Christ, I missed you."

Evelyn closed her eyes against his shoulder. "I missed you too until you decided to question my intelligence."

Hearing the smile in her voice, they broke apart and began walking towards the kitchen together. "You know I'll hate anyone that lays a hand on you, especially after that good-for-nothing ex-best friend and fiance."

"You forget, Henry, I've had a few years of combat training. I can take care of myself now."

"I think you just threatened me with bodily harm, Ev."

"And who said you were the slowest brother?"

* * *

Besides spending time with her family and at the hospital, Evelyn only had one other hobby - catching up on sleep.

After years of constant exercise, stress, and worry, her body decided to take any rest she was able to give. At first, she slept deeply and dreamless, only waking after several hours and sometimes a poke and prod from her brothers if they were feeling daring.

But when her exhaustion finally surpassed, the nightmares began.

Flashes of green mixed in with the explosions of white, black and a deep, deep red river that she was swimming in. It cut through the snow, and just when it was seemingly endless, it shattered as if now ice. Wails of pain echoed, bouncing off one another, only getting louder even as the red stream ran dry, but her hands remained wet and crimson.

Evelyn didn't know she was screaming. Not until her mother gently tried to wake her, brushing her hair back from her damp forehead. Even then it took awhile until the nightmare ceased. She sat straight up in bed, heaving, gasping for breath.

"It's OK, my darling," Eugenia murmured, but her eyes gave her away. She was horrified.

Evelyn eventually caught her breath, but pieces of the dream stayed with her, causing her to whimper against her will. Slowly the blood and explosions in the dreary forest disappeared, but her eyes still haunted her. Their deep green color, at first dancing with humor before turning dull and sad, didn't fade.

"Ma," She croaked but then she stopped, unable to form the words she needed.

"What is it?"

Evelyn stared at the bureau, the plain, brown box on top sitting innocently. "Can you… inside there's a pair of earrings. Can you take them? Just get rid of them. _Please_."

Eugenia didn't question her daughter. She only nodded before brushing her lips across her forehead. Without another word, she stood and retrieved the jewelry, placing them in the pocket of her robe. She paused before asking, "Do you need anything else? Water perhaps?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, thank you." And with a nod, her mother left her.

Afraid to close her eyes again, she waited several minutes before getting up to go to the kitchen herself, eager to make a pot of tea and wait for dawn to arrive. Anything instead of revisiting the dark canvas of her memories, alone.


	39. Smart Move

**And then there were three chapters to go... thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

 _January 16, 1946_

Ever since her having it out with Henry, the honesty between siblings seemed to extend to Christopher as well. Both brothers came by the house even more so than usual. Sometimes Christopher brought his family, especially for Sunday dinners ("if the girls aren't driving me up a wall," insisted their father), but mostly just themselves, eager to become a family once more, moving on together with Jack.

It didn't escape either brother that as time continued to go on, Evelyn became more forlorn and quiet. Each had witnessed the aftermath of some of her nightmares, but the men also knew it had something to do with the few and far between calls from a certain soldier. Although they never brought up Liebgott to her, they, secretly and in agreement, hated the man that made Evelyn frown in thought.

Evelyn tried to focus on her happiness with Liebgott before they got home, but sometimes it only served as a reminder of what they once were. Their happy little bubble in Europe had been exposed to the harsh light of reality. And his constant silence on the phone did nothing to help her nerves.

She tried not to worry. Really, she did. Throwing herself into more hours at the hospital, she spent the remainder of her time with Eugenia, helping around the house. Her nervous chatter and constant movement didn't escape her mother either.

Deep into Eugenia's latest project (Chinese calligraphy), she watched as Evelyn crumpled up another piece of paper. "Darling, take it slow. The characters take time and patience, not effort."

Evelyn huffed, annoyed. "Remember when you researched the art of French baking? Let's go back to that." It didn't help that her stomach audibly rumbled. Somehow, even after three large meals a day, she was constantly hungry, as if the excess of food stretched her stomach and made it a greedy monster. It didn't help that her mother's cooking was phenomenal.

Eugenia smiled and walked to the box freezer just outside in the garage. Retrieving a container, she opened it and held up an array of perfect cookies. Her daughter's eyes lit up and she grabbed a handful, thanking and complimenting her even as her mouth became full. "There's my beautiful girl."

Evelyn rolled her eyes but smiled around the crumbs on her face, before brushing them off. "I'm going to roll out of here one day."

"You mean when this young man sweeps you off your feet?"

Evelyn slowly dragged her eyes to Eugenia and smiled a bit, although she could feel the sadness in it. "Yeah," she murmured softly. _Or if._

Eugenia wasn't one to push much on her children, being a big believer in experience and getting to a conclusion on their own, but she sat down again and began to gracefully paint out a few more characters on the paper, her eyes averted from Evelyn. "When did you last speak with him?"

Evelyn bit her lip and followed her mother's lead. She began to try the calligraphy again. "He called on Sunday."

Humming under her breath, Eugenia nodded. "From what you've told me about him, it seems as if he's your polar opposite."

Evelyn didn't have a response for that, knowing it was true, and now wondering if that was a good thing. Thankfully, Eugenia continued. "Your father and I had a similar relationship." She tried to hide her smile, but it was too hard. "He was so stern when I met him. Hardly spoke a word. You can imagine my surprise when he asked me to dinner that first time."

Evelyn smiled in return. "I bet."

She nodded, still focused on her pen. "Even after years of marriage, sometimes it would drive me mad when I couldn't get him to express to me what he was thinking, what he was feeling. It was incredibly frustrating." She paused a moment, dipping the tip in the ink once more. "But your father was more for showing how he felt. You remember? " Evelyn nodded back, silently taking it in. "Although quiet and contemplative, he loved in his own way, and, as you know, it was more than enough."

Evelyn was silent for a long time, focusing on copying a Chinese character from a book. Slowly her pen slid over the paper. When she finished, Evelyn was surprised to see an almost perfect replica of the character. She looked up to see Eugenia smiling. With a tap of her fingertip, she pointed to the translation inside the book to her daughter: _patience._

* * *

 _January 18, 1946_

Evelyn would never wish to go back to war. But Jesus, she was bored.

Sitting in her bed, attempting and failing to read a novel, she sighed and started going over her time in Europe again. The adrenaline. The drama. Her friends. Liebgott. She would never tell her mother, but she felt so incredibly lonely without their daily camaraderie.

Suddenly, Evelyn sat up in bed, the finger twirling absently in her hair freezing. She thought she heard arguing downstairs. Getting up, she slowly crept towards it. Sure enough, by the front door, there were voices. Walking down the stairs, she found both of her brothers standing there, their bodies blocking the visitor from view.

"Sorry," Henry said, shrugging. "Never heard of you."

Christopher crossed his arms on his chest. "Maybe you should try a telephone next time. You know, before you just stop by without warning or invitation."

Her eyebrows flew up when she heard the visitor. "Really guys? You're gonna barricade the door? Ain't gonna stop me from seein' my girl."

Henry sucked on his teeth angrily. " _Your_ girl?" he sputtered. "Who do you think you are, you-"

"Joe?"

Her brothers turned at her voice, and she was then able to see Liebgott between them. When his eyes met hers, he grinned. "Hey Cassidy. Can I come in?"

"No, you can't -"

"Chris," Evelyn said, cutting him off with a hand to his arm. It took her a moment to recover from the surprise of seeing Liebgott, especially in civilian clothing. It was a shock to her system. "It's OK." She turned back to Liebgott. With a shy smile, she added, "Of course you can come in, Joe."

Liebgott stepped up and slid in between the two other men. He couldn't help his smirk as he went by. "'Scuse me, gents." When he was inside and in front of her, the snarkiness left his face as he looked down on her and took her hand in his.

At the feeling of his warmth, relief and happiness flooded her. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him hard. With a chuckle, he circled his arms around her, leaning a cheek against the top of her head. "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded in a whisper.

Liebgott smiled wide. "I missed you too, Cass."

"Doesn't even know her first name," Henry muttered.

Christopher's eyes narrowed at them. "Watch the hands," even though Liebgott's hands were well high of her waist.

Just then, Evelyn's mother came in from the kitchen, causing Evelyn to break away from him, not wanting to cause her mother any concern. "Joseph!" To the shock of her children, she walked right up to Liebgott and kissed him on both cheeks, her face beaming. "I thought I heard your voice."

Liebgott gave her a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Cassidy." Evelyn's mouth dropped open almost simultaneously with Henry and Christopher. The two men might not be able to recognize it, but Evelyn saw a hint of a smirk at the corner of Liebgott's mouth, obviously proud of himself.

Her mother tutted him in admonishment. "How many times do I need to remind you, dear? Call me Genie."

" _Genie_?" added Christopher after a moment. "Ma, what's going on?"

Eugenia and Liebgott turned to them. Evelyn's mouth was still open, but she closed it when he winked at her. Henry and Christopher scowled when they saw it, especially when Evelyn recovered enough to grin.

Her mother patted him on the cheek. "Joseph paid me a visit on Monday. We chatted over tea for the afternoon."

Liebgott grinned. "You know, when you're volunteerin' at the hospital, doll." Evelyn's mouth dropped open again at the sneaky pair.

Henry turned to Christopher and mouthed _doll?_ And then turned back to the pair in front of them. "You met our mother without asking first?"

Eugenia stepped in then with a scoff. "Someone needs to ask your _permission,_ Henry Patrick, to speak to me? Please tell me when that began, I'm curious."

Liebgott's grin only widened. "Now I know where you get your spunk, Cass." He turned to Eugenia. 'I've managed to make your daughter angry more than a few times, ma'am."

Both brothers snorted and murmured "Good," together, but their mother ignored them. She patted Liebgott's cheek again in adoration. "Evelyn has always been strong-minded. I hope that won't deter you."

"No, ma'am."

Henry perked up. "Deter him? Deter him from _what_ exactly?"

Eugenia waved him down with an impatient hush before turning to Liebgott again with a big smile. "Come now, Joseph, come into the kitchen. I just went shopping and picked up some of that lemon pound cake you like."

"Thank you, ma'am. That sounds wonderful."

" _Genie_. Don't make me withhold the cake."

He followed Eugenia into the kitchen, but not before he popped his head around the corner again. He couldn't help the grin at the three frozen Cassidy children still standing there. "Are you comin', Cass?"

Mentally shaking herself, Evelyn walked forward, incredulous. Christopher frowned deeply. " _Evelyn_. Her name is _Ev-e-lyn_ , you -"

"Christopher!"

He snapped his mouth shut at his mother's reprimand. He turned to Henry. "Christ, I think we're in trouble."

* * *

Liebgott stood outside the Cassidy house with Evelyn well after the sun had set. Eugenia insisted that he stay for dinner, and he did so happily, rotating between listening to Eugenia tell stories of her daughter, winking to Evelyn, and trying not to smirk at her brothers. He succeeded for the most part, although he was only human and they were hilariously annoyed at the situation. She made him promise to come by again in two days for Sunday dinner when all her children and grandchildren would be home again.

Finally, they were alone outside. Well, as alone as they could be. Both suspected her brothers were watching from a window somewhere.

Liebgott wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Christ, I've missed ya."

Evelyn burrowed her face into his chest. "I was starting to think…"

His hand cupped her cheek and he dragged her eyes to meet his. "What did I tell ya? I'll never lie to you."

She fidgeted nervously. "It's just...whenever we spoke on the phone, you never said much."

He snorted. "I hate those damn things. Talkin' to you just made me miss ya more." He brushed his lips across her forehead. "But I'm sorry if it made you doubt my intentions. It just took me awhile to get everything settled."

"Settled?"

Liebgott grinned then. "Yeah, I've been drivin' my old cab all hours of the day to save up, any chance I can get, but I finally found a barbershop to rent. It has an apartment upstairs, bit small, but big enough for us and maybe a little Liebgott or two. Plus it's within walkin' distance to the nursin' school, so you can get back to…"

He was cut off when she jumped high into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She kissed him like she never had before, pouring every emotion from the last few months into it, and didn't stop even when shouts of protest erupted from inside the house.

When they finally broke apart, both smiled wide and leaned their foreheads against each other. "Like I said, I missed you too, doll."

Evelyn's face hurt so much from smiling so hard. "I knew my mom would love you."

"That she does, but then again, I'm damn lovable."

She chuckled before finally dropping to her feet. The commotion inside seemed to subside. "So humble, as always." They stood apart, but hands still clasped. It was time to give her brothers' hearts a break. "I can't believe you came here to talk to her. Even before tonight."

Liebgott's grin widened and he kissed her forehead. Against her skin, he said, "I have to get her on my side before I can ask to become part of your family. Only right." He felt her skin sear under his lips and he chuckled. "It took awhile, but my ma finally stopped cryin'. Baby boy and all that. Also didn't help you aren't part of the tribe, but she got over that eventually."

"Tribe?"

He looked down at her and smirked. "You ain't a Jew. But don't worry, after everything I told her about ya, she's excited to meet you now."

Evelyn stuttered, her eyes wide. She didn't even consider their differences in fundamentals. "Are you sure? It sounds like religion is important to her."

"Cass…"

She covered his mouth with her hand. "But it's not that important to me what we belong to. If it makes her happy, you can let her know that…" Her face seared again. "...when the time comes, hopefully when we have…"

Liebgott's smile was wider than she had ever seen it. "Are you tryin' to stutter to me that when we start makin' our dozens of perfect babies that you'd be OK with them bein' raised Jewish?"

Evelyn blinked at him. _Dozens?_ "Of course. Especially if it means so much to your mother. But can we go back to the quantity you just -""

And this time Liebgott kissed her like he had never done before. And sure enough, the outrage began inside the house. He tried to say so much in that kiss, but he was abruptly cut off when the front door suddenly opened.

"Oy! Hands off!"

With an exasperated sigh, Liebgott pulled off her and gave her brothers a look. It took everything inside him not to smirk at their angry faces. "Tell you what, fellas. You let me say goodnight properly to you sister, and I'll take ya out for a few after dinner on Sunday. My treat."

Henry's eyes narrowed at him. "Are you really trying to barter our baby sister's innocence with us?"

Evelyn gaped and hit him in the arm hard. "Christ, Henry, cool it. You're acting like he's going to shed my clothing right here on the front porch."

Christopher nodded. "That's right. And that isn't ever gonna happen. Because you aren't ever gonna lay your hands on her."

She rolled her eyes but stopped when Liebgott stepped forward. "Joe -"

He looked back at her and winked. "It's OK, Cass. I'm just gonna tell them like it is." He turned back to the men. "Listen, I wanna take you fellas out and lay it down, but if it's gonna happen now, it's gonna happen now." He paused. "I'm gonna marry your sister." He raised his voice when Henry looked like he was going to interrupt. "I love her and she loves me."

Henry scoffed. "You act like she's already said yes."

Christopher nodded again. "Yeah, have you even asked her yet?"

Liebgott shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you first. And of course your mother." They had no argument for that. "And I would marry her tomorrow if she didn't deserve a goddamn proper wedding." The brothers remained silent and he took that as a good sign. "Now, like I said, I'd like to take ya out Sunday night if you're willin'."

Henry and Christopher looked at one another before sighing. Christopher, ever the big brother and with a better level head, spoke first. "Alright." Henry remained silent, but he didn't argue.

Liebgott grinned and held out his hand. It took Christopher a moment, but he finally shook it. Henry took even longer. Liebgott waited patiently before grinning again. "I bet ya both like me after a few in ya."

Henry almost cracked a grin. Almost.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "Now will you both let me say goodnight to my goddamn fiance?"

This question only created a new uproar.

"You said you haven't asked her yet, you lying son of a -"

"No! Absolutely not!"

With a deep sigh of annoyance, she turned to Liebgott and shook her head. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she kissed him briefly, making sure to sneak it in before her brothers could drag her away. "I'll see you Sunday."

Liebgott gave her a wink. "Count on it, doll." And with that, he turned and left the simmering silbings alone.

Evelyn turned to her brothers and gave them a pointed look. "If you think just because I became a combat medic that I don't know how to shoot a variety of guns, then you are sadly mistaken. I also have some brass knuckles I've been dying to use."

Liebgott caught the tail end of that statement and grinned as he walked down the street towards his cab.

Henry scoffed while Christopher looked taken aback.

"We're just protecting our…"

"What are you doing with a pair of brass knuckles?"

She grinned before kissing each of their cheeks. "Your sister came home a paratrooper. I'd be careful if I were both of you." And she walked into the house.

* * *

Now that the secret was out, Eugenia and Evelyn spoke openly about Liebgott's visit to her mother earlier in the week.

"He is quite handsome, isn't he?" Eugenia said while cleaning a whole turkey, preparing it for the dinner that night. She caught the blush on her daughter's face, but didn't say anything to further her embarrassment. "And so polite."

Evelyn snorted. "I think the boys will disagree with you there."

Eugenia only smiled. "Oh, I caught his spice. You need someone like that, my darling, to keep up with you. But it's obvious he cares for you." Evelyn blushed again. "He spoke of his plans. I couldn't give him my blessing until I spoke to you, of course."

Evelyn bit her lip and looked at her mother, stopping in her task of shelling peas. "And now?"

Eugenia washed her hands silently in thought before sitting down with her daughter. She took the bowl of peas away and held Evelyn's hand. She waited until their eyes met. "Do you love him?"

Evelyn nodded. "Very much."

"And you want to marry him?"

She bit her lip again. "Yes."

Eugenia smiled and shrugged. "Then what's there to discuss? The boys will come around. You know how overprotective they are of you." She studied her daughter. "It would help if you allow them to believe they'll be giving away a virtuous baby sister. Maybe a white lie about how you'll sleep in the extra bedroom until the wedding day, or something of that nature."

Evelyn's jaw dropped before she blushed brilliantly and swatted at her. "Ma! Christ!"

Eugenia chuckled and shook her head. "Your father and I had to say something similar to my mother. I never knew if she actually believed it, but she never said otherwise."

Evelyn grinned, squeezing her fingers. "So you like him?"

"What's not to like?" Eugenia's smile softened. "Your father and Jack would like him too."

Evelyn got quiet. Her father had been gone so long; her mind went solely to Jack. She swallowed hard before attempting to smile back. "I wish they were here," she said quietly. "They'd help you be the voice of reason against Chris and Henry."

Eugenia chuckled softly, but her eyes were pained. "Jack always was the easiest baby. He just wanted everyone to get along."

"Easier than me?"

Eugenia scoffed. "Absolutely. You were a nightmare!" Her daughter mock gaped, having heard this before.

Leaning into her mother's shoulder, she sighed happily. "It means so much that you like him."

She ran a hand through her hair, resting her cheek against it. "Watch out, my darling. I am in danger of loving him."

* * *

Dinner on Sunday was similar to that of Friday, except Evelyn had the pleasure of seeing Liebgott play and interact with her nieces and nephew. They absolutely devoured him as they waited for dinner to be ready, and he happily kept up with them, but didn't miss the two men in the corner of the room watching his every movement. It took everything inside him not to throw them a wink.

At dinner, Eugenia kept them all entertained, but Liebgott began sharing his own stories of Evelyn, usually those of when he fell in love with her. Evelyn had a feeling that he was saving the stories of when she repeatedly threatened him or maybe the time she puked on his boots for the pub with her brothers later. When she received a conspiratorial wink from him, she knew then that her suspicions were true. _What a smart ass._ But she grinned. It was a good move.

Sure enough, the three men returned from the pub well after Eugenia went to bed and Elizabeth had left with the children. Evelyn was sitting on the couch, attempting and failing to read a book while she waited. Her ears picked on a sound of laughter and talking and before she could get up, the front door opened.

They all lit up when they saw her. "Ev, you're still up! Shouldn't you be in bed?" cried Henry.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "You say that like I'm still five, Henry."

Christopher grinned. "We'll always see you like you're five, sis."

She turned to Liebgott, whose face didn't give anything away. He looked at the two men. "Mind if I say goodnight to her?"

Henry rolled his own eyes but Christopher shrugged. "She's your fiance." One down.

Liebgott held out his hand to her and she took it with a grin. They walked outside. She was antsy for details. "Well?"

He smirked. "Well what, doll?"

She smacked him laughing, but noticed the curtain in the window shifted, so she backed away a bit, not wanting to push her luck in case the night went well. "Stop it. Tell me what happened. Chris seems to have thawed."

Liebgott grinned. "Yeah, I like him. Reminds me a lot of Lip. Lookin' out for ya in his own way."

She grinned back. "I never thought of it that way, but you're right." She risked a step forward until they were a few inches from one another. "Well, I got ma's blessing."

His grin widened. "As if there was any doubt." But his face gave him away; he was relieved. Two down. "Give me another night out with Henry, and I'll get him. My charm is irresistible."

Evelyn laughed, but quieted as he pulled her closer with an arm around her waist. "Is that so?"

He studied her eyes but continued to smirk. "That's right. I got you, didn't I? Toughest Cassidy of them all." He brushed his lips across her forehead. "My ma would like you to come to dinner Friday. She's already shoppin' and plannin' what to make." Before she could reply, he added, "She's been out recruitin' too. I have me a client base a mile long. Gotta love Jews. Always got one another's back."

She shook her head, smiling. "You're something else."

To her surprise, he sighed impatiently. "Christ, can I take Henry back out now? I ain't poppin' the question until he gives me the OK, but I gotta tell ya, I'm itchin' like mad to ask ya, and this ring is burning a hole in my…"

She cut him off with a kiss. To both of their surprise, there was no eruption inside. Maybe Christopher dragged Henry from the window, but neither noticed nor cared. Slowly, they deepened it, getting to know one another again, after months apart and a lifetime ahead of them.

Finally, they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Evelyn's hands clenched fists into his jacket. With determination in her heart, she surprised him by dragging him back into the house. Neither was shocked to see both brothers sitting there, but they were stunned to see Liebgott again.

She gave them both a look but held onto Liebgott at the same time. "I'm going to marry this man. I'd appreciate it, especially with Dad and Jack gone, if you would both give us your blessing. I already got ma's, but yours mean just as much."

Henry looked down at his hands but Christopher stood. He looked at his sister and smiled. "Does Joe make you happy?" She simply nodded. "Then of course you have my blessing, Ev. I'm happy for you. Elizabeth is going to be thrilled."

Evelyn smiled back before kissing her eldest brother on the cheek. She knew her sister-in-law would love anyone unconditionally, her heart was so big. She turned to Henry.

As if he felt her hard look, Henry looked up at her, ignoring the other two. "Christ, Ev, as if you'd give me a choice. When you put your mind to something, no one can talk you…" He stopped when she barreled into him, hugging him hard.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "And you'll learn to love him."

Henry chuckled. "We'll see about that."

"I did."

They turned to the other two. Henry met Liebgott's eyes and gave him a stiff, but discernible nod. Liebgott nodded back before looking at Evelyn. "Cass, can you join me outside for a minute? There's somethin' I'd like to ask ya."

As the pair walked back outside, her face bright red but holding the goofiest of smiles, Henry snorted. "Evelyn!" he called after them. "If you're going to pop the question, you can at least use her real name! Ev-e…"

Christopher gave him a jab in the ribs, the front door long closed. "Give it a rest." He looked back to the front door and what was undoubtedly happening on the other side. He grinned. "Guess ma's gonna have to deal with another son now."

Henry grumbled. "He better not think he's the favorite."


	40. Behold

**So this is kind of like a two-part epilogue. First, I present to you - the flash forward! I hope you like this short glimpse into the life of Evelyn and Joe. I'm sorry to anyone that was looking forward to Evelyn meeting Joe's family or him popping the question in detail. I needed to cut it off somewhere and that felt right for me. I hope you still like this!**

 **As always, I mean no disrespect to any real life and loved ones of the real heroes of Easy company. This is solely a work of fiction.**

* * *

 _April 14, 1960_

Liebgott flipped a pancake high into the air, causing the two boys sitting at the table to cheer. The older girl smiled and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

He saw it and grinned. "What's wrong, Becca-bear? Not impressive enough for your old man?"

Rebecca huffed indignantly. "Quit calling me that, Dad."

Liebgott smiled to himself. His baby was eleven going on eighteen. "Who was that on the phone? Not that Hunter boy, I hope."

His daughter rolled her eyes again harder this time. "No, _Dad_ , it was Georgie."

"Uncle or cousin?"

"Both. Why do you think I was on the line so long? Who else can yammer on forever? Uncle George said he'd call back later today when you and ma were free."

Liebgott nodded. "They tend to do that, don't they?" he replied affectionately.

"And Auntie Jackie says hi. Well, first she muttered something along the lines of 'send help,' but that's nothing new."

His grin widened as he pictured Luz's poor wife and the mass of miniature, fluffy-haired demons overtaking the small state of Rhode Island. "And little Georgie? You know, he ain't really your cousin."

Rebecca huffed again, impatiently this time. " _Stop it, Dad."_

"Just sayin', he's a good lookin' kid, and if you joined the families one day, your mother would just about..."

 _"Dad!"_

"Alright! Alright! You've got at least twenty years ahead of ya anyway before you can date. You're right, I'm rushin' things."

Just then, a small girl scurried in, teddy bear held tightly to her chest. Liebgott spread his arms wide, spatula swinging in the air like a sword. "There she is! The princess awakes!"

Mary glanced at him, her eyes wide, but she didn't say anything. She continued to move quickly out of the kitchen and into the living room alone.

He caught Rebecca's eye. "Keep on eye on this for me, Bec?" She nodded and stood. He rubbed each son's head affectionately. "And on these monsters."

" _Rawr_!"

"Point made."

Liebgott walked into the living room to find Mary on the ground, playing with her bear. He might be biased, but his youngest child's beauty took his breath away almost every time. She looked exceptionally like Evelyn.

"Peapod, what's wrong?" He squatted down to his haunches and she looked up.

Mary bit her lip, deep in thought, her four year old brain working overdrive. "I saw Mommy naked."

Liebgott grinned. "Did you walk in on her shower? I think you've now done that to the entire family, you curious cat."

Mary didn't smile, but she motioned with her finger for him to come closer. He sat down and leaned in to hear the secret. "She didn't see me and she had her underwears on."

"Well, that's more than you gave me."

She harrumphed impatiently. He held up his hands and laughed. "OK, I'll be quiet. Tell me what's buggin' you."

Mary paused a moment before her voice dropped. "I think Mommy got attacked."

"What makes you say that?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "The monster under my bed got her. She's got booboos."

Liebgott furrowed his brow. "Where does she have a booboo?"

"Boo _boos_. Lots of them. On her back."

He understood immediately and got quiet. He pulled Mary into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Those aren't from a monster, peapod. And I told you, we scared away the one under your bed last week, remember?"

Mary blinked, the tears disappearing, but her face rigid with curiosity. "Where are they from?"

He gave her a small smile. "You know how you like to play with this scar on my neck?"

She nodded and immediately began tracing it over with her fingers, leaving behind something sticky. He grinned. "And remember how Mommy told you that I got it for being brave?"

"But you told Mommy she was being stupid and that you aren't brave!"

"We don't say 'stupid.'"

"You did!"

Liebgott sighed, telling himself not to argue with a toddler. "I'm a grown up, but I shouldn't have said that. I meant to say she was being silly. And she was."

Evelyn stepped into the doorframe from the staircase and watched the interaction silently. She couldn't see Mary with Liebgott's back to her, but she could catch her hand pet the side of his neck.

Mary was deep in thought. "So Mommy got those scars for being brave?"

Liebgott nodded. "That's why she has so many. She's extra brave."

"Braver than you?"

He smiled. "Absolutely. The bravest." He noticed Rebecca standing in from the kitchen and he smiled. "All my girls are brave. And strong. And beautiful."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Now we can all call you silly, Dad."

Liebgott gave them both a stern look. "I refuse to be called silly for believing in the women of my life. I once questioned your mother's abilities, the biggest mistake I ever made."

Mary gaped. "You _are_ silly, Daddy!"

He motioned for Rebecca to join them and she knelt by his side. He draped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. "Your mother is the strongest person I ever met, and you are both so much like her."

Liebgott studied his girls' faces before calling into the kitchen. "Hey! Frick and Frack! Get in here. You need to hear this too."

Rebecca whined. "Not again."

He gave her a look as the boys ran into the room. "Yeah, again."

Jack and David lit up when they saw Evelyn. "Mommy!" they cried together.

Evelyn smiled as her boys ran to her, dragging her closer to the others. Liebgott turned and grinned. "Oh good, you're here for the best part."

"I already heard you spurting nonsense." Her eyes twinkled as she admonished him.

He gave her a wink. "You know I love showing you off."

She kissed him on the top of the head. "Stop being stupid."

"We don't say 'stupid'!" scolded Mary.

"Hush up, everyone," interrupted Liebgott. "Time to listen to your old man." He had their attention. With his girls in his arms, he looked at the boys. "Girls and boys might be different, but they can each do anythin' they put their minds to. Nothin' and nobody can hold you back if you don't let it."

Rebecca huffed impatiently again. "Dad, we _know_. You've told us a million times!"

He kissed her cheek. "And I'll tell ya a million more. You have your mother's spirit, her determination…"

"And your father's drive," added Evelyn. "With that, watch out world."

Liebgott and Evelyn shared a grin. "You mean my ability to drive ya crazy."

"Still going strong, too."

Mary began to get antsy that her fears weren't being met. "Mommy, want me to kiss your booboo and make it better?" The boys immediately cried out, asking about the wound, where it came from, why she had it, was it bad, and if they could see.

Evelyn smiled, kneeling into the ground. Mary crawled from Liebgott and into her lap. She rolled up her shirt sleeve until her right upper arm was exposed. "I would love that, my darling. This booboo here is the worst of them all, but I got it a long time ago. If you kiss it better, all the others will feel better too." Rebecca watched the exchange in silent interest; her mother's old war wounds already explained to her, although it was something she couldn't wrap her mind around.

"Even the ones on your back and legs and bum, mommy?"

Liebgott cut in. "Don't worry, peapod. I'll get those later."

Evelyn swatted at his head, but she could feel a blush creep into her cheeks. She watched as Mary kissed her arm and she gasped in delight. "It feels so much better!" The boys immediately demanded to kiss it better too, her three youngest children wrangling for their turn.

Liebgott ended the scuffle by pulling on Evelyn's hand until she fell onto his lap. He studied her lips as she giggled. "Hmm, I think there's a booboo right here…" He kissed her softly, causing the boys immediately to cry out in disgust, Mary to shriek in laughter, and Rebecca to declare they were embarrassing her.

Evelyn pulled back and looked Liebgott in the eyes. The relentless chatter of their children fell away for a moment as soft smiles tugged at their lips. He held her closer and that familiar twinkle overtook his gaze as his smile turned slowly into a smirk. "Bec, still lookin' to prove you can handle these rugrats?"

Rebecca brightened from her scowl and looked at her parents hopefully. "You know that I can. And like ma always said, I am far more mature than my age, and remember that cat of Mrs. Aarons? I can give her a call if you don't believe me that I was the best sitter she ever -" Their eldest child inherited more than just her father's token glower when perturbed - but also her mother's ability to ramble when excited or nervous. "- so really what's the difference between a kitten and Mary?"

"Hey!" Mary cried indignantly, but then thought better about it. Kittens were cute.

Liebgott reached into his pocket and extracted a few dollars and handed it over to Rebecca, his eyes never leaving Evelyn's. "Then skedaddle to the park for an ice cream with the troops. Be back in an hour or it ain't ever happenin' again. But not before. One hour. Got it?"

The boys and Rebecca jumped up happily, dragging a whining Mary with them when she couldn't decide if she should bring her teddy bear or not. Finally, the four of them trudged out, leaving their parents still cradled on the floor.

Cocking an eyebrow, Evelyn gave Liebgott a look. "You do realize you just put the safety of all our children into the hands of a pre-teenager who has never kept a goldfish alive for more than three days? Not to mention allowing them to eat ice cream for breakfast."

His grin only widened before kissing below her ear. "Hmm, scold me again, I like it. This hour is gonna turn out even better than I thought."

She couldn't help but chuckle as he rolled her onto her back, pressing his body into hers. With deft fingers and a hurried pace that only parents looking for a moment of peace together could understand, Liebgott quickly kissed down her chest, unbuttoning her blouse. Her fingers stroked softly into his hair. "If you behave and after I make sure all four are still breathing when I check on them in ten minutes, you might even get a repeat performance."

He made sure to give her a good-natured glare, muttering, "ten minutes," under his breath before hiking her skirt up with his hands. Grazing his fingernails over the backs of her thighs, he smirked when her breath stuttered and her hips bucked slightly. "Try and relax, Cass. The park is across the street, and no way Bec is gonna fail in her quest to become a paid babysitter." Sliding his body up hers again, he grinned when her legs automatically wrapped around his hips. "Unless you wanna take this to in front of the window. Maybe give good ole Mrs. Aarons a show. Get the old bat's heart pumpin' again."

Evelyn giggled and swatted at his head but sighed against his lips when he kissed her again. When he pulled away, her fingers traced the laugh lines around his mouth and the deep crinkles near his eyes. Even with the added wrinkles to his skin and the peppering of grey in his hair, he somehow only became more handsome over the years. She grinned. "I still don't think Babe is over the heart attack we gave him at the last reunion."

Liebgott snorted. "Serves him right for poking around in Guarno's basement for more beer. I told him I'd get it." He paused and grinned back. "Eventually."

" _Eventually_ we're not going to be invited to any more parties if you keep having your way with me every year. I think Perco burned those sheets when he hosted it five years ago."

He shrugged, unabashed, and began kissing her skin again, traveling south. "We made him Mary's godfather, yeah? Think he put two and two together yet?"

Evelyn giggled. "If he did, he hasn't said anything." She sighed at the feeling of his hands on her legs again, but impatiently this time. Sitting up, she quickly divested him of his shirt before pulling him back down on top of her once more. Her fingers danced across the skin of his back, tracing the knobs of his spine until hitting the top of his trousers. "George didn't speak to me for an entire week - still a record for him - after he found us in his laundry room that first year. I think this summer we need to make sure to keep our hands to ourselves."

Liebgott kissed the inside of her bare knee. "And why would I want to do that? You can't just kill tradition, doll."

"Because it's being held at Speirs' house this year."

He visibly shuddered and Evelyn laughed heartily until he shut her up with his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned the kiss, slow and sweet. "We might want to forego our annual adventures just this once."

He pouted miserably for a moment. Before he could reply with another plan of action, a wail reverberated from outside. With a sigh, he leaned his forehead into the crook of her neck before standing up.

Liebgott threw open the front door. In the short distance across the way, the boys were wrestling in the sand box while Mary swung thoughtfully on her special swing (the others didn't hold magic powers to make her fly as high), and Rebecca was busy trying to stop the madness."Is anyone bleeding?" he shouted.

"He took my yo-yo!"

"That's _my_ yo-yo!"

"Jeez, Dad! Put on a shirt!"

"I'll take that as a no! See you in -" A quick check to his watch. "- forty-six minutes!" And he slammed the door shut again.

When he turned around again to face Evelyn, he stopped short to find her naked and grinning mischievously from the carpet, propped up on her elbows. "Thought I would save us some time before the inevitable chaos starts again."

With a growl of appreciation, he leapt down onto the floor with her. And in a mash of thrown clothing and giggles between them, they managed to finally get exactly seventeen minutes alone before the next cry of injustice occurred. But Liebgott at least remembered to put his pants back on before opening the door once more with an impatient sigh.

"Is everyone still breathing?"

"HE TOOK MY SPECIAL SWING!"

"Dad! Shirt! Now! There are _people_ around!"

"Still breathing then? Good. Twenty-nine minutes!" And he slammed the door closed again as Evelyn giggled once more in amazement and delight at the craziness that was her family.

Liebgott seemed to read her mind and grinned, brushing a hand to push back her unruly hair. "You know, I think I can take on Speirs. Tradition is too damn important. Hell, we might even get lucky and get that fifth baby we wanted."

Rolling her eyes but grinning back, she leaned up to give him another kiss. "You mean the fifth baby _you_ wanted. I'm closed for business. And there's no chance I'm allowing this confrontation with Speirs." Her fingers grazed his arms slowly as her smile widened. "You think you can leave me with these animals alone? Besides, I might miss you."

He captured her lips again before pulling back just enough to murmur and smile against the soft skin. "Christ, Cass. I love ya too. And don't worry, you're stuck with me."

Kissing him again sweetly, Evelyn grinned. "Lucky me."


	41. Epilogue

**Thank you to ccz with the idea of a Liebgott POV chapter! As always, thank you so so much for the reviews and everyone that favorited and/or followed this story. Please enjoy this epilogue/flashback. It's been a blast everyone!**

* * *

 _June 1942_

 _Camp Toccoa, Georgia_

We all knew they were coming, but that didn't stop us all from gathering round to watch the show when they did.

If we thought they'd be brought over by chariot, we were sadly disappointed. The three of them arrived to the barracks in a jeep, carrying their own packs, just like the rest of us did last week. Christ, had it only been a week?

Guarnere poked me in the ribs with an elbow. "Check out the rack on the blonde."

My eyes scanned her curvy body and I smirked around my cigarette. "Well, damn. I hope she lasts long enough for a run at least."

The others snickered. Toye shook his head in disagreement. "I'm still dreamin' about the other one that walked by. Too bad she's in Dog."

Guarnere slapped a hand on his back. "Even after she waved her trench knife if your face, Joe? Christ, you're a sick man."

I chuckled with everyone else, but I tried to hide my enthusiasm for having some broads with us, at least for the time being. Helluva long time to be surrounded by a bunch of fellas. But no way they were gonna last. Yeah, if I let it show I was more than a little excited to see a few skirts, the boys would give me hell. Luz on the other hand couldn't keep still. I was beginning to think he never did.

Two of the chicks hung together, still near the jeep, but the last one, tallest of the bunch, stepped forward. I caught a quick and impatient roll of her eyes in their direction before she made her way towards us.

I caught sight of her face, and suddenly I couldn't remember how to smoke a damn cigarette. She held out a hand to the nearest man to her, Guarnere. "Private Evelyn Cassidy, medic."

Guarnere narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down before licking his lips. "Honey, I think I'm wounded." She only cocked an eyebrow and pulled back her hand.

Toye piped up. "We was told only men were gonna be medics."

Cassidy smiled back sweetly. Fuck, she was already playing us. "For now."

Luz laughed before sticking out his own hand. She waited a moment before shaking it. "Sweetheart, you and I are gonna get along just fine. George Luz. They told me I'm gonna be a radioman. Well, that is if I can survive Sobel."

Her smile widened. "Good to meet you, George. What's your bet?"

Luz got silent, something I didn't think the man was able to do. "I'm sorry?"

Her smile turned into a smirk. "For how long I last. Whatever it is, I'll beat it."

Toye rasped out a laugh. "I gave all you broads two weeks, but you gots some spunk." She waited. "Three weeks."

Guarnere chuckled and shook his head. "You're too soft, Joe. This broad ain't gonna make it a few days." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Unless you let old Guarnere here help ya out."

She snorted and raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, did you say your name was Gonorrhea? That's unfortunate."

I almost laughed. Almost. Something to work on, I guess.

Luz howled with laughter before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Really. We are gonna get along great." He pointed at Guarnere. "That there is Bill Guarnere, but that nickname is totally stickin'. Don't worry, he likes to think he's tough, but after a few days with him already, I can tell he's a real softie."

"Fuck off, Luz."

Luz wasn't fazed. "And there is Joe Toye. I know, the scowl seems permanent, but you already got him to laugh. Keep it up, Ev."

Cassidy laughed, and sure enough, Toye cracked a grin. Traitor.

Luz finally turned to me. I tried not to show anything when her eyes locked on mine, but, Christ, if something didn't twist in my gut. I didn't like the feeling.

"And last but not least, Joe Liebgott. Don't mind the snark, that's just him."

Cassidy held out her hand and mine twitched on its own in response but I saved my dignity when I reached for another cigarette. Lighting it, I made sure to wipe away anything on my face, replacing it with a hard smirk. Seeing it, she lowered her hand. But damn if whatever the hell she smelled like didn't drift towards me. I focused on sucking down the smoke instead of the flowery and sweet bullshit surrounding her.

"Two days."

Her face hardened before smirking back, the humor on her face gone, but damn if that broad didn't look away from me. "You're on." And even I didn't believe my bet.

I knew there were others standing there with us, but I only saw her. Staring Cassidy down, I knew I was in trouble then when she didn't look away. I swear to God my heart stopped and I was ready to transfer the fuck outta this company already. Maybe Dog would take me. That other broad and her knife might be scary, but she was nothing compared to the woman standing in front of me.

Never one to let fear get to me, I went on the defensive. "What the fuck you doin' here, Cassidy? War ain't a place for a woman."

And instead of the indignation or even hurt I expected from her, the damn broad smiled at me instead. "Same as you, Liebgott. And war isn't a place for miserable jackasses either, but you're here." And then she looked away. Moving on from me, she and Luz started to make their way around to the other men.

I tried not to follow her with my eyes but it was too goddamn hard.

Dropping the completed smoke from my mouth and crushing it with the toe of my boot, I tried to focus on what Toye and Guarnere were saying, but it was no use.

I watched as she smiled to Popeye - a man nicknamed _Popeye_ for Christ's sake - and damn if I wasn't jealous that he was on the receiving end. But I already fucked it up. Might as well continue being an asshole. I might just get outta this war alive if she stays away.

But that wasn't going to stop me from watching her.

 _Christ_. And I reached for another smoke.

* * *

 **Thank you for following the story of Joe and Evelyn! I had a wonderful time developing their relationship and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
